Forever Love
by sherrie cherries
Summary: Bella and Edward were always together. They started their senior year of high school expecting that they would always be together. What would happen when something threatened forever. What would Edward do to be with Bella forever..
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been together since middle school. They were best friends, and once their inevitable hormones took over, they could not deny their attraction to one another. They did everything together, and had everything in common. They both loved music, movies, and sports.

Edward was thrown into football by his father at a young age, and what started as a way to make his father happy soon turned into his second love. Of course, Bella Swan had always being his first love.

Bella was always into frilly things, she was in dance classes throughout childhood, and once she got to middle school she became a cheerleader. Although she never thought she would join the varsity cheerleading squad on her first try, they wouldn't have it any other way. She loved it, she was always energetic, and it was an added bonus that she could cheer on her Edward at games.

It was now the first day of her senior year. She was so excited. It was tradition that the cheerleaders would go to the football player's homes on the first day of school and decorate their cars. She had to be up before dawn that morning, which didn't thrill her to the least. She exhaustingly got up and got dressed in her favorite outfit…her uniform. She couldn't believe it that at cheerleading camp not even 2 weeks before that the squad voted her to be captain. It was her dream all throughout high school, and Edward kept telling her it was inevitable for her to get it. He, of course, was the captain of the football team. At every dance they won king and queen, so it was only fitting that his beautiful Bella would be the varsity cheerleading captain.

As she ran out to Alice's car, she noticed Rosalie, and Jessica drinking coffee and yawning quiet loudly. She giggled to herself, glad that she wasn't the only one in this zombie state. Alice giggled at her as she hopped in the car…staring down the star buck's coffee cups. "Here you go sleepy head…I knew you wouldn't live with out this." Bella chuckled and said, "Alice you are the best, did I ever tell you that." "Nope" was all Alice could get out before cracking up, of course Bella always told her she was the best.

Bella had demanded that they headed to Edward's house first, because he was an early bird and she wanted to have it done before he got out of bed. When they got to his house, his father, Carlisle, was on his way to his car. He was the chief of pediatrics at Forks hospital and always got there early.

He grinned as the girls got out of the car and got the bags from the trunk. "Is it that time of year already girls?" Carlisle said. "Yep, is he out of bed?" shrieked Bella at the possibility that she got there too late. "No, he is still in bed, I could still hear him snoring, when I got to the kitchen this morning" Carlisle chuckled. Everyone knew what he was talking about. Edward was such an active person, that when his bed hit the pillow at night, he would start snoring so loudly, it was surprising he never managed to wake himself up. "That's my guy" said Bella. She ran over to Carlisle and gave him a hug. "See you later, Doc, hope you have a great day". Bella said as she ran over to Edwards Volvo.

The girls quickly went to work, hanging the Go Forks magnets on his doors, and writing Cullen lead them the Hornets to victory this year. The finished up by drawing a football on his passenger side window. Jessica, Alice, and Rosalie new that Bella would want his driver's side window all to herself. Bella went over, and wrote I LOVE YOU CULLEN on the window and drew pouty lips below it. She smiled at herself knowing that Edward would get a big kick out of that. Edward had no problem with mushy stuff. If he wasn't such an amazing football player everyone would give him a hard time for being so open with his emotions for Bella.

Bella said "let's get outta here before he wakes up, I don't want to get distracted, and we still have a lot of cars to decorate before school". Alice jumped up and down, all giddy, and said "can we please go decorate Jasper's car next." Rosalie looked frustrated and said "what about Emmett". Bella spoke up and said "Rosie, we will do Emmett's after Jasper's; I already promised Alice she could go second this morning." Rosie giggled and said "oh, alright".

Alice had met Jasper through Bella. Alice and Bella had been best friends forever; their families grew up with each other, so it was a guaranteed match. One night when Bella wanted to go see the new Reese Witherspoon movie, and Edward decided not to go much to Bella's surprise, Alice went with her. As they were sitting in the movies, Edward surprise her and nearly scared her to death. She was sitting there and then all of a sudden a pair of heads covered her eyes. She nearly came unglued when a sexy voice said "hey, is that seat taken". She grabbed him and pulled him over the seats. Alice was really frustrated at the thought of having to sit through another Edward and Bella make out session. She was about to leave, when a shy, low voice said "do you mind if I sit here". She looked over and seen an angel. He was a tall, slender blonde, with the most breathtaking eyes. She couldn't muster any words so she just nodded. He sat down beside her and his arm grazed her arm, and that was the beginning of Jasper and Alice. Edward had later explained that Jasper had been eyeing Alice forever, and that he decided to help introduce them.

The girls headed to Jasper's house. They quickly decorated his car, not with mushy stuff however, she was much more perverted when it came to Jasper. She wrote "if you beat them, you will get a BIG surprise". When Alice was happy with all of the decorations, they headed over to Emmett's house. There, Rosalie took over. She was determined to make Emmett's car the best decorated car out of the bunch.

Rosalie had been with Emmett for only 6 months, but knew it would have been longer if they had known each other. Emmett recently transferred to Forks High School and the minute Rosie's and Emmett's eyes met, they never were apart. They were immediately one of the most popular couples in the whole school. Rosalie was a slender, blonde who looked like she stepped out of a fashion magazine. Emmett was 6"5 and was nothing but muscle. It was no surprise he quickly made the football team without trying out. The coach seen him and said he had to be on the team.

Once the girls were done with decorating the cars, they decided to go and get more coffee. They knew they had a long day ahead of them, and there was no way they would survive without caffeine. Once they were at school, they all sat on the picnic table close to the car. They were waiting for the particular mates to drive up. They heard a lot of honking…and they knew it would be only a matter of minutes before the entire football team would be driving into the parking lot.

Edward arrived first, followed by Jasper, then Emmett. Edward jumped out of his car and ran over to Bella. "hey love, nice job with the decorations" he said to her, before applying a deep passionate kiss to her lips. "I thought you might like it" as she tried to catch her breath. Ever time Edward kissed her, her heart would race, and she would blush. Bella noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Emmett was now with Rosie, and Jasper was with Alice. Emmett being his perverted self said "babe, I love the decorations, but I would rather have had you wake me up in your birthday suit". Rosalie snarled and slapped him on the arm. Rosie was more reserved when it came to their romantic life, she didn't like people to know what she did behind closed doors. Alice jumped into Jasper's arms and kissed him wildly. Jasper sat her back down on the picnic table and said "what do I get when we beat the cougars". Alice grinned and said "you beat them…then you find out". Jasper just smiled, and grabbed Alice by the hand to lead her into school.

As the three couples entered the school, they went over to the table marked for senior's registration. They were all happy because they besides for a few classes that they would all have the same schedule. They made that pact at the end of last year that they would try to have the same schedule so they wouldn't miss a minute apart. They were like the three amigos only it was the three amigo couples. They quickly headed to their lockers, and put up their books.

This was it, the beginning of their senior year, the best year of their lives. They knew that no matter what the future brought they would always be together. Nothing could ever tear them apart, or could it?


	2. Chapter 2

Senior year had been amazing so far, although it seemed to be going so quickly. It was already time for the big game against the Spartans, which was the night before Halloween, and everyone at school was excited because the Spartans were the Hornets biggest rivals. Every year, the Spartans would try and play pranks, and much to their disliking the Hornets always would get the better of them.

This year with Edward leading the team, they were determined to blow past pranks out of the water. Although, that wasn't the only thing on Edwards mind. Halloween was Bella's favorite holiday by far, and he had big plans for her. She would never see this coming. He only told Jasper of his plans, because he knew he could keep a secret. Not that he didn't trust Emmett, well actually he didn't, but only because of Rosalie. Rosalie was a little vixen, and could read Emmett better than anyone. He knew if he told Emmett, he wouldn't be able to keep it from Rosie and then of course, Bella would find out. He still didn't know exactly how he was going to do it, but he was determined that Halloween night would be the best night of her life, and of his. As his mind pondered the preparations for the big event….he was brought back to reality by Jasper.

"Edward, man, what are we going to do to the Spartans this year…I don't have a single idea on how to blow them out of the water" Jasper said.

"We will figure it out, we still have 2 weeks until the big game, don't worry about it so much, besides I have so many things on my mind right now". Edward said.

"Edward, don't worry about Bella. You know you won't be disappointed. I still can't believe you are going to do this"

"Man, I love her more than anything, if I can't be with her next year, I won't be able to concentrate on anything else, and you know our parents. They will not let us live together, if…" Edward broke his words to make sure no one else was around.

"Dude, seriously. No one has any idea what you are planning on doing. Don't worry, not even Alice has any idea, which is hard to believe". Jasper giggled has he finished his statement. "Can we please concentrate on this prank; I hate waiting until the last minute. We have to make this historic, it's our senior year after all".

"Alright, where's Emmett, you know that he always has the best ideas". Edward said trying to calm himself down.

"He and Rosalie are otherwise engaged, if you get my drift". He said smirking at Edward as Edward figured out what he meant.

"I tell you what, I'm surprise those two haven't been caught. I think they have done it everywhere in this school". Edward laughed.

"I'll tell Emmett we need to head to your place after school so we can brainstorm. You tell the rest of the team to head to your house after school, ok". Jasper said as the bell rang, and he headed off to gym.

"Ok, see you later" Edward said as he seen Bella walking up to him.

Bella smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him down into a kiss. "Hey there gorgeous"

"Hey love, are you ready for Bio", Edward said leading her down the hall to class.

"Only because I have the smartest, most gorgeous lab partner". She giggled.

He looked down into her beautiful brown eyes, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. When they made it to class, they took their seats, as the teacher began to tell them they were watching a movie. Edward sighed a deep relieve. He hadn't prepared for the quiz that was rumored to be given today in class. Bella looked over at him, knowing to well what the sigh was for and giggled.

As class lead out, Edward lightly tugged on Bella's arm to get her to stay for a moment.

"What's up babe, you don't look so well" Bella said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine. I just stood up to quickly is all". Edward looked at her trying to reassure her with a smile and a wink.

"Good, because I have plans for you after school" she winked and giggled.

"Sounds good to me…oh wait… I can't. The football team is coming over to go over strategies for the game against the Spartans". He stopped, knowing she would read right through that lie.

"Oh please Edward, you do not have to strategize on how to beat the Spartans…you are trying to come up with a prank". She tried to look angry, knowing she couldn't keep it up. She started to giggle, when he pulled her into his warm embrace.

"Babe, I'm sorry. You're right, but we have to get back at them for their stunt they pulled last week. They can't come to our school and do…" She stopped him by planting a kiss on his lips and said "I know, I know, have fun with the boys. Call me when you done if it isn't too late".

"Love, you are the best" He pulled her back into his arms, and whispered in her ear "I love you Bella Swan, forever and always".

They walked out the cars where the gang was waiting for them. Rosalie said goodbye to Emmett by pecking him on the cheek, telling him to have a good time but to not get into trouble. Alice managed on letting Jasper go with simple kiss, and Edward pulled Bella into a warm embrace, "Bella, love, I will try to make this as quick as possible so maybe we can go to our spot later". He winked at her and walked over to Emmett's Jeep and hoped in the back. Jasper got in the passenger seat, and Emmett jumped in the driver's seat, and sped off out of the parking lot.

The girls looked at each other and giggled. "So what shall we do to fill our time, while we wait for our crazy boyfriends to come up with a plan to get back at the Spartans" said Alice as she jumped in her car, signaling for Rosie and Bella to get in. "I know, SHOPPING" before you knew it. They were off to Port Angeles to go shopping for costumes for the Halloween party.

They were determined to win the best costume awards at the Halloween party at Jessica's house. Every year, Jessica's parents threw the biggest party in town and everyone came. There was always a DJ, tons of Halloween inspired games, and of course, the best costume prize. Every year it was different, but because the girls where in close with Jessica, they knew what the prize was going to be this year, a paid trip for 2 to Cozumel, Mexico for spring break. It was the best prize by far, and because it was senior year, Jessica's parents figured it would appropriate. The whole senior class was going to the party, so it was a shoe in that a senior couple would win the prize.

Edward and Bella had decided to be a vampire couple from the very popular movie "Twilight". Ironically enough, the main character's names where Bella and Edward so it worked out beautifully. Alice and Jasper were going to be batman and cat woman. Only because Alice was determined to be in a leather costume. Emmett and Rosalie decided to be Romeo and Juliet. Rosie has always said the Emmett was her Romeo, because from the minute their eyes met, she knew they would be together forever.

The guys had already told the girls, because they had to wear ridiculous costumes, it was their responsibility to get the costumes ready for them to wear. All they wanted to do was put them on. Alice had no problem with this condition, only because she was a shopaholic and it satisfied her craving of shopping.

It didn't take the girls long to find the appropriate costumes. Rosie quickly found a set of costumes at the costume shop. It was perfect; it took out all of the guess work. This shop had specialized in couple's costumes, and with Romeo and Juliet being a pretty popular pairing, it was guaranteed in stock. Alice was determined to make her and Jasper's costumes unique. So she forced Bella and Rosalie to almost every costume store in Port Angeles before finding the right combination of clothing items, which for Alice didn't take long. Bella's costume was a little easier to handle. In the movie Twilight, Edward wasn't her typical vampire and neither was Bella (yes, I'm straying away from the story of Twilight a little bit, in this version they are both vampires). So she simply found white costume make up, she new their faces had to be pale white and beyond that they could simply where regular clothes. Alice was not having this at all. She was determined that they would be the best versions of vampires. To Alice vampires were sexy and desirable. She found Bella a black halter top with silver sequins lining the v-neck trim. She located a very short black skirt, and told Bella she had no choice in the matter. She also found a pair of black high heels. Bella giggled at those, knowing she wouldn't last five minutes in those shoes. "Bella, you just have to practice walking in them, everything will be fine" Alice giggled as she pictured Bella walking around in them.

"Alice, you are going to be the death of me yet". Bella snarled at Alice, knowing she couldn't stay mad at her and just complied with her wishes.

Alice then found a black button down long sleeve shirt for Edward, and a pair of stonewashed, boot cuts pants for Edward.

As the girls headed back to Forks after only an hour and half of shopping. Bella's phone rang. "Hey babe, how's the strategizing going". She giggled.

"We are all done, the Spartans are not going to know what hit them" He exclaimed as Bella heard Emmett in the background, howling. She started laughing; only imagining what the boys have come up with.

"Bella, I know I said we would go to our place tonight, but would you mind if I made it an early night. I'm exhausted and I really want to go to bed". He said quietly, almost as if he didn't want to say it.

"Um..sure babe, are you ok?" Bella said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm just beat. And I should probably study for the Bio quiz. I know I won't get lucky two days in a row." He said trying to reassure her that he was fine.

"Well, ok then. I guess I will see you tomorrow, Love you". She said, disappointed that she wouldn't be heading to her favorite spot with her favorite guy.

"I love you to, forever and always, remember that…oh and Bella.?"

"Yeah" Bella said trying to sound not distracted.

"How about I pick you up for school tomorrow, instead of riding with Alice". Edward said in a chipper voice.

"Sure, I would LOVE that". She said, definitely out of her bad mood. It wasn't often that she could ride to school with Edward, only because of his morning practice or if it wasn't his practice it was her cheerleading practice.

"Night love, see you in the morning". Edward said.

"Night sweetie, get some rest". Bella said as she hung up the phone.

Edward was definitely starting to worry her; it wasn't like him at all. She remembered how in Bio he looked faint, and it was only 6:30 and he was saying he was going to bed. She would definitely have to find out what was going on. She would talk with Jasper tomorrow. She knew that out of everyone in their group, if he didn't tell her what was going on, he didn't told Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

The night of the big game against the Spartans brought a huge turn out of fans. Most likely everyone in the small town of Forks was there to cheer on the Hornets. The football team had decided to wait until the night of the game to pull their big prank. They knew that the Spartans wouldn't have the slightest idea that tonight was going to be the BIG night. The coach was in the locker room trying to get the team excited about the big game, and with all of the guys screaming, hollering, and growling he thought he had succeeded. He had no idea the guys were more excited about the prank.

The coach left the locker room to head out to meet the coach of the Spartans, when the guys put their plan into action. They quickly grabbed their supplies had headed to the parking lot where the Spartans bus was parked. They quickly put everything together, and laughed at the site of what they had accomplished. They new the Spartans would be pissed and that there was a real chance they could get into some serious trouble for what they did. But they didn't care; it was their senior year, what was going to happen?

As the game began, Edward ran over to Bella and gave her a deep passionate kiss on the lips, and twirled her around in his arms. This had been their personal tradition before every game, and Edward wouldn't let this game begin without that. He knew Bella had been worried about his weird behavior, so he was trying everything in his power to get her mind off of her worries. It looked like it worked. She had that same beautiful grin on her face, and her eyes lit up as they sparkled from all of the lights. Grinning, she told him "Good luck, babe". "I love you Bella Swan forever and always" Edward grinned from ear to ear.

It was no surprise that the Hornets beat the Spartans by 27 to 0. The Spartans never had a shot in hell to win that game. The best and the brightest seniors were on the Hornet's football team, and they would not let the Spartans ruin that for them. The guys ran over to the parking lot to watch as the Spartans faces as they seen what the Hornets had done to their transportation.

The Spartans were completely shocked, and completely pissed. They were hollering "what the heck is going on, when did they have time to pull this one off" Edward yelled across the lot "well if we knew you guys felt that way, maybe we would have given you the time of day" winking over at Jacob, the quarterback for the Spartans. Behind them, spray painted in red on their bus was the words, We love the Hornets, we wished they were playing for our team. Jacob snarled up "you just wait, this isn't over". Edward was sure it wasn't but he didn't care. By far this was the greatest prank of all time, and nothing was ever going to beat that. He grinned as he thought about the Spartans having to drive home in a yellow bus that claimed they were gay.

They ran back to the locker rooms, and quickly changed. They had plans to go to the beach with the girls and didn't want to keep the girls waiting. As they were running towards their cars, they could see the girls waiting anxiously for them. The coach walked out in front of them, and stopped Edward. "Can I have a word with you, Edward" He said, obviously peeved about what the guys had did. "Um, sure what's up coach?" Edward trying not to grin, and be serious. He knew it was only a matter of time before he got in trouble for the prank.

"Edward, I know that you and the Spartans have issues, and that you are always playing pranks when it comes time for you two to play against each other, but this one went a little bit to far" coach said sternly. Edward was about to speak again when the coach put up his hand and said "No, do not make excuses, this was uncalled for Edward. You and the team are going to have to find away to pay for the damages you did to the bus." He said as he started to walk away. Edward was shocked that the coach didn't go any further, and he wasn't worried about having to pay for the damages, after all he wasn't poor by any means.

"Edward Masen Cullen" Bella screamed as she ran up to him, hitting him on the shoulder. Oh great, he thought, now he was going to have to hear about it from Bella.

"You are absolutely hilarious, Edward, how did you guys pull that one off", She grinned from ear to ear. Edward smiled back at her, relieved that she wouldn't give him a hard time. She was always his biggest fan in everything that he did, why would he worry that she would be mad.

"Bella, love, why are you so wonderful to me, I don't know how I ever deserved you", He said looking into her beautiful eyes as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I don't know, I guess I was having a lapse in judgment when I said yes the first time you asked me out on a real date" she said as she thought about the happiest day of her life. The day Edward finally asked her out brought her so much joy, she couldn't believe it. She honestly thought he only seen her as one of the guys.

"Love, let's get going to the beach. I love watching you in the moonlight". He said sweeping his lips across hers. She giggled, and turned to walk towards his car with her fingers intertwined with his. When they arrived at the beach, everyone else was there. They already had the bonfire already going.

Bella ran over to Rosie and Alice and started chatting with them. Edward stayed back a little and just watched in amazement in how she had this beautiful glow. He couldn't believe that in less than twenty four hours she would officially be his fiancée. His thoughts went back to a week ago when he was over at Bella's house with her parents. Bella had gone out with Alice and Rosie, and this was his chance to have a heart to heart with her parents. He was completely nervous because he knew that it would take a lot of convincing to get them to allow them to marry before college. He knew that they approved of their relationship and was happy that they had finally decided to date, but this was definitely going to test their trust in Edward. He was shocked at how well the conversation and went. Bella's mom Renee was grinning from ear to ear when she said 'oh my, Edward, you really are going to be my son in law". Charlie was a little less excited at first, but after Edward explained how much he loved Bella and couldn't be apart from her even if it only meant separate dorms. Bella was very accident prone, and he wanted to be there to protect her at all times, although that wasn't his only motivation. He knew that he would never love another; Bella was it for him, his best friend, his love, and his soul mate. He didn't want to wait for her to be his wife and for them to start their lives together. Charlie finally consented, and gave Edward his seal of approval.

"Um, earth to Edward, are you in there" Jasper said in a worried tone. Edward snapped out of it and looked at Jasper. "Oh, hey man, how's it going". Edward said.

"We were just wondering if you were planning on joining us sometime this evening" Jasper giggled as he patted Edward on the shoulder before pulling him over the bonfire.

The rest of the night was a blur to Edward. It was a typical night at the beach. Alice and Jasper were always the first to leave, because Alice always preferred to be alone with Jasper. Rosie and Emmett left next, only because Rosie demanded on getting her beauty rest so she could be most beautiful Juliet at the Halloween party the next night. Bella just sat down on the sand, and stared up at the moon. Edward sat down next to her and pulled her back to lay with him. "Bella, love, don't you think we should be heading home. It's getting late, and I have a feeling it's going to start raining soon". Bella looked up at him and sat up. But before Edward could sit up, she rolled on top of his and straddled his legs. "Edward, I love you so much, I wish we never had to go home" she said. He looked into her beautiful eyes, almost tempted to ask her for her hand in marriage tonight, but restrained because he knew Halloween night was the perfect night for that question. He sat up resting on his elbows. He leaned into her and kissed her passionately. "Love, no worries we will be like this forever soon enough". She kissed him harder, and then got up. She offered her arm to him to help him up and he took it.

In the car on the way home, they stared silently out the windows. The only touching was their fingers intertwined in his lap. As he pulled up to Bella's house, he parked the car and turned the ignition off. He turned to her and leaned in to give her a kiss tonight. She smiled at him and leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. As she turned to get out of the car, he put his hand on her shoulder and halted her movements. She turned around and gave him a look that he didn't understand. He hadn't seen that one before. "Edward, are you ok love?" Bella said. "Love, I'm fine, I just wanted to tell you that I love you". "I love you too Edward Masen Cullen…with all my heart". She through her arms around his neck and pulled him into a warm passionate kiss that seemed to last forever, even though it was only a few seconds. He nodded back at her, and with that she got out of the car and ran up to her house, before disappearing behind the door.

As he drove back to his house, he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it and it read one new text message. He flipped his phone open to see that it was from Bella. He grinned from ear to ear when he read the message. "Edward Cullen, tomorrow is going to be the best night of both of our lives. I love you so much, sweet dreams".

Yes tomorrow was going to be the best night of both of their lives. And he was excited to know that Bella had no idea at exactly how wonderful it was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella Swan, I have loved you since the first moment I met you, you are the reason for my being here, and I don't want to live another moment of my life without you has my wife. Will you please do me the honor of become Mrs. Edward Cullen".

The thoughts raced through Edwards mind as he was rehearsing exactly how he wanted to propose to Bella tonight after the Halloween party. He rehearsed it a million times, adding things, taking things away. His palms were sweaty and he could barely catch his breath when he took out the engagement ring he had bought last month. He couldn't believe that Miss Bella Swan would soon be wearing this beautiful princess cut one carat diamond ring. He decided to rehearse his proposal one last time before heading over to Emmett's house to get ready. "Bella Swan, you are my everything, my best friend, my love, and my soul mate. I cannot wait to begin the rest of our li-"he was interrupted by a knocking on his door.

"Come in" Edward grunted as he was obviously agitated. "Who were you talking to dear?" his mother, Esme, said as she opened the door, with a sweet smile on her face.

"No one mom, I was just thinking about Bella and what I was going to say to her tonight, I'm starting to get nervous….what if she says no!".

"Edward, don't be silly. You and Bella are soul mates, you were before you even liked girls" she giggled, but continued "Bella loves you with all of her heart, and I guarantee you that you two will be happily married by the beginning of college…..although I really do wish you to would wa-". Edward shot a look at his mother, as if he was saying please don't start with this again. "Mom, I love you, but I am not waiting to be with Bella. She is going to be my wife and I want that to happen before college ok. You had dad, and her parents will not allow us to live together if we are not married…so" Edward trailed off as he realized his mother was grinning from ear to ear. "What". Edward said. "Oh nothing dear, you started rambling and I realized that there is nothing that is going to stop you…so I'm going to be happy for you. I know things are going to last forever with Bella, so you are right…why wait!"

"Thanks mom. You and dad have always been so supportive. I don't know what I would do without you." Edward said with a smirk on his face.

"Your welcome dear, now I hope this goes without saying…but you better treat Miss Bella Swan right, or else you will deal with me." She said giggling as she headed for the door.

"You know I always have, and always will mom. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and she will never forget that". Edward said as he ran up to his mother and gave her a kiss on the check.

"You have fun tonight Edward….oh yeah….Me and your father discussed it, and you have no curfew tonight….Bella's parents are in agreement…so you to have fun…and make this a night she will never forget."

"Thanks mom, you're the best" Edward had a tear streaming down his face as he realized that this couldn't be any better. He had the best parents in the world, the greatest girlfriend…soon to be fiancé, and he had the families blessing. Nothing could ever get in the way of true happiness with Bella.

When he arrived at Emmett's house he realized that although tonight would be the greatest night of his life, he would have to be a vampire while he did it. He was now wishing he had talked Bella into a different costume, but he knew that would never happen. Bella had quickly become obsessed with the Twilight Saga, and was determined that she wanted to dress up like the other Bella and Edward for Halloween. Luckily his costume was pretty basic. It was a black button down shirt, with stonewashed boot cut jeans, and of course the pale white makeup he would have to apply to his face to make him more like a vampire.

Emmett was a little less than happy with his costume; he was Romeo and was not excited to be wearing tights. After all he was all muscle and these tights were not the most comfortable things to wear. "Oh man, I look like a fag in this costume" Emmett said while looking in the mirror. Edward giggled and said "well, maybe you should head over to Spartans country and see what they think. After all they are in love with us remember" Edward cracked up as he managed on getting the last part out. Emmett quickly growled at him and before they knew it they were fighting on the ground. Emmett had Edward in a head lock, when a knock at the door interrupted them. They quickly got up and straightened out their costumes. "Come in" Emmett said. Jasper came walking in the room in his Batman costume. Emmett and Edward started cracking up laughing at Jasper because he looked utterly ridiculous. They were both thanking their lucky stars that their girlfriends didn't force them into that costume. "Very funny guys, give me a break. You know Alice and her kinky ways. This was the only costume that came close to matching Cat Woman". Jasper spat.

"Alright Emmett leave him alone, at least he is not wearing tights" Edward burst out laughing at Emmett. When Emmett realized what he was talking about, he hit Edward in the arm as hard as he could. Edward looked stunned at how hard Emmett had hit him, but he quickly starting laughing again.

"Look at the time, we better get going. What's the plan? Are the girls meeting us there?" Edward said.

"Yeah, they wanted to help Jessica and her parents set up the party" Jasper said as he headed to the door. They all followed out to Emmett's jeep and jumped in.

When they got to the party, they were shocked. This year's Halloween party looked to be the biggest yet. The outside of the house was decorated in decorations. There were black lights facing the house, to make it glow green. They heard the music booming from inside, it was pretty loud because the windows were vibrating. A lot of people had already showed up and everyone was in costumes.

They made their way in the house and quickly started hunting for their dates. Alice spotted them and ran over to Jasper, grabbing him and throwing him up against the door. She started kissing him passionately. Jasper allowed her to kiss him but then pulled away from her tight embrace so that he could give a quick look over. His eyes brighten up at the thought of his gorgeous girlfriend in a leather costume. She had a black leather halter top, and a way to short leather skirt, black leather boots that came up to her knees, and a mask over her eyes and nose. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back in for a deep passionate kiss. "You are absolutely naughty in this costume, are you sure you want to stay at this party, we could mayb—"She stopped him by giving a quick peck on the lips. "NO! we are staying. I think we have a shot at the spring break trip, and we have to be here to win" she said and slapped him lightly on the arm.

Emmett was paying attention to the public display of affection going on between Jasper and Alice, when out of no where two hands were covering his eyes. He grabbed a hold of the hands and could tell instantly they belonged to Rosie. He turned around and was stunned to see Rosie in a gorgeous old fashioned style dress that went all the way down to the ground. It was mostly maroon with hints of green along the lining. The dress accentuated ever curve. "WOW!" was all that could escape his lips. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers. "Baby, you look cute in that Romeo costume" Rosie said while she gave him one more peck.

Edward quickly walked towards the stairs so he could get a better view of the room to try and find his Bella. He spotted her walking into the kitchen. He jumped off the stairs and started following her. Bella was putting ice in a bucket when she seen Edward walk in the room. She looked absolutely beautiful, no surprise there he thought, she was always beautiful. In this costume, however, she actually looked a little naughty.

"Hey love, you look absolutely breathtaking" Edward said as he walked over to her. "Oh babe, you look pretty hot yourself" Bella exclaimed has she leaned up to peck him on his lips. She stated to lift the bucket, Edward quickly stopped her and said "let me get that, you are too clumsy and…you're in heels after all. Do you want to end up on your butt" Edward giggled as lifted the bucket up. They headed to the porch where the drinks were set up. He set the bucket down, and grabbed Bella in his arms. "Bella, love, you are the most beautiful vampire" he giggled. They leaned into each other, and went into a deep passionate kiss. They headed back into the family room where everyone was dancing to Muse. The night passed too quickly, before Edward new it two hours had passed. The music halted, and everyone stopped dancing.

"Everyone come gather around the stairs, it's time to announce the winner for the best costume award". Jessica's mother, Tanya, said. Quickly Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosie and Emmett gathered in front. When everyone was gathered around, Tanya spoke.

"This year was very difficult to decide on a winner. Everyone really went above and beyond with their costumes, and there are some amazing costumes out there." She said looking over at her husband "So, this year for the first time ever, we have decided to award the prize to two couples…only because you all have made this very difficult". The suspense was killing Alice.

"The winner's are……Alice and Jasper for being Batman and Cat woman….and…….Edward and Bella for their betrayel of Edward and Bella from Twilight!" Alice let out a scream and grabbed Jasper kissing him deeply. Bella had a smile on her face and leaned up and kissed Edward on the cheek. Rosie was not all excited at this…neither was Emmett…after all he was in TIGHTS!!!.

"Oh…..hold on just a minute….My husband just told me that we would be also awarding one other couple this evening….and the third couple is…….Rosalie and Emmett for being Romeo and Juliet." Tanya said grinning as she looked over to Rosie. Rosie's frown quickly was replaced with shock. Emmett grabbed her up and planted a huge kiss on her lips.

"The prize for the three winners is a trip to Cozumel, Mexico for spring break. Enjoy guys, you deserve it" Tanya said as she quickly stepped off the steps, and grabbed the group into a big hug. Tanya was like another mother to the group. They had all been friends with her daughter since grade school, well except for Emmett, but with his personality he quickly became the son she never had.

The music was turned back on, and everyone quickly started dancing again. No one gave the _three amigo couples _any grieve about winning. Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie were by far the most popular couples in the entire school. Through out high school they were always couples. Unlike the majority of the rest of their class, their relationships lasted. No one could ever question them as the winners. Everyone loved them. They were not the stuck up, popular kids, they were just like the rest of their class. They were nice to everyone, and everyone liked them.

"Bella, do you mind if we go outside for a bit, I need to get some air" Edward said nervously. He knew this moment was coming and he wanted to get the question over with, only because he wanted to officially be able to call Bella Swan his fiancé. "Sure Edward" Bella said awkwardly. She had never seen his so nervous before, and all night something was on his mind. She didn't ask him about it because she knew he would tell her when he was ready.

Edward led her out side and down to the deck overlooking the water. She sat down and took her high heels off. She was rather excited to get those things off of her feet. They were killing her literally. The moon was cascading over the water, and Edward knew he had chosen the right setting for this moment. Edward set down next to her and began rubbing her feet, because he knew how uncomfortable the high heels were, and he was sure she wouldn't have worn them if it had been for Alice demanding it.

"Bella, love, I love you more than anything in this entire world. I couldn't imagine my life without you" he said watching her face as she started blushing. "Edward, I know that. I feel the exact same way about you. You so important to me…I could never want anything more" Bella exclaimed as she leaned into him for a kiss.

"Bella, you are my everything, my best friend, my love and my soul mate." Edward said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Edward, how is it that you can describe this feeling between us so perfectly" Bella said.

"I don't know…when I'm with you everything is perfect. The emotions flow through me with such ease" Edward said. He stood up and offered his hand to Bella. She looked at his curiously wondering why he wanted her to stand up. When she stood up, she grabbed him around the waist and stood on her tippy toes to give him a long passionate kiss. He kissed her back with such force that took her breath away. She backed up and looked up at him. He couldn't believe just how beautiful she was; now the lights from the water sparkled against her soft check. He now knew that this was the moment. He bent down on one knee. Bella looked down at him with a confused grin.

"Bella Swan, I could never ask for anything more perfect than you. You are the love of my life, you give life meaning. I do not want to live a moment without you….Bella Swan, would you please do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen" he finished his statement while he watched her face. Her emotions went from shock, amazement, to deep love. She smiled as she fell to her knees. She looked up at him and tears were streaming down her face.

"Edward, oh my gosh…..yes I will marry you." Bella exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck had kissed him so passionately. Edward's emotions ran away from him. He couldn't believe that Bella had said yes, that soon she would be his wife and that they would start their future together.

"Bella, love, you have just made me the happiest man on the planet" Edward said while he pulled her in for one more kiss.

Bella's tears were still cascading down her face when Edward took the Tiffanies box from his pocket. He opened the box and Bella let out a deep sigh. He looked up at down at her to make sure she was ok, and when he saw the smile on her face he knew she loved his choice. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. She looked at it, and looked back up and Edward and said "Edward, I love it, I love you. You have made me the happiest person…..Edward…oh-"was all she could get out before she attacked him again with another kiss.

Edward was so amazed at how well things went, his heart was pounding at the thought of spending the rest of his life with Bella. Bella was in complete shock at what had just transpired. She was going to be with the love of her life forever, and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

Nothing at all….or could life actually end up being this perfect?

**Ok, so there is chapter 4, the proposal. Of course Bella said yes. I'm really excited at the reviews I have received. Keep them coming, if you have an idea on how to make this better…please let me know. **

**This story is flowing through me pretty quickly, so I'm sure the next chapter will be up by tomorrow. Enjoy….and thanks again**


	5. Chapter 5

The fall semester was starting to wrap up. Edward couldn't believe that in a matter of weeks it was going to be Christmas. This was by far the best year yet, Bella had accepted his marriage proposal, the Hornets had one every game during the football season, and it looked like he would be attending Darmouth with Bella. They both had their acceptance letters and had decided that's where they wanted to attend; of course, this would be after the wedding in June. Bella and Edward had decided on June 3 for their wedding. June 3 was the date of their first official date almost 5 years earlier. He couldn't believe how wonderful things were going; this must be why he has been so exhausted over the last few months.

Carlise had convinced Edward to have some tests taken at the hospital, just to be sure that everything was ok. Edward gave in only after his parents promised him that they would purchase a home close to the Darmouth campus. Edward didn't want them to do this but he knew it would take a lot of stress away from Bella. She was so busy making preparations for the wedding that when it came to living arrangements he wanted to take care of that so Bella wouldn't worry so much.

The first tests results showed some abnormalities in his blood work, but Carlisle had told him not to worry about it just yet. He was going to order a few more tests but the results wouldn't be back in for weeks. Edward was determined to keep this situation a secret from Bella. He didn't want to add the worry of his health to her already long list of things to get ready for.

Edward was in his room reading when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in" Edward stated as he got up from his bed. "Son, could you come down to the living room, me and your mom need to talk to you" Carlisle said in a very worried tone. "Um…sure. What's wrong dad?" Edward said with concern written across his face. "I will tell you as soon as we are in the living room" Carlisle said.

Edward followed him down to the living room, where he noticed his mother sitting on the couch crying. "Mom…what's wrong…why are you crying?" Edward said with concern in his voice. "Oh, dear…your father and I have some bad news..please sit down". Esme said almost as if she was trying to choke on her words.

"Edward, I got the results back from your tests…..son…the results are not good" Carlisle said as tears were forming in his eyes.

"What is it dad, what's wrong with me". Edward said, immediately starting to cry. He knew it had to be bad otherwise his parents would be crying.

"Edward, you have advanced stages of Leukemia. The oncologist I have been talking to doesn't have a good prognosis." Carlisle was now sobbing at the news he just told his son. He never imagined that HIS son would have Leukemia or that there was a good chance he wouldn't survive it.

"Oh…WHAT…your joking. There is no way I have Leukemia or that I'm not going to live…..I am marrying Bella and we are going to live happily ever after….you can't live happily ever after and be dy—" Edward stopped in the middle of his sentence as he seen his father come over to the side of the couch and sit down. Carlisle wrapped his arms around Edward and said "I know this is wasn't you were expected. But sometimes…things just don't go the way we want them to…We are not giving up. The oncologist wants us to head to Los Angeles tomorrow so he can run more tests".

"Tomorrow….I am supposed to go out with Bella tomorrow after school. We are supposed to pick out the wedding bands, and go see a couple of photographers" Edward exclaimed as he jumped up from the couch glaring at his parents.

"Edward, we have to do this. The oncologist said that the sooner we start treatment the better chance you have. Now if you want to marry Bella please do this. If not…I don't know if you will even be around in June" Carlisle almost screamed.

Edward backed off knowing that his father was at his wits end. "Dad, I'm sorry. Alright. When do we leave?"

"Our flight leaves at 7 in the morning, so you might want to get some sleep" Esme said as she stood up to head to the kitchen. She couldn't stand the thought of having to Los Angeles and possibly deal with loosing her son.

"Dad, mom, do you mind if I go see Bella for a little while..I can't leave the state without telling her something" Edward trailed off as he was trying to fight back more tears. The thought of having to leave Bella was terrifying, especially since he didn't know if things would turn out ok.

"Are you going to tell her about what's happening" Esme said as she leaned against the kitchen door.

"I don't know. I think I want to wait until I have better news. I would hate for her to deal with this right now" Edward said as he headed towards the front door.

"Edward, I think it's better if you tell her the truth, after all she is going to be your wife, and honesty is always the best policy" Carlisle said.

"Dad, please let me find out what's going on first before I tell her. If I tell her now she is going to have a lot of questions that I don't have the answer to. I can't tell her my prognosis is bad and then walk away from her" Edward said as he put his hand on the door knob.

"Carlisle, I think he might be right. He doesn't want to scare her if there is a possibility that he will survive this" Esme said before turning around and heading into the kitchen.

"Alright son, you do what you feel is right. But remember the flight is early in the morning, and you need your rest…now more than ever." Carlisle exclaimed as he walked up to his son and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks dad, I won't be back to late" Edward said as he headed towards his car.

As Edward drove to Bella's house he had no idea what he was going to say to her. He knew that if he told her what was going on that she would want to drop everything and go with him. And although he wanted her with him always, he knew that it was better for her to stay here. After all they had a wedding to plan, and he didn't want her to get behind in her studies. She was the most important thing in the world to him, and he wanted to protect her as long as he could.

His mind was racing as he pulled up in her drive way. He had decided to tell Bella that his parents wanted to take him on a little trip before Christmas, so he could go visit relatives. He knew she would be disappointed but not as much as she would be if she found out that he might be dying.

He went up to the house and knocked on the door. When the door opened Charlie said "well, what brings you over here at this hour Edward" "I was hoping to speak with Bella for a few minutes sir, I know its late but my parents are taking me on a short trip tomorrow and I wanted to see her before I left" Edward said trying to keep an upbeat tone in his voice.

"Well, I suppose that would be alright. Where are you guys heading to?" Charlie said.

"We are going to Los Angeles to visit my grandparents before the holiday season, they are taking a cruise during Christmas, and my parents want to see them before they head off" Edward said, almost concerned at the idea of lying to his future father-in-law.

"Well that sounds like fun, Bella is up in her room, I think you know where that is" Charlie said with a chuckle.

"Thanks, I won't keep her up long. I promise" Edward said as he started heading up the stairs. He got up the stairs and was standing in front of her door. He could here her signing and it was the most beautiful voice in the world to him. He couldn't believe he was about to leave his beautiful fiancé Bella to go fight his impending doom.

Why did this have to happen to him now, after everything was going so smoothly. His life was perfect just an hour ago, and now that perfect state was being ripped away from him.

He lightly knocked on the door and heard Bella say "Come in".

This was it; he would have to put on his poker face now. This was no longer about him, it was about protecting his beautiful Bella from this nightmare.

**Ok, there is chapter 5. Please keep reviewing. I am very excited about this story, although I hate seeing Edward sick. **

**Thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV:

I drove with the Cullen's to the airport this morning. I wanted to be able to have every possible moment with Edward. I couldn't believe after last night that he wouldn't convince his parents to let him stay. His behavior is totally off the wall lately. I just don't know what to make of it. I know he loves me, that's never a question, but something else is going on. I just can't put my finger on in.

After they headed through the security check point Edward turned around and yelled "Bella Swan, I love you forever and always…remember that" and with that he blew me a kiss. I had to have the biggest smile on my face while all of the other passengers were staring at me. I yelled "Mr Cullen, hurry back, I love you too!" He winked at me as he disappeared.

I quickly drove over to Alice's house, on my way I called Rosie and begged her to go to Alice's house. I couldn't wait to tell my two best friends what had happened between Edward and I last night. It was huge, and I'm sure I was glowing. I pulled up to Alice's house and she and Rosie were outside waiting for me.

"Ok, Bella Swan…what's going on. What couldn't wait!" Alice exclaimed with a grin on her face. "Yeah Bella, what's going on?" Rosie snarled.

"Edward and I…..i mean we….made love last night!!" Bella said below her breath.

"Oh my god…Bella…what, why, how…..i mean oh my god" Alice screamed. Rosalie just stood there staring at me with her jaw almost hitting the floor.

"Edward came over last night to tell me he had to go out of town, and he was being so attentive. He starting telling me how much he loved me, and couldn't live without me, telling me that I was his soul mate" Bella was explaining.

"What a minute, Edward tells you those things everyday, how could that lead to the biggest event between you" Rosalie said.

"Well let me finish…" Bella said agitated. "We were laying on my bed cuddling, talking about what we would do without each other for the next 2 weeks, and he pulled me in for a kiss. But the kiss just kept getting more passionate, deep, and overwhelming. Before I knew it he was laying on top of me and we were both naked" Bella said while her face turned bright red. "He looked down at me almost panting and said 'Bella, love, I want to make love to you, I need to be with you in every possible way' I couldn't believe it" Bella exclaimed. "I mean sex was never a issue between us, I guess we always assumed that our first time would be on our wedding night, and there he was asking me to make love to him, that he needed to be with me in everyway. All I could do was nod." Bella said.

"Bella Swan, oh my god, that is so romantic. How was it" Alice said with a grin written across her face.

"It was amazing…perfect..everything I was everything I could have possibly imagined" Bella said.

"Well let's head to school, we wouldn't want to be late for practice, after all you are the captain, Bella, we wouldn't want to set a bad example" Rosalie said as she heading to her car. Alice and I quickly followed and got in, and Rosie started speeding to school.

On our way to school my mind went back to the events that happened less than 12 hours earlier. He was so slow, gentle and attentive. I could actually see a few tears escape from his eyes, as he told me how amazing I felt and how much he loved me, and how perfect I was.

After it was over, he lay down beside me and pulled me into a warm embrace. He held me until the sun broke through my windows. I couldn't believe that we had made love. He woke me up by kissing me on the forehead. "Morning love, time to wake up" Edward said with a grin. "mmm…I don't want to move from this spot…I want to be like this forever" I said as I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head. He giggled and said "love, I need to get going. My flight leaves in an hour and half and I'm sure my parents are thrilled I'm not at home yet" Edward said as he got up and started putting his clothes on. He quickly pulled the covers off the bed and said "Love, why don't you go with me to the airport. I want to be able to hold you as long as I can" Edward said with a wink.

"I would love that, let me get dressed" I said.

We quickly drove to his parent's house; luckily my parents weren't up yet, so I wouldn't have to explain why Edward was still there. We arrived at his house, and ran up stairs to his room. He threw a bunch of clothes at me and I started folding them. In a matter of minutes we were done packing. We heading downstairs, and that's when things started to feel weird.

That's when I noticed that both of his parents looked exhausted, and I could have sworn his mother's eyes were swollen from crying. When I asked Edward about it he just shrugged it off. For the first time ever, Edward wasn't telling the truth and it read all over his face. I tried to ignore it; I didn't want to ruin my goodbye with Edward by starting a fight. I knew he would be back soon enough and I would finally get some answers.

He would be back right? I mean why wouldn't he be, its just a vacation to visit his grandparent's after all.

**Ok, there is chapter 6. It is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I wanted to get the chapter out. Please let me know what you think. I want to know what you like and what you think I could do better at. Thanks again for all of the reviews, and adding me to your story alerts. I really makes me smile. Have a great night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't said this on any of my previous chapters, but everything I read as it so I thought maybe I should do it too.**

**No I don't own Twilight; the amazing Stephanie Meyers does….**

**That statement goes for all of the previous chapters as well…..**

**Thanks again, and enjoy.**

**Edwards POV**

I woke up to that annoying beeping sound again. How does anyone expect you to rest when all you here is "beep beep beep". This place is really starting to get on my nerves. I have been in this place for 2 weeks now, and according to my dr I can't leave just yet. I don't understand why they won't let me just curl up and die already. They have already told me that my chances of survival aren't good, and yet they won't let me leave. Don't they realize that I cannot stand this anymore? I can't accept dying, I can't accept never seeing my beautiful Bella again. I want to see her beautiful face, I long to touch her, and to tell her I love her and that I'm sorry for everything.

The last time I saw my beautiful Bella, I lied to her. I told her a stupid lie about going to see family when I should have told her the truth. I would die and my Bella would be so hurt I never told her the truth. No matter how many times I pick up the phone to call her and to tell her everything…I can't. How could I possibly tell her this over the phone? It's Christmas, I can't tell her this now, it would ruin everything for her. I have to find a way to tell her that I am still thinking about her, there has to be a way for her to see me tell her I love her.

My thoughts were halted by my father walking in the room, "hey, your awake?" Carlisle said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, that stupid beeping woke me up…again" I snarled at that thought again.

"I'm so sorry son, I know its hard for you to be in here, especially at Chrstimas…I know how much you miss Bella" Carlisle said as he started to frown.

"I miss her so much dad, I think I made a mistake by not telling her the truth. I mean I could die without her knowing why I did it, why I didn't tell her the truth" I said as tears started coming freely down my face.

"Edward, I have an idea" Carlisle said while pulling a laptop from behind his back. "Why don't you send Bella an email, there is a way for you to do a video message" Carlisle said as her turned his frown upside down.

How can my father be so wonderful, I mean he knows how much I miss Bella, and instead of grieving over the possibility of me dying he is trying to comfort my longing for Bella. I loved this idea, although I wouldn't be able to see her face, she could see mine on Christmas morning. I couldn't think of a better gift to give her.

"Dad, that's a great idea. Thanks so much….but do you mind if I do it alone….i want to try and be happy and if you're here I may start crying" I said as I was wiping away the tears trying to get ready for yet another big lie. I still couldn't tell her, it would be wrong. If I am going to tell Bella I am going to be with her holding her in my arms trying to comfort her.

**Bella's POV**

That was the strangest phone call I ever got. It was Jasper telling me to check my email, that it was important. I quickly went over to my laptop not knowing what to expect. I typed in my password, and "you got mail" about scared me out of my seat. I had forgot to turn down the volume earlier. I am so jumpy lately, it has to do with the fact that I haven't spoken to Edward since he left. Every day I get random, cryptic text messages from him saying how much he misses me, but no explanation besides that. Nothing telling me he was coming home. I miss him so much, how could I live without him here with me? I quickly clicked the link that said 1 new message. It was from Edward and it had a link to click. I clicked the link, and my heart jumped into my throat.

There was my gorgeous fiancé smiling at me.

"Bella, love, I am so sorry I can't be with you today. I really wish I could be. There are so many things going on here..and…my parents don't want to leave yet. Don't worry its nothing for you to worry about…..i pro—I promise. I wish I could see your beautiful face right now. I miss you so much. You are the most perfect part of me…I wanted to let you know how much our last night together meant to me. It was so beautiful, and perfect. I never thought I could love you more, but after that night it has truly intensified. I promise I will come home as soon as I can, I will do whatever it talks to hold you in my arms again….i promise…you believe me right? I've got to get going, we are heading out. I hope that this email can ease your need to see me a little. I cannot wait to hold you again my Bella, my love….my fiancé…the future Mr. Edward Cullen. I love you babe, with all of my heart. Merry Christmas. See you soon". And then the screen went blank with a play button in the middle.

I quickly pressed the play button again, I needed to see his face again..to hear his voice again. I think I played it like 10 times before my mom came in the room and told me it was time for dinner, and that everyone was waiting. I couldn't get passed the feeling that Edward was telling me goodbye, although he was actually saying he would see me soon. It was something in his eyes telling me that nothing was going to be the same again. He called me his fiancé, the future Mr. Edward Cullen, he wouldn't do that if it wasn't true, right?

**Edwards POV**

I had called Jasper and asked him to call Bella and ask her to check her email. If she heard my voice, she would know something was wrong. If I heard her voice, then I would never be able to continue lying to her. I wanted so much to tell her the truth, but I couldn't….not like this.

My thoughts were flying everywhere. I was thinking about getting on the next plane back to Forks and seeing my beautiful Bella. I couldn't believe that the stupid doctor told me it was only a matter of weeks before this would all be over. OVER…my life would be over. I couldn't understand. How could this happen to me. How could life bring Bella to me, and then tear me away from her. Life is truly cruel.

I was forced out of my thoughts when I felt someone sit on the corner of my bed. "Oh, hi Dr. Williams, how long have you been here". I said even though I didn't care to know the answer, nothing matter anymore besides my beautiful Bella.

"Edward, I have been doing a lot of thinking about your situation. I know that what bother's you the most is Bella. I truly think you wouldn't be so distraught at the possibility of dying if it wasn't for her" he said looking deep in thought.

"Dr Williams…" I said trying to form logical sentences.

"Please call me Alex" he said laying his hand on my shoulder.

"Ok, Alex, your right. I could accept this fate if it wasn't for her. She is the love of my life, she is my fiancé, and she has made me the happiest person on the planet. And now……I have to leave her which will undoubtedly will make her the saddest". I said with tears forming in my eyes. I cried so much lately.

"Edward, I had that type of love once. It was ripped away from me so suddenly. I know how it must feel to loose someone" Alex said.

"You couldn't possibly understand how I feel" I yelled at him.

"Your right Edward, your situation is different than mine. I'm sorry. I was just trying to ease your pain a little" Alex said

"I'm sorry. This situation is killing me. Ironic huh, the thought of dying is killing me, the thought of not living with Bella is killing me" I said almost chuckling at how ridiculous I sounded. Wow, I really must be loosing my mind.

"Edward, I never do this but I have something that might be the answer to all of your problems" Alex said hesitantly.

"What could you possible do to solve all of my problems, you already told me I'm dying. What were you lying to me and my parents when you said that or—" Alex cut me off by putting his finger in front of his mouth as to tell me to be quiet. I closed my mouth waiting for him to say something. It seemed like forever, and then the next words he said confused me. Was he for real?

"Edward, what if I could offer you eternal life" Alex said with a grin on his face.

**Ok I know. I had to leave it there. Please review. What do you think is going to happen? Will Edward accept his offer, would Bella ever forgive him? What do you think.**

**Thanks again for adding me to your favorite list's, it puts a huge smile on my face. I will update soon, most likely tomorrow. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok** **so was talking to a friend at work and she gave me a really good idea. I am going to take a different approach with this but it will still have the same ending. I think this new approach will show more of the love between Edward and Bella. Please tell me what you think.**

**Thanks again for the reviews…keep them coming.**

**Edwards POV**

Was he for real? Did he just tell me he could offer me eternal life!!! I think this guy needs a shrink seriously. "What…you have got to be joking" I said trying to not look uncomfortable in front of this crazy person….who is my DOCTOR.

"Edward, I am serious. I can offer you something that will let you live forever, that way you never have to leave Bella. But, it does come with a price" Alex said.

"You are out of your mind. There is no way to live forever…what kind of drugs are you taking!" I exclaimed.

"Edward, please calm down and let me explain. I know it will be hard to believe, but trust me. I really think you should consider this. Edward, I am a vampire. You do know what a vampire is?" Alex said as if it was a normal question. Is he serious? He can't be serious.

"Um…yeah a vampire is a FICTIONAL CHARACTER in books and movies!" I said, trying to bring him back to reality. He really is nuts.

"Edward, vampires are real, and they are not all bad. The movies you see portray vampires as these evil beings; well we are not all like that. Some of us try our best to mingle in with society, and we do not kill humans" Alex said.

I really think I'm loosing my mind. This guy…my doctor is trying to tell me that vampires are real. Either he is nuts, or I am seriously loosing it. "Really, so…um…there are good vampires out there..huh?" I said with a questionable look on my face. I couldn't help but want to start laughing at him.

"Ok, I can see this is going to be difficult. Let me see…would you like me to prove it?" Alex questioned.

"Oh yeah, sure…prove to me you're a vampire…this I have to see" I couldn't believe I just asked him to prove it to me. This is going to be hilarious. Then within a split second…my eyes deceived me. This doctor disappeared before I knew it he was standing by the door. There was no way he could have done that in a split second, he is extremely fast. And then he was back at my side placing his hand on mine. Wow, his hands are ice cold. I never paid attention before but his eyes are gold. His EYES ARE GOLD?!?

Oh my god….vampires are real. Not only that but this vampire was offering to turn me into a vampire….to be with Bella….my beautiful Bella….could this be true? I mean I could be with my Bella forever. I wouldn't have to die, I wouldn't have to say good bye to my beautiful Bella. Could I do this, could I turn into a vampire? I decided I need to know more about this option.

Quickly Alex filled me in on all of the specifics. He would have to bite me, he said it would be excruciating pain for days, and then I would awake as a vampire. I would have to drink blood, although I wouldn't have to drink human blood. He called his kind "vegetarians" they survive on the blood of animals. The sun wouldn't kill me, but I should avoid it around people. There was a chance I would have "powers" and that if I choose to, I could live a pretty normal life. I would only have to move every so often so people wouldn't notice I wouldn't age. I would be the same age for the rest of my life…no scratch that..I would be the same age for the rest of eternity. And I could be with Bella.

"Wow, that…I don--….I don't know what to say" I said.

"Edward, this is a big decision to make. This life has its perks, but eternity is an awful long time. You still have a few weeks before you need to decide. Take you time, once you've made it. You can't go back" Alex exclaimed as he headed for the door. "I will be back later, but don't worry about deciding by then" he said as he walked out the door.

"Thanks, I guess. I will think about it and let you know" that is all I could say. I was dumbfounded, truly dumbfounded. The last few weeks all I could think about was dying, and how I would never see my Bella again, and now this person is giving me the option of living. Well sort of...

I can't make this decision by myself. It affects my Bella. I mean would she want me if I turned into a vampire, or would she rather I die. Surely she wouldn't want me to die, but would she want me to be a VAMPIRE. I need to talk to her, I need to see her. No matter what I chose, I need Bella to know the truth. I need to hold her, even if it is the last time I can do that. I know I can't leave the hospital, so I will have Bella come here. I'm sure my parents will be fine with this. They wanted me to tell her the truth after all.

**Bella's POV**

I just got off the phone with Edward. He wants me to come see him in LA. I couldn't be happier. I FINALLY get to see my gorgeous Edward. He told me he couldn't wait to see me, that he missed me. His parent's bought me a ticket to come see him tomorrow. I cannot believe that in less than 24 hours I will see Edward's face. I will be with my fiancé at last, after all of this time. I will finally get my answers, with us in the same room there is no way he is going to get out of answering my questions.

"Bella, what time does your flight leave tomorrow?" Alice said, pulling me out of my daze. She was here while I was talking to Edward. She heard him say that there was a ticket waiting for me at the airport. Before I even got off the phone, she was in my closet pulling out clothes.

"Um, he said the flight leaves at 10am, so I guess I should be there around 8:30" I said, all too excited. I didn't even care she was packing my clothes for me.

"I am so happy for you. It's about time that man get's his act together. I can't believe he has been gone for a month, and is just now trying to see you." Alice exclaimed. She quickly picked up her cell phone and started typing away.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"I'm texted Rosalie, I told her to head over here and help me pack for you" Alice said with a smile. Great, now I have both of them packing for me. This should be an interesting wardrobe.

"Great, well what should I do" I questioned.

"Well, I don't know" She started laughing as she realized I was so anxious I was jumping out of my skin practically.

"Ok, well I'm going to go talk to my dad while I wait for Rosie to arrive, ok?" I said as I headed for the door.

"Ok" Alice said.

As I walked downstairs, I realized that maybe my parents wouldn't want me to go. I would die if they wouldn't. They have seen me this past month, I have been miserable without him. They had to say yes.

"Dad, mom, I just got off the phone with Edward" I said, trying to test to mood. My parents were not happy with Edward lately. Only because I have been so miserable without him.

"And, what did he have to say?" dad asked as the concern built up on his face.

"He wants me to come out to LA to see him. He said he couldn't come back here, and he can't live one more day without seeing me" I exclaimed as the excitement started building in my stomach again.

"When does he want you to come visit, you know school starts back up in a week and half" mom said. She was smiling.

"Well, his parents bought me a ticket. The flight leaves tomorrow at 10am. Can I please go…I promise to be back before school starts back up" I would try anything to convince them to let me go.

"Well, Charlie…dear…what do you think?" mom asked dad.

"Well, if you promise to be back before school starts" dad said as a smile crossed his face. He said YES….I can go see Edward.

"Dad…THANK YOU SO MUCH….thank you…thank you…thank you !!" was all I could get out as I smashed into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Your welcome, dear…I know how much you have missed him. I want you to be happy" dad said.

I am happy, I am so happy. I finally get to see Edward, and I could stay with him for a week. Hopefully he will come home with me. He has to know how much better we are together than apart.

All too quickly I heard the beeping sound. It was my alarm. "ughh" I grumbled as I rolled over to hit the button. Alice and Rosalie had stayed the night so they could see me off, and of course doll me up for Edward. I didn't care, I wanted to look my best when I say him.

The flight was the longest 3 hours of my life. I could barely sit still; I just wanted to get there already. I tried to sleep thinking that would make the time go by faster, but I could sit still along enough to fall asleep. As soon as the plan landed, and the seat belt sign went off, I jumped out of my seat and grabbed my stuff. I was on of the first people off of the plane. I couldn't wait to see Edward.

As I passed through the security check point area, I saw Carlisle and Esme. My heart started pounding. I knew it would be a matter of seconds before I could see Edward. I ran up to them and threw my arms around both of them…pulling them into a warm embrace. "Esme….Carlisle…it is so good to see you…um…..where's Edward" I questioned. I just realized he wasn't with them. Where was he? Why wouldn't he be here to welcome me? This is not like him at all, what is going on?

Esme cleared her throat "Bella, Edward couldn't come with us to pick you up. You'll understand soon, let's go get your bags…and then we will take you to Edward….ok?" Esme said. Tears started forming in her eyes. What the hell is going on?

We quickly got my luggage and headed out to the car. They didn't tell me where we were headed, so I just stared out the window, taking in all of the scenery. LA was absolutely amazing.

"Why are we going to a hospital Esme?" I questioned as we starting to pull into a parking lot at a hospital? Why are we at a hospital? IS EDWARD hurt?

"Bella, this is where Edward is. I can't tell you anything more than this is where Edward has been since we left. Edward told me to not say anything else, he wanted to explain everything to you" Esme was almost crying these words.

They pulled up to the front door, they weren't parking??? "Are you not going in with me" I questioned.

"No dear, Edward wanted some time alone with you. We will be back in a couple of hours" Carlisle said with a nod.

I got out of the car. "Oh Bella..he is in room 4002, take the first elevator on your right and go up to the 4th floor. It's the first door on your right….ok" Carlisle said as he drove away.

I nodded. I headed into the hospital quickly, and on to the elevator. Soon I was standing in front of room 4002. What is going on? Why is Edward in the hospital? Why didn't he tell me this before? I definitely need some answers.

I walked into the room, and saw the most beautiful man staring at me with tears building up into his eyes. He opened his arms signaling for me to come to him. I walked…well…almost ran into those beautiful arms. I nuzzled my face into his chest. I felt like I was home. "Edward" was all I could get out before I started crying.

"Bella" Edward sobbed pulling my face to his and pressing his lips to mine.

I'm finally with my Edward, my love, my fiancé, and I would finally get answers.

**Ok, there is chapter 8. I am really enjoying writing this story. ** **I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. What do you think Bella will do with the news of Edwards's illness….and his possible cure? Will she let him do it…will she leave…or?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I have been really busy with work…its review time so I have 24 reviews to write. Yuck!! On top of that I have been in a crappy mood, and if I tried to write this story I knew I would end up hurting someone in the story. That wouldn't be good right??**

**Thanks for my reviews…although I would really love to hear ideas. Don't get me wrong, I love hearing wow, and amazing….**

**Edwards POV**

I saw my beautiful Bella walk into my room. Immediately the tears started forming in my eyes. It really has been too long since the last time I say her. All I could do was hold out my arms for her, and she quickly came into my embrace. Bella, in my arms, the world is whole again.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I did—" she quickly interrupted me before I could finish.

"Edward, what is going on? Why are you in the hospital? Why didn't you tell me?" Bella said, she was talking a million miles a minute; I couldn't make out have of the questions she was asking.

"Bella, please let me explain. The last few months I have been feeling tired, dizzy…and finally dad talked me into to taking some tests. I was sure the exhaustion was from everything going on but I finally agreed. The day before I came here, dad got all of my tests results back. Bella, it wasn't good news. That's why I came to L.A." I said. I was trying to gauge her expression to see if I should continue.

"Edward, what's wrong with you? Are you going to be ok?" Bella starting crying as she finished her statement. She quickly ducked her head into my chest and started hugging me.

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this. I have been trying to avoid this conversation all together, because I didn't want to hurt you, that's why I didn't tell you before. But I have to tell you now" I cradled her deeper into my chest. I didn't want her to pull away when I told her.

"What is it, please tell me" Bella started to pull away, but I hugged her even tighter. I couldn't loose her now.

"Love, I have leukemia. The doctor's didn't find it in time…I'm not going to ma—" I couldn't finish that statement, the sobbing starting to take over me, and I was shaking.

"WHAT…..you mean…your dying?" Bella gasped as she started to realize the situation. I had leukemia, and I wasn't going to live, I wasn't going to be around to marry Bella, and to live a happy life with her.

"Bella, I wish it wasn't true. I have been here hoping that the doctor's would find a miracle cure or something. But everything they have tried doesn't work at all. Not even a little bit. Love…..they say I only have a few more weeks to live" I cried out. I never wanted to say those words to Bella, but I didn't have a choice. She had to know the truth, the whole truth.

"NO…Edward…this can't be true….our lives together has only started and now you're dying. What…how….can this be happening?" Bella sobbed.

"I know love, I have been dying inside….wanting to be with you forever….and there isn't anything anyone can do" I was starting to feel the anger build up inside of me. I was breaking Bella's heart, and I never wanted to do that.

"Edward, we only have a few weeks left? I don't think I can live without you. I don't know what to say or do. What can I do? Bella questioned. She had pulled out of my embrace. She was sitting facing me on the bed. Our faces were inches apart. She was looking at me with pleading eyes. I did the only thing I could think of that might bring her some happiness.

I pulled Bella to me, and cupped her checks in my hands. I leaned in and kissed her passionately. As we were kissing I could taste her tears that were streaming down her face. Could this possibly be one of the last times I kissed my beautiful Bella?

I pulled away from her, and stared into her eyes. I know its now time to bring up the offer. "Bella, love, there is something I need to talk to you about. Its going to sound utterly ridiculous, I thought it was when I heard it, but I want to know what you think"

"What is it Edward?" She looked at me questionably.

"Well, my dr. His name is Alex. He um….he made me an offer, which could possibly solve our problems….if I take him up on his offer…I could um…..live…"

"WHAT…I thought you said that none of the treatments weren't working, and that you only had a few weeks to live. Edward, why would you tell me your dying if there was a way you could survive this" Bella exclaimed. She was becoming confused and angry.

"Love, it is true that none of the treatments are working and that I only have a couple of weeks to live. What Alex is proposing is something else. Yes I would die, but I wouldn't really be dead." I said. I really wasn't sure how to go about explaining this to Bella. I mean hey, I can live but I would be a vampire, doesn't roll of the tongue so easily.

'Edward, you are not making any sense. What do you mean that you would die, but not really be dead? What he is going to turn you into a vampire or something?" She smirked at thought of that. I mean vampires are fictional characters in the movies.

Then she looked at me, and her eyes got wider. "Edward, are you serious. This doctor is saying he is a vampire, and he is willing to turn you into a VAMPIRE!" she screamed this statement. "You have got to be kidding me" she added before standing up and walking over to the window.

"Bella, I know it sounds ridiculous, I didn't believe it at first either. But then he proved it. Bella, he is a vampire, and he knows how much it is killing me knowing that in a few weeks I will be gone and you will be alone" I exclaimed.

Bella looked out the window, and crossed her arms against her chest and hugged herself tightly. She didn't look back at me for what seemed like an eternity. Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking.

"Bella, love, I don't know what to do. I couldn't make this decision without you. I can simply die in a few weeks, or I could take this chance and get to be with you forever. Bella, the thought of not being able to marry you, and spend the rest of our lives together is killing me" I exclaimed.

Bella finally looked over at me, but if looks could kill I would already be dead. I didn't want to hear the words she spoke.

"Edward Cullen. You disappear for a month, but it felt like eternity. You never called, only sent me text messages telling me how much you missed me. Then out of the blue you call and ask me to come here. You tell me you are dying…and then you tell me that you are considering becoming a vampire…..how do you expect me to react? What do you want me to say? The way I see it, either way you're going to die" Bella said.

I couldn't believe that Bella just said that. But what could I expect.

"And Edward, if you had been honest with me this last month; I could have been here with you, spending our last moments together. But NO, you deprive me of that chance. What do you want from me? Are you asking me to help you decide? Well, I'm sorry Edward, but you can make that choice for yourself. You chose to not have me, when you decided to not tell me the truth." Bella was heading for the door.

"Bella, please don't leave. I was only trying to protect you from all of this. I know I made a mistake. But I need you….I want you to be here with me…no matter what happens. Bella, I can't die.. without you knowing how much you mean to me. I LOVE YOU, please don't go" I yelled.

She stopped in front of the door, and turned around. She stood there for a few minutes contemplating what to do. I could tell that look from anywhere. I thought about trying to say something but I knew when she was that deep in thought it was better to be quiet. Then by surprise she walked over to my bed.

"Edward, I love you too. You should have told me the truth. I could have handled this. I am so confused right now; I don't know what to think. I really need some time alone. I have to go, because I don't want to say anything else I might regret later" Bella said as she lowered herself into my embrace. She looked up at me and kissed me gently on the lips. She walked to the door again, and opened it. She turned around and looked at me "Edward Cullen, I love you so much". That was all she said before she disappeared.

**Bella's POV**

I cannot believe everything that just happened. Edward is dying. My fiancé is dying. No scratch that, he was thinking about turning into vampire. This is too much to handle right now. I never would have thought that Edward would lie to me, never in a million years. But, he had kept a secret from me. Would he have died never telling me the truth? What made him finally tell me? Was it that he had the opportunity to live forever, and never have to leave me? Did he truly want to know what I thought?

I wish I wouldn't have left before finding out the answers to those questions, but I had to get out of there. I was so pissed off at him that I wasn't thinking clearly. No matter how angry I am, my Edward, my love, my best friend, my FIANCE is dying.

How could this be happening, what did he do to deserve this? How am I going to live without my one true love? Or is there truly another option?

If Edward became a vampire, he wouldn't have to leave me, but I would eventually have to leave him. There was to be another way. I need to find this doctor, and get some answers.

**Ok, there is chapter 9. What do you think?**

**Please don't hate me…there has to be drama somewhere after all. No relationship is all lovey dovey all the time right??, and this was a really huge thing that Edward kept from Bella. I didn't think it would be real enough, if she forgave him that quickly.**

**Please review….**

**Thanks and enjoy**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOW!! Thanks for the reviews. I opened up my inbox and I had 21 new messages all about my story. I am really happy that you guys like this story. **

**It really helped bring me out of my funk.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you that reviewed.**

**Hope you enjoy!!**

**Bella's POV**

After I left the hospital, I quickly found a cab. I asked the driver to take me to a nearby hotel. I needed rest.

Once I was in my hotel room, I took a shower, and unpacked. I knew I would be in LA for a while. I felt bad that I didn't call Carlisle or Esme, but I needed to be away from that situation. If I stayed with them, I would undoubtedly forgive Edward only because I felt sorry for him and his parents, and I couldn't do that. I needed to be sure of how I felt before I went to see him again.

I picked up my cell phone and called my parents. I had to tell them what was going on, well except for the vampire scenario. They definitely wouldn't take that well. I need to tell them that I am staying until this whole situation is resolved, whether or not school was back in session. Edward had already denied me a month with him; I had to be sure I could be here if I wanted to spend his last weeks with him.

"Dad, hey, I made it to LA ok" I said quickly when my dad picked up the phone.

"Bells, I'm so glad you made it, your mom was starting to worry. How's Edward" Dad said.

"Dad…..Edward is not doing well….he has leukemia dad" I exclaimed. Immediately I was sobbing.

"What, Edward has leukemia? I thought he was there visiting relatives?" Dad started sounding concerned.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. He found out that he had leukemia the day before he came down here. It wasn't for his family; it was because he is dying!" I could barely get the statement out.

"Dad, Edward lied to me!!" I yelled into the phone. The anger was starting to build up again.

"Bella, calm down honey. I'm sure he had good reasons for not telling you. What do the doctor's say, is there any chance?" dad asked.

"According to Edward, he only has a few more weeks to live. I guess they have tried a lot of different things but nothing is working" still sobbing.

"Bella, baby, I'm so sorry. I know this must be killing you. Do you want me and your mom to fly out there?" dad questioned.

"No, dad, I can't ask you to do that. I need to do this by myself. I just need to know if it's ok if I stay until this is all over." In my head I kept saying please say yes, please say yes.

"Bella, well um.." dad stopped.

"Please dad, I can't go back to school if I know Edward is dying. It would be a waste of time. I need to spend these last few weeks with him" I was sobbing even more now. I only had a few weeks left with the love of my life.

"Ok, of course honey. You can stay. Where are you going to stay?" Dad questioned

"I checked into the Holiday Inn across from the hospital, I'm not staying with his parents. I need to figure things out for myself. If I'm around them all the time, I will get so confused." I exclaimed. I needed dad to understand that I hadn't forgiven Edward yet.

"Ok honey, what's the hotel phone number, and I will call and pay for the room for the next 2 weeks. How does that sound? What room are you in?" dad said with a sigh. I knew he wasn't happy about me staying by myself, but he understood.

"I'm in room 705, and the number is….201-222-9987 (random number). Dad, thanks so much for understanding. I'm going to get off the phone now, I need to sleep. This day has been so overwhelming" I sighed. That was the understatement of the century.

"Alright honey. Get some sleep and make sure and call us everyday, or if you just need to talk, alright?" dad said.

"Of course dad, I will call you everyday. And, thank you for letting me stay here, I love you dad, and tell mom I love her too" I said with a yawn.

"Love you too Bells, and sorry this is happening" Dad said as he hung up the phone.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I looked over at the clock and it said it was 9:02. Oh my gosh, I had slept all day. I picked up my phone and looked at the caller ID, it was Alice.

"Hey Alice" I said as I sat up on the bed.

"Hey, so how is he. What have you to been up to today?" Alice said with a giggle. I almost questioned why she was so happy and then it hit me, Alice didn't know.

"Oh, Alice, things are not good. He lied to me, he said he was visiting family and he is in the hospital….Alice he is DYING" I yelled in the phone; then the tears starting flowing again. How is it possible to cry this much? I couldn't figure out why, it was either that he was dying or because I was so angry with him.

"WHAT…Edward is dying…what…what's going on Bella" I heard a voice, but it wasn't Alice. It was Rosie.

"Rosie, Edward's dying. He has leukemia" sobbing so hard I could barely get the words out of my mouth.

"Edwards dying" now that was Alice. They must have me on three way.

"Yes, he has leukemia and the doctors say he only has a few weeks left to live. I guess he was hoping for a miracle and that's why he didn't tell me before" I exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. I don't know what to say. …..is he there with you.. put HIM ON THE PHONE…I have a few things to say to him" Alice exclaimed. Alice was always so protective over me.

"No, I'm not with him. I left the hospital after he told me. I just couldn't be around him. I was so sad that he was dying. …and so angry that he lied to me…I just had to get out of there" I sighed. I started to feel bad for leaving him that way. I mean yes he lied to me but I still loved him, and he needed me.

"Bells, I'm so sorry, and I know how hurt you are, but he is the love of your life right? You need to be there for him now" Rosalie stated. I knew she was right, I needed to be with Edward every moment I possibly could be, but I was still angry.

"Rosie, I know what you are saying is right. I know that I only have a few weeks with him, but he LIED TO ME" I yelled.

"Bella, are you going to let him die without you just because you're angry. You will regret it for the rest of your life. You only have a few weeks left with this man you wanted to marry…now get over yourself and get to the hospital" Rosie exclaimed.

It hit me like a ton of bricks, I was being selfish. I promised to love him forever and always. I was going to marry him, and what's that vow, FOR BETTER OR FOR WORSE. He could have done worse things than lie to me, but he didn't. He only lied because he was trying to protect me.

"Rosie, your right. I need to get to the hospital; can I call you guys later?" I questioned, while I was throwing on my clothes.

Both of them screamed into the phone "YES, go get your man. Call us later"

If I wasn't so sad, I would have laughed at them. They were such cheerleaders, always in sync.

I ran across the street as fast as I could. I made my way into the hospital, and up the elevator. I stopped in front of his room only so I could catch my breath, once I had it. I rushed into his room. He didn't even have time to see what was happening. I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck, and planted a kiss on his gorgeous lips.

"Edward, I am so sorry. I was so stupid. I LOVE YOU forever and always remember?" I exclaimed as the tears started forming in my eyes.

"Bella, love, I'm so glad you came back. I was worried that I would never see you again" Edward was sobbing too.

"Edward, I can be such a jerk sometimes. This isn't about me, it's about you. I'm going to be here for you….no matter what….please just don't lie to me again. Please" I was sobbing almost uncontrollably.

"Love, I will never do that again. I promise. I'm so glad you are here…but your wrong about one thing….this isn't about just me, it's about us" Edward said as he pulled my lips back to his. He kissed me so passionately that I almost couldn't catch my breath.

I got up into his bed with him. He pulled me in close and started running his fingers through my hair. I felt like I was home. My world was finally complete again. Quickly I started dozing off.

I was having the most beautiful dream. Edward and I laying in our meadow; we were talking about our lives and how everything had turned out. We were laughing, and kissing. I looked up into his eyes, only they weren't green….they were golden.

**Ok, so there is chapter 10. I hope you enjoy. **

**Bella has forgiven Edward and everything is right with the world again. **

**What do you think about the dream?? Review and let me know.**

**And again, I can't say thank you enough.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a few days. I have had a little bit of trouble trying to think of where I wanted to take this…I guess they call that writer's block. Also, I've been writing reviews for work, and it's hard to concentrate on anything else but that because what I put in these reviews affects people's raises…I wouldn't want to screw that up. **

**Another reason is because I have been reading an awesome fanfic called My Mistakes were made for you by Miss Baby. It's a completed fanfic, and it's like 40 chapters. But it is AMAZING…if you haven't read it you should. **

**And without further adue….here is the next chapter of FOREVER LOVE….**

**Bella's POV**

I feel asleep in Edwards arms and had the most beautiful yet frightening dream. We were laying in a meadow talking about life and when I looked into his eyes they were golden. It didn't make any sense because Edward's eyes were green. I knew that we needed to talk about the "choice" that needed to be made but all I wanted to do was lay in his arms and feel safe again. My mind was still running around in circles trying to get a grasp of things, and I was still at a loose for words.

I woke up the next morning curled up next to my beautiful Edward. He was still sleeping, although I couldn't understand how. That beeping noise was really annoying. I tightened my arms around him and placed a sweet peck on his lips. This caused him to stir.

"Mmm…Bella…love…Good Morning" he said with a smile on his face. He looked more relaxed today than he had been yesterday. It was so nice to see that smile again.

"Morning..gorgeous…how did you sleep?" I asked. .winking at him.

"Absolutely perfect. How about you?" he grinned from ear to ear.

"Wonderful…except for that beeping sound" I groaned.

"Yeah, it took me a while to get used to it too…but having you in my arms seemed to make that annoying sound go away" he pulled me into a kiss. It seemed to last forever and was really starting to get heating before we were interrupted.

"hum..mmm.." followed by a chuckle. I looked at the door and saw Carlisle and Esme standing there.

"Oh Carlisle, Esme…hi" I said as I got up from Edwards bed, blushing.

"Hey Bella, I'm glad you came back. We were worried." Esme said with concern on her face.

"I'm glad I came back to. I was just really confused and upset about everything. I needed time to clear my head" I said with almost too much enthusiasm. I was so glad I came back. I would hate myself if I wasn't there for Edward. And I would hate myself even more if he died without telling him how much I loved him and that I forgave him.

"Us too dear. Did you sleep here last night?" Esme said with a questioned look.

"Um…yeah…didn't plan too. I just ran back here when I realized how stupid I was being and lay down next to him, and then I woke up a few minutes ago. I hope you're not mad?" I was a little worried now.

"Of course not Bella. We completely understand. The first few weeks he was here, we never left the room. We slept in those chairs while he slept. There was no way we would leave his side…but then our bodies started telling us that we needed better sleeping arrangements." Esme chuckled.

"Bella, would you like for us to arrange for the hospital to bring in a cot, so you can stay here?" Carlisle said with a smile.

"You seriously wouldn't mind? That would be great if you could. I want to spend every possible moment with Edward" I almost jumped into Carlisle's arms at that suggestion.

"Sure thing. I'm glad you will be here with him. Let me go talk to Alex and we will have this set up in no time" Carlisle said as he walked out of the room.

When Carlisle returned we all set around talking about different things. Edward's illness was the main topic at hand. There were a lot of tears coming from everyone. We all were in agreement that this was going to be the hardest thing for all of us to handle. Carlisle and Esme had made me promise that I would stay in contact with them afterwards, because to them…I was the perfect daughter. They couldn't stand the thought of losing Edward and then me as well. I was the other half of Edward, they explained, and if they couldn't have him they wanted to be around me. It was very hard to hear them talking about what they wanted after Edward was gone, but I knew they had a lot more time to prepare for this than I did. There was no way in the world that I wouldn't stay in contact with them. They were like my second family.

Soon after that conversation was over, the nurses brought in a cot for me to sleep in. Then it was time for Edwards's breakfast. It looked absolutely horrible, but he said he didn't mind it too much. The nurse's had brought in a few extra trays of food for the rest of us, and so we ate in almost silence.

Edward was starting to look very tired, so Carlisle and Esme took their leave. They gave Edward a kiss and walked over and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Bella, we are so glad that you are apart of our family. I'm so glad Edward meet you and brought you into our lives" Esme said with tears forming.

"I feel the same way about you and Carlisle. You two made the most important part of my life and I will always be grateful" I exclaimed as I started to cry as well.

As soon as they left, Edward started dozing off. I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and was starting to walk over to my cot when he pulled me back to him.

"Where do you think your going?" He said with a grin. He didn't have to say another word, I know what he meant. I quickly got up on his bed and curled my arms around him. He sighed as said "I love you Bella Swan, always and forever"

"I love you Edward Cullen always and forever" I sighed starting to feel extremely tired.

We woke up around 3 in the afternoon. There was a note on his tray that said…"sorry that we didn't wake the two of you. You both looked so tired…we will come back later on this afternoon. Love Carlisle and Esme"

"Edward?" I said with a concerned tone.

"Yes, my love" Edward said

"I think we need to talk about this other option. I mean we don't have much time…and I don't want to leave it until the last minute" I said sternly. I knew he wouldn't want to talk about it, but we had too.

"I know love. What are your feelings about this?" he questioned.

"I really don't know what to think. What all did Alex tell you?" I said.

He starting telling me everything that Alex had told him. He said that Alex would bite him, and that it would be excruciating pain, but that he would wake up approximately 3 days later as a vampire. He said he wouldn't have to kill humans for blood that he could survive on animal blood. He told me that he could possibly have powers and that beyond having to move every so often to keep people from catching on that he wasn't aging that he could live a pretty normal life.

He wouldn't age, which meant he would live forever. I would continue to grow old and die, but he would stay the same forever. I know I don't want to loose Edward but what were we going to do, have a life together…me growing old and him staying the same age forever. Yeah, that would look really good. I could picture it, Edward and me at a café; me being 50 years old and Edward being 17. Oh, that would definitely get some looks.

"Edward that would mean you would live forever, and I would grow old and die. It's kind of defeating the purpose isn't it? I mean although I wouldn't loose you, you would eventually loose me??" I said with concern in my voice. I quickly added "unless I turned into a vampire with you."

He looked at me with concern in his eyes, and they got bigger. I could tell he hadn't taken that into consideration. "Bella, I would never ask you to turn into a vampire. I mean the only reason why I would even consider it is so that you wouldn't have to live without me. NO WAY…are you turning into a VAMPIRE" he almost screamed at me.

"Well then what's the point in you turning into a vampire Edward. I mean, yes I wouldn't loose you in a few weeks but you would loose me eventually." I said sternly.

"Bella…love….I don't want you to be hurt by me dying!" he exclaimed.

"Love…I don't want you to be hurt from me dying either!" I sighed. This wasn't getting us anywhere. We were still going to end up hurting. I didn't want him turning into a vampire just so I wouldn't loose him…and he didn't want me turning into a vampire just so he wouldn't loose me.

"What a predicament we are in huh?" he almost grinned, if it wasn't so sad.

"Edward, I love you for wanting to protect me…but I really don't think I want you to do this. I mean, the only way I would agree is if we were both to turn into vampires so we could be together forever. But even then, we would both be sad because eventually we would loose everyone we loved. And sooner then we think. We would have to leave them eventually" I sighed.

He contemplated it for a while. Then sighed "Bella, I think you are right. Although I don't want to leave you or the life we would have together, it just wouldn't work out". Edward frowned.

"Edward, I love you so much. I don't want to loose you but it's not as simple as saying let's turn into vampires, so we won't loose each other. We would loose so much more than that" I exclaimed.

"Bella, your right. We will just spend the last few weeks we have together and make them as memorable as possible. And although you will be loosing my body; you will never loose my love. I will be with you for the rest of your life!" he said.

I started crying. I knew that he was right…but it all came at me at once. I was going to be loosing the love of my life in a few short weeks. I had to make sure that every moment from here on out was the best moments…for him and me.

"Bella, love. Can I ask you a favor?" He said with a huge grin on his face. What was he up to?

"Edward. Anything. I will do anything you want!" and I meant those words. I would make sure these next few weeks were the best weeks of his life.

"Marry me!" he said.

"Edward…huh? I already agreed to marry you (waving the ring on my hand around in his face)…but your dying??" I looked at him.

"I know you said you would marry me, but let's not let the fact that I'm dying stop that. Marry me now…tonight!" he said with tears in his eyes.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This man could still surprise me. Even knowing that he was dying; he still wanted to marry me, and make me his wife. This brought tears to my eyes and a huge smile on my face.

"For you love…anything" I was sobbing.

"Bella, you just made me the happiest man in the world…again!" he chuckled.

"You just made me the happiest woman in the world…Edward…I can't wait to be your wife" I exclaimed pulling him into a warm embrace. I placed my lips on his and it was the most passionate kiss we ever shared. It was so warm, soft and urgent.

**Ok, before you start throwing daggers….please here me out. I had to write this chapter this way. Edward and Bella love each other so much that they don't want the other person to hurt ever. In their minds, if they turned into vampires, yes they wouldn't loose each other…but they would loose everyone else that they loved. And that would slowly kill them. **

**But don't worry….I didn't call this story forever love for nothing. Hint hint. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**And again, thanks for my reviews, story alerts, and favorite author requests. It was amazing. I posted the last chapter and within an hour, I had reviews for it. You guys bring warmth to my heart. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok...today was crazy….i'm still working on the reviews for my employees…and I was in the ZONE so to speak….and bam…the last hour of work turned into a nightmare. The pipes burst above the public bathroom….and water went everywhere….it even managed on seeping into my office….so I had to quickly rearrange the furniture in my office to keep it from getting ruined….turn off the water to the whole building…..and stay until almost seven tonight so that the idiotic plumber could fix his mistake. I tell you when it rains it pours….in this case literally.**

**Ok now that I'm done with that rant….lets get back to the story shall we. **

**I haven't said it in forever but I do not own Twilight…the characters…so on and so on…that belongs to Stephanie Myer. **

**And without further adue….**

**Edwards POV**

Bella has once again made me the happiest person on the planet…she has agreed to marry me. Yes I know she already did that but I thought I would never get the chance to actually marry her with everything that has been happening. I figured I would die without being able to call her my wife. I still don't know how I feel about leaving her…but I understand where she is coming from and she's right. If I turned into a vampire I would eventually loose her…and I think that would kill me. Since I would never agree to let Bella turn into a vampire, it would mean loosing her one day. And even IF I would agree to let her turn into a vampire, then together we would loose everyone we loved. I'm sure our parents would go ballistic if we turned into vampires.

Bella talked me into waiting until the next day to get married for many reasons. For one, we are 17 and would have to get both of our parent's consent to get married. Of course she would want them here, as well as Rosie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper. She also wanted to be able to find some sort of wedding dress, so all of these things would take time; precious time that I wouldn't have her as my wife. I know it is only 16 hours until our ceremony….it would be the longest 16 hours of my life.

I was brought out of my daze with Bella running back into the room and throwing herself into my arms. "Edward, my parents are on their way, so are the rest of the gang. My parents agreed for us to get married…I'm so excited….oh yea…I also found the perfect dress…it is so beautiful….oh ye—" I cut her off…she was starting to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Bella, love, calm down. You're turning blue" I exclaimed with a giggle. It made me so happy to see her excited for the first time in days.

"I'm just so excited……we will officially be husband and wife. I have wanted this for so long and in less than a day it will be official" she took a deep breath and started to calm herself.

"I know love, I'm excited too, but I don't want you to end up in the ER before our wedding!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Edward…I'll be fine. How are you feeling?" She was definitely starting to sound more calm now.

"I'm feeling ok, actually I'm kinda glad I'm stuck in this bed….at least I don't have to help plan the wedding" I barely got the statement out before she slapped me on the arm and glared at me.

"Oh really, well…I see how you are" she giggled. She knew that I would be with her every step of the way if I could. Once my parents heard the good news, together with the doctor, they made me promise that I would try and stay relaxed and rest as much as possible. Alex explained that too much stress might make things go south sooner. I had taken this information to heart. I didn't want to loose any precious time with Bella.

Even though I was stuck in this horrible hospital bed, I had still managed on coming up with the perfect surprise for Bella for tomorrow night. My parent's helped me convince Alex that to have a honeymoon in a hospital would be the worst idea; so Alex agreed to let me leave the hospital for 24 hours after the wedding. My parent's booked me and Bella a suite at the Hilton by the airport, so we could have a proper honeymoon. Bella deserved at least that much. I was so excited to get to spend my honeymoon outside of this hospital. I have had enough of this place, I really wish they would just let me go back to Forks and die happily at home.

"Um…love, what are you thinking about" she said bringing me back from my thoughts.

"oh, nothing my love. I was just thinking about how I can't wait to say I do to you tomorrow" I looked at her trying to gauge her reaction to what I just said. I hope she hadn't caught onto that little white lie. Although it was true I could wait to say those words; I was truly thinking about the honeymoon.

"I can't wait either. I am going to go with Carlisle and Esme to pick up everyone from the airport. Do you want me to pick you up something to eat?" she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, please, that would be great!" I smiled back at her.

"Ok, well I'll be back in a few hours. I can't wait to see everyone. I love you Edward Cullen forever and always" she jumped up from the bed placing a lingering kiss on my lips and then walked out of the door.

"I LOVE YOU TOO MRS CULLEN!" I yelled out the door. She popped her head back in the door grinning "I will never get tired of hearing those words…Mr. Cullen" and she was gone again.

I lay in bed pondering over everything that was happening. I was full of so many different types of emotions…love…happiness…lust….sadness…and despair. How could anyone possibly feel all of those emotions all at once?

I had just started to drift off to sleep when Alex walked in my room to check on me. We had become very close since I was admitted as a patient. He was truly a good friend and confidant.

"Hey Edward, how are you feeling today?" he was looking over my chart. From the look on his face, it was as if he was hoping the prognosis would magically change.

"I'm feeling pretty good I guess….just tired." I sighed.

"Well, I hope you are remembering to rest as much as possible. You have a big day tomorrow and will need all the energy you can get for your honeymoon" he giggled.

"Yea, I'm really excited. I cannot believe she will be my wife in less than a day. I am truly blessed" I grinned.

"I know…every time I see her look at you, I can see the love radiating in the air" he sighed. "Edward, did you discuss my proposition with Bella?"

"Yes. I am extremely grateful that you were willing to do this for me, but Bella and I decided it wasn't right. I mean, we would end up loosing each other eventually" I sighed.

"I see. Well it is your decision to make, but if you wanted. I would be willing to turn Bella into a vampire as well??" he said with caution.

"I don't think I could do that to Bella. We both agreed that even if we both turned into vampires, we would still end up sad when we had to watch the rest of our friends and family die off. I mean it's not like you can turn everyone into vampires" I huffed. Although I had truly thought about it. It would solve all of our problems, we would never loose each other or our families; we could life the rest of eternity being together.

"Well, now that would be a task" Alex giggled and than get a very serious look on his face, almost as if he was considering it.

"Alex, you couldn't do that for me. It seems like an awful lot just to keep me in Bella's life forever?" I looked at him with a question mark all over my face. This was definitely a different turn of events. When I had considered asking him to change us all, I shrugged it off because I knew he would never be willing to do that.

"Edward, I can say I would consider it. I mean Carlisle and your mom has been close friends of mine for years. I wouldn't mind having them around for centuries" he giggled.

"You mean my parents know about what you are?" I questioned. This I never expected.

"Actually yes. Your father figured it out about 15 years ago actually. We had met a few times over the years, and one day he looked at me and point blank asked me if I was a vampire…..I was truly shocked" he exclaimed.

"Wow, I never would have thought my parents even believed in this stuff" I was even more confused now. Did he tell my parents about his offer, and if so what did they think?

"Alex, does my parent's know about your offer?" I questioned.

"Actually yes, I spoke with your father about it before I even asked you. He said it was up to me to make that decision, but he would forever be indebted if he could keep you from dying" he exclaimed.

Wow…my parents had given him their blessings. "Alex, I'm going to ask this as a hypothetical. Do you think my parents would consider turning into vampires as well?" I don't know what answer I was hoping for, but I was definitely curious.

"You know…I honestly don't know. Its never came up in conversation" he looked at me questionably.

"Oh, I was just wondering" I sighed. My thoughts were racing around in my head. I mean could this truly be the answer to my prayers. I mean if Bella and I and my parents turned into vampires, which would mean I would never loose any of them.

Quickly Alex changed the subject, probably guessing what I was thinking about. We talked for another hour or so before the whole gang arrived. I was excited to see everyone, but most importantly I was excited to get Bella back into my arms.

I definitely want to have a conversation with Bella about the recent conversation I had with Alex. Maybe this would convince Bella to change her mind.

Maybe this will turn into happily ever after forever….after all….

**OK, so there may be a new coven of vampires coming our way. What do you think? Am I going over the top? I have promised FOREVER LOVE right. **

**Well let me know what you think….I'm not sure how happy I am with this chapter…but I wanted to get it posted. I hate it when people take forever to post the next chapter.**

**PLEASE…HONEST OPINIONS….**

**Thanks again for the reviews on last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok…so no one thought I was going over the top. Good. **

**Thanks for reading this story and for all of my reviews. **

**So here is chapter 13….**

**Edwards POV**

Last night was definitely different. After I had my long talk with Alex everyone arrived. There definitely some sad moments but for the most part everyone was happy to see me, and even more excited that Bella and I were going to be getting married today. Quickly, Rosie, Alice, Renee, and my mom pulled Bella away from me. They said it was bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding, so that left Emmett, Jasper, Charlie and my dad to keep me company. It was definitely nice to have an all guys night; those were few and far between.

Emmett didn't disappoint he brought his Wii and Xbox so we could play video games, as well as poker. It wasn't your typical bachelor party but I liked it simple. I wasn't sad to see my bachelor days disappear, really because I never knew what those were like. Ever since I was interested in the opposite sex, I had been with Bella. So the bachelor party was more or less just a guy's night in. Alex had even made an appearance, he really got into the Wii, and he managed on beating Emmett at every game, which was hilarious because Emmett was a sore loser. All the guys stayed the night in my room with me. Alex was nice enough to bring in extra cots, so when I woke up this morning everyone was already there to help me get past the anxiety of waiting to see Bella.

We all arrived in the small but romantic chapel in the hospital. The minister was there, and we started going over the details. Bella's parents and my parents were there, as well as Jasper and Emmett. Alice and Rosie were with Bella helping her get ready for today, which meant a make over. Alice could never pass up a make over. I only had one more hour to wait, and I was really hoping it would go by quicker; but like they say when you watch the clock it seems to stop. I was lost deep in my thoughts when I heard a commotion outside. I started for the door curious as to what was going on, when my dad stopped me.

"Son, everything is alright, the girls are out there gushing over Bella. She's here, just doing a few final touches and then she will be in here to marry you. Be patient!" he chuckled. Dad knew me all to well; when it came to Bella I was never patient to see her. I wanted to be with her every moment I could.

"Tell them to hurry up; I can't wait to hold her in my arms again!" I exclaimed. This only caused my dad to start laughing again, but this time Emmett and Jasper joined in.

"Alright son, I'll go see what's taking so long, but you need to calm down. This stress isn't good for you" he said as he headed for the door.

As soon as my dad came back in the room, I knew it was only a few more minutes. He had this calm expression on his face that told me instantly that Bella was breathtaking; of course I already knew that. But I was definitely curious to see her in a wedding gown. Soon the music started playing.

Rosalie was the first to walk in the room, followed by Alice. They were both smiling from ear to ear. They had told me last night how happy they were for me, and glad that I could fulfill Bella's dream of becoming my wife. I was determined that if I could give her nothing else, that at least I would give her my hand in marriage. I was still sad I couldn't make her a mother, and that possible someone else would have that honor, but I would take what I could get.

Quickly the music changed to the wedding march, and the doors opened up. I suddenly felt faint at the sight before me. She was more beautiful than I could ever have imagined. She was standing there with her father by her side, and she stared straight into my soul. She had the most beautiful smile on her face, and I could see tears building in her eyes. She started walking towards me and I started to weep myself. I had always known I would marry Bella but after the news of my illness I thought that dream was lost forever.

And now here she comes, walking towards me and our future, no matter how short that future would be. She was soon by my side, and I took her trembling hands into mine. The minster started with a prayer for eternal love between me and Bella, and I almost fell to my knees to beg for god to give me more time, but I didn't. I had to be strong for Bella, my beautiful bride. As soon as Bella said "I do" and the minster said "you may now kiss the bride". I pulled her to me with as much force as I possibly could and kissed her with more passion than I ever thought possible. I wanted her to remember this moment forever.

As our lips parted she said "I love you Mr. Cullen forever and always". She had tears streaming down her face.

"And I love you Mrs. Cullen forever and always" and with that we walked down the alter and this was the beginning of our beautiful future.

We all headed back to my room so that we could get our belongings. I told Bella about the honeymoon suite that my parent's had got us and she was ecstatic to have a real honeymoon. I'm sure she was also glad to get my out of that horrible hospital room even if it was only for one night. The whole gang gave us kisses and hugs, and our parents told us to have a wonderful night, but to take it easy. I was determined that no matter what, I was going to make love to my beautiful bride tonight.

When we walked out of the hospital there was a limo waiting there for us, and on the back window it said just married. We both looked at each other and smiled. We jumped in the limo and headed to the hotel. We were already checked in; my parents took care of that first thing this morning. So we headed straight up the honeymoon suite. When we got to the door, I picked her up and carried her across the threshold. She started crying even harder.

The room was absolutely beautiful; there was a full kitchen, big living room, and bedroom. In the bedroom, there were rose petals spread across the big king size bed, and candles lit all throughout the room. I didn't know if this was my parent's doing, but I had remember to thank them tomorrow.

Bella walked over to me and pulled me into a warm embrace; she looked up at me and then kissed my lips. "Edward, this is so beautiful. I couldn't ask for anything more" she exclaimed, She was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Bella, my love, and my wife I would do anything and everything to make you happy. I'm glad you like the room" and with that she pulled me over to the bed, and pushed me back onto it. I repositioned myself so I was lying in the middle of the bed. She looked at me with deep passion in her eyes, she hoped up on the bed and gave me a kiss.

"Ill be right back husband, I need to freshen up" and with that she darted to the bathroom. It seemed like hours before she reappeared in front of me. She was breathtaking beautiful, and even those words could not truly describe the vision before me. She had on a white lacy number that fell just above her knees.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. I don't think I could be happier than I am right at this moment" I sighed. How I wish I could truly describe all of the feelings inside of me right now. She jumped up on the bed, and crawled over to me, and pulled her leg over me so that she was straddling me. I almost lost my breath at the thought of Bella being on top of me.

"Shh…Edward, I want you to make love to me, slowly and passionately. Are you up for that my love" she questioned in a seductive voice.

All I could muster up was "yes" and with that last word we were lost in each other's arms. It was the most passionate event of my life. It was so perfect in every way, we moved in perfect harmony in each others arms. It lasted all-night long. I don't know where I got the strength but I never got tired of being with my Bella this way. When it was over, she rolled over and laid her head on my chest. Before she fell asleep she told me "I love you" and quickly she was out like a light. I whispered in her ear "I love you too" and I feel asleep with my beautiful wife in my arms.

--------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the strangest sound. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. There on the floor was Bella throwing up in the toilet. I ran to her side and pulled her hair out of her face while she finished. She stood up and I pulled her to me. I then walked her over to the sink so she could brush her teeth. I had never seen Bella sick before, I don't know what brought this on.

"Bella, love, are you ok?" I questioned.

"I am now, I don't know what came over me, but all of a sudden I felt like I was going to get sick and I ran to the bathroom" she sighed as she walked back over to the bed and laid down. I quickly joined her and pulled her close to me so that her had could lay on my chest.

"Bella, are you coming down with something?" I asked.

"I don't think so, I never get sick. I mean you would almost thing I was preg—" she stopped and her eyes get so big.

"What is it love, what were you going to say" I questioned. I was really getting concerned now.

She jumped up out of bed and ran over to her bag, she shuffled through a few things and then fell on the ground in tears.

I ran over to her and pulled her into my chest. "Bella what's wrong". I was almost crying now. I never liked to see her upset.

"Edward, I think….i mean…I think I'm pregnant" she said with her eyes looking up at me with concern.

What, my Bella is pregnant. Oh no, this can't be happening. I never even thought about this as a possibility. We had only been together that one time before I came up here and oh no, we didn't use protection.

"Bella, you're pregnant?? Oh my god. What have I done?" I exclaimed. I am going to leave her alone with my child this isn't how this was supposed to work out.

"Edward, love, please don't blame yourself. It takes two to make a baby and I'm pretty sure I was there too." She giggled with concern. She was such a complex creature. Here she was pregnant and about to loose me and she's trying to make me feel better.

"Bella, this isn't funny. I should have been more careful. I should have made sure we used protection" I exclaimed.

"Edward, love, yes the timing sucks, but I'm going to be the mother of your child. I couldn't be happier" she was now smiling. She truly looked happy. This was killing me; she was going to be here raising my child without me. I cannot let this happen. I have to do something…. I have to make her change her mind about the other option. Before it was just she wouldn't loose me, but know it's so much more than that. I cannot leave her alone with a child to raise. I don't want to miss out on this experience; I have always wanted Bella to be my wife, and the mother of my child. I have to make her see that it is more than just her and I now, that we had a child to consider.

"Bella, love, I want you to reconsider the option Alex gave us. I was planning on talking to you about this later, but Alex is willing to change you as well. And if our parents agree he will change them as well. That way we wouldn't loose our family Bella we would be together forever. You and I could raise our child and never have to worry about missing anything." I huffed out the last bit. I was trying to get out everything I wanted to say before she could stop me. When I looked up at her, she was starting at me with a look on her face like she was actually considering it. Please say she is, please god, say she will let me do this.

I added in "Bella love, I want to watch my child grow up, I want to watch you pregnant with my child, and I want to be there for you through everything. I can't do that if I don't take this option".

"Edward" she said

**Ok…don't hate me, but I had to leave it there. I hate cliff hanger's too, but hey they bring you back don't they. **

**So Bella is now pregnant, and Edward is begging her to reconsider the choice Alex gave them. Do you think she will? **

**Please review, and let me know what you think.**

**And again thanks for everything.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's POV  
**

My world is spinning; Edward and I are going to be parents. Oh wait, I'm going to be a parent, Edward is dying. At least that is what we decided 2 days ago, we decided that it wouldn't be right, but now things are different. We are different. Before it was two soul mates trying to fight for each other, and now its Edward and I fighting for what our child deserves. Could we actually do this, turn into vampires and have our families turn with us? Would our parents actually agree to this crazy idea?

"Edward…" I said. I thought I was ready to speak but I hesitated. I was looking into his beautiful green eyes reminiscing at what we had created together. We had made love and in turn created a wonderful gift for both of us.

"Love, I really want to do this now more than ever. I want to be here for all of this, but I won't do it if you are not ok with this" Edward sighed. He was always more worried about me than himself.

"Edward, I want you to be here for everything. I said I do to you because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, and now we are going to be parents. Do you even think it's possible that our parents would agree to this, I mean, it's crazy" I exclaimed. Yes Edward and I had accepted what Alex had said to us, but would our parents. They would likely have us committed for these insane thoughts.

"Love, I meant to talk to you about all of this later, but my father already knows that Carlisle is a vampire. He realized it a few years back and is ok it. In fact Alex talked to my dad before he asked me if I wanted him to change me, and my father said he was fine with it" Edward said.

I looked at him confused, I mean Carlisle knew what Alex was and he was ok with it. "Edward, your father knows and wants you to change?" I exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know if he wants me to change, but he was ok with Alex giving me the option. I guess he doesn't want to loose me anymore than I want to die" Edward said

"Edward, let's talk with our families and lay everything out on the table. I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes just yet. I want to know what they think. Let's give them a call and have them all come over for breakfast. We can order room service" I was actually a little excited about the possibility of them being ok with it. I mean, I wanted them to be ok with it, because I wanted to be with Edward forever and if this was our only option and I want to take it.

"Ok love, you get cleaned up and I will call them. I'm happy that you are at least considering this" he said with a grin on his face. He walked up to me and put his hand on my belly and his grin grew even more. "Bella, I love you for making me a father" he finished and walked out of the room.

**Edward's POV**

I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't worried about the reactions of our families and friends. I knew my father knew but I didn't know if he would be willing to change with me. In fact, I didn't know if any of them would but I had to give it a try. I know Bella would be more likely to agree if we could have those we loved around too. My parents were going to gather everyone up and bring Alex as well. I had spoke with my dad and gave him the heads up for the conversation. He thought bringing Alex along so that he could answer any questions would hopefully help.

Bella quickly joined me in the living room. She sat down on my lap and hugged me, then kissed me slowly. We were starting to get worked up again when we heard a knock at the door.

"It's now or never" Bella said with a grin. She got up off the couch and went to answer the door.

"Bella, dear, how was the room. Was everything good" Esme said as she entered the room. Behind her were Alice, Jasper, Rosie and Emmett they were grinning from ear to ear and winked at Bella who quickly blushed.

-----

Once everyone was done with breakfast, we all took our seats around the living room. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap as well as Rosie on Emmett's lap. My parents were seated on the couch with Bella and I and her parents were seated on the love seat.

"Everyone, we have some exciting news" Bella exclaimed as she intertwined her fingers with mine giving me a sweet smile.

"What's the news!" Alice almost screamed.

"Well, we believe that we are pregnant" I said softly. I really didn't want our families to know that we had been together before we were married, but under the circumstances I didn't have a choice.

"Edward, don't you think it's a bit early to tell if someone is pregnant" Esme looked curious.

"Well, let's just say last night wasn't our first night together." Bella blushed as she made her comment.

"Oh…oh!" Esme looked shocked, and she blushed a little. She had never thought about the possibility of us being together intimately.

"We are very happy, and we want you all to be happy for us" Bella said shyly.

Everyone together said "of course we are happy for you".

"Good, now on to business. We have something we need to discuss with you, and we need you all to have an open mind, can you do that?" Bella said sternly. She always knew how to get down to business.

"Of course, dear" Renee broke her silence.

"Ok well, where do I began…..We all know that Edward is dying in a couple of weeks, but there is a chance that we could save him…in a way." Bella stopped herself so she could gage the reactions of everyone. Everyone's eyes were getting bigger and their jaws dropped.

"Bella, dear, would you like me to continue. I might be able to explain it a little better" Alex interrupted.

"Yes, please" Bella sighed. She looked relieved that she didn't have to tell everyone that Alex was a vampire and was willing to change all of us.

"Well, I will just get straight to the point. I am a vampire…yes…a real vampire. I'm not typical vampire, meaning that I do not kill humans and I try to blend into society the best I can. I am what my kind calls a vegetarian vampire because I do not feed on the blood of humans, rather I survive off of animal blood" he stopped. He was trying to figure out what to say next.

"You're a vampire?" Rosie slouched back into Emmett's arms looking for protection.

"Yes, Rosalie, I am a vampire. I have been a vampire for a very long time. When I found out about Carlisle's son being so close to death, I immediately took interest in his case. Mostly because Carlisle and I had been close for so many years, but also because I had heard about the epic love of Edward and Bella, and it sadden me that they might loose each other. Carlisle had known I was a vampire, he figured it out years ago so I went to him and offered him this option of turning Edward into a vampire" he looked over towards Esme expecting her to be furious, but she actually looked calm. Was it possible she knew as well?

"Edward, you are going to become a vampire" Jasper exclaimed. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I don't know, I talked with Bella about it and we had originally decided we couldn't live forever without our families that it would hurt to bad. But now, she is pregnant with my child and I don't want to miss out on this, so we decided to talk to you guys and see what you thought before we made our final decision" I looked towards Bella as she squeezed my hand.

"Aww…I think it is so sweet that you would do that for Bella" Alice had tears building up in her eyes. She was always a hopeless romantic.

"We know this is a lot for you all to handle, but we have one question for all of you" Bella said quietly.

"What is it Bella, you can ask us anything!" Charlie broke into the conversation.

"Well, if Edward does this I want to do it with him, of course. I mean if he turns into a vampire he will live forever and I don't want to leave him one day myself, so I would be turning into a vampire as well. The thing that is holding me back is the idea of loosing all of you in return, I don't think I would want to live for eternity without all of you by our side" she said shyly. I tightened my grip on her hand as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"So…you want us to turn as well?" Rosalie said.

"I would understand if you didn't want to, but I couldn't imagine our lives without you" she glanced over at Emmett and Rosalie.

"I'll do it, Jasper will too won't you" Alice exclaimed as she repositioned herself to face Jasper. "Jasper, I love you with all of my heart, and I know I want to be with you forever, let's do this so that we never have to loose each other" she continued.

Jasper looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi, but he quickly composed himself. He too knew that being with Alice forever was something he was counting on. "Love, are you sure that you want to do this. I mean once you're changed, you can't go back" he put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her towards him.

"Jasper, I want to do this. I want to be with you forever and ever, and I want to be with our friends too. This is the perfect solution" Alice leaned into his kiss.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'm in too." Jasper said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Alice. She let out a tiny scream as she fell in for another kiss.

"I don't know about this man, I mean this is crazy" Emmett said. He had the most confused look on his face. Rosie gave him a death glare before getting off of his lap and coming over to the couch to sit next to Bella.

"Bella, you are my best friend, and I want you to be happy. I know that without Edward you will fall apart, and I don't want to see you hurting. I couldn't imagine my life without you guys either. I will do this for you, because you would do anything for me" Rosie finished with a grin. She wrapped her arms around Bella and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Oh, and Emmett I love you too, and we are meant to be together forever, so the only problem now is that forever is going to be a lot longer" Rosie giggled at that thought.

"Rosie your right. We are meant to be together forever, and we will be. Edward, Bella I'm in" Emmett said. He was starting to look more relaxed. Rosie ran back into his arms and gave him a deep kiss.

"umm…Edward. Your mother and I have already talked. We decided that if you and Bella wanted to do this that we would join you in this choice. We love you both very much, and never want loose you either" my dad said with a slight smile on his face. He pulled my mom into a tight hug, and she too was smiling.

The only people left to decide were Renee and Charlie but when I looked at them they looked horrified. Bella noticed this too, and got up from the couch and sat down next to her parents on the love seat.

"Mom, Dad, I know this is a lot to take in, but I want you guys to consider this. I want to be with Edward forever, but I won't do it if you guys are not ok with this. As much as I love him, I love you the same." Bella had tears falling down her cheeks again. It almost looked like she was shivering.

"Bella I don't know exactly how your mother feels about this, but I'm ok with the choice you are making. I have known since you and Edward were little kids that you would end up together. I could never have chosen a better husband and father than Edward for you. I know how Edward is feeling about the idea of leaving you behind pregnant and I would make the same choice as him if I had too. If you mom is ok with it, then I will be glad to join you guys" Charlie said with such dignity and pride in his voice.

"Dad, you are the best" Bella exclaimed as she jumped into his lap. She looked over at her mother, who was smiling.

"Bella, your father is right. Edward is the perfect man for you, more than that; he is your soul mate. I will do this for you, and so that I myself will never loose the man of my dreams either" she winked at Charlie. He pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"This turned out better than I ever could have imagined" Bella sighed as though a ton had been lifted off her shoulders. Everyone quietly chuckled.

"So now that we have decided, how is this going to work. I mean isn't that the most reasonable question" Emmett said.

"Well, obviously Edward will have to be changed first. He is the one on a timeline. But then I can change each of you one at a time. It will not happen over night. But hopefully I could have you all changed by the end of the month, well, except for you Bella. You're going to have to wait until after the baby is born. If I tried to change you now, it would only end the babies live as well" Alex said with a grin.

"Oh, yeah, I hadn't even thought of that" Bella said with a giggle.

"I want to say something that might sound a little odd, but I'm happy that you all will be joining me. I have been alone for a very long time, and it will be nice to be apart of a family" Alex sighed.

"Alex, I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving Edward. I wouldn't know what to do without him, and now I will never have to find out" Bella exclaimed. She got up from the couch and walked over to Alex, and she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome Bella" Alex said as he returned the hug.

**Ok, so what do you think??? This was the longest chapter by far, but I felt it was necessary to cover everything.**

**Everyone has agreed to the change, and although it may seem odd that they all agreed to it so easily…think about Bella in Twilight she was more than willing almost from the beginning to become one of them. So it's not to far off, and they have a very strong family bond holding them together.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews I have received for this story, it warms my heart. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Edwards POV**

The next few hours we all talked about the impending events. We were discussing who would be changed after me; of course I would have to be first. I was actually really scared about it. It would be easier to see someone else go through it before me, but it was urgent that I get changed first. We had decided that after me, all of the girls would be changed first, that way if there was a problem then the guys would be around to take care of it.

Alex had all but confirmed that Bella was indeed pregnant, he could tell by her smell, but just to be sure he did a pregnancy test. We were both so happy. Unfortunately, Alex had told me that once I was changed I would have to be away from Bella for at least a little while. He said that it was possible that I would be a little wild after the change, and it would be necessary to be away from Bella just in case I would loose control. That thought drove me crazy; I didn't want to be away from Bella at all, I wanted to be with through every step of the pregnancy.

My parent's quickly checked me out of the hospital, and Bella and I and my parents went to stay at Alex's home. Bella would stay with me until the main event, and then she would leave and go back to Forks to wait along with my parents. Rosie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper all went back to Forks, so that they would miss anymore school. We had decided that we had to keep up appearances as much as we could, so the rest of the gang would not be changed until after graduation. We would all then "go away to college together" and no one would think any different. Bella's parents also went back to Forks that way they could start settling their affairs and selling their home. We would all have to be ready to go in a few months.

Alex had told us that we would head to Alaska before everyone else was changed, until then I would stay with Alex until my 'thirst' was under control. I couldn't imagine me killing anyone I loved but he said it was a necessary precaution.

Once we were all settled at Alex's, Bella and I went back to the hotel for one more night together before my change. We both wanted one more night together as 'humans'. We went back to the Hilton and in our honeymoon suite, the one we had as our first night as husband and wife. We ordered a lot of room service. In fact Bella was determined that I would enjoy every one of my favorite foods before I was changed, and of course she was definitely having a lot of food cravings. It was quite disgusting actually. She was really into pickles and Ben & Jerry's double chocolate fudge ice cream. I would cringe every time she would dip a pickle into the ice scream.

"Oh Bella, love, that looks disgusting!" I exclaimed.

"MMM…but it is soooo good Edward, you really have to try this" she giggled as she put one the of the ice scream covered pickles under my nose. I backed away from her.

"No thanks, love, you enjoy that. I'm going to stick to chocolate chip cookie dough" I giggled. I loved raw cookie dough. I don't know why, but it was the best thing on the planet. She had this look in her eye, like she was daring me to deny her.

"Oh, Edward…please….just try it" she pouted….but then she started giggling. I was starting to get nervous and I was backing away from her. Just as my legs hit the bed, I now had an ice cream covered pickle slammed into my mouth.

"Oh…babe….why did you do that" I was muffled by the pickle. It was disgusting as it looked.

"oh come on….I know you like it, your just being difficult" she was smiling from ear to ear. I quickly picked her up, and laid her down on the bed. I was lying on top of her, and started rubbing my lips across her cheeks to cover them in the ice cream that she had shoved in my face.

"uugh…Edward…your sticky" she huffed…she was pushing me up off of her. That only made me start laughing. I rolled off of her, and laid on my back facing the ceiling. I was laughing so hard, it was hard to catch my breath.

"Bella, this is so much fun. It's like before. Everything is so relaxed" I sighed. I really liked being with Bella like this. It was almost as if everything was like before; just us together, with no worries.

"I know what you mean" she rolled over looking into my eyes. Her eyes were staring into my soul, and I pulled her closer to me and began kissing her softly.

It soon turned into a passionate kiss with much need behind it. We quickly became tangled into each others arms. We only broke from our kiss when we needed to breath.

"Mr. Cullen?" she sighed.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen" I giggled. I still wasn't used to calling her Mrs. Cullen, but I was beyond happy that she was my bride.

"I want you to make love to me" she now had a lustful look in her eyes, and I couldn't deny her.

I quickly started undressing her, and began kissing her softly from her neck, down to her stomach. When I reached her stomach I stopped and looked back up at her. I began rubbing my hand along her belly button before placing a deep kiss on her abdomen. She was pregnant with my child and she was more breathtaking than ever.

She leaned up and started tugging at my shirt. I let her remove it was instantly aroused at her fingers running down my chest. She quickly undid the button of my pants, and pushed them down to my knees. I lifted up slightly so she could push them all the way off. I gently laid her back down on the bed, and was now on top of her. I started placing quick kisses on her neck and collarbone. We were both exhaling loudly, and soon we were lost in the urgency of our kisses.

We made love so slowly but it was too intense to speed it up. We both like to take our time with each other, and wanted things to last forever. That was just another thing on my list of things I loved about Bella. As we finished I rolled off of her, and pulled her close into my arms. She laid her head on my chest and whispered "I love you forever and always".

I love you forever and always, love" I whispered. We both quickly feel asleep.

----

The next morning when I woke up, Bella was looking at me intently, almost like she didn't want to loose a minute.

"Morning, love, did you sleep well?" I asked

"Morning, yes I did; did you?" she smiled.

"Mm…yes. It was the best night of sleep ever!" I exclaimed. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her.

"We should get up, today is the big day. I promised to have you back to Alex's by noon" she said while she was stretching.

"Mmm..love…what time is it?" I asked

"It's 10:30" she said as she got out of bed. I quickly pulled her back into bed and snuggled with her.

"We have plenty of time….I want to lay here with my beautiful wife" I sighed.

"Mmmm…ok…you don't have to ask me twice" she giggled as she pulled me closer to her.

We laid there for another hour or so. Then we got up and ordered room service. While we waited, we took a shower together. We both washed each other, it was almost errotic, but very passionate…it was filled with love.

As Bella was getting ready I was quickly reminded off today's agenda. We would be going back to Bella's and Alex was going to change me this afternoon. Although I knew it had to be done, I still wanted more time with Bella. I didn't know how long it would be before Alex would let me go back to Forks.

"Edward, you ok?" she walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Love, I'm just thinking how much I'm going to miss you when your gone." I sighed. I hated bringing this because I knew it would make her sad.

"I know love, but Alex's seems very determined that at least at first we should be apart" she said.

"I know, but I don't want to miss anything during the pregnancy, I want to be there for you through everything" I exclaimed.

"I know that, but besides morning sickness nothing really happens through the first few months, I mean you can't even tell I'm pregnant until later on. So you won't miss much, and I'm sure that we can talk on the phone everyday. Maybe even send each other video messages." She looked so certain that everything was going to work out.

"I definitely want video messages, I want to see your gorgeous face everyday…promise me" I almost yelled it, although I'm not sure why.

"I promise love, I will do it everyday. Edward…just do me one favor" she whispered.

"What is it love, I will do anything" I said.

"Remember our love, and how much we mean to each other. I just know that if you keep the love we share in your heart during the change that you will come home to me sooner than you think" she had tears building in her eyes.

"Of course love, I promise. My love for you is the reason behind all of this. I will keep it with me forever. No matter what" I exclaimed.

"Good, now let's eat. I'm starving" she giggled.

"Oh, so what is the pregnant lady having for breakfast this morning?" I giggled. She quickly swatted at my arm. "Ow" it only made me laugh harder.

"I will have you know, that this is the best breakfast on the planet" she quickly lifted the lid off of her plate, and I was immediately disgusted. I wasn't quite sure what it was but it looked disgusting.

"Yuck, what is it" I exclaimed.

"It's biscuits and gravy mixed with eggs and hash browns, covered with mayonnaise." She exclaimed as she look a big fork full into her mouth. "Mmmm"

"Bella, I think I won't miss the food cravings you have" I giggled. I pulled the lid off of my plate. It was French toast and sausage links. It was my favorite breakfast food.

"You don't know what you are missing" she giggled.

"I do actually" I giggled back at her.

Once we were done with our breakfast, we packed our bags and left the hotel and we drove back to Alex's house. As soon as we pulled up in front of his house, Bella started crying as I did. We pulled each other in a warm embrace and tried to calm each other down.

"Bella, love, it's going to be ok, I promise, but if you don't want me to do this then I won't." I whispered in her ear. She quickly started shaking her head.

"No, Edward, I want you to do this. I can't live without you in my life and our child's live. We already agreed. I am just going to miss you so much" she sobbed.

"I'm going to miss you too Bella, but I will keep my promise to you. I will keep our love in my mind, and maybe that will make the difference and I will be back to you before you know it" I sighed.

"I hope so" she had stopped crying and was wiping her tears away before she started focusing on my tears. I pulled her towards me and placed my lips to hers. I began kissing her softly and when I broke the kiss all of our tears were gone and we both looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Let's get in there. The sooner this starts, the sooner it is over" I said.

We walked into Alex's house and in the living room he had already set up a bed for me. I assumed it was where the transformation would take place. My parents and Alex were talking and stopped to look at both of us. My mom's eyes were swollen and my dad looked like he was stressed way beyond his years.

"Ok, how do we start this" I said more determined then ever to get it over with so I could get back to my Bella.

My parents stood up and walked towards Bella and me. They pulled us both into a warm hug. My mom broke the silence "Edward, I'm so scared" she said with tears building in her eyes.

"I know mom, but everything will be ok" I sighed. I hated seeing my mom like this.

"Son, I am so proud of you. You are so full of strength and dignity. I couldn't ask for a better son" my dad said as he back up.

We all began saying our silent goodbyes. It was all in the looks, everyone had scared looks, looks of longing, love and sadness. Bella had never left my side. Even if my hand would flinch she would only tighten her grip on my hand. Every chance she got she would kiss me. I would do the same things to her. I never wanted to let go of her but the time was getting close that she would have to leave my side even if for only a little while. That thought was killing me slowly, but I was trying to keep my promise to Bella. I was keeping nothing else but the love we shared for each other on my mind.

"Edward, I think we should get started" Alex almost whispered. I could see how hard it was on him as well.

"Ok" I said as I sat down on the bed in the living room. "What should I expect?" I looked at him.

"Well, first you will feel the bit but that feeling will soon be replaced by a burning sensation. It will be excruciating but I'm hoping with me giving you morphine that it might take away some of the pain" Alex said.

"Ok, well then let's get this over with" I exclaimed. I was so anxious to get back to Bella.

"Ok, lay back" Alex whispered. He began walking over to my side; he moved my head to the side to expose my neck. I gasped at his cold touch.

Bella walked over to my other side, and took my hand into hers. She leaned forward and kissed my lips slowly. "I love you so much Edward, remember that. Remember our love" she pulled back; tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"I will love, I promise, Bella, please kiss me again" I whispered. I wanted to feel her lips against mine when this whole thing began. I was hoping it would help me hold on to the feelings even more.

"Of course" she smiled and again our lips met.

It was as if Alex knew what I was trying to do, because as Bella started kissing me I felt his teeth graze my neck, and then it went black.

**Wow, I never thought I was going to get through that chapter. I really wanted Edward and Bella to have one normal night together before the change. They deserved that much. **

**I thought it was romantic to have Bella kissing Edward when he was bitten. What do you think? **

**Please review and let me know. **

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I wanted this chapter to contain humor, love, desire, and of course the change. It took me forever to get it all in there. Hope you enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I was feeling inspired so I decided to post another chapter today. **

**I'm starting to worry though…because my reviews and story alerts are starting to go down quite a bit. Am I doing something wrong? Is there something you guys want to see…if so just tell me and maybe I can make it happen.**

**Thanks to those of you who did review…it warms my heart.**

**So here is chapter 16.**

**AN: I skipped ahead about 4 months…Bella and the rest of the gang are getting ready for graduation. And where is Edward???**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Bellas POV**

The last few months have been the longest of my life. I am always tired, and my belly is getting bigger and bigger every day. At least I'm over the morning sickness that was the worst. I kept my promise to Edward and video messaged him everyday. I would make video's of all of us together doing normal everyday things. In every video, everyone would give him words of encouragement. I would always show off my ever expanding belly. I hoped that would bring a smile to his face. Man I missed him so much. When I would go to the doctor Alice would come with me so she could video tape it so that Edward would feel like he was there.

Edward would only send my voice messages however; he said he didn't want me to see him like that. He had remembered me as promised, and he knew how much he loved me but it was still hard for him. Alex would test him every week or so and take him out among people. From what Edward said at first he did fine, but inevitably he would start loosing it and Alex would have to hold him back. Alex had decided that maybe Edward needed to hunt more often. So that was what they were doing currently. Edward and Alex went out every night to hunt, even if Edward wasn't thirsty. Alex said it would keep the edge off. Every voice message I received from Edward I would cry. I missed seeing his beautiful face, and every time he would tell me that he is working very hard because he missed me too much and couldn't wait to get back to me.

I kept myself concentrated on classes and the impending graduation. Although I really didn't need to worry about grades anymore, it was the only thing that could take my mind off of Edward even if it was only momentarily. Graduation was only 3 weeks away and prom was in 2 weeks. Originally I hadn't planned on going but Alice wouldn't have it any other way. She had said it was a required rite of passage and that Edward would be mad at me if I didn't go. I had thought I had convinced her to let me out of it, but then when I received my next message from Edward, he informed me that I had to go. He told me he would hate himself if I missed out on it. So I decided I would go, but only for Edward. Alice and I were going to go dress shopping today after school. I really wasn't looking forward to it, well because I had this huge belly and would look absolutely ridiculous but she told me that we would find something that would work beautifully.

"Rosie, me and Alice are going dress shopping after school today, would you please go with us? I need someone who can keep her at bay" I giggled. The only person that could pull Alice in was Rosie. I don't know how she did it but she did it well.

"Of course silly, Alice already asked me to join you guys. Don't worry I will be there to protect you" she giggled and tugged on my arm pointed me towards our next class.

"ugh..thanks Rosie. I wouldn't know what to do without you" I hugged as I dropped my bad and sat down.

"Ahh…Bells, I would do anything for you. You after all are the mother of my god child after all" she sighed. I had decided to have Rosie and Alice both be god mother's to my child. I knew I couldn't decide between them and if I did…I didn't want to be around to see what happened.

"Thanks Rosie" I said, as the teacher started class. It was my literature class which was my favorite. It was of course the class of the day, so soon I would be forced to go to Seattle for unnecessary shopping. I was pulled from my thoughts when the bell rang.

"Ugg…let's get this over with shall we?" I huffed as Rosie giggled.

----------

Once we made it to Seattle, I forced Alice and Rosie to let me at least eat before we started shopping. They happily obliged after all I was pregnant. I quickly grabbed some Chinese food which was my recent craving. I wanted it all the time. I could eat it 6 times a day if they would let me.

"Come on Bella, time to get shopping" Alice hissed. She knew I was prolonging the inevitable. I was purposely eating very slowly.

"Alright, fine. Where to?" I said as I got up and walked over the trash.

"I know just the store, they will have something for each of us" she exclaimed as she pulled both me and Rosie towards the shops.

After about 20 dresses and 2 hours later Alice found the perfect dress for herself. It was a red strapless dress that fell just above her knees. Rosalie found hers next, it was a deep red alter dress that fell all the way to the floor. They both looked absolutely beautiful in their dresses; this only made me more aware of how big I would look in a prom dress. I was just about to give up when I heard gasps. I turned around and saw Rosie and Alice holding a dress in their hands. They turned to me and in unison said "Try this on…".

I huffed and took the dress from their hands. I knew there was no point in arguing with them. The looks in their eyes were determined. I went into the dressing room, not even paying attention as I put it on. I walked back out of the dressing room and their eyes got huge, and their jaws dropped. "What" I questioned.

"Bella that's the perfect dress; it fits you perfectly, and you look absolutely breathtaking in it" Rosie said. I turned around and looked in the mirror. They were right, I did look beautiful. I started blushing and quickly went back into the dressing room.

"Come back out here Bella" Alice hissed.

"No" I whispered.

"Bella you look absolutely breathtaking. You have to buy that dress, and if you don't I will buy it for you" Rosie giggled. I knew there was no way out of this. I did love the dress, but it was more than that. It started to hit me that I would be at prom without my Edward; my love, my best friend, and my husband. I started crying…more like sobbing. I fell to the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest and held onto myself for dear life.

I quickly felt Rosie and Alice around me hugging me tightly. I felt so lucky to have friends like them who were always there for me, and I realized it more and more everyday. They were willing to give up their normal lives for me, and I couldn't love them more.

"Aww.. sweetie, it's going to be ok. Edward will be back soon we promise" Rosie whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry Bella, everything is going to work out perfectly. Edward will back to his old self in no time at all" Alice grinned, almost as if she knew something I didn't.

"I love you both so much, I'm so sorry. It just hit me that I'm going to be at prom without Edward. I know you all want me to go but I don't think I can do it" I sobbed.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. I feel so horrible" Alice started to tear up.

"Don't be sorry Alice, I know why you wanted me to go, and Edward wanted me to go to. I agreed for him, not for you" I whispered.

After I was done crying, they helped me up and we got the dress off of me. They left the room so I could finish getting dressed. When I walked out of the dressing room, Alice and Rosie was standing by the door with bags. I looked at them hesitantly, but walked over to them.

"Guys, did you buy that dress?" I asked

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think. My and Rosie decided to do something different with it, but it's a surprise" Alice giggled. She knew I hated surprises, what was she up too?

"You know I hate surprises, please just tell me something" I exclaimed as I walked over to the bench.

"Ok well, it's for prom but a different prom. Our prom" Alice exclaimed.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" I questioned

"Well, we are going to have our very own prom...no body else, just us!" Alice was jumping up and down like a cheerleader. It always amazed me when she went into that mode.

"That doesn't make any sense. I was upset about prom because of Edward, how is having our very own prom make that any different Alice" I was concerned.

"Well, that's all I'm telling you, so come on let's get going" she huffed, and pulled me towards the doors. I was way too confused. I couldn't understand how she thought that having our own prom would make things any better. Then it hit me, yet again Rosie and Alice was giving up on their dreams because of me. They were going to ditch prom for me, I couldn't let this happen. I was going to have to put on my happy face and go to prom. I couldn't have them give up something else for me. They had been looking forward to prom since well forever.

"Guys, I really want to go to prom. I was just having a moment. I want to spend the night having fun with all of our friends before we leave" I hopped I was being convincing. "Can we please just go to prom with the rest of our friends" I finished

"Are you sure Bells?" Rosie questioned. She looked over to Alice and back to me.

"Yes, I want to do this. Let's go to the real prom please" I almost yelled it.

"Ok Bella, we will go to the real prom" Alice jumped over to me and gave me a tight hug.

On the way back to Forks I fell asleep in the back seat. I was always tired, and today's shopping events left me physically and emotionally exhausted.

-----

(_2 weeks later, the night of the prom)_

Alice and Rosalie had come over to my house to help me get ready. We were all praying that I didn't gain to much weight in the last two weeks so that my dress would still fit. When Rosie and Alice arrived they were both already ready for the prom. They looked breathtaking.

"Come on Bella, we don't have much time" Alice hissed as she pulled me up the stairs to my bedroom.

They took 2 hours to get me ready. I was really getting tired of all the poking and prodding. Before I was pregnant I didn't mind getting all done up, but now my nerves were shot.

"Are you done yet" I hissed looking up at Rosie who was curling my hair.

"Almost…done….hold…on…ok you're done" Alice exclaimed. She turned me towards to mirror and when I looked at myself, I was beyond shocked. I truly looked beautiful.

"Thank you guys, you did an amazing job!" I was grinning. I was playing with the fabric of the dress when they starting pulling me to the door.

"Come on Bella, we have to get going the limo is waiting for us downstairs" Rosie giggled.

"The limo?" I asked.

"Yes, the limo, know come on" Rosie groaned.

I was trying to stop them so I could ask them where the guys were. I mean of course Jasper and Emmett would be there to have pictures taken and stuff.

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"They are waiting for us in the limo" Rosie snorted.

We walked outside and I saw a stretch limo. The limo driver opened up the door to the limo. First Emmett stepped out and his chaw dropped when he saw Rosalie. "Oh my god, Rosie you are absolutely breathtaking" He quickly picked her up and twirled her around. She started laughing as he sat her down and pulled her into a kiss.

Next Jasper stepped out of the limo and had the same reaction to Alice. He ran over to her and pulled her into a deep kiss. This was too much for me to handle. I looked down at the ground and tears starting forming in my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to run back into the house and hide.

"Bella, you are absolutely beautiful" a velvety voice said. I didn't recognize the voice. I looked up and gasped at the most beautiful person standing in front of me. He was gorgeous. It couldn't be him, could it?

"Edw—" was all I could get out before everything went black.

**Ok don't kill me. I had to stop there. I think you know who that is….don't you. **

**Please review and let me know what I can do to make you keep coming back. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**I hope you enjoy!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A friend gave me a really good criticism or idea if you like. She said it would be nice to get Edwards POV on his change. And she has a good point don't you think??**

**So here you go….chapter 17…I can't believe I'm actually at chapter 17. wow…its been a long journey but short at the same time. Sorry…overly emotional right now.**

**OH BEFORE THE CHAPTER…..thank you thank you thank you for all of the reviews…..it made me giddy when I opened my email box today. You guys are the best.**

**OK….chapter 17**

**Edwards POV**

I really don't remember much about the first 3 days after Alex bit me, but it was more painful than I could have ever imagined. The fire was excruciating and I burned from every crevice of my body. I was begging for death by the end of the first day. I would have done anything to have the pain stop. The only thing that got me through was my Bella, I held on to the thoughts of her with all of my might.

I thought about the first day I met her, the first time I realized I liked her, and then when I realized I loved her. Our first kiss, our first official date, her beautiful eyes, and the way she blushed. I thought about the Halloween party when I asked her to marry me and she said yes. I thought about our first time together and how perfect it was. I then thought about the hurt I caused her when I lied to her, but how she ran back into the hospital room and never left my side again. How we cried together, laughed together and spent every available moment together. The day she accepted my hand in marriage and became Mr. Edward Cullen; our first night together as a married couple. Then when we realized she was pregnant and she finally agreed to let me turn so that I could spend the rest of eternity together. And the last thought I had was of her kissing me before everything went black.

I had promised her I wouldn't forget anything about her; that I would hold on to that love we shared. I think that's what made it easier on me. When the fire finally stopped I was disoriented but more alert to everything around me. My hearing, my vision, my taste were all more acute than ever before. The burning itch in the back of my throat was driving me wild, I was so thirsty…more thirsty than I had ever been in my entire life. After I began to calm down Alex had taken me hunting. He said it was important for me to get used to my thirst and to hunt as often as possible. He said the sooner I tasted animal blood the sooner I would be able to handle it.

The first hunt was definitely a different experience. We ran into the forest near Alex's home and I was really surprised at my speed. I was faster than Alex which I thought was odd, but he explained it was my new vampire strength that it would go back to normal in a few months, but that I would always be stronger than ever before. When we made it deep into the forest we stopped. The wind picked up and I caught the smell of blood, I quickly turned into the direction of the smell.

Alex told me one simple thing "just follow your instincts". I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply and before I knew it I was leaning over a deer and drinking his blood. It was so warm running down my throat, it helped with the burn in my throat. But I was still hungry.

"Are you still thirsty Edward?" Alex questioned. I nodded. And he said "Well let's find you something more to drink"

The wind picked up again and a force was drawing me towards a mountain lion. Although I should have been scared I was the predator and I pounced on him quickly. I drank him clean and finally the thirst was starting to subside.

We made our way back to his house, and when we arrived we just relaxed around the house. Alex had taken a leave of absence from work so that he wouldn't have to leave me alone.

We did normal every day things that I would do when I was human. We watched TV, read books, and played video games. Although at first I found video games rather slow at first, but Alex said it was necessary for me to work on acting as human as possible.

Everyday I would get a video message from Bella, and I loved seeing her beautiful face. She was glowing even more from the pregnancy. I really enjoyed seeing our friends as well. Alice and Rosie were very sweet, but Emmett and Jasper just made me laugh. They always had the most random comments to make and it was just want I needed. Bella would show me her growing Bella, and I desired nothing more to be there and rub my hand over it, but I knew I had to learn to control myself before that. I would never put my Bella in danger, especially from me.

Every weekend Alex and I would go into town and test my ability to control my thirst. At first it was the biggest mistake ever, I never thought I would handle it. Every time someone would walk by and I could hear their heart beat and smell their blood I would growl. A couple of times I actually almost jumped on people, but Alex would hold me back. I was so grateful I had him there, I would never forgive myself if I took someone's life.

Each week that passed my strength grew stronger, and I was able to be out and about a lot longer. In fact, one weekend we were actually out for 2 hours before I lost my control. He had said I was making great progress but I still needed to work on it. If I was going to go back to Bella I was going to need to have greater control than that.

Before I knew it 3 and half months passed. I was definitely getting better, but it was still difficult for me. My eyes were finally starting to turn golden, which I was glad about. This was the reason I wouldn't respond to Bella with video messaging, I didn't want her to see blood shot eyes, I'm sure that would scare her. So I responded with voice messages. I told her every time how much I loved her and that I was working on my control and that I would get back to her as soon as possible.

I remember the first time I could hear the babies heart beat through the video message, it through me for a loop. If I could have cried I would have; I mean here is my beautiful wife carrying my child, her belly ever expanding and I couldn't be there to hold her. This really made me angry. Alex had told me that I needed to let go of the anger if I was ever going to get back to Bella.

Alice had called Alex on the phone one day last week and begged him to let her speak to me. When I got on the phone Alice was super hyper.

"Edward, I need you to do me a favor." Alice huffed.

"What is it Alice?" I questioned.

"Bella doesn't want to go to prom. Please talk her into it. It would be horrible if she missed prom!" she yelled in the phone. She was right, there was no way I was going to let Bella miss her prom because of me. She needed this, a normal night out before graduation and becoming a mother.

"Alice, of course I will help you. I want her to go to prom too….Consider it done!" I exclaimed.

"Edward, I'm so glad. Thank you thank you thank you!" she sighed as she was trying to catch her breath.

"No problem Alice, how is she by the way?" I questioned. I knew that she was putting on a good face in her video messages. I wanted to know truly how she was doing.

"She's doing alright. She misses you terrible, but she is trying to keep herself busy" she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm sure. We all stay with her as much as we can, trying to keep her spirits high. I think it helps she's pregnant. She constantly says she has a piece of you with her all the time, and that it helps knowing that" she sighed.

"I'm glad. I miss her terrible. I can't wait to get back to her" I sighed.

"Us too….we all miss you very much. Please work hard so that you can get back here soon." She exclaimed.

"I'm really trying, I want to be back there soon too. I would like to be there for the birth of my child" I said

"I know Edward. Just know we all love you" she almost whispered.

"I love you all too. I will see you soon ok?" I questioned.

"See you soon Edward, bye" she finished and hung up the phone.

I was now more determined than ever. I quickly sent Bella a voice message telling her that I would be mad if she didn't go to prom. I hated using guilt towards her, but I wanted her to go to prom. I had decided while I was on the phone with Alice that I was going to set a deadline of prom to be back to Bella. I knew how much she wanted to go to prom and I was sure she wanted to miss it because I wouldn't be there. So I was going to make sure I would be there; Bella had been through so much because of me and I wanted to be there to make Bella's dream come true.

I quickly ran into Alex's room and explained my plan to him. Although he was hesitant to try and push my progress, he said that maybe it would work out for the best. He knew my love for Bella was eternal and maybe that would be what it took. So we started hunting daily instead of weekly. We were determined to permanently suppress my thirst as much as possible.

It was really working. Every night we would go hunting and then go walk around town. I was in complete control, not once had I tried to attack someone in the last 2 weeks. I was now ready to go back to my Bella. Alex seemed to agree, so now it was just a matter of making the plans to head back. I wanted to surprise Bella, but I needed to know what the gang's plans were. So I decided to call Jasper.

"Hello" Jasper said

"Hey Jasper its Edward" I said in a low whisper.

"Oh my god, Edward. How the hell are you man?" he yelled.

"I'm doing much better, that's why I called" I said

"What's up man?" Jasper giggled.

"Well, I'm ready to come back to Bella. But I want to surprise her. Do you think you can help me?" I sighed.

"You're ready to come back. Great….of course I'll help. What did you have in mind?" he said.

"Well I was thinking that prom night would be the perfect night to come back, Alice had called and said that Bella was upset about having to go to prom without me, so I want to be there to take her to prom. Are you guys all riding together?" I asked.

"Yeah, we rented a stretch limo" he said

"Well, do you think I could catch a ride with you guys?" I giggled at that. Of course they would.

"You don't even have to ask man, of course. We were planning on picking the girls up from Bella's house. It will be perfect. She won't have any clue. This is the best surprise" he exclaimed.

"Wait, can I tell the rest of the gang. I'm sure they will keep this secret. I just think it would work out so much better if they all knew, that way they could make sure Bella decided to go" Jasper finished.

"Yeah that's a good idea. I know the girls will definitely force her to go now" I giggled at that.

"Well, Alex and I will be heading to Forks the day before prom, that way I can get reacquainted with home and to hmm….test my control" I hesitated when I finished that last statement. I didn't want to make him nervous.

"No that's cool. Makes sense. Maybe you, Emmett, and I could meet up to work on that control" he giggled.

"You don't have to do that" I said.

"No, man, its cool. It's better you test your control on us before you see Bella." Jasper said.

"Yes, you're probably right!" I said.

"Ok, well call when you get into town, and we will come over to your house" he finished.

"Yeah, alright, I'll call you when I get there" I finished and then hung up the phone.

Alex called and made the plan reservations. And we packed our bags. Soon all we had left to do was waiting. It was the longest 2 days of my life. It would have been easier if I could have slept but I couldn't any more. We went hunting, and I drank more than I had before. I was determined to not be thirsty when I seen my Bella. We went into to town so that I could get a tux. He said it was good practice to be around people, especially since I was going to be at prom around a lot of people. I was quite impressed with my control.

The night before the prom we flew into Forks. The plan ride was not as bad as I thought it would be. This control thing was definitely working in my favor. I was so glad I had Alex to teach me, he was really patient and understanding. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have him there for me.

Emmett and Jasper decided to pick us up at the airport. As soon as we walked through the gates they started hollering at me. I was grinning from ear to ear when I seen them. It was so good to be home.

:"Edward, wow….you look different!" Emmett said as he patted me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I have the change to thank for that" I giggled. It had really shocked me the first time I had looked into a mirror. I almost didn't recognize myself at first.

"Man, it's so good to have you back. Come on let's get your bags and head back to your house. Your parent's are excited to see you" Jasper said.

"Alex, thanks for bringing this one back to us. You are the best" Emmett said.

"It was my pleasure" Alex grinned.

We quickly got our luggage and headed to the car. As soon as we reached my house my parents ran out and barely let me get out of the car. I held my breath at first just to make sure I could handle it.

"Edward, son, I'm so glad your back. I've missed you like crazy." Esme said with tears building up in her eyes.

"Son, I'm glad your home. It hasn't been the same without you" Carlisle said.

"Thanks….I'm glad to be back" I sighed. It was so nice to be back with my family, and my friends. We walked into the house and everyone gathered around the living room. We stayed like that for hours, just catching up. Nothing major had happened since I left. Everyone was trying to keep Bella sane while I was away. She had her good days and bad, but mostly good. She really enjoyed going to the doctor, because she got to see the baby on the monitor. That made me smile, she had sent me a few of the ultrasound pictures and our baby was perfect.

When Emmett and Jasper left for home they said they would be here around 7 tomorrow night to pick me up. My parents gave me hugs and said they were heading to bed. So now it was just me and Alex to wait AGAIN….

We decided to go hunting, since my house was pretty much in the woods it would be easy to go without being spotted. We hunted for a few hours, and headed for home. I asked Alex if it would be alright if I went to Bella's house for a little while. I promised I wouldn't disturb her, but I had to get her scent, that way I could be ready for tomorrow.

He only agreed after I allowed him to come with me. He said he would stay back but close enough to stop me if something happened. Once we made it to her house, I quicly jumped up on the roof in front of her window. She always slept with her window open. So I peeked my head into her room and seen her sleeping comfortably. I could see her belly and it was marvelous. The video messaging did not do her justice.

I snuck inside her room and set on the floor next to her bed. I inhaled deeply to take in her scent. She smelled so wonderful, it was a mixture of freesia and strawberries. It was the most delicious scent. But I was surprised at myself, I didn't thirst for her not like that anyways. Yes I wanted her, but not for her blood I wanted her for her. I desired to pull her into my arms. But I knew that I had to resist, I was sure I would wake her up from my cold touch, and I wanted nothing more than to surprise her tonight for the prom.

-----

Emmett and Jasper got to my house right on time. We took pictures with my parent's and headed off to Bella's house. I was getting more anxious by the minute. Alex had agreed to be at the prom but hidden just in case I needed him.

We quickly made it to Bella's house. I could hear the girls all giggling and moving around in Bella's room. Then I heard then descend the stairs and open the door. I could see all of the girls standing in front of the limo. They all looked very pretty, but Bella was breathtaking. If my heart could beat, I'm sure it would have skipped a beat.

The limo driver opened up the door, and Emmett made his way out over to Rosalie. He swung her around and kissed her. Jasper did the same thing to Alice. I was watching Bella closely and I could tell she was starting to get sad. I decided it was time to make myself known. I got out of the limo, and I could see her staring at the ground.

"Bella, you are absolutely beautiful" I said in a whispered tone. Her head shot up and she looked confused. She stared at me…more like right into my soul. She quickly realized who I was, and she smiled.

"Edw-" she sighed, and then fell to the ground. Oh my god, she fainted. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

I quickly ran over to her before she actually hit the ground. Thankfully I had good reflexes now and I made it to her in a split second. I sat on the ground pulling her into my arms and I rocked her.

"Bella, my love, please wake up" I whispered in her ear, and then I kissed her on the lips.

"Mmm…Edward?" she was starting to wake up. She looked up at me and she started smiling. Then the tears followed.

"Yes, love its me. I'm back" I giggled. She looked so cute when she was like this.

"I'm so glad your back, I missed you" she started crying.

"Oh my love, don't cry. Let's get you up off the ground. Alice will kill you if you get the dress dirty" I giggled again.

"Ok" she giggled. She knew I was right. I quickly picked her up and sat her on her feet. I grabbed her by the waist and looked deeply in her eyes and kissed her passionately. I had wanted to do that for too long. Her heart beat sped up quickly so I stepped back and put my hand on her belly and the baby kicked. Yes, this was definitely my heaven.

"Bella, love, I think we have a prom to be getting to" I whispered.

"Yes we do. Come on guys, let's get to prom!" she was back to her old self.

**Ok so there is chapter 17. Hopefully that puts you all at ease about Bella. She simply fainted, Edward didn't bite her. **

**I wanted to put the prom scene in this, but this chapter is already longer than any chapter I have already written, and when I got to that part. ….it felt right to end there. **

**Please review……review….review…..review…..**

**Remember, I stand up way past my bedtime to post this chapter for you…so reward me by posting me a review.**

**Thanks again, and I LOVE YOU GUYS…….**

**I hope you enjoy….**


	18. Chapter 18

**Edwards POV**

The ride to prom was probably the best experience in my life. I finally had Bella back in my arms, and hopefully I would never have to leave her side again. I hadn't fully realized how much I had missed her until I seen her standing outside of the limo. She was truly radiant, but that wasn't even the right word to describe how beautiful she looked. When she realized it was me, she started glowing even more.

Bella snuggled up to my side and had her head leaning on my chest, she had my hands in hers, and every so often she would tighten her grip and kiss me on my jacket. Rosie and Alice were swaying to the beat of the music in the limo, and Jasper and Emmett were talking. Although we were there with our friends, it seemed like no one else existed but me and Bella at the moment.

I pulled her face to mine and our eyes met, I was afraid of her reaction to my eye color but she simply smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I had only wanted to give her a peek on the lips but it turned into a very passionate kiss. It had been too long since I showed my Bella affection. I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. I wanted nothing more than to skip prom all together and go to our meadow and show her how much I truly missed her.

"Umm..guys" Alice giggled.

We simply ignored the commotion in the limo and continued kissing.

"Urg…get a room already" that was Emmett.

Bella and I pulled away and smiled at each other. I could tell from her heart beat that she definitely was enjoying our embrace. She was flushed as well. God…she is beautiful.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't help it" Bella smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, well we are here. Are you ready to go in now?" Rosalie almost hissed.

"Definitely!" Bella exclaimed.

We all got out of the limo and walked into the hotel where the prom was being held. The music was blaring and you could here it outside the hotel. It was an up beat temp and all of the girls starting rocking to the beat as we made our way in. The girls were in front of us, and Emmett pulled me to the side.

"Tonight is going to be awesome" Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm so glad I made it back in time for prom" I sighed. I started to notice people looking over at me. They were giving me weird glances and finally Mike walked up to me.

"Edward, where have you been man. It's been like what 5 months". Mike asked.

"I was in LA with my family, my grandma wasn't doing so well so we stayed longer than anticipated. It was ok though, I went to school down there and hung out" I looked at him. We had all decided it was probably better to tell everyone I was just visiting family.

"Ahh…I'm surprised you were able to stay away from Bella that long. You to have been inseparable well forever" he chuckled. Only if he only knew how true that statement was.

"Yeah, it was tough, but we kept in touch, and she came down to see me over Christmas though, so it wasn't too bad" I said

"Well, good to have you back man. Are you coming back to school or..?" he questioned.

"No, my school in LA graduated last week, so I'm back for prom and then just to hang out till college" I definitely couldn't go back to school here, although it was only a week, it would probably be really difficult. After I left Bella last night, I went hunting with Alex again. I ate more and more just to make sure I would be ok for this event.

"Lucky man, I cant' wait for graduation then I'm off back packing across Europe until college" he grinned from ear to ear.

"That sounds great, well have a great time. I'll talk to you later, I'm going to go find Bella" and with that Emmett and I walked towards the girls who had just came out of the bathroom.

Bella come over and wrapped her arms around me and I placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hello love, are you ready for prom" I asked.

"Yep, let's get this party started" she giggled.

Prom seemed to go by all too quickly, we all spent most of the night on the dance floor; except for the occasional break for Bella.

When _I don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith_ came on. I pulled Bella back out onto the dance floor. It was our song; it described how both of us felt about each other. I pulled her into my arms and started swaying to the music.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

I could feel Bella's heart start to beat faster, and I looked down at her to see her looking back up at me. She had tears building in the corners of her eyes. I felt exactly the same way only I couldn't cry or I definitely would be. She leaned up and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips before she placed her head back on my chest.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

"Edward" Bella looked up at me and the tears were flowing even more now.

"Love" I grinned.

"You were in my room last night weren't you?" she questioned. How could she have known?

"Yes, I was" I was hoping she wouldn't be scared about it.

"I had a feeling you were, even while I was sleeping, I could feel you were close" she was smiling and I become undone. I pulled her up so that her face was right in front of mine. I smiled at her and then pulled her in for a kiss. I was more in love with this woman than ever before.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_I don't want to miss a thing._

Our kiss didn't end when the song was over. I hadn't even realized that a more upbeat song was playing. Bella and I was still kissing and swaying to the beat of our song. Bella pulled away from our kiss and looked around to see everyone else dancing at a faster tempo and she blushed.

I sat her back down on her feet, and without thinking asked her if she wanted to go to our meadow. She nodding with excitement etched across her face.

"Ok, I'll go tell the other's we are leaving and I'll meet you by the door, ok?" I questioned.

"Ok, I'm going to run to the ladies room and I will meet you there in 5 minutes" she was giddy with excitement.

I walked quickly to where the rest of the gang were dancing, and pulled Jasper aside.

"Bella and I are leaving. You guys take the limo. We will see you later, ok" I questioned.

"Oh, sure, is Bella alright?" He looked worried.

"Yeah, she's fine just tired. And we really want to go to the meadow for a little while" I said.

"Ok, sure. See you later" Jasper chuckled, and quickly went back to dancing with Alice.

I was waiting by the door when I seen Bella walking towards me. She was absolutely glowing. I could not and would never get over how absolutely breathtaking she was.

"Are you ready to go" I asked.

"Definitely" she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek.

We walked out and down to road from the hotel. I stopped and looked down at Bella, she had a confused expression.

"Bella, love, this is going to be a lot faster if I carry you. Is that alright?"

"Sure" she held her arms up and I picked her up bridal style and started running towards our meadow. I looked down at Bella to make sure she was ok, and she looked up at me and was smiling.

When we arrived at the meadow I sat her down on the ground and looked at the place that was Bella's and I favorite spot to be. It was our own piece of heaven. I would have to ask Bella to renew our vows here one day.

I turned around to look at Bella, and she was staring at her belly. She had hands placed on both sides and was drawing circles on either side. I walked over to her and asked "is everything ok with our little one" as I laid my hand on her stomach.

She looked up at me and smiled "of course, she is just moving around a lot. It feels funny"

As she said that I felt the baby move, it was the most incredible feeling.  
"Was that the baby moving? Oh…wait….did you just say she?" I couldn't believe my ears.

**OK, I am so sorry it took so long to update. A lot has been going on. I managed on pulling a muscle in my lower back last Wednesday when I was shoveling the foot of snow we got and I was in serious pain. Then I went home to visit my family this weekend and was overly busy. So please don't be mad at me. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Don't worry there will be some drama ahead. A friend pointed out to me that it couldn't be all fluff all the time. Although I wish it could be….**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the prom. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella's POV**

The sun poked through my window which caused me to start waking up. I started stretching when I hit something at my side, I rolled over to see what it was and it was Edward. He looked down at me and said "Morning love"

"Mmmm…morning"

"You know watching you sleep was wonderful. I never knew you talked in your sleep" he chuckled. I gently slapped him on his chest before sitting up in the bed.

"What did I say in my sleep?" I questioned. I knew this was going to be embarrassing because he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh just that you loved me…and…..that you wanted me to.." he stopped as I slapped him harder on the chest. I could not believe that I said that in my sleep. Of course, I was dreaming about being with Edward.

"Love, it's alright. I am happy that you dream about me. I dreamt about you almost every night since we met" Edward leaned down and kissed me on my forehead.

"Mmmm.. What time is it?" I asked

"It's a little after 7, are you hungry. I can make some breakfast." He slid off the bed and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Yes, please. I'm starving" I exclaimed.

"Ok, just please nothing gross" he chuckled. I jumped out of bed and ran over to him and pounced on him.

Edward made his way downstairs to make me some breakfast. I told him to surprise me, that I would be happy with anything. I made my way to the bathroom to start getting ready and the baby started moving around like she was doing summersaults. She was definitely getting active. I couldn't believe how much she moved around, most of the time it tickled but the last few days it has actually hurt some.

After I was done getting ready I headed for the dining room. Edward finished sitting my breakfast on the table, waffles and sausage. It looked really good. I sat down and he sat across from me while I ate. He just smiled with contentment in his eyes. After breakfast, we headed back to our meadow. We couldn't spend that much time there last night because it started to rain, and Edward didn't want me to get sick. He promised me that we could spend the whole day there if I wanted, as long as the weather permitted.

Once we got to our secret meadow we laid around talking, laughing and reminiscing about the past. Our lives had truly been a fairy tale for the most part, well at least until Edwards's illness that had changed everything. We hadn't really had a chance to talk about the change he went through in person. During the months we were apart all he would tell me is that he was doing alright. I really wanted to know what it was like, especially since I would be turning into a vampire as well.

"Edward, please tell me about what you went through. I really want to know" I said sternly. I wanted him to know I was serious about this.

"Bella, can we talk about it another time. I want to just enjoy being with you today" he sighed as he pulled me closer to him.

"I know, but I think it's important to know what to expect and I really want to know what things were like for you" I looked into his eyes and could see the pain. I hated the idea of him hurting and I couldn't be there to help him.

"You're right. Maybe my experiences will help make yours easier" he sighed but continued. "It was really painful the entire time. The burning sensation felt like I was on fire. There were a few times I prayed for death just so that it would end….but I kept your memory in my head. I concentrated on you the entire time, wanting to make sure I kept my promise to you that I would remember our love. I think it helped, but it was still hard."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I wish I could have been there with you" tears starting forming.

"I wish you could have been to but I'm glad you weren't. It would have been too much stress on you and the baby. But, I promise to be with you when you are changed. I will never leave your side "

"I am glad your going to be there" tears were streaming down my face. "What was it like after the burning was over?" I questioned

"It was weird. My senses were heightened, I could see more clearly, hear more clearly, and definitely smell more than I ever had before. And my throat was burning and itchy. Alex told me that was my thirst. He immediately took me out hunting, and it was the strangest experience ever." He sighed. I could tell he didn't want to talk about the hunting part. I was kind of glad he didn't continue with that. That was the one part I wasn't looking forward to.

"Was it hard trying to control the thirst around people" I questioned. I could tell by his face that it was.

"It was very difficult at first, it was like my instincts were telling me that I had to kill, and it was very hard to fight those instincts. When Alex would take me out around town, I would be ok at first; only because I would hold my breath. But if someone got to close and I could hear there heart beat and I would loose all control. Alex said it would take some getting used to, but that with time I would be ok. We kept trying and each time it got better, but I would always end up restrained by Alex in an alley or something. I was way too frustrated with myself. I wanted nothing more than to get home to you" he sighed.

"How did you work through it; I mean get control?" I questioned.

"Well we started hunting almost everyday to keep the desire away. That definitely made the difference. Alex said that in time I would be ok to hunt just once a week, but keeping me full now would help with the control. Eventually I was able to walk around town without wanting to hurt anyone. I was so happy when Alex said that we could come back to forks for prom. That was my goal, to be able to take you to prom" he smiled as he finished.

"Well, I'm glad you were here for that. I couldn't have imagined it without you there. I'm so glad you are home. Now we can start planning for our daughter"

"Me too" he sighed as he leaned into kiss me.

We laid in each other's arms for the rest of the day. When it started to get dark, we headed back to the house. Edward made me dinner, spaghetti and garlic bread; definitely my favorite dinner. After dinner we lounged in the living room watching Pearl Harbor. It had enough action in it for Edward and a love story in it for me. It was the perfect movie, in my opinion. I woke up to Edward carrying me up to my bedroom and laying me down in my bed. He quickly pulled the covers over me and then took his place beside me.

"I love you forever and always" I whispered while I pulled myself up to lay my head on his chest.

"I love you too Mrs Cullen" he leaned down and began kissing me. It quickly turned into a full on make out session. It was getting pretty heated when our baby started doing summersaults again. I pulled away from the kiss and rubbed my belly. "Calm down little one" I whispered.

"Is she moving again" Edward said as he laid his hand on my stomach.

"Yeah, I have a feeling she is going to be a gymnast or something, it's like she is down flips in there" I giggled. I was trying not to show the strain in my voice.

"Wow, she really is moving" his eyes lit up as he rubbed his hands over my stomach.

"I think I'm going to go the bathroom real quick" I said as I got up from bed and headed for the door. I don't know what happened next, all I know is that I was in serious pain and I buckled down to the floor.

"EDWARD…I THINK SOMETHING'S WRONG" I sobbed.

**PLEASE don't kill me for the cliff hanger. I couldn't resist, but don't say I didn't warn you that drama would be coming. **

**So is everything ok with the baby? REVIEW PLEASE and tell me what you think. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was eager to get it out because I made you wait for the last one for almost a week. **

**Thanks for all of my reviews, alerts etc. It warms my heart. Keep them coming, they help motivate me to write quicker. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the author's note, but I was just checking my stats and I'm almost at 100 reviews….so I decided to be evil. I want 8 more reviews before I post the next chapter…that way I hit the hundred mark. **

**I am so glad that you guys like this story, it really warms my heart. I have always loved writing (although I'm sure I'm not the greatest writer of all time) and I like to know what I'm writing is being read. That's what I love about FanFiction.**

**Anyways….**

**I have some questions for you:**

**If Bella's baby is ok (wink wink…don't kill me) what do you think her name should be**

**Should I bring Jacob and the werewolves into the story???**

**What do you think about Charlie and Renee agreeing to be changed? The more I think about it…it seems a little out of the twilight universe…what do you think??? Let me know.**

**Of course….you can also give me any other ideas or feedback. I want to make this story the best it can be….and I want to make my reader's happy. **

**So please…..just 8 more reviews till 100….then I'll post another chapter. It's waiting for you to review…..**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow….i got my reviews….yippie…**

**Sorry I did that to you guys, but I was anxiously awaiting 100…and everyone else does it so I thought why not….lol**

**Thanks for all of the reviews…I really like what everyone suggested for the baby's name, and your opinions on Charlie and Renee. **

**And just to answer your question…no Jacob and the wolves will not be joining the story. I had originally thought that maybe I should but I couldn't find a place to fit them in….and this is mostly about Edward and Bella…so why would I throw Jacob into the mix. **

**Without further delay…..**

**Edwards POV**

I had Bella in my arms before she could hit the floor. It all happened so quickly, one minute we are joking around and the next she is screaming out in pain and falling to the ground.

"Bella, what's wrong? Can you hear me?" I questioned.

"EDWARD…SOMETHING'S WRONG" she screamed, and then nothing. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her lips together. I quickly ran out of the house and headed for the hospital. As fast as I could run, I couldn't get there fast enough. I kept praying that nothing was wrong with the baby or Bella. I couldn't stand to loose either one of them. Bella was the love of my life and we were supposed to spend eternity together, and my baby that Bella was carrying was just as important to me.

When I got to the desk in the emergency room, I screamed "Please she needs a doctor….she's pregnant and she's in pain"

I must have scared the nurse because she quickly backed up and ran to get a doctor. When the doctor arrived he asked "What seems to be the problem"

"She was fine but then she fell over in pain, something's wrong with the baby" I screamed.

"Ok, calm down. Follow me, let's get her in a room and I will run some tests" he was calm. I quickly followed him into a room, and laid her down on the bed. He quickly started looking Bella over. She was still shaking from pain, and was crying uncontrollably. He was pressing his hand around on her belly asking if it hurt here, or here…and each time she said yes.

"Ok, I'm going to go get an ultrasound machine and I will be back. I'm going to take draw some blood so I can run some tests" still calm. HOW COULD HE BE SO CALM.

When he came back into the room, he plugged Bella up to an IV machine. He said that he put some pain killers in there that should help with the pain Bella was in. He started the ultrasound, and turned up the sound so we could hear the baby's heart beat. It was really fast but he assured us that it was normal. When he was done with the ultrasound he said he was going to go see if the results from the blood tests were back.

The nurse quickly came in and started hooking Bella up to more monitors. The doctor quickly came back in and looked at the monitors and said "well, Bella from what I can tell you are about 6 ½ months along. Is that right?"

"Almost 7 months along, why what's wrong with the baby" she cried.

"Well, Bella you seem to be in labor. We will try and stop it because it is a little too early but if we can't we will do everything we can to make sure the baby is ok. What you're feeling is contractions…and really strong ones I might add" he sighed.

He was started to look worried and that made me even more worried. "Doctor, is Bella and the baby going to be ok" I questioned.

"We will do everything in our power to make sure they are. Usually the contractions don't start off this strong….which is worrying me. Bella did you feel a different type of pain before this" he was looking at Bella.

"Well the baby was moving around a lot, and it was starting to hurt. I just thought she was doing back flips or something" she was trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I have a feeling they were actually labor pains dear. I want to check to see how far dilated you are and we will go from there ok?" he smiled

"Ok" she whispered. She grabbed my hand, and I leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

When he was done with his examination, he said "well you are about 5 centimeters dilated Bella, so I don't think that we will be able to stop the labor. You will be having your baby tonight" he half smiled.

"Isn't it too soon? I mean will the baby be ok?" I questioned.

"It's a little sooner than I would like but baby's that are born at 7 months usually turn out to be just fine. She will be in the hospital a little longer, but I have no reason to think she won't be ok" he grinned.

"I am going to go check on a few other patients, page me if anything changes" he was talking to the nurse that walked back into the room. "Have you guys thought of names for the little one yet" he questioned as he started for the door.

"We really haven't had the chance to yet" I sighed. I had thought we would have more time to talk about this.

"Start thinking about names, I will be back in a little while to check on your progress" he said and he was gone out the door.

I looked down at Bella and she looked terrified. I leaned down to her and kissed her again on the forehead "I love you Bella, forever and always…remember that" I whispered in her ear.

"Edward, I love you too. I'm just so scared. What if-" I stopped her before she could continue.

"Bella don't think like that. The doctor is confident everything will be ok. I won't let anything happen to you or the baby, I promise" I sighed.

She looked calmer now. We started talking about different names that we both liked. We definitely wanted something unique, just for our baby. We didn't want her sharing her name with anyone else. We went back and forth between several different names, before Bella fell asleep. While she was sleeping I walked out into the hall and called our families and friends.

They seemed to get their in record time. Charlie and Renee looked absolutely terrified, and I tried to reassure them that the doctor was confident that everything was going to be ok. Rosie and Alice were both holding each other crying, and Jasper and Emmett were trying to console them. My parents pulled me to the side.

"Edward, we are so sorry about all of this. Is there anything we can do?" my mom asked softly.

"I don't know what to do mom, I'm so worried about everything but I'm trying to be calm for Bella. She needs me now, and I can't turn into a mess" I started dry sobbing. I really wished that I had my tears now.

"Son, it will be ok. You guys have been through so much, you will make it through this" my dad whispered as he pulled me into a hug.

Once everyone had calmed down we walked back into Bella's room. She was still sleeping so we all sat around and waited for her to wake up or for the doctor to come in and give us some news. It seemed like an eternity but it was only a few hours.

Bella started to stir, and I ran over to her side. I kissed her on her lips and she slowly opened her eyes. When she seen me she smiled.

"I love you, my love" I whispered in her ear

"I love you too" she said

She looked around the room and seen everyone standing around her bed. Her smile grew bigger and she repositioned herself in her bed so she was sitting up.

"I'm so glad you guys are here. It looks like this little bundle of joy couldn't wait to join the family" she grinned while she rubbed her belly.

"Bella, how are you feeling" that was Renee. She walked over and placed Bella's hand in hers.

"I actually feel fine, whatever the doctor put in the IV has taken away most of the pain" she giggled. That medicine must definitely be doing wonders.

Everyone started laughing right along with Bella.

I leaned down and whispered into her ear "Bella, are you sure your ok?"

She looked up and me and nodded. She pulled my hand in between ears and gave it a light squeeze, reassuring me that she was fine.

Although Bella was about to give birth to a premature baby the mood in the room was surprisingly light. Everyone was talking about names for the baby, and arguing over who was going to babysit first. It was mind boggling to me that everyone was so calm, when I was extremely terrified of what was happening.

I got up on the bed with Bella and started rubbing circles around her belly. She looked over at me and kissed me sweetly on the lips, I pulled her into my arms, and hummed to her.

The nurse came back into the room and seen that Bella was awake. She said she was going to have to check Bella's progress. When she was done with the examination, she grinned.

"Bella, it looks like it's time. You are 10 centimeters dilated. We will be moving you into a delivery room. Usually we allow 2 people in the room but given your circumstances I can only allow one person to be in the room." she said.

"Edward is the father, I want him in the room" Bella answered quickly.

Everyone piled out of the room and they moved Bella into a bigger room. Everything happened so quickly after that. The doctor was in the room, and they had Bella's legs up in stirrups. I stood at Bella's side holding her hands. The doctor would tell Bella to push every few minutes…and then I heard the most beautiful scream.

My beautiful baby girl was screaming. That had to be a good sign right? I looked down at Bella and she was crying but smiling at the same time. I leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. The doctor asked me if I wanted to cut the umbilical cord and I did. For a brief moment they laid the baby on Bella's stomach for both of us to see her and she was absolutely breathtaking. She looked just like her mother, and I fell in love with her instantly. Who knew you could love someone within seconds of seeing them. I had felt that way about Bella but it had taken puberty to get me to see what the feeling truly was.

I was beaming, my beautiful wife and just given me the most precious of gifts.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen, you have made me the happiest man on the planet" I was beaming with pride.

"I love you Mr. Cullen, and you have made me the happiest woman on the planet' she giggled.

The doctor quickly took the baby to a different room. He said it was protocol with premature babies. They would be running tests and monitoring the baby to make sure everything was ok. But that he was confident that everything would be fine.

The nurses started cleaning Bella up, and I walked out to the waiting room to tell everyone the news. When they seen me walk through the doors they all got up quickly and came over to me.

"We have a beautiful baby girl" I screamed. My mom and dad quickly embraced me in a hug, and everyone else joined in. All of the women were crying and the guys were patting me on the back.

"Is she ok, I mean are there any complications" Renee asked.

"The doctor is running tests, but he said it looks good" I grinned.

"Oh, that is a relief" Renee exclaimed.

When they moved Bella back into her room, and she was comfortable; I let the rest of the gang in so they could see Bella. She was pretty exhausted so they only stayed for a few minutes. Everyone was congratulating Bella and I and saying how happy they were about our baby girl joining our family.

Once everyone left I got into the bed with Bella and pulled her into my arms, she laid her head on my chest and quickly fell asleep. I couldn't believe the events of the last few days, or last few months even. I was diagnosed with cancer that was supposed to end my life. I was given a life line from Alex, Bella and I was finally married, and now we were parents. It was so hard to believe everything seemed to be working out. Although I wasn't physically tired, I was emotionally tired so I closed my eyes to relax.

A couple hours later, the doctor walked into our room and I immediately opened my eyes. Bella must have felt me stir because she too woke up and looked from me to the doctor.

"Well, I have gotten the results back from the tests" he said.

**(I wanted to stop there but I decided you might try and kill me)**

"Is she ok" Bella asked in a worried tone.

He looked from Bella to me and back at Bella.

"Please just tell us. The suspense is killing us" I exclaimed.

"Your baby is going to be fine. She is little, but that is to be expected since she is premature. But all of her vitals are good and everything else seems to be just fine. Like I said, she is going to be in the hospital a little while but I feel more confident now that she will be a normal, healthy baby girl" he was grinning.

I jumped off of the bed and hugged him tightly (not too tightly though). "Thank you doctor" I exclaimed. All of the stress washed away at that moment. I walked back over the to bed, and Bella was crying but grinning. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead "everything is going to be fine my love"

'Thank you thank you thank you…for taking care of our baby" she exclaimed.

"Your very welcome. I'm glad that everything turned out ok" he said. He walked out of the room and quickly returned with our baby in his hands.

"I have someone who wants to meet you" he quickly handed me my daughter. I was in aww. She was absolutely perfect. I kissed her on her forehead and rocked her back and forth for a moment before I gave our daughter to Bella.

"Oh, have you guys thought of a name yet" he questioned.

**Ok, I know it's a cliffy but it seemed like a natural place to stop. Please don't hate me. So Bella had the baby girl…and everything is ok.**

**So what do you think…..PLEASE REVIEW…..**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it. **

**Thanks again**

**Sherrie**


	22. Chapter 22

_**It has been 2 months since the birth.**_

**Bella's POV**

It is amazing how time flies when everything is perfect. It is almost hard to believe that Renesmee is now 2 months old. We were finally able to take her home with us about 2 weeks ago. Although I hated seeing her in the hospital, it was nice to be able to rest at night. And the nurses had told me that she was sleeping through the night when we took her home. I had been so stressed out…that it was nice to be able to sleep. But it didn't sleep as soundly until she was home with us.

We had a little welcome home party for our daughter last week. Everyone was there, our parents and friends, and Alex who was now apart of the family. It almost seemed impossible to think of our lives without Alex in them. He was the most selfless person in the entire world. He had given us this amazing gift, he gave us back Edward. Edward still had restraint issues every once in a while, but he was able to back off on the hunting trips now. I think the fact he had our family was helping.

Oh yes, and we all graduated. Graduation was a little tiresome for me, I had just got out of the hospital a few days before and I was still sore, but Edward insisted that I not miss graduation. So we all went, except for Edward. He thought it would be to tempting being around a crowd of people. Esme decided to tape graduation, and we all watched it later. He lit up when he seen me walk across the stage, and I blew a kiss to the camera.

Tomorrow Alex was taking Emmett and Jasper to a cabin in Alaska to change them. Rosalie and Alice were sad that they couldn't go with them, but Edward had explained it was for the best. He told them they wouldn't want to see Emmett and Jasper after the initial change that it would be to hard on them. They finally agreed, reluctantly. Of course, that meant that in 3 days Edward would be heading to Alaska as well to help Alex with the "newborns". Alex said that with Edward there that it would help him handle two of them at once, something about Edwards "newborn strength". I wasn't thrilled to say the least, but they would be back soon.

My parents had also laid down disturbing news. They had decided not to turn into vampires, I guess the more they thought about it they decided that they wanted to grow old together. I was extremely upset by this but they made me promise that I would still go through with it. They wanted Edward and I to be together forever, and didn't want to stand in the way of that. They promised to take care of Renesmee during my change. That comforted me a little. I had wondered who would take care of our daughter during my change.

Today Rosie, Alice and I decided to throw the boys a good bye party. Our parent's had bought us alcohol so that we could have a "real party" as they put it. None of us had ever drunk alcohol before and would never get the chance after we were all changed. We invited a lot of our friends from school, and said it was a "good bye to forks, college here we come party". I was really excited for some normalcy. Edward and Alex went out last night to hunt so that he would be ready for the crowd at the party. He said he didn't want to miss it.

"Bella, how does that look?" Alice asked. She pulled me out of my deep thinking.

"It looks really great in here. I think the guys will like it" I sighed. It was still hard to think about being separated from Edward again. Our family was finally together and now he had to leave again.

"Bella, it will be ok. We will all miss the guys, but think about it…this will be a chance for us to hang out and enjoy Renesmee" she chuckled. She had been going over board with the shopping. No one else had the chance to buy Renesmee anything because she already bought everything possible.

"You really need to give someone else the chance to buy her something" I huffed.

"I know, I know" she giggled.

"Hey guys, help me with this banner will yah" Rosie huffed.

"Sure" we said in unison.

After all of the decorations were done, we went in the kitchen to get the snacks and drinks ready. My parents had taken Renesmee for the night, stating it was about time I got back to "normal teenage life" as they put it.

Alice handed me a cup "here, let's get this party started"

"What is in it?" I asked.

"Vodka, pineapple juice and a secret ingredient" she said.

"mmm..its good" It really was. I almost couldn't taste the alcohol in it.

"wow, that is great" Rosie said. She quickly gulped her drink down and poured herself another.

"Rosie, your going to be drunk before the party starts" I chimed in.

"I'll be fine" she giggled.

I finished my glass and poured myself another. Alice was already on her third glass when people started showing up. The music was blaring "It's getting hot in here". We all were dancing on the dance floor when the guys finally got here. We all made our way through the crowds stumbling a little. I was definitely a lot more drunk than I thought. I tripped and Edward caught me in his cold arms.

"Bella love, I think you should stop drinking" he purred in my ear.

"Not on your life, I'm having a blast" I grinned up at him. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"mmm" he started grinning, and pulled me up into his arms. He spun me around and then kissed me on my neck. He sat me down, and the room started spinning. I quickly fell back into his chest.

"Bella, please be careful" he said sternly.

I pulled him towards the dance floor and wrapped my arms around his waist. I started moving against his body to the beats of the music. I immediately could tell that he was getting aroused and used it to my advantage. I gently rubbed my hands up and down his frame and kissed him on his lips. Edward had not been intimate with me since he came back, he said it was because he was afraid of hurting me. But I was yearning for him, and I needed him to reciprocate. I almost wished that he could get drunk so I could take advantage. I was so bad.

He started kissing me back with urgency, and I thought he was about to give in, but he pulled away and gave me that crooked grin I loved. "We can't love"

"Urgh, you are so frustrating sometimes" I huffed and walked away towards Rosalie and Alice who was by the drinks. I took a cup in my hand and quickly drank it all. I sat the drink down took another one. I went through about 4 drinks in 10 minutes, I was feeling the affects but I didn't care. I was tired of being rejected. Alice and Rosalie just watched in amazement of how quickly I drank.

"What" I yelled over the music.

"Are you ok?" Rosie questioned.

"No, Edward is being a jerk. He won't have sex with me!" I exclaimed. They looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

"Bella" they said sympathetically.

"I want my husband to make love to me, is that so wrong?"

"Bella, come on. You know why you can't" Alice said.

"I don't care, I need a physical connection with my husband!" I yelled. I picked up another drink and drank it quickly. Another one, and then another one.

"Bella stop drinking like that, or your going to be sick" Alice exclaimed.

"Come on Bella, let's go dance alright?" Rosalie started pulling me towards the dance floor.

We danced for ever, and I started getting sluggish. I was starting to get dizzy, the affects of the alcohol was starting to get to me. Alice and Rosalie started to notice, and pulled me over to the side to sit me down on the couch. Rosalie left my side for a second but reappeared with a glass of water. I gulped the water down like it was my life line. Then I laid my head back against the chair and closed my eyes.

The next think I felt was two strong cold arms pick me up and head towards the stairs. I opened my eyes a little to see where I was headed and seen Edward looking at me with apologetic eyes. He smiled sweetly and kissed my forehand. His cold lips felt good against my forehand. I then felt myself being laid down on our bed. Edward lay down next to me and pulled me up to lay my head on his chest. He started humming what sounded like a lullaby.

"I'm so sorry love, I didn't mean to make you mad" he whispered.

"I know, I just miss being with you" I sighed. My head was spinning.

"Bella we will talk about it in the morning, sleep my love" he whispered.

I quickly feel asleep in his arms.

_**The next morning**_

I woke up with the worst headache. How could they let me drink like that? My head was pounding and my mouth was dry. I rolled over to see Edward staring down at me.

"mmm…morning" I grumbled.

"Morning love, how are you feeling" he said as he started rubbing my back.

"Like I was run over by a truck" I was parched.

"Here take these, they should help" he handed me to Tylenols and a glass of water. I quickly tossed the pills in my mouth and finished off the glass of water.

"Let me go start the shower for you, I'm sure that will help make you feel better" he staid. I nodded at him as I plopped back down on the pillow. I heard the shower start and Edward was right back at my side. He lifted me off the bed and led me into the bathroom. Once I was stable on my feet he left the room.

I stood in the hot shower forever, letting the water pound down on my sore muscles. I only got out of the shower when the water turned cold. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I wrapped the towel around me and walked back into our bedroom. Edward was lying on the bed with his hands propped under his head. He turned to look at me and his eyes widened.

"What" I questioned.

"Breathtaking" he whispered. Before I even knew it, he was standing right next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, and placed a chastised kiss on my lips. I turned around so I could face him. His eyes were full of desire. I leaned up and kissed him back and this time he didn't pull away. Our kiss deepened and he pulled me to the bed. Once I was on the bed, he tugged at the tough pulling it off of me. I gasped, we had not been this close since before the change, and the look in his eyes was enough to make me want him even more.

"Bella, I don't know if I can do this, but I have to try. I need you" he whispered in my ear.

"I want you Edward, I trust you" I whispered back.

What happened next couldn't be described in words, it was beyond words. It was utterly perfect. Edward and I made love for the first time since his change. We moved at such a slow pace that it was almost unbearable but erotic at the same time. Each slow thrust was building inside of both of us. It seemed to last forever, but I never wanted to part from Edward. I would be perfectly happy with us staying like this. Once we both reached our release, he rolled off of me and was panting as hard as I was. I pulled up into his arms, and laid my head on his chest.

Once we were both calmed down from our activities, we got up and went to take another shower. We took our time washing each other, just enjoying each others company. I didn't want to get out of the shower, but I knew that my parents would be dropping our daughter off and Emmett and Jasper would be leaving soon, so reluctantly we got out.

When we got downstairs Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were cleaning up from the party. It looked like it must have turned into a great party because the place was trashed. Emmett and Jasper were crashed on the back porch. That was definitely a sight. Alice and Rosalie looked like they were in bad moods, but I could understand why.

"Hey guys, need some help" I questioned.

"Yes, please" Alice sighed.

Edward and I started helping, and Carlisle came to help as well. With all of us, the place was clean in no time. Emmett and Jasper finally made an appearance and helped us finish up. They looked like hell; they must have really enjoyed themselves last night. I was almost sad I missed it.

Once we were done Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper headed up stars to get cleaned up. My parents showed up shortly after that. Esme and my mom went into the kitchen to make everyone breakfast and Edward and I stayed in the living room playing with Renesmee. Carlisle and my dad had went out to the garage.

After breakfast we all made our way outside. The guys started packing up the car, and Rosalie and Alice started crying almost immediately. It was heart breaking. When the car was all packed up, things got even more emotional. Jasper pulled Alice off to the side and was saying goodbye in private. You could see them both crying in each other arms. Rosalie and Emmett were standing by the car just staring in each others eyes, like it was the last time they would see each other. Emmett had his hands gripped on Rosalie's hips.

Alice and Jasper made there way back over to us, and Jasper gave Edward a pat on the shoulders, and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back with all of my might. When we pulled away he pulled Alice back to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Bella, please take care of Alice. Keep her busy so she won't be sad, ok" Jasper asked.

"Of course, Jasper" I almost whispered.

"Thank you" he said. He quickly kissed Alice and headed for the car. Alice walked to my side and laid her head on my shoulder. Tears were streaming down her face.

Rosalie and Emmett walked up to us next. Rosalie was still crying, and Emmett looked as if someone had kicked him in the gut. Emmett pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear "Watch out for her".

"I will" I whispered back. Emmett and I had always had an understanding; we never had to put it into words.

He pulled away from me and looked to Edward. "I'll see you in a few days bro. Promise me that you won't let anything bad happen" he said sternly.

"I will be there, I promise I will kick your ass before I let you do anything stupid" he chuckled. Emmett and Edward always handled intense situations with jokes and humor.

"Good, I'll probably be looking for a good fight" he grinned. He looked over to Rosalie and smiled at her. It was a sad smile, but filled with reassurance.

"Emmett, I love you, please hurry back to me please" she begged as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I promise" he pulled back and kissed her. He then turned and walked to the car.

Alex said a quick goodbye to everyone before jumping in the car. Emmett and Jasper were both looking out the window at their mates. Their eyes were filled with despair but also determination. For months we had all talked about the change. Hopefully with all the information they were given, they could get back quickly.

Alice and Rosalie blew them kisses and waved goodbye. With that the car started down the drive way and quickly they disappeared from sight.

Alice and Rosalie fell to the ground in tears. It was going to be a long couple of months for them, but for me too. Now that the guys were gone I only had 3 days until I would be separated from Edward once again. Edward pulled me closer and kissed me on the forehead and whispered "I love you".

"I love you to" I whispered.

Edward and I helped Rosalie and Alice back into the house and took them up to the spare bedroom and let them sleep.

**Ok, so Emmett and Jasper are on there way to becoming vampires. How do you think they will handle the change? **

**I know this was a sad chapter, but how could it not be. **

**I hope you enjoy…..PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

**Bye**

**Sherrie**


	23. Chapter 23

**Edward's POV**

The next three days were a blur. Bella and I tried our hardest to keep Rosie and Alice occupied, but it was definitely a hard task. It took up almost every minute that Bella and I had together and with our daughter. I hated the fact that tonight I would have to leave them, I felt like I had just got them back.

Alex had called me this morning to make sure I would be there before Emmett and Jasper's transformations were complete. He was worried about having two newborns to deal with by himself, so no matter how much I wanted to stay I couldn't.

Bella's parents had taken our baby girl for the night, so that I could take Bella on a date before I left. I decided to keep it simple, we were gong to go see a movie and dinner, and if we had time a trip to our meadow.

"Bella, we need to get going"

"I know, I know. I'll be right there" Bella yelled from the bathroom.

"We are going to miss the movie!" I yelled back.

"No we are not. I'm coming" she yelled as she was walking out of the bathroom.

"Ready love?" I smirked

"Yep, let's get going" she smiled at me.

We went to see Bloody Valentine, it was a valentine horror. Who knew they could combine the two, but Bella loved horror movies so I wasn't going to complain. After the movie we grabbed a quick bit to eat for Bella at a little vendor outside the movies and headed to our meadow. Of course we could only stay for about a half an hour but that little amount of time was better than nothing. I was going to be away from Bella for a couple more months and that thought was killing me.

I couldn't wait for everyone to be changed that we none of us would go through the pain of being away from those we loved again.

We arrived home in just enough time for me to pack up the car and head out. I had a long journey ahead of me and I wanted to get it over with. Plus, I didn't want to take the chance of getting there after Emmett and Jasper woke up.

"Do you have everything you need" Bella said.

"Yeah, I think so" I frowned. This was the moment I was dreading. Having to say goodbye to her.

"I'm going to miss you" Tears started forming in her eyes. I pulled her into a warm embrace and rocked her slowly.

"I know love, I'm going to miss you too" If I could be crying I would be right now.

My mom walked over to me and laced her arms around Bella and me. "Everything is going to be ok; Edward will be back in no time"

"Edward, you concentrate on helping Emmett and Jasper and hurry home ok?" my dad said as he patted me on the back. He was definitely calmer than the rest of us.

"I will dad; you guys please take care of Bella and my daughter for me ok?" I sighed.

"We definitely will, don't worry about anything here" my mom said with a grin. I never doubted that things would be ok here, I just hated that I couldn't be here with them.

"I love you all" I pulled Bella and my mom into a hug.

"I love you to son, be careful" my mom said as she started to walk back towards the house. My father was draping his arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"Make sure and call me everyday" Bella smirked.

"Of course love and you can call me whenever you want" I chuckled.

"Good, now get going before I decide you can't leave"

"Alright, take care of yourself and my daughter. I will see you soon, I promise" I sighed. I pulled Bella up into my arms and squeezed her tightly. I gave her a quick peck on her lips before I sat her back down.

"I will, promise. I love you Mr. Cullen" she winked.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." I studied her face for a few lingering seconds and turned and walked to the car. Once I was in, I looked up to see her smiling but fighting back tears. I nodded in her direction and mouthed "I love you" and started the car. I pulled out of the drive way and looked in the rear view mirror to look at her waving goodbye and blowing me a kiss and drove off before I changed my mind about going.

**Jasper's POV**

Once we arrived at the cabin everything seemed to blur. Alex showed us to our rooms and gave us time to unpack. After that we had one last meal and Alex explained what would happen next. We decided that I would go first, and while Alex was changing me Emmett would go out for a walk so that he wouldn't have to see it. Then when he came back Alex would change him as well. He warned us again that the pain would be excruciating and asked us if we were still sure we wanted to do this, but we weren't turning back now.

I remember the bite, and it hurt but what came next was beyond words…the burning sensation it was like I was on fire. My thoughts weren't making any sense at all, everything was jumbled up and seemed like it was being thrown at me in fire balls. All I could do was beg for death, but it never came. I had no concept of time either, I could have been in pain for minutes but it felt like hours or days, all I wanted was for the pain to subside even a little but it only grew more intense. No amount of preparation could make this pain any less.

I thought about this brunette beauty in my head, but I couldn't remember exactly where I knew her from at first. All I knew was that I felt love for her every time her face would flash before me. I forced myself to concentrate on her, and then I started to remember it was my beautiful Alice, the reason for all the pain. I was doing this for her, to be with her forever. Although the pain still didn't ease up, I felt like I could deal with it once I remembered why I was doing it. I would chant in my head Alice, Alice, Alice over and over again. The determination grew.

Then I felt the fire ease up in my limbs and I was grateful but than the fire in my chest only grew more intense. I could fell my heart beating harder and harder, I wondered when it would give. And then almost as soon as I thought it I heard my heart beat for the last time. I laid still for a few minutes trying to make sure that the fire was not going to return; when I was sure it wouldn't I sat up in my bed and looked around.

Everything looked sharper, and I could hear everything more clearly and my sense of smell was stronger. I was more alert than I ever was before. Then I felt the dry burning in the back of my throat. I remembered Edward describing this feeling, it was my thirst. It was an overwhelming thirst. The minute the thought popped in my head I couldn't think of anything else. I heard a shuffle and quickly I was in a defensive position.

"It's ok Jasper, it's me Edward…..Everything is going to be ok" Edward whispered as he stepped back up towards the wall.

I gave him a very curious look and said "I'm thirsty"

**Emmett's POV**

The fire was burning in every fiber of my being; I could feel it in the tips of my fingers and my toes. I felt it in my head, and my heart. I couldn't escape the burning. I wasn't for sure how long this had been going on but I wanted it to be over with. The feelings that Edward described didn't do this pain justice. The only thing that held me together was the thought of Rosalie and how we would live together for eternity.

I remembered the stories Alex told me about the different types of animals that he would hunt, and I hate to admit it I was excited to hunt grizzly bears in particular. I don't know why exactly but the thought of being in a fight with a huge bear and knowing I would win was a very exciting thought. It just felt right.

The pain inside of me grew with fury and I almost starting begging for death, how could anyone handle this type of pain was beyond me. Then I started to feel the fire subside from my limbs but then the fire in my chest burned deeper and deeper. I remembered Edward telling me that this was the beginning of the end. The pain in my chest would get worse but that only meant that it was almost over. I could hold on just a little bit longer for Rosalie, I had too; I wouldn't leave her…not now…not ever.

I felt my heart beating faster and faster and then it stopped. The pain quickly retreated and I was finally having relief. I set up and looked around; I was definitely disoriented but more alert at the same time. I could sense everything more clearly. Then I heard Edward speak. "It's ok Jasper, it's me Edward….Everything is going to be ok".

Jasper responded with "I'm thirsty". As soon as he said it I realized the dry burning in the back of my throat and realized that I was thirsty too.

"Me too, bring on the grizzly bears" I chuckled.

**It seemed like a natural place to end this chapter. Don't kill me, but I really don't think it's too big of a cliffy….Do you?**

**I've never done a dedication to a chapter before but this one goes to "FordLove4U2". She stayed up all night reading my story up to this point and I wanted her to know how much I appreciated it. **

**Thanks again for all of my reviews, it warms my heart and gets me typing faster. **

**The next chapter will be Jasper and Emmett getting used to being a vampire…then Alice and Rosalie are up next to be changed. **

**I have never written from Jasper and Emmett's POV before, so I hope I did ok. **

**Let me know what you think…..REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Thanks again for everything….**

**Until next time….**

**Sherrie**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry it took me a week to update but I really got into another fanfic called "The ties that bind"….its full of lemony fun and a different twist. I really liked it…and a lot of other people did too….it has thousands and thousands of reviews. It's a completed story for the most part….she is still added a few more chapters but the story line is complete. Check it out if you have time….**

**Anyways….back to my story now. **

**This was requested in an review so I thought I would give it to the reviewer….because without you guys I wouldn't be writing this story.**

**Oh and i'm a little sad that no one said anything about the baby's name. I know i didn't spell it out through a conversation or anything but i was sure someone would say something.....i wanted the name to be unique...and i personally thought this name was...so don't hate me for it. **

**Edwards POV**

I hated leaving Bella and my daughter, but I didn't have a choice. I had to help Alex with Jasper and Emmett. When I arrived at the cabin there wasn't much waiting time left. I could hear both of their hearts beating faster and could tell it was almost time. I was nervous to say the least. I mean, I new at this myself and now I have to help my two best friends through this. Alex said that for the most part everyone was the same as a new born, so I would now what to expect but I was still nervous.

I went to put my bags in my room, which would soon be mine and Bella's room. We had all decided that once everyone was changed that we would make this cabin our home for at least a few years until everyone had control. My mom and dad were back at home getting ready to sell the house and consolidate their assets for the move. Charlie and Renee were going to stay put in Forks for a while and keep Resenmee for us. I didn't like to think about giving up my daughter but it would be for her safety. Maybe that will be the push that Bella and I need to get through this quicker.

Alice and Rosalie would be heading out here in a few months for the change, of course that depended on the guys. Alex wanted us to have some form of control before he changed the next ones, and I couldn't agree more. Bella was going to be changed last after Carlisle and Esme. She wanted as much time with our daughter as she could get, and I don't blame her. She wanted to be there for as many "firsts" as she could. The first smile, the first tooth, crawling and maybe even walking. I knew it was killing Bella at the thought of having to had over our daughter for any length of time.

I heard the last heart beat of Jasper's and walked back into the study were Alex had set up two hospital style beds. I was curious to see Jasper wake up and take in his surroundings. I remember for me it was confusing and enlightening at the same time. When he leaned up on the bed and looked around he looked confused. I accidentally moved my feet and he was immediately in the defensive crouch. I put my hands up in the air and backed away.

"It's okay Jasper, it's me Edward…..everything is going to be ok" I whispered.

All he said was "I'm thirsty".

I didn't even realize that Emmett was looking around too; I was too absorbed in trying to make sure that Jasper wasn't going to attack. Then I heard "Me too…bring on the grizzly bears".

I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett, I could tell he definitely didn't loose his personality in the change, and he some how or another remembered Alex's story about the grizzly bears.

Alex walked back into the room slowly, to ensure they didn't get nervous and nodded at me. "Alright guys, lets go get some grizzly bears then….they are in season Emmett" he said with a chuckle.

We quickly left our cabin and headed deeper into the woods. Hunting was something I was already used too; I pretty much mastered it during my months with Alex. I was sure that Emmett and Jasper wouldn't have any problem with the transition either. Well, definitely not Emmett obviously, but Jasper may have a problem. He has always been the type to worry about other people, so I wonder how he will handle having to kill animals. We never really talked about it before.

Emmett was the first to tackle a grizzly bear. It was like he already was a vampire or something, his instincts kicked in and Alex and I didn't have to tell him what to do. And just like a human he "played" with his food. I could already tell that Emmett was going to have super strength even past his newborn years. His ability to take down the bear without any hesitation was a surprise to all of us. I would definitely have to remember to not piss him off later.

I guess my suspicions about Jasper having a hard time were wrong. Once Alex told him to just let his instincts take over, he handled it well. He took down a bear but was surprisingly graceful, especially for a newborn. After Jasper finished his first bear, Alex and I finished off our own. Emmett and Jasper quickly found two deer's and feed off of them, before we headed back to the cabin.

Once we arrived I made a quick call to Bella, I had forgotten to call her when I arrived.

"Hey" she said

"Hey love, how's everything going"

"It's going alright; our daughter is quite a character. She is smiling and cooing" she giggled as she cooed back at our daughter.

"I wish I was there" I sighed.

"Me too, how's the guys. Are they awake yet?" she questioned

"Yeah, we just got back from hunting that's why I didn't call you sooner".

"How are they?" I could sense the hesitation in her voice.

"So far so good, but we haven't got to the hard part yet. We won't do that for a couple of more weeks. Right now it is just getting them used to their senses, and keeping them well feed"

"Well, I know the girls miss them like crazy. But they are starting to come around. I think our daughter is helping them with that" she giggled again.

"That's good to hear. Well love, I better get going. Give our daughter a kiss for me"

"I will, I love you Mr. Cullen"

"I love you too Mrs. Cullen" and I hung up the phone. This is going to be a long couple of months.

_**2 months later**_

They guys are doing surprisingly well. It will probably be just a few more weeks before we can have Alice and Rosalie head up here to change them. It is almost a shock that they are doing so well, I mean I had such a hard time the first dozen times I went out in public, but they go the hang of it after the fifth night out. We were still hunting every night to make sure they didn't go hungry and snap.

Emmett was still the biggest goof of all; I was glad of that though. I would have hated to loose Emmett's personality. I have a feeling we are going to need it, especially since we were going to be together for eternity. Jasper had started to realize his power, empathy, I guess is the best word. He can read peoples emotions, which is helpful in our situation. And recently he has been able to manipulate emotions as well. This is going to be extremely helpful with the rest of the transformations. Alex was very happy that we would have this to help guide us.

Emmett was pretty mad that he didn't get a power like that, but we told him his super strength was a power and that seemed to ease him up a bit. We told him he could be the "protector" and he got a kick out of that. Every time he would talk to Rosalie he would call himself the protector and Rosalie just ate it up. I think she was just happy that she could finally talk to him even if it was just over the phone.

Whenever Jasper would talk to Alice he would go for a walk outside. He didn't want anyone ease dropping on what they would talk about, which is the complete opposite of Alice. She wanted everyone to know how much they were in love, and PDA was not out of the question to prove it. Jasper talked to me often about how much he missed Alice, and couldn't wait for her to join him. I felt the same way about Bella so we would take for hours about our girls. While we were in our deep conversations, Emmett and Alex would play Xbox which worked out for both of us.

We were all becoming more and more like family which was great. I was so glad that I had such wonderful friends; family and a wife that loved me enough to go through all of this for me and of course my beautiful daughter. I don't know what I ever did to deserve all of this but I was sure I would spend the rest of eternity being thankful for everything.

_**2 weeks later**_

It was time for me to go back home to Bella and my daughter. I would be spending a week at home before I would bring Rosalie and Alice back with me. I wanted it to be longer, but Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett wouldn't allow it. Literally, they had all threatened just about everything under the sun if I made them wait any longer to see each other, so all I was allowed was a week.

This drive was good for me, I had spent the last two and half months stuck around the same people, and I really needed time to myself. Don't get me wrong, I love all of the guys like they were my brothers, but I need a little bit of alone time every once in a while.

The drive itself didn't take as long as it would if I was a human. I was doing about 120 almost the whole way there. Since I became a vampire I really liked speed, so before I knew it I was driving into my drive way. I got out of my car and ran up to the front door. No one knew how close I was to home the last time I called so I decided to surprise them by ringing the door bell instead of just walking in. I could hear someone approach the front door and started smiling. When the door opened I could see the shock on Bella's face. She looked at me and smile before jumping into my arms. She started planting kissing all over my face while she said "I love you, I love you, I love you".

I set her back down on her feet and said "I love you too, can I come in now" I chuckled.

She looked puzzled and then it dawned on her that she hadn't let me in yet. She quickly stood to the side and let me in. Quickly my parents, Rosalie and Alice were all in the living room happy that I was home. My dad gave me a pat on the shoulder, and my mom embraced me in a hug. Alice and Rosalie were jumping up and down like little kids seeing Christmas presents on Christmas morning and ran up to me and gave me a joint hug. I never would have thought they would be that welcoming, but it's probably because they realize in a week they will be seeing Emmett and Jasper.

We sat around talking for most of the afternoon. When I arrived our daughter was sleeping so I decided to not disturb her. When she woke up I spent the rest of the afternoon laying with her on the living room floor absorbing every detail about her. I had been there when she was born but it seemed like I had missed so much of her life already and I wanted to get in as much father/daughter time as possible before I had to leave again.

Once we put our daughter down for the night, Bella and I went to our meadow to have some alone time. We made love 3 times before she was finally exhausted and I had to carry her home. I couldn't believe the sexually appetite on my wife, but I wasn't complaining. I did have to hold back and not loose myself completely in the heat of the moment but it was the most wonderful experience.

---

The rest of the week flew by. It's like everyone says, when you want the time to go by quickly it doesn't and if you want time to slow down it only seems to speed up. Today was the day I had to yet again leave my family. I have said it a million times, but I couldn't wait for the transformations to end that way I would never have to leave Bella again.

We had the car packed up and Rosalie and Alice was saying goodbye to Bella and Resenmee and I was saying goodbye to my parents. When Rosalie, Alice and Bella reappeared at the car all of them were crying. Even Resenmee looked sad. I pulled Bella into a tight embrace and told her how much I loved her and that it would all be over soon. She just kept crying and crying. Nothing I could say could make the tears ease up.

I was half tempted to send Rosalie and Alice to Alaska all by themselves when finally Bella stopped crying. She pulled me closer to her and looked into my eyes "I'm sorry" was all she could say. It broke my heart.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. If I could cry I would be doing the same as you" I sighed as I put my lips to her forehead.

"I know, I'm just going to miss you; each time you go away it just gets harder and harder" she wiped the tears from her eyes as she leaned up and kissed me on my lips.

"I'm sorry love, just a little while longer I promise, and then we will all be together again"

"Everyone but—" she stopped mid sentence.

"What is it love? Everyone but who?" I questioned.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, just emotional. I love you Mr. Cullen" she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Are you sure love?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Now get going before I change my mind about letting you leave" she placed a kiss on my cheek and stepped back to my parents.

"If you're sure…." I looked at her and she nodded. "Ok, well let's get going"

Alice, Rosalie and I were in the car and backing up when Bella hollered at us to stop. I stopped immediately and she was at my window motioning for me to roll it down. When it was down she leaned in and gave me a kiss, and told me she loved me again.

"I love you too love, remember, always and forever" I said before I leaned out the window and gave her another kiss. Then she ran back to my parents and waved too us. I watched her through my rear view mirror until I turned the corner and she was no longer in my sight.

The ride was pretty uneventful. The girls were blaring the music and singing along with the lyrics, which was killing my ears. They definitely shouldn't audition for American Idol any time soon. But after a few hours they were out like lights and slept the whole way there.

Once I arrived in the middle of town. I called Alex. We had decided that he would meet us in town, and then I would run back to the house and take Emmett and Jasper out for an extended hunting trip and then Alex would take the girls back to the house to begin the transformations.

Once I was back at the house I made a quick call to Bella to let her know we made it. It was four in the morning but she made me promise that I would call her the minute I arrived no matter what time it was. I promised I would, and I wasn't going to break that promise even though I didn't need to promise to make sure I called Bella. She picked up after the first ring, she must have been up waiting for me

"Edward" she said

"Yes, we made it ok. Why don't you get some sleep now" I questioned. I promised I would call but I wasn't about to keep her up for long because she needed her rest.

'I need to talk to you for a minute. Do you have a few" she questioned.

"Of course, what is it? Is everything ok?" I was worried by her tone.

"Edward, what I'm about to say is going to hurt but I know you want me to be happy right?" her voice was shaky. I was almost afraid to say anything. Had I done something wrong? Had she met someone else while I was away? Did she finally realize that I wasn't good enough for her? My thought process was going a million miles a minute.

"Edward?" she questioned.

"Sorry, yes of course I want you to be happy. What is it? Please just tell me" I said urgently. I needed to find out what was going to hurt.

"Edward, I…I do…I don't think I want to turn into a vampire anymore"

**No daggers please…yes it's a cliffy but unless the world turns upside down you will have an update tomorrow, so I won't be leaving this up in the air for long.**

**Why doesn't Bella want to turn into a vampire anymore??? What do you think??**

**Please PLEASE PLEASE…. review REVIEW REVIEW and let me know. Until next time….**

**Enjoy**

**Thanks**

**Sherrie**


	25. Chapter 25

**WOW….WOW….WOW is all I can say. I had like 16 reviews for the last chapter in less than 12 hours. That is the most reviews for one chapter throughout this entire experience. Thank you all so very much….it warms my heart to see that you are enjoying this story.**

**I know that I left off with a cliffy but hopefully this chapter will explain most of the reasons behind Bella changing her mind. It is going to be a sad chapter though….sorry….**

_**1 year later**_

**Bella's POV**

I haven't seen my family in one year. I hate being away from all of them, but I had to do this for me and my daughter. The more time I spent away from Edward I realized who I was. I thought I knew who I was with Edward but becoming a mother has really put things into reality for me. I am meant to be a mother, and how could I be a mom and give my daughter up for any amount of time. I would miss way too much, and that would be unfair to my daughter. She didn't ask to be brought into this world, and I had to do what I could to protect her. It was my job not my parents.

Edward was upset with me about changing my mind, upset isn't probably the right word. It was a mixture of sadness, guilt, remorse, hurt, and anger. I don't remember a time when Edward was more mad at anything..least of all me. We talked for hours that night when he called. He was trying to reason with me, and make me see that everything would turn out for the best, but I had already made up my mind. He told me that he only did this for me, and that if he knew he was going to loose me he never would have done it. We said a lot of hurtful things to each other, and I regretted every single word that came out of my mouth.

The next morning Rosalie and Alice called me to find out what the heck was going on. I tried to explain it to them and they understood. They saw me growing as a woman once I became a mother. They told me they respected my decision. I told them that if they still wanted to become vampires that I would support their decision. They decided to go ahead with it. After all, they agreed to become vampires for me, but also to be with Emmett and Jasper forever.

I talked to Alex six months back and he said that Alice and Rosalie were doing well, but that Edward wasn't. He had really lost all of his control and it was a constant struggle to keep him from hurting anyone. A few nights later, Edward came to my house to try and convince me to change but I still didn't give in. We got into another huge fight and he scared me, I knew he would never hurt me but for a moment I thought it was possible. That's why I left Forks. I didn't even tell my parent's where I was going. I didn't want anyone to know where I was because I really didn't want to see Edward again…..not until he regained his control.

My heart broke more and more everyday. I was missing the most vital part of who I was, Edward. I never doubted for a moment that he was my soul mate and that we were meant to be together forever, but I didn't see how that was possible anymore. I mean he was a vampire that struggled with control and I was a mother that needed to protect our child. I knew that was no life for my daughter. Keeping my thoughts was a constant struggle for me, I wanted to be with Edward and I didn't want to be with Edward. My mind changed almost every minute.

Edward had only called once after he found out I left Forks. It was not a very long conversation; he only said he was sorry and that he wanted to make sure I was ok. I think he knew I needed time to work through all of this craziness. I missed talking to him, we had always been each others rock, and whenever anything would go wrong he would be the one I would run to. I was always close with my parents but they didn't get me like Edward did. Now I was stuck with no one to talk to. I couldn't call my parents because they didn't understand why I left, and all we would do is argue. I couldn't handle another argument.

My best friends were now vampires as well and were caught up in their new lives, I hadn't even heard from Alice and Rosalie in months. Although I couldn't blame them really, I mean the phone works both ways and I wasn't calling them either. I just couldn't believe how much my life had changed in the last two years. I had married the man of my dreams, had a precious baby, my husband was changed into a vampire, all of my friends were turned into vampires, I lost my husband, and I ran away from everything I knew. It has been full of happiness but more despair than I think one person could handle in a life time.

I had moved to Phoenix, Arizona. I had taken a job at a local day care center to pay the bills. I found a cute little two bedroom apartment that was affordable and had everything I could possible need to raise my daughter by myself, well except for the father. Today is Saturday so I have the day off. On Saturday's I would dedicate the whole day to my daughter. I would take her to the park; buy ice cream and just bond with her.

I was laying in bed pondering over the predicament I found myself in waiting for Resenmee to wake up. I had already got up and cleaned the house, took a shower, and made me some breakfast. I loved the fact my daughter would sleep in until 10 on the weekends, it would give me some time to myself. I wanted so much to run back to Edward and be the wonderful family I knew we would be but I was sure that Edward wouldn't want me back now. I had hurt him in everyway possible and he wasn't trying to reach me either.

My phone started ringing so I leaned over to answer it. When I looked at the caller ID it said it was Alex. This brought a smile to my face, Alex was my only life line to my friends I had lost.

"Hello" I said anxiously

"Hello Bella, how are you?" he questioned.

"I'm miserable" the minute he asked the question I immediately started sobbing.

"Bella, please don't cry" he sighed loudly

"I'm sorry, I just…I just miss everyone so bad" I sobbed between words.

"Bella, you wanted this remember? No one asked you to leave" he said sternly. He would always be brutally honest with me. I hated it but I needed to hear it.

"I know Alex. How is everyone doing?" All I wanted to know was how Edward was doing.

"Everyone is doing well" he was short with that answer.

"Is Edward ok?" I questioned

"Well that's why I called" he stopped

"What's wrong? Is Edward ok?" I was anxious now. Alex would never hold anything back before, why was he doing it now.

"Yes he is doing extremely well. He has a favor to ask of you, but couldn't take another disappointment so he asked that I call you" he sighed.

"What favor?"

"He wants to know if he can come see his daughter. He is doing really well with his control now, almost better than the rest combined. He misses his daughter terribly. Would it be ok?' he questioned.

Would it be ok for him to come see his daughter? Would she be safe? I knew he wouldn't hurt our daughter, and Alex wouldn't even suggest it if he didn't think it was ok. He didn't want to see me? I really have messed things up haven't I? He has already given up on us.

"I…I..guess" was all I could get out. My mind was running a mile a minute.

"Really?" Alex sounded excited.

"Of course, I would never deny Edward the chance to see his daughter if he wanted to see her, and control himself of course" I emphasized the last part.

"I wouldn't even agree to this if I didn't think he could handle it. When would be a good time to visit?" Alex asked.

"I guess next week will be fine. I have a week's vacation coming so I will take it then, will that be alright?" I hesitated.

"That will be perfect. Thank you Bella for agreeing to this"

"Will everyone be joining us next week?"

"Well, that's up to you. I know everyone wants to see you and Resenmee. So if you are ok with it, we will make a family trip out of it" he seemed in better spirits now.

"Of course they can. I have missed everyone so much. I can't wait to see them" I exclaimed.

"Great. Where do you live?" he asked. Of course, he would need to know where I lived. No one knew yet.

"I live in Phoenix. I will text you the address and you can MapQuest it, is that good?"

"Yes, that will be perfect. Well I better get going. We have a lot of arrangements to be made. See you next week Bella"

"Ok Alex, see you in a couple of days then. Take care of everyone, and tell them I love them"

"Of course Bella, bye" Alex said then hung up the phone.

I immediately jumped out of bed, and started doing a goofy dance. I was going to see my family again. I was beyond happy at the news of that. I would be seeing Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice for the first time since their change. And I was going to see Edward; my heart was beating so hard thinking about seeing Edward again. I missed him so much, and I hoped that he would be happy to see me too.

I quickly texted Alex my address, and he responded letting me know he got it. And then I heard Resenmee stirring. I went into her room and picked her up. I hugged her gently and said to her "you are going to see your daddy soon baby"

She lifted her head up at me and said "daddy" and smiled. That made me realize immediately that I was being selfish by keeping Edward away from our daughter. Even though she was still so tiny she knew what daddy meant. Her eyes were sparkling, and she was smiling. Could my daughter be ok with Edward being a vampire? Why wouldn't she be? She would love her father unconditionally like I did; I could see it written all over her face.

Right then and there I decided that I would take Edward back into my life if he would have me. We would be a happy family together, I knew it. I was never more sure of anything in my entire life. I now knew what I wanted. I wanted to be with Edward forever, and I would go all the way with it.

I am finally ready to change into a vampire. My love for my daughter and Edward would make everything ok. My family would help me with the struggles of the change, and I wouldn't have to give up my daughter in order to do it. I could have the happily ever after that we were supposed to have. I just knew it…..but the only thing I didn't know was would Edward want me.

**I know this is a shorter chapter than last, but it seemed like a natural place to end. **

**With everything that happened between Bella and Edward in the last year do you think he will be able to forgive her????**

**Please keep the reviews coming……11 more and I would have 150 reviews total. That is less than for the last chapter so I'm sure it can be done. What do you think? Can you do that for me??? If so I will post the next chapter tomorrow….PROMISE…**

**I'm not holding the next chapter for RANSOM but it would warm my heart so much…..**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW….just hit that little button right down there and leave me your thoughts……**

**Until next time….**


	26. Chapter 26

**You guys have made me the happiest little writer in the entire world. I asked for 11 reviews, and I got like 14….yippie. So as promised here is the next chapter. **

**Its from Edwards POV and how things went wrong during the last year. Don't look for the two of them to have happily ever after just yet. **

**Sorry**

**Edwards POV**

When I finally convinced Alex that I was ready to handle seeing my daughter again, he made the phone call to Bella. I thought she would deny me the chance to see OUR daughter; she has turned into a completely different person. I do not know who she is anymore. When Alex told me she agreed and that we would be heading to see her in Phoenix I was beyond surprised, but happy that I would be seeing my daughter.

My mind wondered back to the night that I brought Alice and Rosalie up to the cabin and the conversation with Bella that definitely broke my heart. I called her and she didn't sound the same. I could tell she was sad but when she told me she didn't want to be changed into a vampire, my world turned upside down. I couldn't believe it, after everything I did to be with her forever, she was turning her back on me.

_Flashback_

"_Bell,a why are you saying this? Has something happened?"_

"_No Edward. I just can't do this. I can't leave my daughter. How is this any kind of life for her? She can't have vampire parents, how will that work?" She was angry._

"_We can make this work. I know it's not how we pictured our lives turning out but we decided to do this so our daughter would have both of her parent's and now you are just taking her away from me. Please don't do this Bella"_

"_We cannot make this work. I mean look at you, you are still struggling with control even a year later. What if something happens, how can I know that we won't harm our own baby" she was sobbing_

"_Bella, our love for each other and our love for our baby will override any desire to harm her. I have spent time with our daughter and the thought of harming her as never crossed my mind. How could you possibly think I could hurt her or even you for that matter" I was beyond angry. How dare she think I could harm the two people that meant more to me than anything. _

"_Edward, I'm sorry I am hurting you but I have to do what's best for our daughter. And becoming a vampire or raising her around vampires is not a good situation. I have to protect my daughterf" HER DAUGHTER….did she just say her daughter. What happened to our daughter….our family._

"_Bella, Resenmee is OUR daughter…not just yours. We made her together. How dare you say that to me" I yelled into the phone. The venom was pooling in my mouth now_

_She continued to sob for several minutes before she said "I can't do this. I'm sorry"_

"_Bella, I did all of this for you. If you weren't going to be a family with me you should have just let me die, because right now you are killing me" I was so angry I didn't want to hear her say another word. I just hung up the phone. _

_End of flashback_

After that conversation I lost all sense of who I was. Emmett and Jasper came into my room after they heard me yelling. They knew immediately that I was beyond all logic at this moment. They also knew that the girls were expected back at any minute, so they pulled me out of the cabin and took me out hunting. The first deer I came across I tore to shreds. I was so angry I didn't even drink a drop of blood, because by the time I was done with the animal there wasn't anything left to drink from.

I feel to the ground in dry sobs, I couldn't believe that Bella, my Bella, my wife, lover, best friend, and mother of my child could do this to me. She was my everything and she just took everything thing from me. It would have been easier if she would have just ripped my heart out of my chest. Jasper tried to send me calming waves but it didn't work. I gave a half smile to my brother to say thanks for the effort but nothing was going to make this any better.

I wished it was just a bad dream that I would wake up from but I was a vampire, and vampires didn't sleep.

Emmett ran back to the house to call Alex and explain the situation to him. Emmett wanted to make sure the girls were fully informed before they consented to changing. When he came back from filling in Alex, we hunted some more. I finally controlled myself enough to drink a few deer's before we went back home.

Once we arrived at home, I went to my room and stayed there for days. I had no clue what happened during that time. No one bothered me, they just let me be. When I came back out I seen that the girls had decided to go through the change and they were awake now. Emmett, Jasper and Alex took them out hunting but I stayed behind. I really wasn't feeling very sociable. The burning in the back of my throat was the only thing I could concentrate on. The venom was still pooling in my mouth….I couldn't let go of the anger I felt towards Bella.

It was a very confusing couple of months. When we would try and talk the girls to town I would be the one to loose control, not the girls. Alex couldn't believe what was happening. It was like I had reverted back to be a 3 day old vampire. It was a good thing that Emmett and Jasper were there to help Alex take care of me. I don't think he could have done it alone. The anger, pain, and hurt never left my body…not even for a moment.

Alex tried to talk to me but I wouldn't listen. He told me that in time maybe Bella would change her mind but truthfully at that moment I did not care if she ever changed her mind. Do not get me wrong, I still loved Bella with all of my heart, but my heart feels dead to me. She still consumed my every thought and that's what hurt the most. My mind would constantly go over that one conversation trying to come up with a different outcome. One where Bella didn't leave me and take my daughter with her.

I overheard a conversation between Bella and Alex one night. She had called to see if Rosalie and Alice were ok. He had told her that the girls were fine but that I had seemed to loose all control. I was so angry with Alex for telling her that, because she definitely would never let me see my daughter again if she thought I couldn't control myself. I made my mind up that I had to go see Bella face to face. I thought maybe if she could see me that she would change her mind. I thought maybe our love could overcome all of the pain that had come between us.

I told everyone that I was going on an extended hunting trip, and that I wanted to be alone. They bought it, and never tried to persuade me otherwise. They all thought a hunting trip was needed, and that maybe I would come home in a better mood. I left that night and arrived at Bella's house bright and early in the morning. Her parents were happy to see me and told me how sorry they were that Bella had done this to me. They knew how much I loved Bella. They brought Resenmee in so I could see her for a few minutes. I was right, I wanted nothing more than to love my daughter. The thought of hurting her never crossed my mind. I never felt the burning in the back of my throat. Once I had a few minutes with my daughter, they left so I could have some time alone with Bella. They took Resenmee with them just in case we got into a fight. And I'm so glad they did. We had the biggest fight.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the corner of her room waiting for her to wake up. I always loved watching her sleep. _

_When she finally woke up she was frightened to see me there. I couldn't believe that Bella could ever be scared of me. Her heart rate was racing and her face turned pale. _

"_Where's Resenmee?" she questioned._

"_Your parents took her out for a while, so we could talk" I sighed._

"_Oh" _

"_Bella can you please just talk to me. I don't want to argue with you. I just need to understand this. Why are you ruining our lives together?" I exclaimed._

"_Edward, I told you why. If you can't understand that I'm sorry but, I have to protect Resenmee" harshness in her tone._

"_Bella, how could you ever think I would hurt our daughter? She is the light of my life, she is the reason I am still here" I exclaimed. _

"_I have no doubt you love our daughter Edward, but you will always have to fight the need for human blood. I could never forgive myself if something happened to her. It would be my entire fault for not protecting her" she started sobbing. _

_I went to her side and tried to wrap my arms around her to comfort her but she quickly pulled away from me. "Bella, we can make this work. We can. I have spent time with you and our daughter and never once did I want to hurt you. I would rather kill myself than hurt you. Why don't you see that?" _

"_Edward, you don't understand do you. I'm more sure now than ever that I have to protect her. When we got into that argument Alex told me you lost control. Edward, couples get into arguments, it's a guarantee in life. If you lost your control after one argument what would it be like next time? Maybe you would snap and hurt either one of us" she was sobbing harder. Her body was shaking. _

"_I lost control because I lost my reasons for being. Do you NOT GET THAT. I ONLY BECAME A VAMPIRE TO BE HERE WITH YOU AND OUR FAMILY. AND YOU TOOK THAT FAMILY AWAY FROM ME….NOT BECAUSE OF AN ARGUMENT" I was screaming at her. I hated for doing it, but reason was not getting through to her. _

_She was sobbing even harder and her heart rate kept accelerating but at this point I couldn't contain myself anymore. _

"_Edward…I'm sorry….that I hurt you…really I am…but you are not going to change my mind. I love you with all of my heart, but I have to protect her. I will NOT change my mind on this" she yelled at me. _

_I stared at her with fury behind my eyes. I could tell that I was scaring her more and more every minute I stood there not saying anything. But I didn't know what else to say. My love for her was not going to change her mind. Maybe she was right, maybe I wasn't good for her anymore. Maybe I was the monster that she thought I would turn into. I kept searching my mind for something to say but no words would form. _

_I took a deeper look into her eyes and memorized everything about her that I loved. I would have to hold onto that for eternity, because I obviously wasn't going to get her back. Then I did the thing that would definitely put the nail in the coffin, I left. I didn't say another word to her, I just walked out. _

_End of flashback_

A week after I left my Bella, I heard that she ran away. Her parent's didn't know where she went and they promised they would leave her be. They were just as mad at her as the rest of us. I called her cell phone praying that she wouldn't have changed her number and after 6 rings she finally picked up.

"Edward?" she sighed

"Bella, why did you leave home?" it was the only logical question I could get out.

"I had to Edward. I had to get away from everything" that was all she said.

"I'm sorry things turned out this way Bella, I truly do love you" I whispered.

"Me too Edward" I could tell she was holding back tears.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked. I needed her to be ok, not just for me but for our daughter.

"I will be ok. I have gotta go now. Take care, tell everyone I love them" and with that she hung up. She didn't let me respond, she just hung up.

After that I vowed that I would become a better person. I let go off all the hate I had, and tried to get back on track. I responded to my family in a way I hadn't for months. We truly become a family in every way. We hunted together, went to town together and grew together. My control was getting better and better every day.

I didn't do this for Bella, I did this for my daughter. I would hope that one day Bella would allow me into my daughter's life and the only way that would happen was to be in control of my emotions. I still loved Bella with my whole heart, but I had to move past the idea that we would be together, I had to concentrate on my daughter.

Bella had been nice enough to send us pictures of Resenmee every once in a while. She wouldn't tell us anything about what she was doing, or where she was but she would tell us that they were fine. She always addressed the pictures to Rosalie or Alice never to me. It made me realize that Bella had given up on us, and slowly I did too. I couldn't live eternity wanting something that I was never going to have.

Rosalie and Alice were pretty confused by Bella's actions. They initially understood why she changed her mind about becoming a vampire but completely cutting us out of her life was something that they couldn't understand. So needless to say they didn't stay in close contact with Bella. They had truly become my sisters in this life. Emmett, Jasper and Alex were my brothers.

_Present day_

I was busy packing for my trip to go see my daughter when Alice hopped in my room. She was even more hyper now than she ever was as a human.

"Edward" she said in her chipper voice

"Yes Alice" I almost chuckled at her.

"Are you looking forward to seeing Bella again" she asked

"It will be nice to see Bella again but I'm not going for her. I'm going for my daughter" I sighed. Alice always held onto the possibility that one day Bella and I would be one again.

"I'm glad you are in the right frame of mine Edward, I am, but I still can't help but hope you will get back together" she sighed.

"I'm sorry Alice. I don't think that will ever happen. I will love her forever, I can't help it but she is not the same person she used to be"

"I know" her mood dropped.

"Let's just take this trip for what it is. Bella has agreed to let me see my daughter, ok?"

"Your right! But is it wrong for me to be happy to see Bella?" she questioned. She really looked conflicted.

"No Alice, it isn't. I'm glad you get to see your best friend again, really I am. I don't want you to hate Bella because of me"

"I don't hate Bella, I don't think I ever could, but it still doesn't mean I'm happy about what she did"

"I know Alice" I looked up at her and smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. She was truly the best sister anyone could ever have.

"Go pack Alice, we are leaving tomorrow, and I'm sure you have a lot to pack" I chuckled.

"Ok" she squealed and left my room.

When I was done packing I laid down on my bed pondering over how this reunion would turn out. I decided that I would concentrate all of my attentions on my daughter. I wouldn't let myself get false hopes about me and Bella. This trip was for reconnecting with my daughter. If it turned out good maybe Bella would at least let me have a more active role in Resenmee's life. That's all I could possibly ask for. Just the chance to be back with my daughter.

**Ok, so there is the Edwards POV of everything that happened. What do you think? **

**Again, thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter. You guys manage on bringing a smile to my face every time I open my email. **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to "dallascowboyscountrymusicfan" for making me laugh. I definitely agree about wanted to knock them both up against their heads. **

**And also to "drtammy1511" for giving me the longest review to date. You all are awesome. **

**Until next time**

**Sherrie**


	27. Chapter 27

**I have a little while before my friend shows up so I decided that I would post another chapter for all of my wonderful reviewers. You guys are so wonderful. **

**When I started writing this I never would have thought this is where we would be today, I mean I have posted 26 chapters and the story keeps changing and revealing more to me. I am so glad that you keep reading….**

**The next few chapters will be shorter than normal because I am going to post one day per chapter. I thought it would be nice to go into detail with everything. Right now I won't promise that they will be back together by the end of the week, but it is a possibility. We will just see where they take us, shall we….**

**We will definitely have a mixture of happy times, sad times, arguments etc. They (the whole gang) haven't seen each other in almost a year so they will need to adjust to each other.**

**Alice's POV (yep its Alice, a new POV…I hope I do it justice)**

The ride to Bella's house in Phoenix was eventful to say the least. Everyone was on edge about the impending meeting with Bella, me included. Jasper was having a hard time being in close proximity with everyone's changing emotions. Finally after 3 hours he gave up on trying to keep everyone calm. He just climbed in the back of the suburban we rented and tried relaxing his own emotions.

Me and Rosalie had gone shopping before we left. We bought lots of clothes and toys for Resenmee. I can't believe that I haven't seen her in this long, I would almost kick Bella's ass if I thought I wouldn't harm her to bad. I hoped that this week we could talk and hopefully she could make me see her point of view. I cannot get over the 180 she has done. We grew up together and when she fell in love with Edward I thought it was forever. I mean we did all of this for her and Edward, so they could be together and she just walked away from not only him but all of us.

I really hope that Edward will be ok being reunited with Bella. I just hope they can keep their emotions in check so that Edward can enjoy his time with his daughter. Edward is really different now too. He has such a warm hurt and would do anything for our family and I would do the same for him. There is no way I'm going to let Bella hurt him this week. He deserves this time with this daughter.

I still love Bella with my whole heart and I was hoping that this week would bring us closer together again as well. I hope that I can convince her to go out with Rosie and I. I would love to go a club or shopping. Just be the three of us again. I really hope that everything will work out. I miss my Bella, my best friend.

**Rosalie's POV (yep, another first….)**

When we originally decided to become vampires I was happy to do it. I would do anything for my best friend Bella. I am still happy I decided to go through with the change but I miss Bella so much. I'm angry with her but I love her at the same time. That is a difficult combination of emotions to go through. I knew I was driving Jasper crazy. The struggle was written all over his face. When he climbed in the back I decided I needed to just concentrate on anything other than where we were headed. So I thought about Emmett.

Since the change things have been incredible. Everything between us intensified and our love grew to a higher level. He was still my big teddy bear but he had this strength that was just so….sexy. I couldn't get over it. I gave up on trying to keep our bedroom life in the bedroom. I would attack him anywhere and everywhere. I heard Jasper growl, maybe this isn't the best topic to think about either. Ok, I will think about clothes….clothes…clothes…clothes. I heard him chuckle. Ok much better.

I can't wait to see Bella and Resenmee.

**Edwards POV**

When we finally arrived at Bella's apartment I was surprised. It was a very nice apartment building; I wondered how she could afford this on her own. Being a single mother has to be hard. I just hope that she will at least let me contribute to raising Resenmee and be apart of my daughter's life. That is all I want from this trip; to be able to reconnect with my daughter. I kept repeating that over and over in my head _This is for your daughter, just your daughter….not Bella_.

Jasper walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. He sent me calming waves and I was grateful. I had to keep my emotions in check for this reunion. I could not let myself get caught up in my emotions for Bella because she did not want me back, this much I was sure of.

**Bella's POV**

Today is the day, the day I would be reunited with my family. Yes they were my family even though I haven't treated them like it in the last year. Hopefully they will welcome me back into their arms. I get to see Edward, hopefully he will be as happy to see me as I am to see him. I hope he will take me back…._No…he is coming for Resenmee not me. _ Alex had made it clear that Edward was coming to see Resenmee not me. He only asked to see his daughter.

I would have to hope I could have sometime with him so we could talk and hopefully set things straight, but I wouldn't push it. I didn't want to fight with him, and I don't think I could handle his rejection. If he wants to be in Resenmee's life I will let him, but I won't force myself on him. HE IS ONLY HERE FOR RESENMEE….

**Edwards POV ( I know I'm skipping around a lot, but there are a lot of emotions to portray on this reunion)**

Once we made it to her door, I took a deep breath in and knocked. I could hear her on the other side of the door, and for a moment I had the longing to grab her in my arms and kiss her until she could see reason but I wouldn't do that. I was here for Resenmee.

Once she opened the door I was relieved. I honestly thought maybe she would run away again. She had a smile on her face as she looked at all of us, and I could see tears building up in her eyes. She put her finger to her lips and silently told us to be quiet.

"She's still sleeping. Come in" she was grinning from ear to ear.

Once we all piled in, Alice pulled her into a deep embrace and picked her up and twirled her around. When she sat her down they were both trying to hold back giggles so they wouldn't wake up my daughter. Rosalie hugged Bella too and whispered something in her ear about "We need to talk later". I let it roll of my shoulder.

Emmett, Jasper and Alex took their turns giving Bella a hug. That just left me being the only one to hug her or not. She looked at me curiously and I was trying to decide if I should or not. I could tell my hesitation was hurting her but I couldn't understand why, she left me remember.

I walked up to her and half hugged her before taking a step back. I looked around her apartment and it was nice. It was how I would picture it. She had pictures from our lives on the walls, there were a few with me but they were group pictures with all of us. She is definitely making her point loud and clear. We all took seats in the living room, whispering back and forth about trivial things like our drive here.

Then I heard the best noise in the entire world and snapped my head in the direction of the noise. I looked down and seen my daughter walking up to me. She was walking…I have missed so much. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes but she kept her eyes on me the entire time. A smile crept across her face and she ran into my arms. "Daddy" she yelled.

My precious daughter is in my arms, she remembered me. Wow, this is the best feeling in the whole world. I now feel almost complete. I wrapped my arms around her snuggling her and rocking her back and forth. She leaned back and looked up to me. She looked just like her mother, those big beautiful brown eyes staring into my soul. She kissed me on the check and I gasped. She was perfect, and she remembered me. Did I say that already?

I looked up at Bella and I could see a tear coming down her check. I felt a longing to go to her and tell her everything was going to be ok, but she quickly got up and made an excuse that she needed to go do something in the kitchen.

Alice and Rosalie were jumping up and down like little girls. My daughter looked over at them and giggled before removing herself from my lap and walking over to them. Rosalie quickly grabbed her up and hugged her before spinning her around in circles. Alice was just gushing over how beautiful she was. She was absolutely perfect. Resenmee was giggling and throwing her head back to watch the ceiling as they spun around.

Emmett and Jasper went out to the car to grab our luggage and presents for Resenmee that we had bought. When they came back in Bella rejoined us in the living room. When she looked at all of the luggage her eyes got wide "Oh my, I see that your shopping fetish is still intact Alice" she giggled.

"I hope you don't mind Bella, but we couldn't help it. We haven't seen her in so long. Is it ok to give her these presents" Alice questioned. (Yes, I know in Twilight Alice wouldn't give it a second thought, but work with me)

"Sure you can. You are her family too" She looked down at Resenmee and said "looks like you get a belated Christmas party sweetie, would you like that"

Resenmee started squealing and saying yes…yes…yes…

It took hours for Resenmee to open up all of her presents because she would play with each one for a while before she would move onto the next. It didn't bother me at all, I loved seeing her face light up at every toy. It brought joy to my heart, I'm sure if I could I would have been crying.

Once we were done there were mountains and moutains of wrapping paper all over the living room. Resenmee kept jumping in the piles squealing as she did it. It was so cute to see how happy she was. We let her do it for a while before we started cleaning up all of the wrapping. We were after all guests in Bella's house and didn't want to put more work on her.

We had 3 bags of wrapping paper by the time we were done. Alice and Rosalie really did go crazy with the shopping. Jasper and Emmett took the trash out and Rosalie and Alice helped Bella get all of the toys and clothes to Resenmee's room. I stayed in the living room with Alex and my daughter. I didn't want to miss a minute with her.

"How are you doing Edward" Alex questioned.

"I am beyond thrilled to be here with my daughter" although deep down I knew that wasn't his question.

"How are you handling seeing Bella again" he wouldn't let it go, would he?

"I'm doing alright. I will always love her Alex but we are not together anymore. This is for my daughter. I want to make sure I have a good week with her" I sighed.

"I know, I know" Alex sighed a heavy sigh.

Resenmee had jumped up in my arms and I started to rock her. She laid her head against my chest and started falling asleep. I hadn't realized it was going on 8:30 at night. It is probably close to her bed time. Bella walked back in the living room with Rosalie and Alice in tow and when she looked at me she gasped. I looked over at her and stared her expression, but I couldn't read it. It was a mixture of happiness, sadness, and I couldn't pinpoint the other emotion lurking there. Maybe Jasper could help me with that when he returned.

She walked over to the couch and sat next to me. She started rubbing her daughters back and our arms briefly touched and I felt a spark of electricity. She must have felt it too because she pulled back suddenly. She looked up at me and half smiled.

"I think maybe its time to put her to bed" she started to reach for our daughter but I twisted a little. "Please let me do it, Bella" I questioned.

She smiled and nodded. I got up on the couch slowly so I would jolt her awake. I walked down the hall until I found the room that was definitely my daughters. It was filled with toys, it was painted pink and her name was painted above her bed. It was a really great room for her. I laid her down and kissed her check. I watched her for a few minutes to make sure she didn't wake up and when she turned on her side I knew she was in a deep sleep. I walked out of her room and closed the door.

Today was a good day. I got to spend time with my daughter, that was all I could ask for.

**Ok, I know…not much drama…but things have just begun. Its only the first day. **

**Let me know what you think…..**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW…..you guys are the best. **

**Until Next Time**

**Sherrie**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, sorry it took so long to update….but I'm sure you know the drill by now. Fanfiction wouldn't let me sign on until yesterday….I was beyond mad….to say the least. I would have updated yesterday but I had the most stressful day at work, and it was a 12 hour day…so to say the least…..i came home and crashed.**

**So hopefully you won't be mad at me for long. I will be updating daily…because I want to do a day a chapter….so they will probably be a little shorter than normal…but you get updates everyday sooooo….that is worth it right????**

**Bella's POV**

After Edward put Resenmee to bed we sat around for hours talking. It was really good to see everyone again. Rosalie and Alice had taken things really well, they were almost pro's from the minute they woke up from the change. They said the thing that helped was seeing Emmett and Jasper there waiting for them. They have become such a close family, I really wish they will let me back in.

When I finally grew so tired I couldn't keep my eyes opened, they forced me to go to bed. I really didn't want to but they told me they would be there in the morning. They were going to just hang out while Resenmee and I slept. It was weird to think that I was going to have vampires roaming around my house while I slept but I wouldn't have it any other way. They had offered to get a hotel but I wanted to spend as much time with them as I could and since they don't sleep they wouldn't have the need for sleeping accommodations.

------

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of people laughing in the living room. It would have annoyed me because they woke me up but I was happy that my family was still here. I got out of bed and made my way into the living room. Everyone was in there including Resenmee. I looked around and everyone and smiled. This was heaven. I had missed them all so much, and it wasn't like I could open up to anyone I knew in Phoenix, because they would have me committed.

"Good Morning everyone….good morning sweetie…did you sleep well?" I asked everyone while I picked up Resenmee.

"Good morning Bell's" Emmett chuckled.

"Mmm… Morning" I said again.

I sat Resenmee back down and she ran over to Edward. It was amazing to me that she bonded with him so quickly. He was wonderful with her too, like I always knew he would be. Why did I have to take her away from him? I could mentally kick myself for the rest of my life for that one.

I walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for Resenmee and myself; eggs and bacon. Simple enough.

As soon as we were done with breakfast, we started talking about what the plans were for the day. Edward wanted to take Resenmee to the zoo, and since it was going to be cloudy all day it would be the perfect time to go. Emmett, Jasper and Alex were going to join them for the day and Rosalie and Alice were going to take me to the mall for some bonding time.

I was really looking forward to a relaxing day with my two best friends.

The shower situation was difficult though. We had 7 people needing to shower and I only had one bathroom. Luckily they all went at vampire speed so we got through it without any real problems.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alex and Resenmee left the apartment to head to the zoo, and this left us girls to finish primping before a fun filled day at the mall. Finally around noon we made it to the mall and started shopping. This was definitely like old times, before all of the drama. The guys would head off to do their own thing for the day, and we would go to the mall and shop until we dropped. I missed those days.

After several hours of shopping we headed to the food court so I could get something to eat. I was STARVING….they had so much more energy now and could go for hours. We had a dozen bags already which they happily carried. I went and grabbed a piece of pizza and pepperoni breadsticks and met them at the table.

"Hey Bella, we were thinking about going out to a club tonight, what do you think?" Rosalie asked.

"I would love to go guys, but I would have to get a babysitter and I don't think I could get one last minute?" I sighed.

"We already have that all worked out. Resenmee goes to bed about 8:30 right? So Alex has agreed to stay behind and watch her and let all of us go out for the night" Alice chirped while she was bouncing up and down.

"Are you sure Alex doesn't mind?" I questioned.

"Nope, he doesn't mind at all" Rosalie countered.

"Alright, sounds good to me. I haven't been out on the town since Resenmee was born"

"GREAT" they both squealed together. They still had the cheerleader spirit.

"I'm excited. Have I told you guys how much I missed you" I questioned.

"Awe…Bella we missed you too" Alice said while faking a pout.

"Bella, I promised Alice I wouldn't ask but I have to know. Why did you really decide against changing? And why did you take Resenmee and run? You know we would never hurt her right?" Rosalie questioned. Alice looked furious with Rosalie for bringing it up.

"I told you guys why. I had to protect Resenmee" I sighed. I really didn't want to get into all of this.

"Bella, seriously, you know we would never hurt her" Rosalie huffed.

"Deep down I know that now, but at the time I was so afraid. My motherly instincts were telling me to run for the hills" I whispered.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, we are your family and family sticks together" Alice spoke up for the first time since this line of questioning. I half smiled at her.

"Thanks Alice, I just wish I wouldn't have screwed everything up" I was holding back the tears. I didn't want to cry.

"Bella, I know this had to be hard for you. Do you still love Edward" Rosalie questioned.

"I will always love Edward, but from the looks of it all he wants now is to be a father to Resenmee. He doesn't want me back, and I have to respect that. But I will love him forever" I sighed. The tears started falling down my checks. I quickly buried my face into my hands. I didn't want everyone to see me crying.

Rosalie started soothing me by rubbing circles on my back while she was trying to calm me down. Alice was hugging me and whispering that everything will work out. Will it work out? Not the way I want it to, that is one thing I am certain of.

After I stopped crying Alice and Rosalie didn't push the subject anymore, which was almost odd for them. But it proved my point more. I am sure if Edward still wanted me he would have said something to the group, and since they weren't trying to reassure me that Edward did still want me, it must mean that he doesn't.

**Alice's POV**

I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. Bella loves Edward still, she was just scared before. Edward loves Bella, but thinks she doesn't want him. They are two stubborn people, and I will have to do something about this. I will get my brother and my best friend back together, if it is the last thing I do.

**Rosalie's POV**

We were so right. Alice and I are going to have to do something about this little situation. Those two are miserable without each other. We will get them back together, if it is the last thing we do.

------

**Edwards POV**

When we got back to Bella's apartment after a fun filled day at the zoo, Resenmee was exhausted. She missed her afternoon nap and could barely keep her eyes open. I went ahead and laid her down on her bed so she could get a quick nap, but not too long that would have her up all night. Alex wouldn't appreciate that I'm sure. If Bella agrees, we are all going out tonight. I was actually looking forward to it. It would be the first time that we all have got to act like us again, although Bella and I weren't together anymore.

Soon after we arrived home, the girls got back. From the looks of it, it would not surprise me if they bought out the whole mall. Bella looks absolutely exhausted, so she said she was going to take a nap while Resenmee was still sleeping. After Bella left the room, Alice and Rosalie started jumping up and down. They told us that Bella agreed to go out tonight. So they got busy looking up clubs on the internet. Once they found one, they called to make reservations for a private booth.

Then they said they wanted to go for a walk, and left us guys to wait for Bella and Resenmee to wake up. They were definitely acting weird, but I just shook it off. They were always weird.

When Bella woke up from her nap, she made herself something to eat. I went into the kitchen to keep her company. Jasper, Emmett and Alex were playing Xbox so I took advantage of this time to talk with Bella.

"Hey, want some company" I asked.

"Sure" she said while she was mixing some ingredients together.

"So, how's like treating you Bella" it seemed like an appropriate questioned, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Good I guess. I stay pretty busy with work and Resenmee. I don't get out much" she sighed.

I knew I was treading on thin water so I didn't want to say anything like _I would have been there to help if you would have let me_. I knew that wouldn't go over well. So I stuck to "You seem to be doing really well for yourself. I'm proud of you". That works much better.

"Thanks. It's definitely hard sometimes" she said.

"Your welcome" was all I could say. I really didn't know what else to say because I didn't want to get into a fight, and I didn't want to say anything that would make her feel pressured.

"So….things good with you" she questioned.

"There different. But we have all gotten really close, and its nice to have a.." I stopped myself from saying family because I didn't want to hurt her.

"Family" she finished my though.

"Yeah" I whispered.

"You can call them your family Edward. That's what they are. You all are my family too, even if we are apart"

"I know, I just didn't want to hurt you. I can't imagine what it would be like to be away from your family and friends"

"I know" she said while she placed a dish in the oven. It looked delicious but smelled horrible. Thanks to my new vampire senses, human food smelled disgusting.

I was about to ask her another question, but Resenmee bounced in the room and jumped up in my lap.

"Daddy…" she squealed.

"Hey baby, how did you sleep" I questioned.

"It was good" she got out of my lap and ran over to her mom and Bella picked her up. Resenmee kissed her on the check and gave her butterfly kisses. Bella is so good with her.

-----

Several hours later and we were all dressed and ready to go. I was the one to take Resenmee to bed and she shocked me with what she told me.

"Daddy, mommy still loves you" she sighed and she got more comfortable in the bed. I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't want to question my daughter about mine and Bella's relationship and I didn't want to give her false hope either if she was wrong. So I kissed her on the forehead and told her to sleep well.

When I walked back in the living room, Bella was finishing up telling Alex all of the emergency numbers and what do if this…or that… She actually looked nervous. Alice and Rosalie calmed her down and said everything would be alright, and if it wasn't then one of us good be here in a flash.

Once we made it to the club, we were escorted to our private booth. It was a nice club and was packed already. Bella looked stunning and I couldn't fight the urge to ask her to dance. We headed to the dance floor when Rhianna's Disturbia came on.

Bella immediately start smiling, and reminded me of the old Bella. She started dancing around me very seductively. It was almost too much to handle, but I kept myself in control…not from wanting to hurt her, but from wanting her.

What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm goin crazy now.

No more gas in the red, can't even get it started  
Nothin heard, nothin said can't even speak about it  
No more lies in my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like im goin insane, yeah...

There's a theith in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind that can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Why don't you bring life, here in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, you're train of thought'll be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

She turned around and pushed herself up against my chest and started lowering herself to the floor. I didn't even notice when the rest of gang came out on the dance floor. I was to busy trying to keep myself from ripping Bella's clothes off of her body. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

You're life is in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disurbia, am I scarin you tonite?  
Disturbia, it used to hunt your lies  
Disturbia, disturbia.

Bom bom bee dam bom bom bee dam dam  
Bom bom bee dam bom bom bee dam dam

Faded pictures on the wall, its like their talkin to me  
Disconnected on call, the phone won't even ring  
I gotta get out, or figure this **** out  
It's too close for comfort, ohh...

Why don't you bring life, here in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twiice, you're train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

You're life is in disturbia, its like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am i scarin you tonite?  
Disturbia, it used to hunt your life  
Disturbia, disturbia.

Release me from this curse im in  
im tryin' to pretend but im strugglin  
if you cant go, oh oh oh oh oh  
Think im gonna, oh oh oh oh oh yeah.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck and started grinding on the front of me. This was so confusing. Bella didn't want me, this much I knew but she wasn't acting like it. She was acting like we did at school dances. She was smiling seductively at me, and it was almost too much to handle, but I wasn't about to stop it. I had Bella were I wanted her, even though I couldn't tell her that.

Why don't you bring life, here in the city of wonder  
aint goona play nice, watch out you might just go under  
better think twice, you're train of thought will be altered  
so if you must falter be wise

You're life is in disturbia, its like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scarin you tonite?  
Disturbia, it used to hunt your life  
Disturbia, disturbia.

Bom bom bee dam bom bom be dam dam  
Bom bom bee dam bom bom be dam dam x2

When the song was over, we headed back to the booth. I had to have a few minutes to recover from that. Maybe I should ask her what that was about…I was definitely having mixed signals from her.

"Bella, not that I minded, but what was that" I asked.

"Sorry, I just got into the song. You have always been an amazing dancer, and I was so happy to be out dancing" she said

"Oh" was all I could muster. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"Edward, are you ok" she looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, I'm good"

"Ok, how do you feel about another dance later, if you want I mean. You don't have too"

"I would like that actually"

A couple songs later and a slow song started. This song hopefully would tell Bella everything I wanted to tell her. I looked over at her and gestured to the dance floor. She nodded and we headed over there. The song was "Far Away" by Nickleback.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

I held Bella close. I wanted to breath in her scent. Even if we did not speak any words, I could almost feel the love being bounced between the two of us. Hopefully she understands that this song explains everything. I really hope she does, because right now I can't speak how I feel. I'm so afraid she will run away from me again, but I have to try. Bella is my everything, and so is Resenmee. She looked up at me with curiosity in her eyes, and I just pulled her back close to me.

[CHORUS]  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

She looked back up at me and I could see the tears falling down her checks. I quickly brushed them away and she laid her head back on my chest. This was heaven, having Bella in my arms. I think she knows this song is for her…and it's telling her I love her.  
[CHORUS]

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

When the song was over, I held my breath. Now would be the time for her to dart out the door and out of my life again. This could have either been a really good idea or the worst idea. She lifted her head up and stared in my eyes, almost as if she was looking in my soul. I stared back at her with the same intensity she was giving me.

I wanted so much to lean forward and kiss her but I wouldn't take the chance in her running away. Just as the thought came across my mind, Bella stood up on her tippy toes and leaned in and placed her lips to mine.

I was shocked, I didn't respond because truthfully I didn't know what to do. She pulled away and I could tell I hurt her for not responding. She starting to pull out of my arms but I tightened my grip on her hips and pulled her back to me. I leaned down and placed my lips back to hers. I could feel her smile against my lips as we started moving together. The kiss grew more passionate, and this was my true heaven.

Bella was back in my arms, and the love was radiating all around us.

**Ok, so I said that chapter would be short but it turned into the longest chapter to date. There was so much to get in there, and I wanted to make the night at the club special. **

**Do you think they will be happy in the morning??? Or will their stubbornness or miscommunication get in the way again??**

**Did you like the last song choice?? I did.**

**Please review and let me know what you think……**

**You know you want too…..**

**Until next time**

**Sherrie**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for the reviews guys. You guys are the best. **

**Here's the next chapter…..**

**Bella's POV**

Crap, crap, crap. That one word was flooding my mind when I rolled over and seen Edward in my bed. How could I be so stupid? He is only here for his daughter, and I took advantage of his hormones. This is not going to be good. But last night was amazing.

We stood on the dance floor kissing forever. I don't think our lips parted for like 5 songs. The only reason why we pulled away was because the rest of the gang came over and told us it was time to go. Edward pulled me to his side and drapped is arm across my shoulders as we left. I was really tired so I fell asleep on his chest on the way home. Edward must have carried me into the apartment because I don't remember walking in and going to bed.

Edward chuckled and looked down at me.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me" I sighed as I pulled myself up to sit on the bed.

"It's ok Bella" he said while he got off the bed. His mood quickly changed.

"No its not. I shouldn't have done that" I yelled. He looked as though I just killed his dog or something.

"Really, Bella it's fine. We just got caught up in the moment. We can just forget it happened alright"

**Edwards POV**

I should have known better. Bella started talking in her sleep and asked me to stay with her, so I did. I watched her sleep all night and it was the best feeling ever. I honestly thought she was happy to be with me, but then she woke up saying it was wrong to do it. I shouldn't have kissed her back. I knew she didn't want me, it was the emotions driving me crazy and I wanted to kiss her and tell her everything was alright.

"Really, Bella it's fine. We just got caught up in the moment. We can just forget it happened alright" I sighed.

I couldn't continue this conversation so I walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. I wasn't about to get into a fight with her. I heard her starting to cry before she ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom and she slammed the door. Great I left her so we wouldn't fight and now everyone is going to know about it. This is just perfect.

When I sat down on the couch Alice was sending me death glares, but I just looked down at my lap. I couldn't take this from her right now. I know I was wrong to stay with Bella last night, but she asked me too and I couldn't deny her anything. I guess now I will just have to deal with the cold shoulder.

"_Ugh. He is so frustrating. Why does he have to fight with her" I heard Alice say._

"I wasn't trying to fight with her Alice, that's why I left the room" I sighed.

"What are you talking about Edward, I didn't say anything" Alice sounded frustrated.

I looked up at her and thought she was nuts. "Alice, you just said why was I frustrating, and why did I have to fight with her….i just heard you say it" I yelled.

"Edward, I didn't say that out loud. How could you possibly have heard that" she looked confused.

"What do you mean you didn't say it out loud. I JUST HEARD YOU…." I yelled

"You heard me say something in my mind….how is that possible" she yelled back, obviously being just has frustrated as I was.

"_I think Edward just discovered his power" Alex said_

"What do you mean, my power?" I asked while I repositioned myself to look at Alex.

"You heard that?" Alex questioned.

"Yes, what are you saying you heard that in your head too?" I questioned

"Yes, Edward I think that you have just discovered your power. Reading minds. Interesting power" Alex chuckled.

"_Great, Jasper can control emotions, and now Edward can read minds. Just perfect" Emmett screamed in his head._

"Sorry Emmett. I can't help it. But please don't yell, its giving me a headache" I started rubbing my temples. Everyone's thoughts started bombarding me a million miles a minute. It was so intense.

Just as I was about to leave the room to get away from everyone's thoughts. Alice gasped and I looked over at her. In my head I could see a million images flashing before my eyes. It was really weird. It was visions of me and Bella getting married again, and a girl that looked like my daughter but she was older…maybe 10 or so.. Just as quickly as the images started they stopped again.

"What the heck was that" Alice questioned.

"Alice, what it is?" Jasper asked while sending calming waves across the room. Obviously something happened for him to do that.

"I don't know. I just started seeing flashes of Edward and Bella, but it was in the future or something. I don't know. It was weird" she sighed while she was rubbing her temples.

"I seen it too" I said.

"What!" Alice squealed.

"Everything you just said, I seen it in my head. Maybe my mind reading did it, but I seen the flashes too" I answered.

"Wow, so Alice can see the future?" Jasper questioned.

"I guess so" Alex said.

This was definitely getting weird. I just have a feeling that this mind reading thing wasn't going to be the best thing to have. "Will I be able to control this, Alex? I don't think I can handle constant conversations in my head"

"Probably with time. Try and see if you can block out peoples thoughts, maybe just try and concentrate on your own……Emmett think about something, anything, and lets see if Edward can hear it" Alex said.

I started concentrating on my own thoughts, but they were bombarded with Emmett singing "it's a small world after all" over and over again. It was really annoying, but finally my head went silent. I looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Are you still singing Emmett"

"Yep, it's the best song don't you think"

"No its not, but obviously concentrating on myself helped. I was able to finally drown you out" I chuckled. Thank god, I could control this.

----

After Resenmee woke up I took her to the park. Everyone else stayed at home. I was glad to have some alone time with my daughter. And it was nice to get away from everything's thoughts. Although the person whose thought's I wished I could read, I couldn't. Bella was silent to me, I couldn't figure it out. When she came out of the bathroom she was in a better mood to everyone but me. She gave me the silent treatment, but had agreed to let me take Resenmee to the park.

We had such a good time at the park, but I finally got curious enough to ask her about what she told me last night. She told me that Bella loved me, and I was more curious now than ever.

"Sweetie, do you remember last night when you told me mommy still loved me" I asked sweetly

"Yeah, mommy does still love you daddy" she giggled.

"How do you know that sweetie" I asked

"Because she talks about you all the time, and she says how much she misses you and wishes that you were together again"

She continued "that's why I remembered who you were. She would show me your pictures all the time and tell me you were my daddy. She would cry too, sometimes"

"I'm sorry you had to see your mommy crying sweetie" I was rubbing her back as she started kicking the sand in the sand box.

"It's ok. Are you guys going to get back together" she asked. She was such a smart little girl and very perceptive.

"Baby, I don't know. I think your mommy and I need to talk things out. I don't want to make promises I can't keep" I sighed.

"I think you will" she giggled.

I didn't respond to that statement. I didn't know how too. She had just given me so much hope without even knowing it, but I wasn't about to give her hope. I didn't want to hurt her.

We played for another hour or so and then headed back to Bella's apartment. The guys were playing Xbox and the girls were in the kitchen while Bella cooked some lunch. I knew that I was going to have to talk to Bella about what our daughter just told me, but I was going to have to find the right time to do it, and I wanted to do it alone. Maybe I could convince everyone to take Resenmee out to the children's museum or something.

After lunch, Resenmee was put down for a nap and the girls left. Alice wanted to take Bella to the spa for the day. I was grateful for that because this would give me time to think about what I wanted to say to Bella. Hopefully the spa would help her relax that way she would be more receptive to what I wanted to talk to her about.

_Later that night_

When the girls arrived home from the spa I need to talk to Alice.

"Hey Alice can we go for a walk" I asked

"Sure, what's up?" she questioned.

"I just wanted to talk to you in private" I sighed.

"Sure, let's go" she giggled.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to take Resenmee to the children's museum tomorrow" I questioned

"I would love too, but why did we have to leave the apartment for that" she questioned.

"Well I was hoping that you could get everyone else to go with you so I could talk to Bella"

"Why do you want to talk to Bella"

'Because of a conversation I had with Resenmee today"

"What did she say" she questioned.

"I would rather not get into that. I just want to talk to Bella and find out if it's true. So do you mind waiting until after I talk to her?"

"I guess, but promise me you will tell me after you talk to her"

"Yes, I promise. Thanks Alice"

"Your welcome"

We went back to the apartment and Alice asked if everyone wanted to join her tomorrow to take Resenmee to the museum. Everyone agreed, thankfully. So it was set, tomorrow I will talk to Bella and find out if there is any truth to what my daughter told me. I was hoping that there was, but I was trying to keep myself calm because I didn't want to get my hopes up again.

**Ok, so Bella and Edward will talk tomorrow. Hopefully they can work things out without getting into another fight. **

**What do you think??? I know not much happened this chapter but I needed to set up for the conversation between Edward and Bella.**

**Please review and let me know what you think????????**

**Please Please Please, with a cherry on top. Wink ******


	30. Chapter 30

**Edwards POV**

I'm glad I can't sleep because if I could I wouldn't have been able to last night. My mind was going a million miles a minute trying to determine the outcome of my impending conversation with Bella. As much as I tried to not be exciting at the possibility that my daughter was right; I couldn't help it. I was thrilled at the possibility that she still loved me and that maybe we could get back together.

At one point during the night I heard Bella talking in her sleep. She was saying "Edward" and "I love you too". That only made the wait that much longer. Alice had agreed to have everyone out of the house before Bella woke up that way she wouldn't try to go with them.

So once everyone was gone, I quickly got up to start making Bella's breakfast. She used to love it when I cooked for her and I was hoping it would put her in a good mood so that she would be willing to talk to me, because after our conversation yesterday morning she hadn't said two words to me.

I turned on the radio while I was cooking, and was happy with the song choices on the radio. I started humming to the beats. I was glad I could remember Bella's favorite breakfast. Waffles and sausage….she loved to drown it with syrup, I will admit I remember it being good when I was still human.

"My life would suck without you" by Kelly Clarkson came on the radio

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

I realized this song was speaking about Bella and Me. It was truly the perfect way to express our relationship. Yes we had hurt each other, but my life was nothing without her in it. She was as much a part of me as I was of her.

I started singing along with the song, putting my whole heart and soul into it.  
Cause we belong together now, yeah  
[ Kelly Clarkson Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

Cause we belong together now, yea-yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

I didn't even notice when Bella walked in the room, I was too caught up in the song.

Cause we belong together now (together now), yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

When the song was finished I put the waffles on the plate with the sausage and turned around to see Bella sitting at the table crying, but she had a smile on her face. I immediately sat the plate down and kneeled in front of her.

"Bella, what's wrong, why are you crying" I asked.

"It's a beautiful song don't you think?" she sobbed.

"Yes, it's a great song. It reminds me of you" the words slipped out of my mouth before I even realized it. I was really hoping to ease into the conversation but I guess my mind had other thoughts.

"What" she questioned.

"Bella, I want to talk to you about something, but I want you to be honest with me 100%; will you do that?" I got up off the floor and took a seat in the chair across from her.

"Of course, Edward I will be honest with you"

"Ok, well eat your breakfast before it gets cold, and then we will talk alright"

"Sure, and thanks for breakfast it looks wonderful"

"Your welcome" I watched her eat her breakfast quickly. Either she was extremely hungry or she wanted to get to the conversation. I wasn't sure how to react to that exactly. _Calm down Edward. You want answers and you're going to get them_ I kept repeating to myself until she was finished.

When she was done with breakfast, she put the dishes in the sink and motioned for me to follow her to the living room. Ok, here we go.

"So what do you want to talk about Edward" she questioned.

"I know you promised you would be honest with me, but please no matter whether I want to hear it or not, please tell me your honest feelings, ok" I sighed.

"I promise, what is it, you're starting to worry me" she was getting nervous. She started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Bella, I need you to know how I feel" I didn't really know where to begin but I figured I should start there.

"Ok" she looked at me with a weird expression.

"First off, let me tell you how happy I am that you let me come visit this week and see our daughter. It means the world to me"

"I am glad you're here too Edward. Resenmee needs her daddy"

"I couldn't agree more…I also want you to know that I..um..that I umm.." I was hesitating….dam nerves.

"What….that you what Edward" she was getting more nervous.

"Ok. Bella I have loved you forever, you know that. I was never more happy than anyone when you agreed to be my wife, and when you made me a father. I think deep down I loved you even when we were little. I always wanted you around, you were my best friend. And when you left my world came crashing down Bella. You took the best parts of me with you, and I need that back" I looked over at her, and tears were falling down her checks again.

"Edward, I'm sorry you feel like I took the best parts of you away…..I just…I don't know what you want. Do you want….I mean…do you want me out……I don't know…what do you want Edward" she whispered in sobs.

"Bella, simply I want my family back. I want Resenmee back, and I want……..YOU back in my life Bella" there I said it. The ball is now in her court.

She set the for what felt like forever. She would look into my eyes and back down at the hem of her shirt like it was the most extraordinary thing in the world. Tears were falling freely from her face and it was breaking my heart to see her like that, but it was also making me wonder if our daughter was wrong in thinking her mommy still loved me.

I was just about to take it all back when Bella stood up from the couch and walked over to me. I leaned back afraid for whatever she would do but she simply sat down on my lap and threw her arms around my neck and started crying harder. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and rocked her back and forth. She pulled back from me and stared at my eyes.

"Edward, what are you saying? You want me back?"

"Bella, I am saying more than that. I am saying I have loved you forever and I still love you. And I'm saying I want you and Resenmee back in my life permanently. You are my life Bella, plain and simple and I'm nothing without you. I hope you still love me too"

She leaned back into the hug, laying her head on my chest. She didn't say anything but at least she wasn't crying as hard anymore. We stayed like that for hours, literally. Neither one of us said anything, she just stayed in my arms and I held her close. This is how I wanted things to be for us, holding each other. When she muttered my name I thought maybe she had fallen asleep and was talking but then she lifted her head and met my gaze again.

"mmm" was all I could say. It was her turn to tell me how she felt and I hope she would tell me she loved me too.

"I thought you just came to see Resenmee. I mean that's what Alex said" she questioned. And it about broke my heart.

"Bella, yes, I did come here to see Resenmee. I missed her terribly, but I missed you too. I just thought you didn't want me anymore" I was going to be completely honest.

"Edward, how could you ever think that" she sighed leaning her head back down on my chest.

"You didn't give me any reason to think different Bella. You said you didn't want to be changed anymore, that you had to protect our daughter, and then you ran away. What else was I supposed to think?"

"I know I'm sorry. I have been so stupid Edward. I don't know what happened" she started sobbing again. I started rubbing circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"Bella, how do you feel about everything I said to you? I need to know, please just tell me"

"Edward, I love you, I have always loved you. You are the other half of my soul. I have been miserable without you. No matter what I do I can't get you off my mind" she sighed but continued "I want nothing more than to be a family with you Edward. I want you to be a part of my life, Resenmee's life, and I want our family back too"

She does want this. I am so happy, my world finally came back together. It was like a huge weight just lifted off of my shoulders. I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. Bella, my Bella, she wants the same things as I do.

Bella looked back up at me and started smiling and I was overjoyed. I leaned down and kissed her passionately. I didn't know what else to do. She responded to me with as much passion as I did. I started to think about everything I wanted to do with Bella back in my life and one thought came shinning through, and I knew that now what the perfect time.

I pulled away from the kiss and Bella looked confused. I smiled at her and chuckled. I lifted her up off of my lap and set her back down in the chair. I kneeled down in front of her

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Sshh, Bella. I know I have said this already but I love you with all of my heart. You complete me in a way I never thought possible, and again you have made me the happiest man alive…or…well you know what I mean. Bella Cullen, will you do me the honor of marrying me" if I had a beating heart I'm sure it would be beating out of my chest. Bella's mouth dropped open and her eyes widen, when I took a ring out of my pocket.

"Edward??" I could tell she was confused by the ring. But it wasn't like I was planning this but I had bought a ring for Bella a while ago. I had planned on doing the whole proposal thing over and a real wedding, and I wanted to marry Bella in our meadow. After things went south, I held onto the ring. It was a part of Bella I could keep with me.

"I have had this ring for a while. I was planning on proposing to you after Resenmee was born and having a real ceremony in our meadow. I carry the ring with me everywhere, when we weren't together I felt as if I had a piece of you with me. So what do you say, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife again?"

Tears were falling down her face at an extremely fast pace, but she was grinning from ear to ear. She kept looking form my eyes, to the ring and back up to meet my eyes. She started bobbing her head up and down

"Yes, Edward I will marry you. I love you Mr. Cullen" she said before jumping down into my arms with enough force to cause me to fall back on to the floor. She kept planting kisses all over my face and in between she would say "I….Love….You"

Quickly our kisses turned more intense and passionate, so I picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. I definitely didn't want our daughter walking in on this event. That would be hard to explain to her.

**Ok. So there is the next chapter. I almost put it off until tomorrow because I haven't been feeling well but I decided to not disappoint my readers. I had some potential bad news at the doctor yesterday and I may have to have surgery. Nothing major, just a stupid gallbladder but it still has me a bit nervous. **

**I didn't do a cliffy this time, although it would have naturally worked really well. I thought I would follow through with it, because I know how much you guys wanted them back together, and truthfully so did I. **

**So how was it???? What do you think???? I bet you weren't expecting Edward to propose were you????/**

**Please review and let me know what you think…..I love you guys so much. 9 reviews and I will hit the 200 mark. Pretty amazing thought……..**

**No I am not going to hold the next chapter hostage…I was just sharing the news….**

**Anyways….**

**Until Next time….**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bella's POV**

I cannot believe the events that have happened today. I honestly had every intention of ignoring Edward when I woke up this morning, but when I went to Renesmee's room this morning she was already gone, and everyone else was too. I heard Edward in the kitchen singing, and I always loved listening to him sing. His voice had this way of making me forget about everything and when he finished I could barely remember why I was mad to begin with.

We spent hours talking and holding each other. I definitely did not want this to end. Everything felt complete and right in his arms. He told me he still loved me, and wanted our family back. That is exactly what I wanted too, and I told him. I was so sure he didn't want me anymore but I was wrong. When he asked me to marry him, I was almost sure it was a dream, but it wasn't. I flung myself into his arms causing him to fall backwards. Things started getting pretty hot and heavy, so he took me to my bedroom. He probably was thinking the same thing I was; that it would not be a good idea for our daughter to walk in on that, let alone everyone else. We would never hear the end of it.

After an intense love making session I fell asleep in his arms. He held me tight, and that only told me that he wasn't going to let go this time, and I wasn't going to either. We still had things to work on but I would never give up on what we have. We have an intense bond that will never be broken, we just have to be open and honest with each other and everything will work out. Right?

I am the luckiest person in the world to have Edward back in my life, and I will never let my insecurities get in the way again. I now realize that it was more about me feeling like I wouldn't be a good enough wife, mother, and lover that made me run away to begin with. I felt like I had to concentrate on the motherhood part over everything else, because that was the one thing I would never loose. No matter what happened in the future I would always be a mother and no one would be able to take that away from me. I wasn't so confident about being a wife and lover, I mean an eternity is a long time to be with someone, and I wasn't sure that I would equal up to what Edward expected of me.

I know it was stupid to think that way, but I couldn't help it. It ate away at me everyday while Edward was gone, and I finally snapped. I should have just talked to Edward and told him how I felt, but noooo…I had to just try to push it away and look where that got me. I would never do that again. Honesty is the basis of any good relationship and I would be honest with Edward for the rest of eternity. Edward loves me, and I love him and we will get through all of this together.

I woke up to our beautiful daughter jumping up and down on the bed squealing. Normally I would get mad for someone waking me up but I actually enjoyed my daughter waking me up.

"Mommie, Mommie, daddy" she was squealing and giggling.

"Yes, Honey" I giggled at her.

"You should have went, it was awesome" she finally flopped down on the bed between Edward and I. He looked over at me with love in his eyes, and I smiled at him. We both looked down at our daughter.

"Sorry sweetie, maybe next time" Edward said

"Promise" she gave him a questioning look like "you better". I had to laugh at that.

"Of course sweetie" he reassured her. He was amazing with her.

"Mommie, you too, promise"

"Of course" I said while I got out of bed. I knew it was probably time to fix her some supper.

We went into the living room and Alice gave Edward a nod. I wondered what that was all about. I rushed to the kitchen to start making dinner when Alice came in.

"Whatcha doing?" she questioned.

"Making Renesmee some dinner, why?" I asked

"We already got her something to eat. We took her to Dairy Queen"

"You took her to Dairy Queen for dinner? What did she have ice cream?" I giggled.

"No, she had a hot dog, French fries and then ice cream" Alice giggled back at me.

"Oh, ok. Well I will just make myself a sandwich then" I started getting out the ingredients for a turkey sandwich when I noticed Alice giving me a look.

"What, can I not make myself dinner" I sighed.

"You could. But I don't see why you would"

"Why wouldn't I, I'm still human I have to eat Alice" I giggled.

"I know you are human Bella. What I mean is that you and Edward have plans for dinner" she huffed.

"No we don't" I was starting to get confused.

"Actually love, yes we do" Edward said while walking in the kitchen.

"Huh?" was all I could say.

"Alice helped me set up a date for us tonight. Just you and me. Not anything fancy, but something nice" he smiled

"Where are you taking me?

"It's a surprise"

"You know I don't like surprise Mr. Cullen" I giggled. I was loving the fact I could call him that again.

"I know Mrs. Cullen, but I was hoping that maybe you would make an exception tonight"

God, I love it when he calls me 'Mrs. Cullen'

"oh, alright. Why not" I sighed. "No Bella Barbie needed right?"

"Nope, no Bella Barbie. You can wear whatever you want"

"Good" I looked over at Alice and she was using her puppy dog face. I was not going to fall for it tonight.

"No Alice, Edward said no Bella Barbie, that means no Bella Barbie" I huffed.

"Please Edward, pretty please. Let me play Bella Barbie" she whined.

"No Alice, there really isn't a need tonight. You know my plans. We are not going anywhere fancy. Truth be told, I prefer Bella in comfortable clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt works just fine for me" he chuckled at Alice's expression. It was truly priceless.

She huffed out of the kitchen back into the living room. She ran over to Jasper and started whining because we wouldn't let her play Bella Barbie. It was truly a sight to be seen. Jasper just patted her back telling her it would be ok, and that she would have other chances. It was almost too much; I was holding back the laughter so hard I had tears in my eyes.

----

**Edward's POV**

I was glad that I had planned this evening, even though there was a chance I wouldn't need it. I was hoping that Bella would tell me she still loved me and that she wanted to marry me because this night would be perfect it she did. I had Alice find a park and set up a picnic dinner for the two of us, complete with candles and nice music. I wanted this evening to be perfect. I also knew that once Bella knew what was planned she would be happy; she always preferred intimate dinners with just the two of us instead of big lavish dinners.

Alice had gone above and beyond. She located a park on the outskirts of town, and it had a pond. The candles would reflect perfectly off of it, as well as the moonlight. I always loved watching the lights flicker on Bella's face, that's why we loved going to the beach. It was so peaceful, and that is what I wanted for Bella and me tonight; a peaceful night where we could enjoy each others company and talk.

When we arrived her face lit up. I could tell it was the right choice; she jumped up in my arms and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love it, it's so beautiful"

"Alice helped me find the place, it is nice isn't it"

"Yes it is" she walked over to the blanket that was set up with dinner and set down. She motioned for me to join her. I made her a plate of food, and handed it too her. She started shaking her head at me.

"What" I asked.

"It's just. How did you do all of this? You were with me all afternoon"

"Well, I had told Alice that I was going to talk to you today, and that if things worked out, I would want to do something special tonight, and she pretty much took it from there"

"Ahh. I see"

"What"

"Well, you must have been pretty sure how today was going to turn out then"

"I wasn't sure of anything Bella, except for how I felt about you. I was really nervous to open myself up like that. You could have easily broke my heart again"

"To be honest, I wanted to have the same conversation with you, but I was afraid that I would scare you off. I was afraid that you only wanted to be in our daughter's life and that you didn't love me anymore" she sighed.

"Really"

"yeah, but I promised myself that I wouldn't throw myself at you and that I would let you reconnect with our daughter. But I secretly hoped that we would work things out Edward" I started to laugh. Not because it was funny but because it was exactly what I thought.

"What's so funny" she fumed.

"Oh, Bella, I'm not laughing at you I promise" I couldn't stop laughing.

"Then what are you laughing at Edward" she yelled.

"Sorry, it's just that I thought the same thing. I promised myself that I would come here for our daughter alone, and that I wouldn't pressure you or anything. I was so afraid that if I did you would make me leave. It's just funny that you felt the same way" I finally started to calm down.

I looked over at her and she started laughing herself, and this made me laugh again. We both fell back on the blanket clutching our stomachs.

"We are quite a pair don't you think" she giggled.

"Yes we are" I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead. She rested her head on my chest and we laid there in silence staring up at the moon.

"Edward" she whispered.

"mmm."

"I want to become a vampire, I'm ready now" she whispered.

I couldn't believe my ears. I mean I knew we were back together, and she agreed to marry me but I thought it would take a while before she would want this. I didn't know what to say, my head started spinning.

"Edward, did you hear me?" she sat up looking at me with sad eyes.

"Yes, I heard you"

"Do you not want that anymore" I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I sat up and pulled her back into my arms.

"Of course, I want that, I just thought it would be awhile before you wanted to do that"

"Edward, I don't want to wait anymore. I have taken to much time away from us as it is. I want to become a vampire and have our family together" she was crying.

"Bella, love, it will be alright. I'm happy that you want to become a vampire, if that's what you want"

"Yes, that's what I want. The sooner the better" she whispered.

**Ok, so there is chapter 31. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**I didn't have time to proof read it; I've been super busy with family and the doctor. No news yet, if you were curious. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK….and If there is anything you would like to see. **

**I was thinking about having a night with the gang playing games….maybe truth or dare or something. I don't know, just something fun. I also want to do a night with Edward, Bella and Renesmee out as a family. Any suggestions on what they should do. Please give me some suggestions, I would be grateful. **

**We hit the 200 mark and then a few. I am so happy that you all love this story so much. It puts a smile on my face. **

**I am definitely planning on writing other stories, but I want to finish this one first. It's hard enough for me to stay on top of one story let alone multiple stories…lol….**

**THANKS AGAIN**

**Until next time…..**

**Sherrie**


	32. Chapter 32

**Edwards POV**

At the end of our date we headed back to the apartment. We had a nice relaxing evening and talked about almost everything. I just couldn't believe we both had the same misconceptions about the other one. Maybe if we had just opened up and was honest with each other, maybe we wouldn't have been apart for so long.

Bella had told me she was ready to become a vampire, and I was happy that she was ready. Not because I wanted her to "die" but because once we got past the awkward "newborn" stage then we would be on our way to happily ever after. We had decided that the rest of us were strong enough to handle Bella as a newborn so we would not be sending Renesmee away to our parents. That was something that bothered Bella terribly but I knew we could handle it. She finally relented, saying that maybe having Renesmee close would be the force she needed to stay in control.

Her parent's and mine were going to be heading here in a few days. My parent's still hadn't made the change yet themselves. It took a while to get things consolidated and they wanted to make sure that we would be financially secure. They were going to wait until after Bella was changed and settled before they did. They said they would move close to us in Alaska that way they could help with Renesmee if needed, and they were getting a big enough house that Bella's parent's could stay there as well. Bella was happy about that; she wanted her parent's close so they could see our daughter growing up.

Bella was going to let go of her apartment in Phoenix and move to Alaska with us. It would be better for her to be changed there. So we would be spending a couple of more weeks here getting everything ready for the move.

Bella had requested that I be the one to change her. I told her I didn't think I could handle it but she said she trusted me and that she wanted me to do it. I have no clue why she would put her life in the hands of someone still considered a newborn but she wouldn't let it go. She said it would strengthen our bond, but I think it could only end in disaster. What if I couldn't control my thirst? Bella's blood would be the first human blood I had ever drank, what if I liked it too much and couldn't be stopped. I would be responsible for death, and I don't think I could live with myself if I did that. I finally let it go saying we would talk about it later. She wasn't happy I dropped the conversation but she stopped talking about it. I have a feeling that I won't win this, but I'm not giving up. I see a fight in Bella and I's future.

When we got back to the apartment, everyone was dressed up and ready to go out on the town. I was hoping that they would go without us that way we could talk to our daughter, but of course not they wanted us to go out again. Alice and her stupid visions gave away our surprise about us getting back together. We had wanted to tell the group together, and make our announcement but Alice beat us to the punch. I was going to have to talk to her about that and tell her to stop meddling.

We arrived at the dance club we were at a couple nights back, the one where Bella and I shared our heated kiss and it was more packed than it had been before. We immediately went out on the dance floor and started dancing.

An hour later Bella was covered in sweat so we went over to the bar to get her bottle water.

"Are you having fun" I yelled over the music.

"A blast, how about you" she yelled back

"Yep, but it is crowded in here" I yelled

"It is crowded. Are you ok? Do you want to leave?" she looked worried.

"No, I'm alright. I just feel like I'm dancing with everyone in the club the way we keep bumping into them" I chuckled.

"I know what you mean" she giggled.

"Bella, I forgot to tell you, you look beautiful tonight"

"You don't look have bad yourself"

"Thanks"

"Oh this is my song, come dance with me" She pleaded with a puppy dog face. Of course, I couldn't deny her. "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls came on and we started dancing again. She was singing the lyrics at me and smiling seductively while she started pulling at her shirt, like she was going to strip for me. Of course, I know she would never do that in public, that was not Bella's style but maybe she would behind closed doors. Umm.. that thought awoke some lust in me. Bella in our bedroom (yes, I called it our bedroom now) doing a strip tease while I was tied up on the bed. Um… ok better stop thinking those thoughts or I'm going to take her right here.

Alice and Jasper made their way over to us and started talking to us while we danced.

"Hey Bella, I was just thinking, can I plan the wedding?" Alice yelled over the music.

"I don't know Alice, I was hoping for something small, you always go big" she yelled back.

"Pretty please, pretty please" she gave Bella the puppy dog eyes "I promise to keep it small, but you guys deserve a dream wedding" Alice yelled back

Bella looked up at me asking me silently if I was ok with it, and I nodded. Yet again, I would never deny Bella anything she wanted. Alice squealed and pulled Bella into a hug.

"One thing Alice, I want the wedding to be at mine and Bella's meadow" I said sternly. If Alice had her way we would be getting married in the Notre Dame cathedral or something.

"Not a problem. I was thinking the same thing actually. It makes since for you to get married there. It's were you first declared your love for each other" she yelled. The music only seemed to get louder.

"Great" Bella jumped up in my arms and whispered in my ear. "I'm so glad we are getting married Edward, and in our meadow. It will be perfect" I hugged her gently before setting her back down on the ground.

Rosalie and Emmett headed over to us, and after we shared the news of Alice planning the wedding, they told us they were leaving. They wanted some alone time, so they were going to get a hotel room. To much information in my book, but at least they weren't doing it at the apartment while Renesemee was sleeping.

We danced for a couple more hours and then headed home. When we got home, Alex said he had to go hunting and that he would be back before morning. Alice, Jasper, Bella and I sat around talking about wedding plans. We wanted it to just be our families and a few friends from school. So the whole wedding party would total no more than 20 people.

The next topic of discussion was whether Bella wanted to be married first and then changed or visa versa. At first she said she wanted changed right away but when we told her it would be months before she would be ready to be around a crowd of people she changed her mind. She wanted to become my wife again, and didn't want to wait for that. So we decided we would be getting married in 2 months time. Alice said she could get it all ready by then, and that would get us time to get Bella moved to Alaska and make our way back to Forks to plan the wedding.

I was so happy that things were working out. Bella was going to become my wife again, she would be changed after that, and we would start our lives together finally. The only thing left to discuss was how we were going to tell Renesemee her family was vampires. She is only 3 years old and definitely wouldn't understand it now, but we didn't want to lie to her either. Bella and I decided to take Renesemee out for a family day tomorrow and see how things went.

Alice said the weather would corporate tomorrow; it would be warm but cloudy so we decided a day out sightseeing would be a fun day. We were going to take Renesemme to "Stuffington Bear Factory" which is a place were you can make your own stuffed animals and visit the factory to see how they are made. We thought Renesemee would like that; she was into stuffed animals right now. And if the weather continued to cooperate we would go to the wildlife zoo, which was another favorite of Renesemee's; she loved animals. **(These places do exist in Phoenix, I looked it up)**

**Ok, I know this is way short, but to be honest with you I don't have the energy to continue tonight. I am EXHAUSTED….please don't hate me. Pretty Please.**

**I can say that I don't have any traveling plans this weekend so I will be updating everyday….that means Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday you will get chapters….I promise. **

**I got a couple of questions in the reviews….which I love…so I wanted to answer them.**

**1)Renesemee is 3 years old now, we skipped forward a lot so three years has passed since this all began.**

**2)Bella is 20 years old now. That explains why there is no drinking in this story….lol..**

**3) I am thinking this story has at least 10 more chapters to it (at least). The wedding will probably be 2 chapters by itself. I want it to be big and memorable because I skimped on the first one. And of course, I will go into detail on Bella's transformation. **

**4) No, Carlisle and Esmee haven't been changed yet which is explained in this chapter, but it will be covered in the story…don't worry. **

**Hope that answers most of the questions…if you have anymore, please ask. I love it when I get questions. **

**I try to reply to all of my reviews, but sometimes I miss one so I'm sorry if I didn't respond. I love you all so much for reviewing so please don't stop. **

**I apologize again for this being short but I really didn't have the energy to keep writing tonight……I won't skimp on the next chapter's I promise. Yes there will be more drama…..it keeps it interesting doesn't it????**

**If you have any suggestions please let me know in a review or PM.**

**Thanks again**

**Until Next Time**

**Sherrie**


	33. Chapter 33

**So, I'm sorry again that the last chapter was so short. But as promised here is the next chapter.**

**Thanks for my reviews.**

**Edward's POV**

The next few days flew by quickly. We did our family day with our daughter. It was wonderful, and we told her that we were getting back together. She was so happy, jumping up and down squealing. It was almost funny at times. She definitely got her personality from her mother, the cheerleader. We told her about the wedding and decided to have her by the flower girl. I'm so glad that our family is back together.

Our parent's arrived yesterday, so we all went out for a nice dinner. They were so happy that "we came to our senses" like they put it, and that we were getting back together. This was the first time they had seen Renesemee in a long while, so there were plenty of tears. Needless to say it was a pretty emotional dinner, but it was filled with tears of happiness.

We filled our family in on our plans to marry in the meadow in two months, and they thought it was the perfect wedding. They even offered their home for the reception. Although it was only going to be a small gathering, between Alice, Esme, and Renee this was going to turn into the wedding of the century. Bella seemed to get more excited by the minute, so I went along with it. As long as we would be married in the meadow I would be happy with whatever else the "girls" wanted.

Bella's vacation was soon up so she had to go back to work which I hated, but she was putting in her two weeks notice so I couldn't complain. She said she wanted to be able to say good bye to all of the kids, and I understood that. While she was at work during those 2 weeks the rest of us packed up her apartment and got most of it put in storage. This also gave me a lot of time with our daughter, and for bonding. She is truly the most precious gift, next to her mother of course.

Quickly her apartment became empty and only held two mattresses and some clothes. We did leave a few toys to keep Renesemee occupied while we were packing. It was so wonderful thinking about what the future held. It was hard to keep the girls on track though, they were always trying to get out of packing so they could go over wedding plans.

Before I knew it, we were all on our way to our cabin, our home in Alaska. Bella was excited and so was Renesemee. We took our time on the way and stopped at did some sight seeing. Some of the sunsets we seen on the way were absolutely breathtaking. It was almost a waste of energy to head to Alaska first, because we would have to turn around and go back to Forks in a month, but Bella insisted on getting everything set up at our new home before the wedding.

My parent's had told us that they were taking care of the honeymoon but it was a secret to both of us. Even with my mind reading abilities I couldn't figure it out. Everyone had gotten really good at keeping me out of their minds, by thinking about other things constantly. I finally decided it would be nice to be surprised. They did tell us that we would be gone for 2 weeks, and that Renesemee would be staying here. They wanted us to have a proper honeymoon. I was grateful for some alone time with Bella.

When we arrived at the cabin, Bella's chaw dropped.

"Wow, this place is amazing" she spun around and faced the lake "and look at that view" she gasped.

"It's beautiful, but I can think of something more beautiful" I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

"I don't think so, this is BEAUTIFUL" she was gawking.

"I will have to argue with you on that my love, you are more breathtaking than anything" I whispered in her ear. It must of tickled because she giggled and tried to escape me.

"Oh no, my love, you are going no where" I whispered back to her as I tightened my grip

"Edward, our daughter is right there!" she was giggling.

"My love, do you want a tour of our room" I purred in her ear.

"Edward Cullen, stop it right now" she was really struggling now, "Stop dazzling me"

"I dazzle you" I whispered.

"Frequently" she giggled. I released her and she walked back over to Renesemee and picked her up and carried her in the house. Alex showed them to Renesemee's room so Bella could put her bags in there. Then Bella made her lunch, and I had never loved nap time more. Some private time is just what I'm craving right now.

After our daughter was down for a nap, I asked Bella to go to the hot springs with me. I told her it was beautiful there and relaxing. She could tell what I was up to but agreed anyway. Once we arrived, we tore off our clothes and got in the hot springs, in our bathing suits of course, to relax. I could tell immediately that the hot water was doing wonders for Bella. She was leaning her head against the wall and her eyes were closed. "mmmm" she kept repeating.

I slowly went to her side and pulled her into my lip with her back lying against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she rested her head on my chest. "Edward, this is perfect" she whispered.

"You are perfect Bella" I whispered back and then placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Mmmm…nope you're perfect" she giggled.

"Bella, you are perfect. I'm very lucky to have you"

"Edward, you are perfect. And I'm lucky to have you too" she turned her head a bit and leaned in to kiss me.

We stayed in each other's arms for a long time without saying anything. It was so relaxing and my life was feeling more complete by the minute. Everything I could ever want was finally with me. My family is with me. "Mmmm" I mumbled.

"MMM…is right. But we better get out of here before I get all wrinkly from the water" she giggled.

I got out first and pulled her out of the water and we dried each other off and headed back to the cabin.

When we got back our daughter was up and playing in the living room with Emmett and Rosalie. When we walked in she ran over to us and jumped up into my arms.

"Daddy, Em wams teaching me a game. Do you want to play?" she squealed.

"What kind of game?" I questioned.

"What's it called Emm, oh yeah POKER!" she squealed.

"EMMETT you are teaching our 3 year old poker!!!!!!!! What are you thinking" I roared.

"Edward, seriously do you think I would teach her poker" his laughter roared.

"Well why is she saying you did?" Bella asked. Obviously as frustrated as me.

"Because I told her it was called poker, but its 'go fish'. Like I would teach a 3 year old our to play poker" he was still laughing.

Bella and I looked at each other at the same moment and started cracking up laughing.

"daddy, do you want to play?" Renesemee squealed.

"Sure, baby, let's play" I said.

We all sat around the coffee table playing gold fish. Everyone was playing even Rosalie, which surprised me a little.

"Do you have any 3's" Emmett said in a baby voice to Rosalie.

"Nope…GO FISH" she was squealing as loud as Renesemme. She was truly enjoying this.

"Ugh" he winced.

"Ok, Bella do you have any 6's" Rosalie questioned with a smirk.

"How did you know?" Bella looked frustrated. She was always so competitive.

"Ahah" Rosalie jumped in a seated position.

Alice looked uninterested. I leaned over to her

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just want to play anymore. I can see who wins" she huffed. I had to laugh at that. Her power was definitely inhibiting her ability to be surprised.

"Laugh it up Edward" she fumed.

"Sorry, it's just funny" I chuckled. She smacked me in the stomach.

"Well, maybe I will open my mind up to you later, and aggravate you a little later" she had an evil smirk on her face.

"Please don't, the last time I was scared for life" I begged. She started laughing.

"Oh don't be a drama queen. It can't be any worse than seeing what you and Bella do on your honeymoon. YUCK!" she had a scowled look on her face. Everyone stopped playing and Bella's face went 10 shades of red.

"Uh, do you mind not talking about that in front of our daughter please" she didn't look happy.

"Oh, sorry Bella. I was just trying to get back at Edward. Sorry" she gave her puppy dog look that Bella couldn't refuse.

"Ugh…alright. Just don't do it again" Bella fumed.

Alice perked up. And Emmett busted out laughing. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. "OW! What was that for"

"For being a dope" Rosalie giggled.

"You love this dope though, don't you?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at her and she squealed.

"GET A ROOM" Jasper yelled. We all looked over at him and he looked like he was disgusted.

"What, I can feel the lust from here, and it's making me nauseous" he said while trying to calm himself down.

"Sorry Jazy" Rosalie said. She stood up and grabbed Emmett and headed out for a "hunt".

"Thank god" Jasper sighed. That just made us all bust out laughing again. Renesemee joined in, not because she knew what we were talking about but because we were all laying on our sides holding our stomachs from laughing so hard.

"What's lust, Jazy" Renesemee asked sincerely. We all stopped laughing.

"Uh…it's an emotion sweetie. Nothing to worry about" he pulled her in for a hug.

"Why did it make you nas….sick?" she questioned further. She was really getting into asking a lot of questions.

"It didn't sweetie. I'm sorry. Forgive me" he pleaded with his eyes, and she just hugged him.

That could have been bad. That could have been bad. Bella and I are going to have to talk to the group. We have to keep this house PG or else, we would have to get a house of our own. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for us to have a house of our own. I will talk with Bella about that later. Tomorrow is a wedding planning day. All of the girls will be busy with plans, and we guys are on babysitting duty. I personally think we had it easier.

**It's longer than yesterday's so I hope that makes you happy. But as promised you will get a chapter a day until next Monday so that should make up for the shorter chapters right. I am just trying to set up things for the wedding right now. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews, they really do put a smile on my face….**

**I heard back from the doctor, the tests were negative, but he wants me to do a couple more tests next week. Hopefully we can figure out what the hell is making me feel like crap. It's really getting old already. Sorry for fuming….i just don't like not feeling well. **

**Please review and let me know what you are thinking. Is there anything you want to see in this story????? If so, please let me know. I will try and get it in there. I have been doing research on the wedding and I think you guys are going to be impressed. I'm putting everything I have in that and am very excited about it. **

**Until next time**

**PLEASE REVIEW….just hit that little button. I know you want tooo!!! ******


	34. Chapter 34

**Edwards POV**

"NO…Bella I won't do it" I was fuming by this point. No matter what I say to her she just doesn't understand how dangerous it would be if I would be the one to TRY to change her.

"Edward, you have to do it" she was equally as furious. We have had this same argument almost every night for the last 2 weeks.

"No I don't have to do anything" I spat back.

"EDWARD CULLEN….WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DIFFICULT" she yelled.

"YOU'RE THE ONE BEING DIFFICULT BELLA. YOU DON"T GET IT DO YOU"

"I GUESS I DON"T" she stormed out of the bedroom into the living room. Dam it woman was all I could think.

"Bella, love, listen to me PLEASE. If I were to attempt to do this I could possibly kill you. Why don't you see I'm only saying no because I don't want that to happen" I sighed.

"Edward, you could never hurt me. I trust you and I know you wouldn't kill me"

"Bella, you don't know that" I looked over at Alex pleading with him to get her to see reason. He was the only one that has been there. "Alex, please explain this to her".

"Bella, I know why you want Edward to do this, I truly do. But I don't know if it would work or not. He is still new at this, plus the fact it would be the first human blood he has drank. It could have horrible repercussions" Alex stated calmly.

"What horrible repercussions?" she asked.

"Well, first for a vampire, once we taste human blood, a frenzy sort of begins. It is very difficult to stop"

"You did it 5 times already Alex, you were fine" she questioned.

"Bella, I have had years of practice. I'm not a newborn like Edward. It is very possible that the taste of human blood would be too much for him to handle. He could easily kill you, and probably not stop there. Animal blood can quench our thirst, but human blood is what we long for." He sighed.

"So your saying that its possible Edward would lust for human blood after drinking from me?" she looked nervous.

"I could almost guarantee it Bella" short, sweet and to the point. Hopefully she get's it.

"Oh" she looked over at me and had tears in her eyes. I hated denying her this but it was for her own protection as well as my sanity.

"I'm sorry Bella. I would do it if I could really, but I would never want to take that chance. Do you understand it now?" I asked her.

"I'm so sorry Edward. Do you forgive me?" she ran over and crashed into my chest. She wrapped her arms around me and started sobbing.

"Nothing to forgive love" I gently swayed her back and forth. I looked over to Alex and mouthed 'thank you'. He nodded and left the room.

"I didn't think about it. I would love you to be the one to change me, but I won't push it. The discussion is over" she looked up to me sweetly and I kissed her.

"Thank you Bella"

"I only ask one thing" she looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"What?"

"Promise you will be there the entire time. And that you will be kissing me like I did you when Alex starts"

"I would love that" I pulled her up in my arms so we were looking directly into each others eyes. I gently kissed her lips and whispered "I love you Bella"

"I love you too, always and forever right?"

"Right"

The rest of the gang walked in the room just as I was setting her down.

"Alright you two love birds. Time to get ready for tonight" Alice chirped.

"Why do we have to do this Alice" Bella said

"Because we didn't get to do it right the first time, so we are going to do the bachelorette party right this time. Emmett, Jasper and Alex are going to take Edward out for a bachelor party and us girls are taking you. End of discussion" Rosalie said.

"Fine!" Bella knew she wasn't going to win. She had been arguing about this ever since we came back to Forks for the wedding. Bella and I are getting married in 3 days. It is amazing how fast time as flown.

Alice and Rosalie had called some of our friends from school to join them for Bella's bachelorette party. It was going to be held at my parent's house, and my bachelor party was going to be held at the beach. Emmett invited the guys from the team, and said it was going to be the best night of my life. Whatever, any night that would be considered the best night of my life included Bella. I hated that they wouldn't let this bachelor party idea go, but I would try to appease them.

---

**Bella's POV**

Several hours later and a lot of primping and we were at Edward's parents house for my bachelorette party. I didn't want to have a party but THEY wouldn't let me get away without it. I do have to admit that it will be nice to see my friends from school again. Most of the cheerleading squad would be there as well as a few others.

When I walked in the front door, it had been transformed into a night club, literally. All of the furniture was removed except for a few couches along the walls. There was a DJ set up along the glass wall that looked out on the lake behind Edwards house. There were strobe lights, and a disco ball lighting up the room. There was a dance floor in the middle of the living room. There was plenty of different food options, as well as drink options. Oh, vodka, that will get me through tonight. I walked over to the bar, and took a shot.

I don't know why I was so nervous, but I was.

The music cut off, and I looked over to see Alice standing on the stage by the DJ with a microphone in her hand.

"Can I have your attention please" she asked.

Everyone got quiet and faced her.

"Ok, everyone knows why we are here. We are here to celebrate Bella getting the man of her dreams again!" she squealed. Everyone laughed.

"We have all been so blessed to have Bella and Edward in our lives. They have truly brought light to all of our lives. I know I would not be who I was today if it wasn't for Bella, she is my best friend and I'm so glad that we have each other. Bella, girl, I'm so glad that you are getting your happily ever after. You deserve it. Here's to you" she held up a shot glass and down her drink.

Everyone applauded and shared a shot with Alice. The tears started forming almost immediately, and I started balling.

"None of that. No tears tonight Bella. It's time to celebrate" Alice said in the microphone.

The music came back on and everyone started dancing. I was glad to have the attention off of me, I hated when people say me crying. Alice and Rosalie came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, we love you" they said in unison.

"I love you guys too!" I squealed.

"Let's get this party started" Alice started jumping up and down.

"Your right" I giggled at her eagerness.

We danced for hours. It was really a great night. Just partying with the girls like we used too. The whole cheerleading squad was here and we danced our routines just for fun. If the guys were here they definitely would have been cracking up. A lot of us forgot some of the moves, and with the alcohol kicking in we were starting to bump into each other.

After the party was winding down we settled down for a slumber party with just Alice, Rosalie, and me. We were all pretty tipsy and we setting around laughing at each other.

"I have an idea" Alice squealed. "Let's play truth or dare"

"No, no, no Alice. No truth or dare" I slurred.

"Oh, come on it will be fun" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, Bella let's have some fun" Jessica giggled.

"Ugh…fine" I sighed.

"Yeah, ok Bella truth or dare?" Alice chirped

"Truth" I would get my revenge.

"No, Bella say dare. We already no everything!" Alice looked disappointed.

"Nope, I choose truth" I smirked.

"Bella, its not fair. We are your best friends, we know all of your truths" Rosalie gave me a pout.

"Fine, Dare" I hated that I always gave into them.

"Ok. Ok. I dare you too………oh….i know…..i dare you to run out side in your bra and underwear and jump in the lake" Alice giggled.

"It's freezing outside" I squealed.

"It's a dare. You have to do it" Rosalie giggled.

"Fine" I got up ran outside to the dock and pulled my clothes off and jumped in. When I was immersed in the water I squealed. It was so cold, it was like a million pins and needles hitting me all at once. "AHhhhhh" I screamed as I reached the surface.

They were all out on the dock laughing and clutching their sides.

"Just wait, paybacks a biitchh" I slurred. If I was tipsy before I wasn't anymore. That ice cold water was enough to sober up the drunkest person alive.

"Oh, Bella" Jessica came up to be and handed me a towel. We all ran back into the house and once I was changed into dry clothes we continued the game.

"Ok, Alice. Truth or dare" I glared at her.

"Dare" she wasn't scared.

"ok, I dare you to not have sex with Jasper for 2 weeks" I was smiling from ear to ear. Alice looked like she just lost her puppy.

"NO……no….no….no….i won't do that. I CAN"T DO THAT" she yelled.

Jessica and Rosalie were rolling over laughing.

'Bella, please. Think of something else, please" she was begging.

"Nope that's my dare. Take it or else"

"What's my other option" she questioned.

"eating lo mein noodles" I knew that human food was disgusting to vampires. This was a good way to get back at her.

"I don't get it. Why is that a dare?" Jessica asked. OH shit..I forgot about that.

"Oh, she had a bad experience with lo mien noodles back in school and as refused to eat them ever since. It's actually quite funny, isn't it Rosalie" I looked at her with pleading eyes.

'Yeah, you should have been there" Rosalie said.

"OH" Jessica said and started laughing right along with us.

Alice looked absolutely petrified. "Bella, are you serious?"

"Yep, its either no sex, or lo mein noodles, it's your choice"

"Fine, where's the noodles?" she was sending me death glares.

-----

**I had to leave it there. I just couldn't help it. What do you think about Bella daring Alice to eat lo mein noodles? Poor Alice, that's going to suck…lol….**

**Next chapter will be Edward's bachelor party…..**

**What would you like to see happen at his bachelor party?????? PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS…..**

**We are getting close to the wedding guys. I'm super excited about it. Are you????**

**Again thanks for all of my reviews…..they are the highlight of my day. Truly….**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…..**

**Thanks again,**

**Until Next time**


	35. Chapter 35

**Alice's POV**

I could not believe that Bella would be that cruel. She knows dam well that human food is horrible to us and that we are forced to throw it up later. Pay back is a bitch, Bella and you just wait, I'm going to get you back.

I was right, the noodles tasted like dog food, absolutely horrible I couldn't keep it in my stomach for even 5 minutes. I ran upstairs to take care of this little problem and pondered over the appropriate payback for my little friend.

As I was cleaning myself up, I could hear them all laughing and when I walked down stairs I couldn't help but laugh myself. They were almost crying from laughing so hard, and they looked like they were in pain. They were clutching their stomachs. As soon as they seen me they tried to stop and were covering their mouths, but that didn't last to long. The minute they looked at each other they busted out laughing again.

"Mmm..very tasty. Thanks Bella" I said with sarcasm.

"Ahh…Alice. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me" she was giggling but making an effort to stop.

'Maybe. But remember what you said. Paybacks a bitch Bella." I smirked.

**Edwards POV**

The idea of a bachelor party was completely ridiculous to be honest with you. I mean I was already married to the woman of my dreams, and I was not going to miss single life. The last year without Bella was the worst of my life and I was more than happy to say goodbye to those days for good. So when Emmett and Alice got together and said it was a great idea I was quick to tell them otherwise. Unfortunately, talking to Emmett and Alice about that was like talking to a brick wall.

When the brought the idea up to Bella I was sure she would squash it but nope she couldn't detour them either. So tonight I had to say good bye to Bella for hopefully the last time. Tomorrow we would be back in each others arms and for the rest of eternity.

Emmett was the one I was worried about when it came to the bachelor party. I'm sure he wants to have strippers galore. That would not go over well with any of the girls I'm sure. So I made sure I planted the idea in Rosalie's head, so I won a small victory when she threatened his manhood if he brought strippers.

So here we are at the beach with all of my friends from high school. There is plenty of drinks so most of the football team were nice and toasty already. Emmett was bummed that he couldn't enjoy in that tradition. So when Alex told him that he cold have alcohol, I knew it would be bad. Alex told him that it still wouldn't taste good but that it would have the same effects only stronger. Oh great, just what we need a drunk vampire Emmett, I'm going to have my work cut out tonight.

A couple hours in to the party Emmett was already wasted and was acting like a fool. I finally decided the only way I was going to handle this party was if I had a few drinks myself. I promised myself that I wouldn't get smashed like Emmett but I had to survive this night. Jasper was on overload trying to keep Emmett at least some what calm.

"Eddie, whhhattchha doing?" Emmett was even slurring his words.

'Stop calling me Eddie, Em" I spat.

"Ahh…come on Eddie, enjoy the parrttyyyyy" he was chuckling as he took another shot.

"I have an idea" Hayden said while walking up to us. Hayeden was on the football team with us, and although we weren't close he was a great guy.

"What is it" Jasper asked.

"A drinking game, we will listen to songs and every time we hear a particular word or phrase we drink" he beamed.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Emmett's already drunk" I spoke up.

"Oh come on, plezzz it will be fun" Emmett begged.

"Fine" I sighed. This couldn't be good.

A couple songs later and I was really starting to enjoy myself. I had lost count on exactly how many shots I had. When you choose a word like "hot" you are bound to taken a million shots.

It was going on 3 in the morning when the guys started to head home. Jasper had rented stretch hummer limo's to get everyone home safely. So there was only a few guys left.

"Em…thanks for the parrtttyyy. IT wasss greeattt" I slurred.

'No prob" Emmett chuckled.

I was starting to wonder about what Bella was up to. I really did miss her like crazy, I wanted to run home and hold her while she slept. Just as the thought crossed my mind, I turned to hear a car coming down the road and a bunch of screaming. What the hell.

I turned around and saw the girls pilling out of a stretch limo. They were all pretty smashed. I could tell, and poor Bella couldn't stand up straight. They were all hollering and screaming. It was quite a sight to be seen.

The stopped a few feet from us, and yelled "Hey boys" that immediately got all of our attentions. Just as I was about to respond, they all lifted up their shirts. I am sure my jaw hit the ground. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; even Bella pulled up her shirt and flashed us. What in the world is going on here?

After the put their shirts down, they started running back to the limo. Oh no, I don't even think so. I looked over at Jasper and Emmett and they had the same look on their face. We raced after the girls. I got a hold of Bella, Jasper got Alice, Emmett got Rosalie, and Hayden grabbed Jessica. They were all screaming and kicking begging us to let them go, but we wouldn't. We ran down to the beach and out into the ocean and threw them into the water.

We raced out of the water and stood there waiting for them to come after us. As soon as they hit dry land they started chasing us. I would be lying if I said I didn't want Bella to catch me. I was beyond turned on by what she did.

She caught me quickly and pushed me to the ground. She sat down on me with one leg on each side and stared me down like she was going to attack me. That only turned me on more. I wanted Bella to attack me.

"Mr Cullen, you are in trouble now" she giggled.

'Oh really" I chuckled. She leaned down and kissed me and things started to get heated when we were interrupted. I had almost forgot that everyone else was still here.

"Get a room already" Jasper huffed.

"We intend too" Bella giggled.

"No, no, no, no girls tonight. It is a bachelor party. Girls out. Now" Emmett fumed.

"Oh come on Emmett, you know you love having us here" Rosalie wrapped her arms around him and whispered something in his ear.

"Ohhh, ok the girls can stay" Emmett was giddy now. I don't want to know what she said to him.

"ohh, Rosalie why didn't we think of a combined party in the first place. This could have been so much fun" Alice chirped.

"Well, let's turn it into one now" Rosalie said.

"Guys, its getting late, maybe we should call it a night" Bella yawned.

"Let's stay on the beach tonight, instead of going home" Rosalie said.

"That sounds so romantic, are you up for it Jasper" Alice asked.

"Anything for you Alice" Jasper said.

"Do you want to stay out here tonight Bella" I asked her.

"I would love it" she giggled.

We all headed back over to the bomb fire that way we could stay warm. We talked for awhile but the 'humans' started to fall asleep. First was Hayden and Jessica. I could tell those two were definitely hitting it off. I was happy for them. The Bella leaned into me and closed her eyes.

"Night Mr. Cullen" she yawned again.

"Night Mrs. Cullen" I kissed her forehead.

**I'm sorry its short, but I had to make up for yesterday. You will have another chapter later tonight. **

**PLEASE REVIEWPLEASE REVIEW**

**Thanks to all of the reviews I got for the last chapter. **

**Until next time**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bella's POV**

Daring Alice to eat lo mein noodles was hilarious. I knew she would do anything to keep from having to do the original dare, and by a stroke of genius I thought of a dare ten times better. When she swallowed the noodles she was completely repulsed. She tried to play it off but was not having any luck. I should have made it apart of the dare that she could throw it up for a while, but I wasn't that clever. Within minutes she was upstairs upchucking.

Rosalie and Jessica's reactions were priceless and I immediately started laughing. It was one of those laughs that once you start you couldn't stop. Laughing started to hurt after a while and I had tears building up in my eyes, but I still couldn't stop. I knew that I was in for it with Alice. She would definitely find a way to get back at me. When she came down stairs I tried to keep a straight face, but when I looked over at Jessica covering her mouth and clutching her sides I couldn't help it, I busted out laughing again.

Alice said "Mmmm.. very tasty" in her sarcastic tone, which only caused me to laugh harder.

"Ahh, Alice I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" I questioned, trying to keep a straight face but I was still giggling.

"Maybe, but remember what you said Bella, paybacks a bitch" she fumed. It was beyond hilarious, and if looks could kill I would be a dead woman.

I was expecting her to dare me again, but she turned to Jessica.

"Jessica, truth or dare" she smirked.

Jessica looked almost scared and said "truth".

"Alright, is there anyone your interested in?" she grinned. Of course she would know, but Jessica didn't know about her mind reading powers.

"I umm.. not really!" Jessica looked down in her lap.

"Ahh, come on Jess, you know if you lie you have to do a dare don't you" Rosalie snickered.

"Well, I kinda like Hayden" she was blushing as bad as I normally would.

"I knew it" Alice chirped.

"Ok, it's my turn now" Jessica said. She looked at all of us and turned back to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Um…ok… I dare you to lick Alice's foot" she shrugged.

"Yuck, no way Jessica" Rosalie had a look of disgust.

"There is no way she is going to lick my foot, I would have to be dead first" Alice threw in.

"Guys, either do it or you might not like what she has in store for you. There is still a lot of food around here" I suggested.

"Oh god no…please no….alright Rosalie, here just do it" Alice said as she lifted her foot up to Rosalie's face. Rosalie looked like she could get sick, but she quickly licked her foot. She ran upstairs and washed her mouth out, screaming that it was the grossest thing she had ever tasted. Alice almost looked upset from her comments, but was agreeing with her on how disgusting it was.

It was now Rosalie's turn and I was starting to feel sorry for Jessica. Rosalie would definitely pick her and it would not be pretty. I was praying that if Rosalie did pick Jessica that she would stick to truth.

"Ok, Jessica, truth or dare?" Rosalie was smirking.

"Dare" Jessica was dead, and she didn't even no it. Why couldn't she just stick with truth.

"Great. I dare you to flash Hayden" Rosalie spat.

"I can't do that, he's not even here??" Jessica looked confused.

"We can remedy that" Alice added.

"How?" Jessica asked.

"Girls, time to get in the limo, we are taking a little drive" Rosalie said while getting up off the floor. Alice was jumping up and down from the excitement; she definitely had to see this coming. Jessica looked paler than normal, definitely from her nerves.

Alice and Rosalie literally had to pull Jessica out to the limo. I whispered in her ear that if she just went along with it that everything would be alright, but if she fought it they would definitely make it worse. She looked at me and smiled a little and finally jumped in the limo with us.

I knew that Alice and Rosalie would never hurt Jessica, they loved her, but they would definitely embarrass her like crazy if she didn't go through with the dare. Deep down I knew they only forced her to do this so they could see the guys, but I wasn't going to argue, deep down all I wanted was to see Edward.

It was about a half hour drive over to the beach so on the way we had the music blaring and kept drinking. I was definitely feeling pretty good and everyone else was too. This turned out to be a pretty fun night and it was only getting better. Once I was in Edward's arms my night would end perfectly.

"Hey guys, I don't think I can do this" Jessica almost whispered.

"Oh, you'll be fine" Alice chirped.

"What if he is repulsed or something, or doesn't like me?" Jessica questioned.

"Oh believe me, he likes you. He has for a while, we are just helping spend things up" Rosalie grinned.

Jessica looked like she was calming down but not much.

"Would it make you feel better if we did it with you" I asked.

"Would you?" Jessica asked.

"Of course we will, right guys?" I looked over at Rosalie and Alice. They nodded in agreement.

"Ok, as long as you guys do it with me" Jessica cheered up.

The rest of the ride over we were singing along to the songs that were blaring through the speakers. When we finally got close, we opened up the window in the ceiling and all stood up. We knew the guys would hear us screaming and singing along to the music but we didn't care.

When we pulled up in the parking lot for the beach we all piled out of the limo and ran up to them. A few feet away, we hollered "hey boys" and they all turned their attention to us. We quickly lifted up our shirts and flashed them. I immediately felt embarrassed so I turned to run back to the limo to hide. Jessica quickly followed then Rosalie and Alice.

Before I could climb back into the limo, I had a pair of hands picking me up over their shoulder. I immediately screamed out and starting kicking begging to be let down. That's when I realized it was Edward that had me. I looked over to see Rosalie in Emmett's arms, Alice in Jasper's, and Jessica in Hayden's. This couldn't be good.

The next thing I realized was that I was being tossed into the ocean and the water was freezing. This was the second time in less that 6 hours I was in freezing cold water. When I finally hit the surface I saw Edward standing there with the rest of the guys just laughing. Oh, he was going to get it.

I quickly ran out of the water with the rest of the girls and we started chasing our perspective mates around the beach. I could tell Edward wasn't trying to hard to get away from me but I didn't care. I was going to get him back for that. I finally caught him and pushed him down into the sand. I sat on top of him straddling him.

"Mr Cullen, you are in trouble now" I giggled. I loved seeing him laying beneath me.

"Oh really" he chuckled. I leaned down and started kissing him. It quickly turned into a heated kiss like all of our kisses did. I almost forgot everyone else was here.

"Get a room already" Jasper fumed. He really didn't like being around the lust emotion. It was hard for him to control, but at this moment I truly didn't care.

"We intend too" I giggled again. The alcohol was really affecting me. Normally I wasn't this open about our bedroom life.

"No, no, no, no girls tonight. It is a bachelor party. Girls out. Now" Emmett fumed.

"Oh come on Emmett, you know you love having us here" Rosalie wrapped her arms around him and whispered something in his ear.

"Ohhh, ok the girls can stay" Emmett was giddy now. I don't want to know what she said to him.

"ohh, Rosalie why didn't we think of a combined party in the first place. This could have been so much fun" Alice chirped.

"Well, let's turn it into one now" Rosalie said.

"Guys, it's getting late. Maybe we should call it a night" I yawned. Dam sleepiness.

"Let's stay on the beach tonight, instead of going home" Rosalie said.

"That sounds so romantic, are you up for it Jasper" Alice asked.

"Anything for you Alice" Jasper said.

"Do you want to stay out here tonight Bella" I asked her.

"I would love it" I giggled. I always had a fantasy about being on a beach with Edward. Yummy.

We all walked over to the bomb fire and sat around it to warm up and dry off from our dip in the ocean. We were all talking about our parties and how we all ended up getting drunk. The guys told us about their drinking game and we told them about truth or dare.

"Bella, and don't worry I will be getting you back" Alice warned. Edward tightened his arms around me to protect me from her, but I still thought it was hilarious.

"Bring it on" I giggled.

I looked over and seen that Hayden was holding on to Jessica and they were looking at each other without saying much. I was so happy that we could help get those to together. Quickly Jessica situated herself in Hayden's arms and fell asleep. When Hayden realized she was asleep, he leaned back to lie on his back and pulled her to lie on his chest. Awe, new love. It was a beautiful thing.

I made myself comfortable in Edward's arms and he lied back, and I laid my head on his chest. He would forever be my pillow, even though soon I wouldn't need to sleep. That was the part I was looking forward to the most, never missing a moment with Edward.

I yawned and looked up at Edward "Good night Mr. Cullen"

"Night Mrs. Cullen" Edward whispered.

I quickly fell asleep, and had to most wonderful dreams. I dreamt of our wedding, and all of the years we would spend together. Could I ever get tired of calling him Mr. Cullen, or my husband? No, I never will.

**Ok, I know this was pretty much a repeat but from Bella's POV. I wanted to fill you in on why the girls showed up at the guys bachelor party. And I wanted to give you a little more about Bella's party. **

**I honestly felt like I short changed you last chapter and I wanted to make up for it before the wedding. I hope this helped. **

**Next is the wedding. And as promised it will be a big deal. But I am going to take my time writing this one, I want it to be perfect. You guys deserve it as well as Edward and Bella. So don't expect an update in the next few days. Hopefully by the weekend but probably not before. **

**I was wondering if anyone would want to Beta the wedding chapter (s). I would forever be grateful, because like I said I want it to be PERFECT…..I would love to have someone to bounce ideas off of, and to have with grammar and stuff like that. **

**If your interested please tell me in a review or PM me. **

**But beyond that…..PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW.**

**If you have any ideas for the wedding please let me know. Or for the reception. **

**Thanks to everyone that is reading this story and who is reviewing. I love you all so very much. You bring happiness to my pretty boring life. LOL...but seriously…**

**Until next time (THE WEDDING!!!!!)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bellas POV**

When we woke up the next morning after our parties, Alice went into immediate overdrive. I wasn't nervous about my wedding, but being around Alice could make a sane person insane. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep because I had a splitting headache and mostly because I wanted to stay in Edwards arms.

"Bella, you guys will have an eternity together, you can sacrifice a day without him," she huffed. Edward started chuckling and I gave him a death glare. He quickly shut up after that.

"Ugh.. Fine! But the 'human' gets to eat first." I got up and looked down at my clothes, "and a shower, before I do anything."

Rosalie and Alice looked down at their clothes and agreed. So we said good bye to the guys and headed back to the house to get showered and changed. They let me go first so while I was waiting on them to finish I could get something to eat.

Esme was in the kitchen making some breakfast when I walked in.

"Morning Bella, how was your night?" Esme smiled sweetly.

"It was good, but I have a splitting headache," I said while rubbing my forehead.

"I figured. Here have some aspirin. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," then she went back to cooking. I could tell we were having waffles and sausage. Yummy.

By the time I finished breakfast I was starting to feel better, and up for today's adventures. Alice said we had a lot to accomplish today. We had to go to our final dress fitting, go to the florist, the bakery, and to the meadow.

We went to the florist first. We had to make sure they received their order in. Alice had gone over board with the flowers, they were going to be everywhere. We decided to have an archway built and it was going to be covered in white orchids, sweet peas, and peonies. I was not a big flower person, but when we first starting looking at flowers for the wedding these 3 quickly became my favorites. I wanted simple and they were perfect.

The flowers were also going to be along the walkway, and on the back of the chairs. When I said everywhere, I mean everywhere.

I was very excited about my bouquet; I was going to have a mixture of orchids, sweet peas, and peonies tied together in a blue ribbon. It was breathtaking. We had decided that Edward's boutonnière would have one orchid. Jasper, Edward's best man, would have a peony, and Emmett would have some sweet peas.

After Alice was content that the florist had everything under control, we headed over to the bakery. We decided on a three tier classic cake, it would be made with red velvet cake and classic white icing, and blue flowers would be its only design.

I could never forget the horrid day that we went to taste cakes. I walked out of there feeling beyond full. I had tried over 25 different types of cake, some were amazing but most of them were absolutely horrible. It was a tough decision but I decided that the red velvet cake was the best.

The baker had everything under control, and after showing us a few more design options we headed to the meadow. I was very excited to see the meadow. It was mine and Edward's special place, and I was very happy to be getting married there. Our first wedding was so rushed and sad in a lot of ways that I was glad I was getting a redo.

When we arrived, the archway was completed. I could picture it covered in orchids, peonies, and sweet peas. I was starting to get more and more excited. They were currently draping lights in the trees surrounding the meadow. We decided a night wedding would be best. We didn't want to have to worry about it getting to sunny and freaking out our guests. So we decided to get married at dusk, that way the mixture of rays would set the perfect back drop. The lights would give a beautiful glowing light. I couldn't wait to see everything all put together.

A few of the contractors had questions for Alice about where to set up the sound equipment and which entrance I would be coming in so they could line the chairs up accordingly. The guest list had grown to approximately 50 in attendance. The whole cheerleading squad had begged to come as well as the football team. They had been a big part of our lives in high school so I agreed. I was feeling less and less uneasy about a bigger crowd. All I cared about was getting to marry Edward again.

Once we were done at the meadow we headed to do our final fittings. I was really excited about my wedding dress. This was the one area I wouldn't let Alice go crazy on. The first time we went dress shopping I almost had an aneurysm about the types of dresses she was picking out. They were pretty, I'm not going to say they weren't but they were big and poofy. I was determined to have simple, and elegant. After 3 trips to different bridal stores, I finally found a dress that sang to me. The minute I laid eyes on it, I fell in love with it.

It was a white sweetheart halter a line dress with a pleated bust and a crochet lace empire waist with a sweep train. The minute I tried it on tears formed in my eyes. When I stepped out of the dressing room, Alice and Rosalie stared at me in awe. They said it was the perfect dress and that was all that needed to be said.

Alice and Rosalie's dresses I gave them more control over. I had expected them to start fighting over designs but they didn't. They may be best friends they still have different tastes in fashion. I was relieved to find out they agreed on the bridesmaid's dresses. They were both going to be wearing a strapless a-line dress with pleating and a ruched charmeuse bust in a royal blue shade. They were simple and elegant.

Renesemee was going to be my little flower girl, of course. Who else would I choose? And I was glad that she was old enough to be apart of our wedding. I found the perfect little dress for her, and she is going to look like an angel in it. It is a white dress with a satin bodice and an organza skirt, with a sash that was the same colors as the bridesmaid dresses. It had flowers scattered across it in the same shade of blue.

Once we were done we headed home. I was beyond exhausted and I was happy it was late enough that I could go to bed. I grabbed a quick sandwich and I slipped into Renesemee's room to give her a kiss goodnight. I had been so busy with wedding plans, and moving that I felt like I was neglecting her. Tomorrow Edward and I were going to go shopping for bridesmaids and best man gifts, so we had decided to take our daughter with us. Once we were finished with our errands we would be taking her to the park and for ice cream.

When I walked in the room, I was surprised with Edward already laying there waiting for me. This man was beyond perfect. After I got dressed in my pajamas and fell in bed. I snuggled up to Edward and he pulled me close. I was so close to falling asleep when I felt him move from my side, I whimpered.

"Shh, love, I'm not going anywhere. I just thought you could use a back massage, you feel really tense" he began massaging my feet and worked out all of the kinks there. He gave my legs and back the same attention. When he was done I felt like a puddle, I couldn't move even if I wanted to. All I could do was moan.

"Mmm…that felt amazing. Thank you" I tried to move up to give him a kiss but I collapsed back down on the bed. He chuckled.

"Here, love, let me come to you" he leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss; it was full of passion. God, I love this man.

I fell asleep quickly and had the most amazing dreams of Edward. Soon they won't be dreams, they will be my reality. That is the most amazing part.

-----

The next morning came too quickly, but I felt better than I had expected. That massage must have done the trick. I got up and headed to take a shower. Edward joined me and washed my body and my hair. It felt so….words cannot even describe. The way he touched me and caressed ever inch of my body. I almost came undone.

I went and woke up Renesemee and got her ready for the day. She was very happy that she was going to help pick out presents for her aunts and uncles, and even more excited that we were going to the park.

Once we were done with breakfast, we headed to Port Angeles for the day. We went from shop to shop trying to find the perfect gifts for Alice and Rosalie. I was so happy to have them as best friends, and for all the work they did to make this wedding perfect. I wanted to find something that said everything I felt for them.

We headed in Nordstroms (I don't know if they have a Nordstroms in Port Angeles, but work with me) and over to the jewelry counter. I was just about to give up on finding anything when I reached the last case. The minute I laid eyes on them, I got excited. In front of my arms were the most beautiful bracelets. They were a faceted heart charm bracelet, and the charm was blue. I bought one for Rosalie and Alice.

I walked over the Edward who was looking at some different watches, I showed him the bracelets.

"Wow, those our beautiful love. I think they will like them" he wrapped one arm around my waist and kissed me on the forehead.

"I know, they are so beautiful. I almost wish I had one myself," I giggled. I never got this way over jewelry but they were beautiful.

"Well, then go buy one for yourself. You deserve this," before I could even protest, Edward had me back at the case and asked for one more bracelet. I wanted to be mad at him, but I couldn't I was excited to be getting one of them for myself.

Once he was done I jumped up into his arms and placed kisses all over his face. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed.

"You're very welcome. If I knew you would react that way, I would have bought ten of them," he chuckled. I playfully hit him in the chest.

We headed back over to the men's watches and Edward chose Michael Kors 'Black Dial Oversize Iconic' Chronograph Watch for both Emmett and Jasper. When we were done paying for those we headed to Ben and Jerry's to get Renesemee some ice cream.

After she was all done with her ice cream we headed to the park, so she could play for a couple of hours. She loved going up and down the slides and playing on the swings. Edward pushed her on the swing, and took her up and down the slide a dozen times. It was so nice to watch him interact with our daughter. I still could kick myself for keeping him away from her. But I had to move past that, we were together now and that is all that matters.

"You ok, love?" Edward asked as he sat down next to me. I looked over to see Renesemee playing in the sand box. That brought a smile to my face.

"Just thinking, nothing to worry about," I smiled at him

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine really. I just love watching the two of you together," I sighed.

"I love watching the two of you together too," he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Do you remember when we used to play in the sand box" I asked.

"How could I not. I met you at the sandbox, remember. You were so mean to me, you kept dumping sand on my head," he chuckled.

"Well, you know what they say," I asked.

"What's that?"

"Well you pick on the ones you love. I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you Edward," I whispered in his ear.

"I loved you from that first moment too, only I was to busy thinking you had cuties," he laughed. I hit him in the arm

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry," he pulled me into his lap and kissed me on the cheek.

Just as I was about to respond our daughter started skimping back over to us.

"Mommy, daddy come play with me!" she grabbed both of our hands and tried to pull us over to the sandbox. We didn't fight her. We played in the sand for a few moments before I got a great idea. I picked up one of the buckets and filled it with sand. I looked over at Edward and he was deep into thought helping our daughter build a sand castle. I stood up quickly and walked behind him and dumped the sand on his head.

"Oh no you didn't!" he hollered. He jumped up and started chasing me. Renesemee started squealing with laughter and followed us. He quickly grabbed me and pulled me down on the ground. Renesemee jumped down on both of us laughing. This was a perfect moment for our little family.

"Well, well, Mrs. Cullen. What did you do that for?" I smirked.

"Well to tell you I loved you for one," I was squirming.

"And?" he asked.

"And to get you back for throwing me in the water," I giggled.

"Ahh, I see," he sat up and pulled Renesemee in his arms. He whispered something in her ear and she took off back to the sand box. I knew what he told her to do, and I was not going to let that happen. I lifted myself up off the ground to try and get away but he quickly pinned me back down.

"And where do you think you're going?" he smirked.

"Please, Edward don't, please," I begged.

"I like it when you beg," he said. I kept squirming trying to get away when I seen our daughter making her way back over with a bucket of sand.

"Edward, please, really I'm sorry. I love you!" I squealed trying to move.

Edward grabbed the bucket of sand and tossed it on my head. It quickly found its way into my mouth and all over my clothes.

"Ahh…" was all I got muster up.

"That's to tell you I love you Bella," Edward chuckled. He then released me and I stood up. I started shaking the sand of my clothes and out of my hair.

"Well, I love you too," I huffed.

We headed back to the house early because I was going to have to shower before the big dinner. When we got back home Alice was waiting impatiently for me to get out of the shower. She was beyond furious with Edward, because me having to shower took time away from her primping session.

The dinner went off without a hitch. It was so nice to have all of our families and friends together. I almost didn't want it to end, because I knew it meant that I would have to spend the night away from Edward. Alice insisted that the groom could not see the bride before the wedding. So I had to deal without seeing him until tomorrow night at dusk. I couldn't convince her it was an unneeded tradition, but she wouldn't budge.

When we arrived home, Edward packed up his stuff to head over to my parent's house. All the guys were going to stay there and getting ready together tomorrow. Rosalie, Alice and I were staying at the Cullen's home. We had a quick goodbye, only because Alice practically threw him out the door.

As the door was closing, I yelled "I love you!"

I could here him yelling "I love you too!" before the door clicked shut. It was already 10:30 so I headed to bed. I thought if I could sleep then it wouldn't feel like an eternity away from Edward. I was very wrong about that. I tossed and turned for about 3 hours before I finally gave up. I got out of bed and headed out on the balcony. Usually looking up at the stars would help relax me if Edward wasn't around.

I sat there for a while pondering over my life and my future. Edward had been such a huge part of my life in the past, and now he would be my future. I truly don't know how I became so lucky to have him love me back. But I planned on making sure that he knew how much I loved him for the rest of eternity. Nothing was going to stand in my way.

I had started to doze off sitting in the lawn chair when I heard the faint sounds of music playing from the below me. I lifted myself up off of the chair and headed over to the balcony. I could faintly make out Edward.

"Edward?" I questioned.

"Shh, love. I had to see you," he whispered.

"Alice is going to kill you," I whispered back.

"I would take that death a million times just to be able to look up at you beneath the stars," my heart started beating really fast. He had a tendency to make my heart flutter and to make me loose my breath.

"Bella, I was at your dad's house trying to control this urge to come to you. I was sure you would be asleep and I could watch you without anyone knowing I was here. But this is so much better."

I was about to respond to him when I heard his velvety voice start singing the lyrics to one of my favorite songs. This is something that not many people knew about, he could sing. And it was amazing. He would normally just hum to different tunes, but every once in a while he would sing to me.

**Edwards POV**

I was at Bella's parents' house just trying to unwind and relax for tomorrow's events. Jasper and Emmett were busy playing Xbox as usual and Bella's parents were already in bed sleeping. I couldn't get over the fact that tomorrow I would take Bella as my wife again, and I hated the fact I couldn't have her in my arms tonight. Dam Alice and her stupid traditions.

I decided that I didn't care what Alice thought I had to see my Bella. I knew she would be asleep, so I could slip in and watch her sleeping. That was my favorite thing to do, watch her sleep. I slipped out of the house unnoticed. Once those two got into a game, there was no prying them away.

I made my way over to my house quickly, and was about to enter the back door when I heard a heart beat. I looked up and there was Bella lying on the chair on the balcony. I could tell she wasn't asleep so I moved so she would know I was down here. She stood up from the chair and leaned over the railing and I could tell she was straining to see me.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Shh, love. I had to see you," I whispered.

"Alice is going to kill you," she whispered back.

"I would take that death a million times just to be able to look up at you beneath the stars." I could hear her heart beat start to race, and she her breath got caught. I loved the fact that I had that affect on her still after all of this time

"Bella, I was at your dad's house trying to control this urge to come to you. I was sure you would be asleep and I could watch you without anyone knowing I was here. But this is so much better."

I instantly started to hear this song in my head that described everything I wanted to say. Bella loved it when I sang to her and I knew she would love the song in my head. I started singing in a whisper the words to Lonestar's Amazed.

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

I finished the song and I looked up at her. She had tears coming down her cheeks and if I could cry I probably would have been too. She was clutching her hands over her heart.

'Edward, that was beautiful," she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," I whispered back.

"I love you so much Edward, forever and always!"

"I love you too Bella, forever and always!"

We didn't have to say anything else. Everything that needed to be said was said in that song and in our gaze. I quickly bowed to her which made her giggle and I ran back to the house that would hold me captive until I would be with Bella again.

**Ok, so I know I said the next chapter would be the wedding, but there was so many things that had to happen. So I broke the chapters up. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I did a lot of research for this. I felt as if I was almost planning my own wedding. I will post the links to the dresses, flowers, and gifts after the wedding chapter so you can visual what they look like. Yes, all of these things are available to order at one place or another. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful, unofficial beta….xoxLoveisForeverxox, or Heather. She is a truly amazing person, and has helped tremendously with this wedding. A lot of ideas came from her, and you will see them in this chapter and the next two. (Yep, there is so much that there will be a total of 3 chapters for the wedding)**

**So thank you so much Heather, I'm so glad I have you to help me with this. You are a true blessing. **

**We worked very hard on this chapter so PLEASE REVIEW…and tell me what you think. If you come up with any ideas….please let me know. Heather and I will appreciate it very much…**

**Until Next Time….**

**Sherrie**


	38. The Wedding

_The morning of the wedding_

**Bella's POV**

After Edward left me on the balcony last night, I was finally able to get some peaceful sleep. It was still amazing to me that he had that effect on me. But I was never more grateful to get to sleep, because I was sure that Alice would kill me if I had bags under my eyes and looked tired.

Alice barged in my room and pulled the covers off of me.

"Wakey, Wakey, sleepy head! It's time to get you ready!" she was jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Morning Alice," was all I could muster up. I sat up in bed and stretched.

"Come on, time to get some breakfast and then we have to start getting you ready," she huffed.

"Alright, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's 10, which gives me less than 7 hours to get you ready," she started pulling me off the bed. It was almost comical.

"Why did you let me sleep so long then?" I asked.

"I had some things to take care of before you got up."

"Oh, ok. Well what's for breakfast then?" I chuckled.

"Esme made your favorite breakfast, waffles and sausage."

"Mmm…"

After breakfast, Alice, Rosalie, and I headed down to the meadow just to make sure everything was ready. It was even more beautiful with all of the flowers. The archway was drenched in beautiful peonies, lilies, and sweat peas. All of the chairs had been lined with fabric and flowers draped over the back of them. I could see the lights in the trees and how they wound over the archway. It was truly beautiful.

The aisle had a light blue piece of fabric laid over it where we would be walking down it. There were candles lined up along the walk way that would give a nice faint glow during the ceremony. I was glad that we decided to come look at everything before the wedding because I knew I would be so caught up in Edward that I wouldn't pay attention to anything else during the ceremony.

Alice truly did an amazing job planning this. It was very simple, yet elegant.

When we got back to the house, I went back upstairs to shower. When I was done, Alice and Rosalie were already set up in mine and Edwards's bedroom. It was almost scary to see all of the different products lined up on the vanity. I knew I was in for a day of 'Bella Barbie' but this looked more intense than normal.

Alice started on my make-up. She promised to keep it simple and she did. Once she was done with my make up, her and Rose tackled my hair. I wanted a nice up-do with loose curls and they didn't disappoint. All and all it took about 3 hours to finish getting my make up and hair done. _Ok, just 2 more hours and then you will be walking towards your future. _

Alice and Rosalie started doing their own hair and make up when Esme came into the room.

"Bella, would you come with me dear?" she smiled.

"Sure," I got up and looked over at Alice and Rosalie for a hint as to what was going on, but they just shrugged their shoulders.

We walked back down to the second floor and into Esme's private bathroom. She turned to me and I could see tears building up in her eyes.

"What's the matter Esme?" I asked as I went to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Nothing dear, I'm just so happy that things are working out. You and Edward deserve this," she sighed.

"I'm glad to have you in my life Esme. I have been so lucky to be blessed with such amazing friends and family." I could feel the tears starting to build up in my eyes, but I suppressed them. I'm sure Alice would not like it if I ruined my make up.

"I have something for you Bella."

"You don't have to give me anything. You have given me so much already."

"Don't be silly. This is your wedding day. And it is time for me to pass something down to you from our family," she pulled out a bag and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I was curious.

"Well, this belonged to Carlisle's mother, and on the day of my wedding she gave it to me. She made me promise that one day I would pass it along to a beautiful bride," she smiled.

I opened the bag, and inside was the most exquisite diamond tiara I had ever seen. It had a meandering vine of rhinestone leaves and flowers with solitary pearls. The tears started coming down my cheeks and I didn't care. This was utterly beautiful, and I felt more like Esme's daughter now that she has passed this down to me.

"Oh, Bella, don't cry, dear." Esme pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you Esme, it's beautiful. I can't wait to wear it." I sighed, trying to get the tears to stop flowing.

"You're very welcome Bella. Just please promise me that one day you will pass it to Renesemee for her wedding day," she gently squeezed me.

"Of course, I love you Mom." I was grinning from ear to ear. I had never called her mom before, but she seemed to like it. And truthfully, I loved saying it. She truly was a second mother to me.

A light tapping on the door brought us out of our moment.

"Yes?" Esme said.

"It's Renee, is Bella in there with you?"

"Of course, come in." Esme stood up and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too daughter," she giggled and left the room.

"Hey mom," I said while I was trying to wipe away the tears.

"Hey sweetie," she sat down on the corner of the tub.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to give you a present, something I hope you will wear today," she smiled.

She handed me a small jewelry box and when I opened it, I couldn't believe how beautiful they were. They would go perfect with the dress and now the tiara. They were diamond tear drop earrings in white gold. Absolutely breathtaking. I quickly took them out of the box and put them on.

"Mom, these are so beautiful, thank you!" I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie," she stood up and walked over to the vanity. She saw the tiara sitting there.

"Oh, Bella this is beautiful. Did Esme give this to you?" she asked.

"Yes, it was from Carlisle's mom on her wedding day, so she passed it to me. She made me promise to pass it to Renesemee for her wedding," I sighed.

"This is a very beautiful piece of jewelry, and you with look even more beautiful with it."

She helped me situate it on my head, and when we were sure it was straight I was in awe at how beautiful I truly looked. My nerves started to get the better of me. I wasn't nervous to marry Edward; it just hit me that this day was finally here.

The day that Edward and I deserved from the beginning. I started remembering all of the times he and I had spent together. We grew up together and had a lot of our firsts together. He was the first boy to ever kiss me, the first boy I danced with, the first and only boy I ever loved. I think I was shaking by the time my mother brought me out of my trance.

"Bella, you are a beautiful bride. I'm so proud to call you my daughter. I know that you and Edward will be very happy together."

"Thanks." I pulled her into a hug and we headed out of the bathroom and back to my room. It was now time to get the dress on. _In less than an hour I will be standing in front of my family and friends marrying the man of my dreams again_.

Of course, Alice was upset about my make up, but she didn't get on me too bad. She knew that I would eventually cry, but she was hoping it would be during our vows and not before the wedding. After Rosalie and Alice helped me in my dress and made sure everything looked perfect, I decided it was time to give them their gifts. When I bought them for them I knew I would love for us to all wear them.

"Hey guys, I have something for you." I said as I headed to the dresser to pull out the jewelry boxes.

"Bella, you didn't have to get us anything." They said in unison. 'Yep, cheerleaders,' I thought to myself.

"After everything you two have done for me, I wanted to." I handed them the boxes, and they opened them. They looked at each other and then me with their jaws dropped.

"Bella, this is beautiful!" Alice squealed.

"Thank you Bella, I want to wear it today, is that ok?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course, I got one for me too. I want us to all wear them," I smiled. I was glad they liked their gifts.

We all helped each other fasten the bracelets on our wrists.

"Ok, so we have something new, the dress. We have something old, the tiara. We have something blue, the bracelet. Wait. We don't have something borrowed!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh crap," Rosalie huffed.

I giggled at them. I didn't need a stupid tradition. There was nothing that was going to stand in the way of my happily ever after.

"Bella, this is serious," Alice fumed.

"Sorry," I giggled again.

Alice ran out of the room. She was gone for about 10 minutes when she came back in.

"Ok, here." She handed me a box. In side was a baby blue garter belt. I gave her a confused look. Why would she have one of these?

"What?" she asked.

"Why do you have a garter belt?" I asked.

"Well, I saw it when we were shopping for wedding stuff, and I liked it so I bought it. It's for when Jasper asks me to marry him," she said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rosalie and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"Ugh, come on guys. It's something borrowed. Leave it alone," Alice fumed. We quickly shut up. She placed it on my upper thigh, and then straightened everything out. When we were done, we headed downstairs.

When I got down the stairs my dad was waiting for me.

"You look beautiful Bells," he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks dad," I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"More than you know," I giggled.

We made our way out to the cars. They were going to be able to take us most of the way to the meadow but we would still have to walk a little ways. Emmett stayed back with us, so he could carry me the rest of the way. No one wanted me to get my dress dirty, including me, so I dealt with the fact I was being carried.

Once we made it to the tent where we would be waiting until the ceremony started, Alice started looking over me to make sure that I was perfect. Rosalie fixed a few curls that had fallen on the way over. I could hear the music outside the tent, and my heart started racing. Emmett walked back over to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Bella, you are beautiful. If Edward doesn't treat you right, let me know. I will take care of him for you," he whispered in my ear, but was chuckling by the time he finished his statement.

"Thanks Emmett," I tightened my hug.

"No problem. I gotta get out there, time to walk Rosalie down the aisle," he chuckled.

"Ok, see you out there," I sighed.

It is time.

Rosalie and Alice came over to me and gave me quick hugs before they left the tent. And I heard the music change to Brian McKnight's "_Back at Once"_ came flowing through the speakers. It was enough to make my heart to shutter. Dad came in offered his arm.

We walked over to the side, so I was still out of sight. Renesemee headed down the aisle first. She was tossing flower petals down the aisle, and she was quite a beauty. She was skipping most of the way, and I could hear people giggling at her, but also there were a lot of oohs and awes.

Alice walked down the aisle with Jasper slowly, followed by Rosalie with Emmett. They took their time and it almost lasted the whole song. Finally, when the music died down, we walked to the edge of the aisle. I looked up and saw Edward and everything fell into place. I immediately smiled at him, and he did the same to me.

"_I Do"_ by 98 Degrees started to fill the speakers telling me it was time to walk down the aisle.

All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I

I was walking toward my future. Edward's face was filled with love and admiration. I'm sure my face said the same thing. The tears started to build up. My dad gave my arm a little squeeze.

Chorus  
I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do

I turned and looked at my dad. I tilted my head and smiled at him. The words of this song were making my heart rate increase. I couldn't wait for Edward to say "I DO"

In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Till that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
'Till my dying day

When I reached the archway the tears were flowing in full force. My dad handed me over to Edward and he led me forward to stand in front of Carlisle who would be marrying us today.

When we had asked him to be the one to marry us, he was filled with joy. He was so glad that he could be a part of the ceremony.

Once we were standing face to face, Edward gently wiped away a tear that was making its way down my face. This man is too perfect. I turned and handed my bouquet over to Alice who was standing at my side, beaming with pride.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two very special people- Edward and Bella. I have been blessed to watch these two grow into independent loving people and to watch their love grow into one." He paused.

"Bella please hold Edward's hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you.

These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life.

These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams.

These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle.

These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family.

These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.

These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy.

These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wracks your mind.

These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you.

Edward please hold Bella's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you.

These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life.

These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go.

These are the hands that will massage tension from you neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day.

These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times.

These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving.

They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.

These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope

These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized."

I squeezed Edward's hands in a reassuring way and he did the same to me. Carlisle continued.

"This next reading is a special request of Edward's.

If I speak in the tongues [1] of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal.

If I have the gift

of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing.

If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, [2] but have not love, I gain nothing.

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.

It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.

Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.

It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away."

"Edward and Bella have decided to share their own vows with us today"

"Bella, ever since the day I meet you, I have loved you. We have experienced so much happiness and sorrow together. I know that no matter what we face, we can face it together.

You make me a better man and I look forward to a long and happy life with you. I never thought I would be so lucky to find my other half so early in life, but I couldn't be happier that you are that person. You complete me in ways no one else could. You are my best friend, my lover, and my soul mate and also the mother of my child. I feel like she is our little miracle, not only in the fact we are blessed with her presence, but also because she brought us together again.

You have always been my life, and today I take you as my wife, and you take me as your husband. When I tell you I love you forever and always, I mean that with everything I am. I promise to love you throughout eternity. Nothing will stand in the way of my love for you Bella.

I promise to be there in good times, and in bad times. I promise to be open and honest with you and give you that I am. I love you Bella Cullen, and I look forward to spending the rest of time showering you with my love. I love you forever and always." Edward finished and gripped my hand tighter. I looked up into his beautiful eyes and got lost.

Oh my god, I think I have forgotten what I was supposed to say now. Those words went straight to my soul. I think I've fallen even deeper in love with him after those words.

"Edward, ever since the day I meet you, I have loved you. My love for you has grown stronger with every passing day. I feel so blessed and lucky to have found the one I am meant to be with.

You are my best friend, my lover, my soul mate and the father of my child. You have given me so much joy in my life. You are the other half of me, and I could never be whole without you. You complete me in ways I never thought possible. My time away from you only proved that true love exists and that you are my soul mate. I never want to spend another moment without you in my life.

I give myself to you today as your wife. I promise to be there in good times and in bad times. I promise to always be open and honest with you and give you all of the love I can. I love you Edward Cullen, and I look forward to spending the rest of time showering you with my love. I love you forever and always." I couldn't believe I remembered my vows.

"And now the rings," Carlisle said. I turned to Alice and she handed me Edward's ring, and Jasper handed Edward my ring. When I turned back around I almost felt dizzy. Edward took my hands again and gave them a tight tug. I looked into his eyes and saw happiness.

"Edward, place this ring on Bella's finger and repeat after me," Carlisle spoke softly.

"Bella, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you," Edward almost whispered.

"Bella, place this ring on Edward's finger and repeat after me."

"Edward, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you" I was surprised I got the words out because I was crying so hard.

Edward tightened his grip on my hand again. I almost didn't realize that he hadn't let it go the entire ceremony. It was like we were holding on to each other for dear life.

"Now the bride and groom have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands, and the giving and receiving of rings.

Edward, you may now kiss your bride."

"Thanks!" Edward said.

He quickly picked me up and came in for a kiss. I cannot believe that we are now man and wife again. It was the most passionate kiss I think I have ever received from him.

As he sat me down, Carlisle finished "Ladies and Gentleman, I am very happy to present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" he applauded and so did everyone else.

We turned to face the crowd and I was almost sad to say this was the first time I looked at them. I could see my mom and dad crying in the front row, as well as Esme.

We walked forward and passed all of our family and friends, stopping only briefly to give our mothers' a hug and then we glided down the aisle.

**OK, so there's the wedding. What do you think? **

**I put my heart and soul into this, and really had fun writing it. So I truly hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Again this is dedication to my all and wonderful BETA "xoxLoveisforEVERxox" for helping me make this the best it could be. I couldn't do it without you Heahter…. You are the best…..(also, Bobby, Heather's boyfriend…for not throwing out the computer because of Twilight) wink…wink…**

**Next chapter will be the reception….so plenty of fun to have there. **

**Can you guys believe the TWILIGHT DVD comes out Friday night at midnight….I am beyond excited. **


	39. The Reception

**Edwards POV**

The day of the wedding was a blur to me. I didn't have to do much, besides put on a tux and be at the end of the isle waiting for Bella to take me as her husband again. Jasper, Emmett, Alex, and Charlie were trying to keep me calm most of the day. My nerves were beyond shot. I didn't doubt that Bella would go through with the ceremony or that I would back out, this was just the happiest day of my life.

I don't know how many times I almost bolted out the door to go see Bella. After about my fifth attempt, they all took stand at all of the exits. I was beyond mad, but at the same time I was happy they did it. I didn't want any drama on my wedding day and if Alice saw me trying to see Bella before the ceremony, there would be hell to pay.

When we arrived at the meadow, I was truly speechless. My little pixie sister put together a beautiful wedding, one that was worthy of Bella. When the ceremony started I could barely control my breathing even though I didn't need to breath. I could hear Jasper and Emmett chuckling, and I gave them both death glares. You have to love my super hearing.

I felt a wave of calm rush over me and I nodded at Jasper thanking him. As Renesemee started skipping down the aisle, I was speechless. My beautiful little girl, she was so much like her mother. I was feeling more blessed than normal. I would never forget the things that she said to me in Phoenix. Because of her I felt the strength to confront Bella with my feelings and it turned out better than I expected. Rosalie and Emmett, then Alice and Jasper made their way down the aisle at a snail's pace. I know they were trying to last the entire song, but I was anxiously waiting to see my beautiful bride.

When she made her way to me, she had a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes. If I could cry I would be right now. Once she was in front of me, I wiped a tear away and held her hands as if my life depended on it. She was my rock, my strength, my everything.

To be honest I barely heard a word of the ceremony because I was so wrapped up in the Bella's beautiful eyes. They were shouting love at me, and I couldn't bring myself to concentrate on anything else. I managed on snapping out of it when I heard my dad say:

"Edward and Bella have decided to share their own vows with us today."

Now is my chance to tell Bella everything my heart has felt from the moment I laid eyes on here all of those years ago.

"Bella, ever since the day I meet you, I have loved you. We have experienced so much happiness and sorrow together. I know that no matter what we face, we can face it together.

"You make me a better man and I look forward to a long and happy life with you. I never thought I would be so lucky to find my other half so early in life, but I couldn't be happier that you are that person. You complete me in ways no one else could. You are my best friend, my lover, and my soul mate, and also the mother of my child. I feel like she is our little miracle, not only in the fact we are blessed with her presence, but also because she brought us together again.

"You have always been my life, and today I take you as my wife and you take me as your husband. When I tell you I love you forever and always, I mean that with everything I am. I promise to love you throughout eternity. Nothing will stand in the way of my love for you Bella.

"I promise to be there in good times and in bad times. I promise to be open and honest with you and give you all that I am. I love you Bella Cullen, and I look forward to spending the rest of time showering you with my love. I love you forever and always." I gripped Bella's hand tighter.

I meant every word I said and I wish there were more words to describe how I feel about her, but those words haven't been discovered yet. Probably because mine and Bella's love is indescribable.

"Edward, ever since the day I meet you, I have loved you. My love for you has grown stronger with every passing day. I feel so blessed and lucky to have found the one I am meant to be with.

"You are my best friend, my lover, my soul mate, and the father of my child. You have given me so much joy in my life. You are the other half of me, and I could never be whole without you. You complete me in ways I never thought possible. My time away from you only proved that true love exists and that you are my soul mate. I never want to spend another moment without you in my life.

"I give myself to you today as your wife. I promise to be there in good times and in bad times. I promise to always be open and honest with you and give you all of the love I can. I love you Edward Cullen, and I look forward to spending the rest of time showering you with my love. I love you forever and always."

Yep, I'm marrying the perfect woman.

"And now the rings," Carlisle said. I turned to Jasper and he handed me Bella's ring, and Alice handed Bella my ring. When I turned back around I almost felt dizzy. I took Bella's hand into mine again and lightly squeezed. Her eyes met mine, and once again the tears were cascading down her cheeks.

"Edward, place this ring on Bella's finger and repeat after me," Carlisle spoke softly.

"Bella, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you," Edward almost whispered.

"Bella, place this ring on Edward's finger and repeat after me."

"Edward, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you." I was surprised that she was able to speak as hard as she was crying. I wanted so much to wrap her in my arms and tell her everything would be fine but I had to wait a few more moments

"Now the bride and groom have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings.

Edward, you may now kiss your bride."

"Thanks!" I said. I know it was cheesy, but this was the part I was waiting for.

I picked Bella up in my arms and gently kissed her lips. I cannot believe that we are now man and wife again. It was the most passionate kiss I think I have ever received from her.

As I sat her down, Carlisle finished "Ladies and Gentleman, I am very happy to present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" he applauded and so did everyone else.

Once we were down the aisle and out of view of all of our guests, I pulled Bella in for another kiss. She had truly made me the happiest man alive, and I knew she always would. Our kiss became urgent quickly, and I almost didn't care.

Of course Alice didn't care and she quickly interrupted us.

"Umm…guys. We have a reception to attend and you need to get pictures taken first," she exclaimed.

"Fine," I said as I ended our kiss. Bella winked at me and started to giggle.

"You are going to be the death of me," I exclaimed as I pulled her to me.

"Doubtful," she giggled again.

We went back to the meadow after everyone had left, to have our pictures taken. Alice stayed for a while to supervise and to suggest different poses. I could tell the photographer was beyond aggravated with her, so I suggested she head to the reception. She wasn't happy but agreed.

Once we were done with the million different poses, we headed back to the house for the reception. I knew it was going to be a big party, because Alice would do no less.

I carried Bella the whole way there. She had planned on staying in her dress for the party and we didn't want it to get ruined. I was so happy to carry her and with my speed we made it in less than ten minutes.

When we arrived, the party was already in full swing. I could hear the music pumping through the speakers and all of our guests sounded like they were having a good time.

It was perfect timing, I could hear Emmett going up to the microphone and was getting everyone's attention as we stepped through the front door hand in hand.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my great pleasure to welcome for the _SECOND TIME _Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

Everyone applauded as we made our way in. The music started back up and people were all dancing, drinking, and having an amazing time.

When the caterers told Alice that they were ready to serve dinner, everyone took their seats. Of course, Bella and I, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper were all seated at the table in the front so we could face all of our guests. Alice strategically placed the rest of the tables in a way that, for the most part, people wouldn't be watching us eat, or lack there of.

Midway through the dinner, Alice stood and tapped her wine glass lightly to signal the start of the _speeches_. Alice giggled when everyone's attention was directed towards her. She cleared her throat, unnecessarily I might add.

"We are here today to celebrate the marriage of the two greatest people I have ever known. Their love is one for the ages, it is pure and innocent, but filled with as much passion that anyone could ever have. I feel blessed to have watched them grow into adults and to watch their love grow into an everlasting force.

"Bella, I love you so much, you are my best friend and the greatest woman anyone could ever know, but more than that you are the sister I always wanted. Take care of Edward, and shower him with love daily.

"Edward, you are an amazing man. I feel blessed to call you one of my best friends, you're more than a friend; you are a brother to me. Take care of Bella, and shower her with love daily. If anyone can prove that true love exists, it is the two of you.

"Please join me in raising your glasses to toast this amazing couple. To Edward and Bella, may you have an amazing life together."

Everyone raised their glasses to us and we sipped from our glasses, after they all applauded. I glanced at Bella and she had a tear gliding down her cheek again and I wiped it away. She leaned into my hand, and I leaned over at gently kissed her lips.

Jasper was next to stand up.

"Bella and Edward's love is one for the books. Their love story is better than all of the classics throughout history. They have proven that a love like this exists and that it is a strong bond that cannot be broken.

"I heard a quote that I feel speaks volumes about Edward and Bella. 'Love is one soul intertwined in two bodies' and this is true of the love that Edward and Bella share.

"I am truly blessed that I have gotten to opportunity to grow up with two amazing souls. For without them I never would have the love of my life, Alice. You guys have blessed me with this gift, and I know that our love is as strong as yours.

"Thank you both for allowing me to witness this wonderful gift. To Edward and Bella, I love you guys!"

Another round of applause and more tears on Bella's cheek and I was in heaven. I have been blessed with so many wonderful people in my life. I have amazing parents, amazing friends, an indescribable wife, and a beautiful daughter. Really, what more could I ask for?

I was sure that the speeches were over, but then Emmett stood up and got everyone's attention again. I really hope he doesn't say anything embarrassing, because I would hate to have to kill him at my wedding.

"Even though I wasn't around when these two love birds met and fell in love, I could tell the minute I meet them that it was a bond that could never be broken. Their love is a true love that can stand the test of time. I feel grateful to have them in my life, without them I would never had meet Rosalie. She is my Bella.

"I never thought a love like this could exist in the first place, let alone pass the test of time; of growing up and going through the trials of life, but they sit here today as a testament that this type of love exist.

"Here's to the two of you. Edward and Bella, thank you for allowing me in your lives and for showing me that love exists. I wish you all the best, although you don't need it."

Ok, he will live another day. I looked over at Bella and we both exhaled. I could tell she was as grateful as I was that he didn't embarrass us.

Rosalie whispered something in Bella's ear and she nodded, then Rosalie stood up.

"Ok, since this is turning into speech time. I just wanted to say, Edward, Bella, you are two amazing people. I have watched your love grow even before you recognized it yourselves.

"I remember the day that Bella poured a bucket of sand over Edward's head; it was hilarious! Bella was laughing so hard she fell over and Edward was mortified. But in the end, I saw the spark in both of their eyes. I could see the love, even before I realized what it was.

"I am so glad I was blessed with you as my friends, but you're more than that. You are family.

"I love you guys, here's to you!" she raised her wine glass and again we got applause.

Finally, we were back to eating, drinking, and conversation. Bella was glowing with happiness and I took advantage of every possible moment to kiss her.

After dinner was done, we all headed over to the table with the wedding cake. I remembered Bella telling me how wonderful it was, but that didn't mean I was ready to dive in. Together we cut a slice of cake, and she placed it on a plate. She took a bit of it in her hands, and I did the same.

I looked at her, almost giving her a glare to tell her to not even think about smashing it in my face and she giggled. She slowly lifted the piece up to my mouth, and I did the same to her. When we both had our pieces with in inches of our mouths, she did exactly what I thought she would.

She shoved it in my face, and in return, I did the same to her. Everyone started laughing and so did I. I should have been grateful because it distracted people to the fact I didn't eat it. Bella was trying to wipe the crumbs off of my face, she was laughing so hard that she almost fell over.

Once we were done getting cleaned up. Emmett walked back over to the microphone.

"Ok, now it's time for these two love birds to have their first….I mean…second dance as husband and wife." A few giggles later, the music came through the speaker.

This is just one of the surprises I had in store for Bella this evening.

"_I Don't Want to Miss a Thing"_ by Aerosmith filled the speakers and Bella looked at me shocked. It was our song, one that spoke of our love together. Tears quickly filled her eyes, as I pulled her out onto the dance floor.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

(Chorus)  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

As we moved around the dance floor, Bella kept staring into my eyes, almost as though she was trying to let me read her thoughts. I had always had mixed emotions about not being able to hear her thoughts, but now more than ever I wanted nothing else.

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

(chorus)  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss

Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

(Chorus)  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I started humming the lyrics in her ear as she laid her head against my chest. She was shaking and I tightened my grip on her.

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing

When the song was over we were brought out of our little bubble by people applauding, and I could hear Emmett yelling over the crowd. I had to chuckle at that.

The song changed and people started joining us on the dance floor. It was truly the perfect day. Nothing could possibly ruin how perfect this was. Several songs later and it was time for my next surprise for Bella.

I quickly excused myself, and found my way over to the microphone. I could see Alice and Rosalie heading over to Bella all excited.

"Ladies and gentleman," Everyone turned to face me. Bella looked at me confused, and I winked at her.

"I would just like to say how happy I am that we can share this wonderful day with each of you. You have all meant so much to Bell and I over the years, and it brings us such happiness to have you all here tonight. I have a special gift for my bride this evening. Bella, love, would you come up here please?" I asked.

If looks could kill, I would be a dead man with the stare she gave me. She started shaking her head no, but Rosalie and Alice pushed her forward. She gave in and joined me on the stage.

"This is for you Bella, you are the light of my life," I finished by kissing her hand.

"_I'll Still Be Loving You"_ by Restless Heart flooded through the speakers.

I clutched the microphone and took Bella's hand into mine once again.

Changin my life... with your love  
has been so easy for me  
And I'm amazed  
Every day  
And I'll need you....

Till all the mountains are valleys  
and every ocean is dry  
My love.....

I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine  
Till time stands still  
until the winds don't blow  
When today is just a memory to me  
I know.....  
I'll still be loving  
I'll still be loving  
You  
I'll still be loving you

Never Before..  
did I know  
How loving someone could be  
Now I can see  
You and Me  
For a lifetime

Until the last moon is rising  
you'll see the love in my eyes  
My Love....

I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine  
Till time stands still  
until the winds don't blow  
When today is just a memory to me  
I know.....  
I'll still be loving  
I'll still be loving  
You

Bella was crying and I tightened my grip on her hand again. I titled my head to her and mouthed 'I love you' before I continued singing.

I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine  
Till time stands still  
until the winds don't blow  
When today is just a memory to me  
I know.....  
I'll still be loving  
I'll still be loving  
You

I'll still be loving you.  
I'll still be loving..I'll still be loving you...  
I'll still be loving..I'll still be loving you...  
I'll still be loving..I'll still be loving you…

Once the song was over, Bella jumped up in my arms and the crowd applauded. When I set her back down, I leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you to, Mr. Cullen".

Everyone went back to dancing. The six of us were in a large circle dancing together, like we did in the old days at high school dances. I would never get over the feeling of perfection.

Several songs later, Alice came over and pulled us back to our table. She said it was time for gifts. Neither Bella or I wanted to open gifts up in front of our guests, but she insisted on a few of them. We finally relented.

She ran over to the microphone

"Screen please," she turned around, and a white screen started to descend behind her.

I honestly had no idea what she was up to, and that scared me a little bit.

"Ok, this gift is from me and Jasper. We wanted everyone to be able to witness all of those wonderful moments that the two of you have shared during your lives together."

"Bella, don't worry. There is nothing too embarrassing!" (she giggled)

"This is to the two of you. I really hope you enjoy," she got down and went back over to sit in Jasper's lap. The lights were turned off and music once again filled the speakers. Then a video montage filled the screen.

It started with pictures of Bella and I as children. It progressed slowly throughout our childhood. Showing different things we did separately before we met, then I saw a picture of us at the park. I remembered that day; it was the first day I met my Bella.

It continued showing birthday parties and different vacations that our families took together. It went through all of our grade school pictures and pictures of us together with the group. It started showing pictures from school dances and our spring break trips. All of us together having fun at different locations. It was like a walk down memory lane.

Bella squeezed my hand and I looked over at her. She was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning and then she looked back up at the screen.

All of the pictures flooded me with memories of Bella and I together. There was a picture that I knew to be from our first date. Our parents were almost more excited when we announced that we were having a real date, so they insisted on pictures.

Then it continued to show pictures from our high school dances and all of our awkward years. I had to chuckle at the one of Bella with braces. She absolutely hated them.

Then more recent pictures filled the screens. There was one of us from the Halloween party our senior year; the night that I asked Bella to be my wife the first time. Then it continued through to our senior prom. That was the best night of my life, because I was finally back in her arms. She was pregnant with our daughter and never looked more radiant.

Then there were pictures from the birth of our daughter. That was scariest and happiest day of my life. Of course, any day with Bella was a happy day. There were more pictures from when we brought Renesemee home and the party we held.

Then there was a quick flash of all the pictures almost molded together. Then the screen turned into a movie and I was almost mortified. Not because I was embarrassed, but because I now knew that Alice knew I seen Bella the night before the wedding.

It was a homemade movie and it was of my moment with Bella when she was on the balcony. It showed me singing to Bella.

I looked over at her and she winked at me. It was her signal telling me she wasn't angry with me, not that I truly cared but I didn't want drama at my wedding reception. I then turned to Bella and she was as red as an apple from embarrassment. I leaned over and whispered in her ear

"Sorry sweetie. Guess you can't keep stuff from Alice when she sees the future," I chuckled.

She giggled in response and kissed me on the cheek. "It's alright."

Once the video was over, everyone applauded. That was truly a great gift. Bella got up and ran over to Alice and enveloped her in a hug.

I noticed my dad and mom getting up to the microphone.

"Will Bella and Edward please join us?" my dad asked.

Bella and I quickly made our way up to the home made stage.

"Now, Bella first you have to promise to accept what we give you. No pouting please," my dad chuckled. He knew Bella all to well.

"Fine," she fake pouted. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"We wanted to make sure that you had a good start in your new life and with a daughter we feel that you truly need this," my mom said.

They handed Bella a jewelry box, and when she opened it, inside were keys. Bella looked at me with a confused expression and then back to my parents.

"Those are the keys to your new home in Alaska. When you get back from your honeymoon it will be all ready for you to move in," my dad finished.

Bella's jaw dropped and I couldn't help but chuckle. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't know what they were planning, but I didn't let them know I did. I know how true there intentions were. Living in a house with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice was not necessarily the most PG place to live with a daughter.

"I…umm… I don't know what to say," Bella gasped.

"Just say thank you," my mom purred.

'Thank you. I mean really, THANK YOU!" Bella jumped into my mother's arms.

"You're very welcome dear."

"Thanks mom, dad. This is the best gift," I finished.

"You're welcome son," dad patted me on the back.

Charlie and Renee made their way up to us and my dad handed Charlie the microphone.

"Ok, first, I want to say on behalf of the Swan family how happy we are that you are here with us tonight to celebrate this occasion," Charlie said.

"Bella, Edward you guys are a true inspiration and we wish you all of the happiness in the world. We want you to have this," Renee said.

Bella opened up the envelope and inside were two round trip tickets to Paris, France for our honeymoon; plus it included all of the accommodations. Bella had always wanted to go and now she could. I was more than excited to be spending two weeks in Paris with my beautiful bride. Paris is the most romantic city in the world. This would be the perfect honeymoon.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much. I love you guys!' Bella wrapped both her parent's in a hug.

"You're welcome," they said in unison.

"Are you excited love?" I whispered in her ear.

"Very!" she kissed me on the cheek.

After our parent's gifts and Jasper's and Alice, we decided to finish the rest of the gifts later.

We spent the rest of the evening dancing and mingling with all of our friends and family. Bella had the traditional father/daughter dance, and I danced with my mother.

Of course, I also danced with my beautiful daughter. She was truly the reason that Bella and I were back together. I don't know if I would ever get the courage to confront my feelings if it hadn't been for her. She was truly our little miracle in more ways than one. Bella joined us in the dance for a while, but wanted this to be special moment between the two of us.

After a while, we had all danced with everyone. I was glad to get Bella back in my arms, where she would stay forever.

At the end of the reception we had the traditional tossing of the bouquet and garter belt. Which of course Rosalie caught the bouquet. She was very aggressive when it came to that. I knew that we would be attending two more weddings in the future; I just couldn't wait to see who went first.

If there is one thing I know, Rosalie and Alice will fight over who gets to go first.

Then it was my turn to remove the garter belt, and toss it to the many single bachelors. I was pretty confident that Emmett would get it, especially after Rosalie caught the bouquet, but much to my surprise Jasper caught it.

This will be interesting.

**Ok, again thanks to my wonderful Beta xoxLoveisForeverxox for helping me with this chapter as well as the chapters before it. I would never have gotten through it without you. **

**This is also dedicated to her, as well as my very first reviewer A is for Angel. She has been with me since the beginning and reviewed every chapter. So, A is more than for Angel, its for Awesome. LOL…**

**I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it. And I would truly love lots of reviews….my beta and I would send Edward to your house for a private party if you would. Wink wink…**

**But seriously, I'm only like 20 reviews away from 300, and if we could hit that mark, I would be ecstatic. So please please please REVIEW….with Edward on top. **

**I forgot to mention it in the wedding chapter, but as promised I posted the links to the different wedding attire, and presents etc. Take a look…..**

**Until Next Time….**


	40. The Honeymoon

**Bella's POV**

After all of the guests had left the reception, Edward and I went to bed. Although we were already married, it felt like the first night together as husband and wife. I was definitely looking forward to my honeymoon. I could not believe that my parents had gotten us a trip to Paris.

My thoughts were ruining a million miles a minute. Just a few years ago I was thinking I would never get the opportunity to share my life with Edward because he was dying; but now here we are happily married with a wonderful daughter, awesome family and amazing friends. Life just does not get any better than this.

Alice and Rosalie made me promise not to sleep in because they wanted to take me shopping before my honeymoon. They were anxious because they didn't have much time, since we were leaving for the airport at six. I was grateful because that meant I wouldn't be subjected to hours of shopping torture.

The morning quickly arrived and Rosalie and Alice barged into our room. Yep, they didn't knock.

"Bella, time to get up. We have to go shopping," Alice squealed.

I moaned and Edward pulled me tighter into his embrace.

"Bella Cullen, get your ass out of bed now!" Rosalie yelled.

"No," I huffed.

"Now," Rosalie continued.

"Sorry ladies, I'm not letting her go," Edward chuckled. Rosalie and Alice pulled the pillow out from under my head and hit Edward upside the head with it. Of course, it was with enough force to break the pillow and sent feathers flying all over the room. They immediately burst out laughing.

"Come on Bella, please get up. We want to go shopping," Alice pouted.

"Nope!" I popped the "p"

They started with the fake pouting and crying. I knew better than to look up at them, but I couldn't help it. Once I saw the puppy dog face I was a goner.

"Fine, but the human gets food and a shower first," I huffed while I made my way to the bathroom.

They started jumping up and down like little girls and left the room.

Once I was in the bathroom, I started brushing my teeth. Edward walked in and snaked his arms around my waist. I leaned into him resting my head on his chest.

"Morning Love," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded. When I was done, I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist, and stepped up on my tip toes and gave him a kiss.

"Morning to you too," I said. I started the shower and adjusted the temperature. I started removing my clothes.

"Let me do that for you," he smirked.

I knew what he was up to and although I would love to spend the next few hours naked with him, I knew that Alice and Rosalie would be back soon.

"I don't think so Mr. Cullen. You know Rosalie and Alice, they won't appreciate you cutting into 'Bella Barbie' time."

"Please, Mrs. Cullen," he pulled out his best puppy dog face. Why does everyone think they can pull the puppy dog face on me and get their way?

"No, now scoot. Go get Renesemee ready for the day," I shooed him away. He left chuckling.

I got ready quickly and went and had breakfast with Renesemee. It was nice to have one human to share breakfast with.

After breakfast we headed to Port Angeles to go shopping. The whole time we were there the girls kept throwing clothes at me and I would try them on. I never really got a say in what I bought, but I didn't care. Truth be told, all I wanted was to be able to spend most of my time in the hotel room with Edward. Of course, there were a few sites I wanted to take in, but nothing that was more appealing than being in Edward's arms.

Several hours, multiple bags, and a back ache later, we finally arrived back at the house. Alice insisted that she packed my suitcase and I was not in the mood to argue at that point. All I wanted to do was spend time with Renesemee and Edward. I was going to miss my daughter terribly, but this honeymoon was about me and Edward.

Edward's mom made sure that our cell phones would have reception so that we could call each other whenever we wanted. That was a nice compromise.

When it was time to go, I almost called the whole thing off. I was holding my daughter and I just couldn't let go. I hadn't been apart from her for this long ever, and I didn't know how I was going to handle it.

"Bella, love, its going to be ok. We will be back before you know it," Edward whispered in my ear.

I nodded. He was right. I handed her over to Edward and he enveloped her in a hug.

"I love you baby girl, be good for everyone alright?" he asked while kissing her on the temple.

"Yes daddy," she giggled and gave him butterfly kisses. That had become their new ritual.

We made it to the airport and on the plane in no time. We were in first class, and I was grateful for that. I was so tired after all of the wedding stuff and then shopping today I wanted to be able to stretch out and sleep in Edward's arms. It was going to be a long flight.

I woke up a couple of times to Edward kissing my forehead. He was so sweet at times. When he would wake me up, he would say it was because he wanted to see my beautiful eyes.

When we arrived in Paris I was fully rested and ready to start my honeymoon. We made it to our hotel. It was the "Hotel Ritz Paris". It was very extravagant. My jaw dropped when we walked in the lobby. This place must have cost a fortune.

My parents had booked the honeymoon suite, of course, and it was even more breathtaking than the lobby. It was full of old world charm. I walked over to the window and almost cried. I could see the Eiffel Tower across the skyline. Paris is so beautiful and romantic.

Edward ordered some breakfast from room service. That was one thing I made him promise after we found out about our honeymoon. No going to fancy restaurants so that he could sit there and watch me eat and waste money on food that he wouldn't eat. He hadn't been happy about it, but when he learned that the hotel had a 5 star restaurant attached he relented.

I compromised a little and said that on our last night here that I would allow him to go overboard, and take me out to a nice restaurant. That made him smile.

Once breakfast was over, Edward asked what I wanted to do first. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled back. He knew exactly what I had in mind, no need for mind reading.

After we had properly christened every inch of the hotel room, we showered together and got ready to head out on the town.

"Where would you like to go first love?" Edward asked.

"Where else, the Eiffel Tower!" I answered.

"I was hoping to save that till our last day," he whispered.

"Why?" I asked. Of course I would want to visit the Eiffel Tower first.

"It's a surprise," he grinned.

"You know I hate surprises."

"I know, but would you please humor me?" he asked.

"Fine," I huffed. I really couldn't be mad at him.

We linked hands and strolled down to the Arc de Triomphe. We took plenty of pictures, and I feed the pigeons. I was really enjoying myself until they started sitting on my head. I was starting to get nervous and all Edward would do was laugh. It was making me mad. I shot him a death glare and he walked over and shooed them away.

"I got some good pictures of that. Renesemee will love those," he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, well how about you feed them and risk getting pooped on," I fumed.

He didn't respond. He just started laughing and shaking his head. We decided to go up to the top. When we reached the stairs, I started getting nervous. It was a winding stair case, and I don't do stairs very well.

I shot Edward a scared look, and he whispered in my ear "I'll stay behind you love, I won't let you fall."

That comforted me. He always had a way of relaxing me.

When we finally got to the top, it was a beautiful view. All of the stores and houses just radiated old world. Everything in Paris was old and unique. Nothing like home. In Paris, they build things to last and it showed.

After more pictures we headed back down the stairs. This time Edward carried me on his back since no one else was on the stairs at the same time we were. It was so much easier being on his back than walking. I could just see myself falling and tumbling down the stairs.

We walked down the Avenue des Champs Elysées, and did some window shopping. Whenever I would find something unique I would step inside the store, I was looking for unique gifts for the whole family. It was because of them I was enjoying Paris.

When we reached the Louis Vuitton, I knew that would make great gifts for Rosalie and Alice. They were absolutely in love with the Louis Vuitton purses they already owned.

I purchased Alice a _Noe_ bag with matching wallet. Then I purchased Rosalie a _Galleria Gm_ purse with a matching wallet as well. I'm sure they will absolutely love them. Edward was quite impressed that I spent that much money on purses, but they were like my sisters and I had so much to be thankful for. I wanted to make sure they knew just how thankful I was.

We went through some of the souvenir shops and found Emmett a shirt that said, "My family went to Paris and all I got was this lousy t-shirt". For some reason it just screamed Emmett. I knew he would get a kick out of it, but I wasn't going let that be the only thing we purchased for him.

We went into several more shops and had purchased gifts for everyone. We bought Renesemee some stuffed animals, a Paris t-shirt, and a charm bracelet that had charms for all of the main attractions in Paris. We bought some scarves for Esme and some perfume for my mom. We found Jasper some first edition books on the Civil War; he had always been a nut for that, so we thought he might enjoy those. For both my dad, and Carlisle we purchased Cartier watches. We had spent a small fortune.

It was getting late so we headed back to the hotel for the night. I was definitely getting hungry and needed to sleep.

After dinner, we went out on the balcony and watched the sunset and the Eiffel Tower light up with all of the twinkly lights. It was enough to overwhelm anyone.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Nothing is more beautiful than you," Edward leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"You're biased," I smirked

"Maybe, but it's still true," he started rubbing my shoulders lightly. It felt wonderful.

"Love, would you like to go to the spa tomorrow?" he asked. I looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Why would I want to go to the spa when I have my own personal masseuse?" I asked.

"Just a thought," he smirked.

"Well, as long as I have your amazing hands, I don't want to go to a spa," I retorted.

"Ok, ok," he chuckled.

I leaned my head back on his shoulder and started to doze off. I felt him pick me up, and then I was laid on the bed. I wanted to make love to him, but I couldn't find the energy to even open my eyes.

"Sleep love," he whispered as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Love you," was all I could muster.

"I love you too," he laid down beside me, and within seconds I was out.

-----

The next morning I woke up to the sun peeking through the patio doors and the smell of waffles and bacon. I shot up in bed and looked over to see breakfast waiting on me on the table, and Edward out on the patio looking around.

I got out of bed and snuck out on the balcony. I was trying to scare him, but his stupid vampire hearing ruined it.

"What are you doing love?" he questioned as he turned around. He had a smirk on his face.

"Well, I was trying to scare you. Stupid vampire hearing," I huffed.

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss.

"Sorry love," he smiled his famous crooked grin, and all my anger washed away.

"It's alright," I wrapped my arms around his waist and he gently squeezed me while pulling me closer.

"Breakfast is waiting for you; you should eat before it gets cold."

"I have better things on my mind," I grinned.

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"And what would that be?" he pulled me up so I was straddling his waist and pushed me up against the glass.

"I think you know," I smirked.

"Mmmm" he leaned down and kissed me. It was starting to get pretty heated when we were interrupted by the phone ringing. Urgh..

"Don't….(kiss) answer (kiss) that (kiss)," I said.

"Wasn't planning on it," he continued to kiss me harder.

The phone stopped ringing only to start ringing again.

"Urgh," was all I could get out.

"Maybe I should get that," he chuckled. He sat me down and walked back into the room and found the phone.

He frowned "Alice."

"Of course," I through my hands up in the air in defeat.

"Hello Alice." Edward said. He listened to her go on and on. He added in "oh really", "yes", "oh" and "okay, thanks for letting me know," before he finally hung up the phone.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"Just to let me know that the sun would be out in full force for the next 4 days, so we might want to keep our activities inside at least during the day," he smirked.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad to me," I walked back over to him and jumped up into his arms. We stumbled back to the bad and landed with a flop.

"Me neither."

And that's how we spent the next four days; in bed making love. We would only come up for me to eat and shower. At night we would go out and walk around Paris. It was even more beautiful at night. We got in the routine of calling our daughter everyday. I missed her so much. I wished I could share this experience with her, but it was probably better to wait until she was older so she could fully appreciate all that Paris had to offer.

"Whatcha thinking about love?" Edward pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I was just thinking that we need to bring Renesemee here when she's older," I whispered.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he grinned. It amazed me how perfect we were together.

The phone started ringing and Edward grabbed the phone. "Alice."

I just rolled my eyes. He handed me the phone.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked

"Nothing much, how's Paris?" she asked.

"Amazing," it was a simple answer.

"I can't wait to visit there," she said.

"I know, we will definitely have to make a family trip sometime. Edward and I was just talking about bring Renesmee here some time"

"I already see it in our future," she squealed.

"Of course you do," I rolled my eyes. Edward chuckled.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that there will be 1 more day of sun and then you guys can get back to sightseeing."

"Thanks, although I don't mind staying in."

"I know, trust me I know."

"Alice, please stop looking into our future, at least for now." I was not mad, just aggravated and a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I'm really trying, just sometimes visions sneak up on me."

"I know."

"Alright, well you two have fun. I can't wait to you get back," she finished.

"Ok, love you. Talk to you later," I finished and hung up the phone.

"So, one more day with the sun, huh?" Edward grinned.

"Yep, so what are we ever going to do with this time?" I exclaimed rather dramatically.

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something," he chuckled.

This was definitely an amazing honeymoon.

-----

Finally after the sun finally went away, we went back to our plans. We spent our days visiting all of the places on the list of things we had to see.

We went to the Notre Dame Cathedral and once again had to go up to the gothic cathedrals. It was definitely interesting to see. Although I wished there weren't so many winding steps.

We went to Louvre Museum, twice. It was a breathtaking piece of architecture. We spent two days winding through all of the halls trying to take in as much as the art as we could; the most important piece of course being the _'Mona Lisa'_. I had taken an art appreciation class in high school and did a whole report on the significance of the _Mona Lisa_ so I was so happy to be seeing it in person.

Most of the time, Edward and I were silent. We were just allowing the other to enjoy being enveloped in such amazing art. We both had a passion for the arts and this was the perfect place to be.

We visited the Muse De Orsay museum and also visited the Marais District that housed the Picasso museum. He was Edward's favorite artist, so this was a must see on our list.

We also went to the catacombs which is an underground stone quarry that holds over 200 year old skeletons of several million people. I wasn't really looking forward to visiting it, but Edward said he learned about it his European history class and was fascinated by it. It was beyond creepy, but interesting at the same time.

We also visit the La Sorbonne, a famous university. It was absolutely breathtaking.

---

A couple days before our honeymoon was over we decided to take a day trip to London. On the train it was only a couple hours. While we were in London we took in as many sites as possible.

We visited the Tower of London, Hyde Park, Buckingham Palace, St Paul's Cathedral, and Trafalgar square. I almost hated that we had to go from place to place so quickly, but we didn't have a lot of time. After we made all of our stops we took a ride on the London Eye. It was beautiful; you had a full 360 degree view of London.

Close to the London Eye, there was a little sandwich shop on the outside that was selling the most delicious looking desserts. It was like a waffle that they topped with ice cream, chocolate syrup, and strawberries. It was absolutely delectable.

By the time we got back to Paris I was beyond exhausted. I had slept on the train ride back, but that was not enough to revive me. When we got back, we took a nice long, hot bubble bath. Edward set behind me and just rubbed my back. It felt wonderful.

I skipped dinner that night, much to Edward's protests, but I couldn't even keep my eyes open, let alone open my mouth to eat.

The next day my feet were killing me. Edward tried to work out the tension in my feet by massaging them, but nothing was working so we stayed in bed all day. I was really disappointed by that, but it hurt to stand up. We tried to watch TV but it was all in French so we spent most of the time just laughing at each other.

We were both concentrating so hard on what they were saying, trying to decipher it that we both had the funniest facial expressions ever. It was nice to just be goofy with each other. I really hope that it will always be that way.

---

Today is our last full day in Paris. I cannot believe how the time flew by. We wouldn't have anytime tomorrow to sightsee because we had to be at the airport at 8 in the morning, so we were going to have to take full advantage of today. I was feeling much better, all of my muscles finally relaxed. It was times like yesterday that I couldn't wait to be a vampire. At least then, I wouldn't be so tired all the time.

We spent the morning shopping for last minute gifts for our family. We even had to go and buy another memory chip for the camera. We had taken over 4000 pictures in our two weeks here.

I was really looking forward to this afternoon; we would finally be visiting the Eiffel Tower. I still didn't know what my surprise was, but when I talked to Alice she told me that I would absolutely love it. I almost hated that she knew before me, but I let it go.

We took back all of our purchases to the hotel room and got a little distracted. Needless to say we spent almost fours wrapped up in each others arms in bed.

Once we finally forced ourselves out of the room it was starting to get late. We took a cab over to the Seine River where they was a private boat waiting on us. Once we were on board I noticed that there was a candle light dinner set up on the deck. I was in awe, this was truly the best surprise ever. We took the boat ride down the Siene watching the sunset and I was enjoying an amazing dinner. It was prime rib, with baked potato and a salad. It was really good. Edward always does a good job of pampering me.

On our way back, Edward pulled me into his lap. I snuggled in close to him.

"Do you like your surprise love?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded. I turned around and kissed him.

"I love it, thank you," I whispered.

"Anything for you Bella," he whispered back. "I have one more thing for you."

He stood me up and went downstairs and came back up with a gift bag.

"Here," he handed me the bag. I didn't have an idea what he could have gotten me. We were always together. When did he have time to sneak off?

I pulled out a book about started crying. He found a first edition of one of my favorite books _'Weathering Heights'_.

"Where….did…you find this?" I stumbled on my words.

"When you were sleeping yesterday I ran back over to that bookstore we came across. I found it in a pile of books. I hope you like it," he whispered.

"Edward, I love it, I love you, Thank you!" I jumped up in his arms.

"I'm glad," I turned around and leaned on his chest so I could stare up at the sky. It was a mixture of reds and purples as the sun was setting over the horizon.

"I'm so happy Edward," I whispered.

"As am I," he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

When we arrived back at the dock, he helped me off the boat and led the way to our last destination; the Eiffel Tower. The lights were twinkling in random patterns. It was beautiful; the hairs on my arms were standing up because of its beauty.

Since it was late in the evening we didn't have to wait long to get go to the top. And the view of Paris from the Eiffel Tower was even more breathtaking than I could ever have imagined. The lights of the city were singing to me.

Although I was anxiously waiting to visit the Eiffel Tower; I'm so glad we saved it for last. It would be the last memory of Paris, and it was the best memory to carry home with me. The sky line of Paris could never be replicated anywhere. There were simply no words.

We stayed at the top until they told us they were shutting down for the night. I was definitely sad to leave.

Edward and I walked side by side, with our arms wrapped around each other. When we made it back to the hotel we spent the rest of the night making love. This is the way it is supposed to be forever.

"I love you Edward, forever and always," I said as I closed my eyes.

"Forever love, always," he whispered in my ear.

That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

**So there you have it the honeymoon chapter. All sorts of fluff, but what else is a honeymoon supposed to be right? And if you know me at all by now, I'm all about the happy times. Lol….**

**I have had the pleasure of visiting both London and Paris. Both are amazing cities for different reasons of course. Paris is definitely full of old world charm, everything there is totally breathtaking right down to the skies. I was so fascinated by them I took like a million pictures of the sky alone. LOL… The one thing I didn't like was the language barrier….but we made it through. London was perfect well because they speak English…duh!!! It had a mixture of modern architecture and old world charm. Of course, that city has burned to the ground how many times in history??? Lol… **

**I hate to admit it..but Forever Love is coming to an end soon. Probably 2 maybe 3 more chapters left. But I'm seriously considering a sequel or a spin off….I don't know. Give me your thoughts…..**

**Of course this is dedicated to my OFFICIAL BETA…heather or xoxLoveIsForeverxox. She is totally amazing. While I was battling writer's block she stayed patient and helped encourage me. It was because of her that I was able to get past it. So thanks Heather…..lol….**

**Make sure and review and tell me your thoughts…..on whether I should do a sequel or spin off…..and what you think about the Honeymoon. **

**Until Next Time**


	41. author's note

I know this is an author's note and I'm really sorry for misleading you. But I wanted to let you all know how sorry I am that I haven't updated in over a week.

Life has definitely thrown a few curve balls my way. I had a lot of family stuff happen in the last week that has occupied my mind and I haven't been able to concentrate on this story. I could have thrown a chapter together but it wouldn't be fair to all of you guys who read this story.

With all of that being said, life is finally starting to calm down. So I am currently working on the next chapter. So hopefully it should be up by Thursday at the latest.

As I said at the end of the last chapter, this story has only got 2 or 3 more chapters left. I hate to see this story end, but I am excited because after all of your support and discussions with my beta I WILL be doing a sequel. I am super excited for it.

I have so many wonderful ideas for it. I will be developing Alex's character more in the sequel which I am overly thrilled about because he's all mine. I can officially say that, I own my very own character. OK…I know…I'm a dork right??? Lol…

But I am pretty confident that you all will like the sequel. It's going to have plenty of drama and twist and turns that I know you won't be expecting.

The sequel will have all of the original 'cast' so to speak so don't worry…everyone will be returning and yes Bella and Edward will still have the leading roles.

With that all being said, thank you for your continued support throughout this journey.

I truly appreciate every single review I have ever gotten, I think currently I have over 300 and I love all of you guys who read this. Every time I open my email and it has review alerts I get all giddy. I love you all very much…..truly I do.

Ok, I'm going to get back to writing the chapter, because I'm sure who would rather be reading it…am I right???? Lol…

Thank you again, and I'm really sorry it's taken so long to update.

Until next time (which should be Thursday at the latest)


	42. Grape Juice

**I actually managed on getting this out before Thursday. I'm so happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember it jumps forward 3 years. Keep that in mind**

_3 years later_

**Bella's POV**

A lot has changed in the last three years. I don't even know where to start.

First off, Carlisle and Esme were changed shortly after we returned from our honeymoon. They decided they didn't want to wait any longer, because they didn't want to be 'old vampires' as they put it. I on the other hand decided to wait a few more years.

Being on my honeymoon made me realize how much I missed Nessie, and I didn't want to miss anything else, so I decided to wait until after she had a few years of school in before I changed. I wanted to be able to drop her off at school on her first day and I didn't know if that would be possible if I was changed before that. Edward didn't mind that at all, he said he preferred me human. But I still plan on being changed.

I think that in a few more months I will be ready to go. Nessie is now seven and about to start second grade. She is a great student, all of her teachers brag about her. Edward and I have decided to tell our daughter the truth. I feel like she is old enough to understand it and I don't want to put it off any longer. Alice has ensured us that she will be ok with it, she may not fully grasp the concept but that over time she will.

Alice's power has really improved over the last three years. She has gained control over it, and although sometimes it's a pain in the butt, it really is beneficial. Of course, there is no surprising Alice which is hard for Jasper. He has been attempting to surprise her with a proposal for three years now and she finds out before hand every time. Jasper refuses to propose to her unless it's on his terms and not hers. Take my word on it; Alice is making everyone pay for that.

Every time Emmett attempts to propose to Rosalie, Alice butts in and ruins the surprise. She keeps saying she will be engaged first, and she will get married first. I'm surprised that Rosalie hasn't had enough of it yet.

The house that Carlisle and Esme built for us is amazing to say the least. It is a four bedroom, three bath home with a huge wrap around porch. We have a beautiful view of the ocean.

Edward and I took our time decorating our new home. It was hard to do with Alice constantly putting in her two cents, but we got through it. I think everyone had a coronary when I finally put my foot down and told Alice I wanted to decorate my home on my own. She didn't speak to me for almost a month, which was hard considering we were in each other's faces everyday.

The guys literally ended up locking us up in the bathroom for two days before she finally spoke to me. I was crying like a baby when she finally did. I missed talking to Alice. I couldn't believe it took her that long to get over it. She told me that it hurt her when I didn't want her help. She said that she was used to me constantly needing her and when I stopped needing her she didn't know how to handle it. I promised her that I would always need her but some things I wanted to do on my own, or only with Edward.

Our home screams Edward and me. It has old world charm with a modern twist. I had several pictures from our honeymoon framed and placed them throughout the house. I absolutely fell in love with Europe and I wanted to have a piece of that with me at home. I cannot wait until Nessie is older, because we are planning on returning.

In the last 3 years we have all taken several different vacations, both together and as individuals. It is nice how we have all fallen into a comfortable balance. We all enjoy being with each other but we also know when we need our alone time. Even as much as I love Edward I still enjoy having time to myself.

I have discovered a passion for photography, and living in Alaska has presented many opportunities to divulge in my new passion. I think I'm pretty good. Edward and the rest of the guys surprised me by building a dark room in the basement of our home. They filled it with the latest technologies so I can experiment with my photos. I can spend hours down there and time simply flies. It's awesome.

Edward has decided that he wants to follow in his father's footsteps. He wants to become a doctor. He wants to work in oncology. He says he would love to find the cure for cancer. That way no one ever has to go through what we did. I have never been more proud of him. His father is ecstatic.

Carlisle adjusted to the change extremely well, and in a few more years will be heading back to practicing medicine. He and Esme have been doing a lot of traveling; currently they are in Africa. Esme is extremely happy knowing that they will have the rest of eternity to enjoy each other's company and to experience all of the wonders of the world.

Alex, is Alex. He went back to work shortly after Carlisle and Esme were changed. He spends most of his time at the hospital. He says he's happy with his new family but I can tell he is still very lonely. I really wish he could find someone to spend his life with. Eternity can be a long time if you are by yourself. He just tells me I'm crazy, and that he is perfectly content with his life.

----

Today is Nessie's eight birthday, and Alice planned a party for her. Nessie is a social butterfly and we invited almost everyone in her class over for the party. We are going to have a petting zoo set up and a clown. Clowns freak me out, but Nessie truly enjoys them. Then at dusk we are going to take them on a hayride. Nessie is the perfect mixture of girly girl, and tom boy. She has to get the mixture from Emmett and Alice. Alice has gotten Nessie into fashion, and Emmett make's sure that she loves the outdoors.

"Bella, help me hang the streamers" Alice yelled.

"Ok, hold on, just finishing the decorations on the cake" I hollered.

"Bella, where's Nessie?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I think she's outside with Emmett and Jasper" I sighed as I leaned back into his chest. Even after three years, he can calm me with the slightest touch.

"Isn't it about time for her to be getting ready" he asked.

"She can play for about another half hour and then we need to get her ready. Would you please help Alice with the streamers? I need to finish this cake"

"No problem love, the cake is looking good by the way" he whispered in my ear as he placed a soft kiss below it.

"mmm..stop it Mr. Cullen. I need to concentrate" I hissed.

"Ok, ok" he chuckled as he released me.

I finally finished decorating the cake. It was one of a kind, if I do say so myself. Nessie wanted the Disney princess theme, but she wanted all of the Disney princesses to be in a camp site. Of course, I would never be able to find a store that had that design so I did it myself. My daughter is ONE of a kind.

I walked to the back door and saw Emmett and Jasper teaching Nessie how to play softball.

"Nessie, sweetie, time to get ready for your party" I said as I walked out to join them.

"Mommy! Can I please play a little longer" she whined.

"Sweetie, your friends will be here shortly and then you can play all you want, ok" I told her as I picked her up.

"Ok, fine" she huffed.

When the guests started arriving our house quickly turned into a zoo, literally. We had kids running around all over the place. I could tell that Nessie was having a great time. Emmett was just like a kid, playing all of the different games. The petting zoo was a hit with all of the kids and the parents. All of the kids took turns riding on the pony, and feeding the goats and sheep.

Emmett had a lot of fun with the hay ride. He was the driver and he went above and beyond to ensure all of the kids enjoyed it. He had a speaker system set up so he could talk to the kids during the ride. He was constantly making jokes, and the kids went crazy for Emmett.

Once the party was over and all of our guests left. We had a living room full of presents. Nessie made out like a bandit. She got softballs, bats, soccer balls, and basketballs to satisfy the tom boy in her. She got different Barbies, and a new vanity for her room to satisfy the girl side of her. Alice, of course, had to get Nessie a complete new wardrobe for school.

Edward got Nessie a heart locket. On one side was a picture of me pregnant with her, and on the other side was a picture of us as a family right after she was born. She really loved it. I got her a camera. One of the beginner ones that were made for kids. She is always asking to use mine, so I thought she would enjoy one of her own.

Edward and I decided that we would tell Nessie about us tonight. We couldn't go into all of the details of course, because first off she wouldn't understand that, but we wanted to give her the basics. I was extremely nervous about it, but Alice assured me yet again it was time.

"Nessie, sweetie, come sit with daddy and mommy" I whispered to her.

"What's up" she giggled as she jumped in Edward's arms. She is definitely a daddy's girl.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you about something very important" Edward told her.

"What is it" she looked curious.

"Well, first you know that mommy and daddy love you very much right?" I asked.

"I love you too mommy"

"Well, before you were born, daddy got very sick and Alex was his doctor" I looked at her to make sure she was still with me. She nodded for me to continue.

"Alex had to do something extra special to make daddy better, but it was different. Your aunts and uncles, your grandparents and I had to decide if we wanted Alex to do it. Because we knew it would make daddy better we agreed, but under the condition we could get the same treatment so we would all be alike" I hesitated

"So Alex gave him medicine to make him better?" she asked

"Yea, in a way that's what it was" I sighed.

"So daddy got better!" she squealed leaning in to give Edward a kiss.

"Yes sweetie, daddy got better. And in a way the rest of your family got better too. See Alex's treatment made it so that they would never get sick again"

"Alex is awesome, isn't he" she giggled.

"Yes sweetie, Alex is great. Without him we wouldn't be here today"

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" she looked at her dad with curious eyes.

"Well, sweetie what Alex did was a gift that allows us to be together, and in a few months mommy will be taking the 'medicine' too. And when she does she will have to be away for a while to get better" Edward talked slowly.

"How long will mommy be gone?" she said sadly.

"I don't know for sure sweetie, but we will all be here with you while she is gone"

"So mommy won't get sick anymore"

"Exactly, mommy will never get sick anymore"

"Ok, well as long as she comes back"

I started to tear up. "Of course I will be back sweetie" I pulled her off of Edward's lap and hugged her tightly.

"Can I take the 'medicine too?" my eyes widened. I had truthfully never thought she would ask that.

"I don't know sweetie, daddy and I will talk about it ok?"

"Well if it's good why can't I?"

"Well sweetie, the 'medicine' was a good thing but it comes with consequences that you wouldn't understand right now" Edward said

"What are consequences?" she asked.

"When you decide to do something, the results of that are consequences. It could be good or bad…but in this case it's bad."

"Why would you do it if it was bad?" she was quite intelligent for her age.

"Because it allowed me to be here to watch you grow up, and I didn't want to miss that"

"Daddy" she squealed.

"Sweetie, I'm not saying you can't ever, just right now you can't ok? When your older we will talk about it, but right now me and mommy just want you to understand why we are different from everyone else, ok" Edward sighed.

"Fine!" she jumped off of my lap and ran to her room and slammed the door. That is a trait she got from me. I immediately started crying. Why would I think she could possibly understand this now? I was so very wrong.

Just as I was about to call Alice, she came in the living room. She had an expression of remorse, because she had told me everything would work out and obviously it didn't.

"Alice, what happened? I thought you said she would be fine with this!" I screamed.

"I know I'm sorry. Your daughter is very smart maybe you should just be honest and straight with her. In the vision that's what you did and she understood. Don't tiptoe around it ok?" she looked from Edward to me and back to Edward.

"Bella, I think she's right. Nessie is far smarter than we give her credit for. Maybe she didn't like the way we told her. Let's let her cool off and later we will try again ok?" he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. At the same time I felt a wave of calm hit me and I noticed Jasper walking in with a small smile on his face. I mouthed 'thank you' to him before I headed to my dark room to ponder over things.

After dinner Edward and I sat Nessie down to try this again.

"Nessie, daddy and I wanted to talk to you about earlier"

"I'm sorry I slammed my door. I was just mad" she crossed her arms over her chest and fell back into the chair. The stubbornness she got from her father.

"I know sweetie. Can we explain things to you?" I asked. She nodded so I continued.

"Nessie, your dad WAS really sick before you were born, and we thought he might go to heaven. Alex was his doctor and had a way to make it so your daddy could stay with us, so we took Alex up on his offer" I stopped to gauge her expression. She nodded for me to continue.

"Do you remember the Scooby Doo cartoon that had vampires in it?" I asked. She scrunched her nose up.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"Well, I know this will be hard for you to understand but Alex is a vampire in real life sweetie, not a bad vampire….he is a good vampire. He likes helping people and so he helped daddy get better. Sweetie….." I hesitated. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Sweetie, Alex turned daddy into a vampire" I finished. Her eyes got wide, and she was looking between me and Edward like we grew a second head.

"Daddy's a…..vampire" she hesitated.

"Yes sweetie, so is your aunts and uncles….and grandpa Carlise and grandma Esme" Edward finished.

"Are you a vampire mommy?" she asked.

"No, sweetie I'm not. But I plan on becoming one soon, just like daddy told you earlier." I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

"But vampires kill people, they drink their blood!" she squealed.

"Yes, some vampires do, but not all vampires. Our family does not kill people sweetie" I said softly as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you sure?" she looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes sweetie I'm sure" I squeezed her gently.

"So why won't you let me become a vampire then?" she asked.

"Well because when you become a vampire you don't age. You wouldn't want to be eight forever would you?" I asked

"No." she squealed which made me giggle.

"Ok then"

"Can I when I grow up?" she asked.

"When you grow up if you still want to do this, we will talk about it then ok?" Edward asked.

"Ok" she jumped off my lap and hopped up on Edwards lap.

"Do you have fangs?" she asked. That made me bust out laughing.

"No I don't have fangs" Edward chuckled.

We talked for a while longer, answering all of the questions she had. It really turned out quite well. I was so relieved by that. We explained to her the importance of not telling anyone and she said she wouldn't, and I believed her. She was a very good daughter.

----

_3 weeks later_

**Edwards POV**

Last weekend we allowed Nessie to have a few friends over for a sleep over, and things went relatively well until it was bed time. They were all on such a sugar high that they were still wide awake at ten. They were playing games in the living room, and watching cartoons. It always warmed my heart to see Nessie so happy.

Of course the minute one of her friends spilled their grape juice on the white couch, I had to cringe. Bella absolutely loved that couch and I knew there was no way we would get that stain out. I tried cleaning it up with different cleaners and it wasn't coming out. I knew Bella was going to have a fit.

I was right, the next morning Bella was absolutely mortified at what happened to her favorite couch. Everyone in the house tried different things to get the stain out but nothing worked. Alice and Bella decided to try and find a new couch. After several hours of searching on line they found one at a store about two hours away.

Since Alice couldn't go with Bella, we decided to make a day trip out of it. We decided to head out early the next morning and make a 'date' out of it. We stopped for breakfast, and spent time in a park near the store just enjoying each others company.

When we got to the store Bella fell in love with the couch. I was shocked to say the least. The white couch took months to locate and I was sure a replacement couch would take just as long. After we paid for it and discussed having it delivered to our house, we headed out to get Bella some dinner.

We went to a little Italian bistro because Bella loves Italian food. It all smelled horrible to me, but I would do anything to make Bella happy. After dinner we went back to the park to watch the sunset. It had nothing on the view from our home, but this was our favorite new activity. Sitting outside at night watching the sun go down. It was always peaceful.

On the way back home Bella fell asleep, and she looked so peaceful. I thank god everyday that I have Bella in my life. Even after all of this time my love for her has never faltered, if anything it grows stronger everyday. As much as I love human Bella, I cannot wait for her to turn that way I will have her with me for the rest of eternity.

I will miss her warm touch, her big brown eyes, and the way her heart speeds up when I touch her, but that is a small price to pay to know that I will have her in my life forever.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the ringing of my cell phone. I grabbed it quickly so that it wouldn't wake Bella.

"Hello" I whispered.

"EDWARD! OH MY GOD. I'M SO GLAD YOU ANSWERED…STOP!!!"and then nothing. I looked at my phone and I had lost the signal. Why was Alice screaming? What did she want me to stop?

"OH MY GOD…EDWARD WATCH OUT!" Bella screamed.

I looked up and that's when I saw it. I slammed on my breaks……but I was too late…..

**I know, I know I made you wait over a week for an update and then I did a cliffy. Please don't hate me…..I promised drama would be coming around the corner. **

**So what do you think happened? Well everyone be ok? **

**Unless things change, the next chapter will probably be the end of Forever Love, but don't worry I will be starting the sequel immediately after that. Not sure of a name yet though….If you have any ideas please let me know. **

**This is of course dedicated to my wonderful beta, Heather….and a new one…my friend Char…they both helped me get past the drama in my life and passed the writer's block that was caused by the drama. I also want to say thank you to everyone who replied to my author's note and wished me well. I greatly appreciate and love all of you.**

**I promised to update you guys as soon as I learned anything about my gallbladder. It looks like I will be having surgery in my near future. I go to the surgeon on Thursday so I will let you know more then. At least I will have plenty of time to write the sequel. Its funny how when things finally die down from one event something else comes up. "When it rains it pours" lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW…and let me know what you think. **

**Until Next Time…**


	43. The Beginning of Forever

**Edwards POV**

The events that have taken place in the last 5 minutes have felt like a lifetime. I answered my phone to have a screaming Alice begging me to stop…to stop what I didn't know. But then Bella screamed stop as well and that's when I saw it. The semi heading right for us. I slammed on my brakes but not soon enough. That's when my life started flashing before my eyes. I knew I wasn't dying but it still happened.

I saw Bella that first day I met her in the sandbox at the park. The way her hair was up in pigtails and she was smiling at me with those big brown eyes while she dumped a bucket of sand on me.

I saw Bella on our first day of middle school when she was wearing that skirt and how my life changed from that moment on. Who knew that Bella wearing a skirt would have such an effect on me, but it did. That was the very first moment that I looked at Bella as a girl; as a girl that I had to have as more than a friend.

The first date and how awesome it was to hold Bella's hand in the movie theatre. I was such a nervous wreck that I was sure she felt me shaking a little bit, but then she squeezed my hand and all my nervousness went away. Then when we went down to the beach and just watched the waves together neither one of us having to say a thing. We just both knew it was right.

The first kiss that made my heart melt and immediately I knew that she was the girl I was going to marry. That was the first time I saw Bella nervous, she pulled away from the kiss trembling herself. I squeezed her hand and she was immediately better. I never told Bella, but I was probably more nervous than she was that night.

The first dance we attended as a couple and how just holding her in my arms during the slow songs just felt like this was exactly the thing I was meant to do for the rest of my life. Holding Bella in my arms. I remember all of us going down to the beach that night after the dance and having a bonfire. Bella and I walked down the beach a little ways to be by ourselves and started dancing again in each others arms.

That was the moment that I told Bella Swan that I loved her. She pulled away and stared deep into my eyes as if she was staring into my soul and I just stared right back. I hadn't expected her to say it back to me, but she did and that was it for me. I knew right then that nothing was going to stand in the way of my love for Bella.

The visions kept flashing faster and faster, they acted as simple reminders that I had to do everything in my power to keep Bella in my life.

I remember the first time we were crowned King and Queen of a high school dance and how embarrassed Bella had been. She always hated attention, but everyone loved her because she was so down to earth, honest, and fun loving that there wasn't a better choice for a Queen. I couldn't have agreed more, and I was the lucky fool that was her King. It was if everyone else knew that we were meant to be together and that you couldn't have one of us without the other.

I remembered that music camp that my parents forced me to go to during the summer before junior year and how it was the worst week of my life without Bella. My parents had taken away my cell phone before I left that way I would concentrate while I was there. They knew me well enough to know that I would stay on the phone with Bella every moment I was away if I could have. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't concentrate hardly at all. The entire week I felt numb without my other half.

When I arrived back home she was there waiting with open arms. After we hugged and kissed and told each other how much we missed the other, Bella actually scolded my mother for taking away my cell phone. It was quite comical, because you don't mess with Bella Swan.

I remembered the night I asked Bella to marry me and she accepted, then finding out that I was going to die and Bella was by my side. I remembered our quickie wedding and how we found out she was pregnant the next morning. I remember the strong confident Bella that asked our family to join us in this crazy quest to be together forever.

I could of course never forget the moment that Bella made me a father and holding my daughter for the first time. How grateful I was that I could make it back for those moments. I remembered our time apart and how I felt empty without Bella.

I remembered our reconnection and how my daughter was partially responsible for that. I remembered our wonderful wedding and honeymoon and the next three years that followed.

And I'm scolding myself for not pushing the issue of Bella being changed before now. But I could never deny her anything and so when she wished to wait so that she could be around for all of Nessie's 'firsts' I didn't deny her that opportunity.

But now, I am holding Bella in my arms just praying by some miracle that Alice will know where we are and be able to get Alex here before Bella fades away from my life.

That semi driver, I have no clue why he crossed the median or why it was our car that he had to smash into but he did and now we are back at square one all over again. Instead of it being me that is dying, it's Bella and I'm helpless and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

"BELLA, love, PLEASE wake up," I yelled. I was rocking back and forth with her in my arms.

"Love, please, I will do anything please just wake up," I was dry sobbing and shaking and completely lost.

"Baby, please," I pulled her up further in my lap.

My phone started ringing and I was never more happy to hear it. I looked at the caller ID, it was Alice.

"ALICE, OH MY GOD. YOU HAVE TO GET ALEX HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, PLEASE I CAN'T LOOSE HER!"

"EDWARD, I'M WORKING ON THAT I PROMISE, but Bella doesn't have much time left Edward." Alice was sobbing into the phone hysterically.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT ALICE. BELLA WILL MAKE IT. JUST GET ALEX HERE!" I screamed.

"Edward, listen to me. There is a chance she can make it, but you're not going to like it," she was calmer now. Probably Jasper was helping in that department.

"What is it? I will do anything please…." I sobbed.

"Edward, your going to have to change her," the air in my throat got caught. I couldn't do that, I would end up killing her. I've never had human blood, Alex made that point clear.

"Alice, you know I can't do that. I can't test my control on her. Please just get Alex here already," I sobbed.

"Edward, you can do this I promise. Alex is trying to get there as fast as he can but you guys are still like an hour away… he might not make it," the words weren't making any sense to me.

'Alice, I wouldn't even know where to begin, I can't loose her Alice…"

"Edward, Alex is on his way. He told me that you should bite her as close to her heart as you can. Then on each of her limbs. You want to make sure the venom gets in her blood. YOU CAN DO THIS EDWARD. YOU HAVE TOO," she yelled at me. Like I didn't know this already.

"Just remember who you are Edward, and who she is. She loves you and you love her. You can do this," she continued.

"I have to go Alice, just get Alex here, please," and I hung up the phone and threw it across the road. How could she think I could do this? I am still tested everyday with my control. Grant it, I'm much better than I used to be but I don't know if I can stop.

"BELLA PLEASE BABY…WAKE UP…..I KNOW ALICE IS WRONG. PLEASE WAKE UP." I was shaking her as gently as I could. I need her to wake up and tell me everything is going to be ok. She's my rock and without her I'm nothing.

"Ed…Edward?" I heard my name. I looked down and Bella was looking back up at me.

"Baby, oh baby, please stay with me. Alex is on his way. Everything will be ok." I was hysterical.

"Edward. Wh…what happ..ened?" she choked out the words.

"Baby, we were in a accident. But everything is going to be fine. Alex will be here soon, I promise. Just stay with me," I pleaded.

"it…it hurts Edward," she winced when she moved.

"Bella, don't move. Just stay still. I have you, I won't let you go," I leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you so much Bella."

"I lo…love…you…too," she was breathing heavily. Her eyes started to close.

'Bella, love, please keep your eyes open, just keep them on me ok?" I pleaded.

"I'm so…ti..tired."

"I know baby, I know. But I need you to keep your eyes open."

"Ed…Edward. Sing to me," she pleaded with her eyes. I could never deny her anything.

"Ok, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"I ..don…don't care," she smiled

"Ok, how about our song?" I asked with my eyes. She nodded.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are __sleeping__  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to _fall asleep__  
Cause I'd miss you __baby__  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you __baby__  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

I looked down at her and her eyes were closed again and I went into panic mode.

"Bella, baby open your eyes," I asked. She didn't respond.

"BELLA PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES FOR ME!" I started shaking her again but she didn't respond.

"BELLA DAMMIT, OPEN YOUR EYES!" I yelled. She finally opened her eyes half way.

"Edward, I ju….just need…to rest," she whispered.

"I know baby, but I need you to keep your eyes open for me ok?" I pleaded.

"I lo..love you Edwa…Edward….just know that. Take care of Nessie," and she closed her eyes again.

"NO!" I yelled. But she didn't open her eyes again. I started shaking and grasping onto her for dear life. I couldn't loose her.

I gently laid her on the ground and got up. I started pacing back and forth and a million thoughts where running through my head. The only thing that made sense was that I couldn't loose her. I loved her and without her there was nothing to hold onto. She was the light in my life, her and Nessie. Oh my God. I can't do this to our daughter, she deserves her mother. Nessie would be lost without her mother. I would be lost without her mother.

As if everything finally dawned on me. No one was going to save Bella unless I did it. Alex wouldn't get here in time; Alice had told me that much. I have to do this, I have to save her. Can I? Will I have enough strength to do it?

What did Alice tell me? I have to bit her as close to her heart as I can, then bit her on all of her limbs. Ok, I have to do this. I have to keep Bella in my life, in our life with our daughter.

I knelt down in front of Bella's lifeless body, and knew what I had to do. I had enough determination to make sure that I would control the lust for blood. She looked so innocent laying there on the concrete with the life slowly leaking out of her.

I couldn't hold off any longer. _You can do this. You can do this. _I kept repeating that over and over in my head. I pulled Bella up ever so lightly so that I could reach her neck and I stalled. _You can do this. Just do it. If you don't you will lose her_. My inner voice kept chanting. I leaned in further, and before I bit her I kissed her neck with all of the love I could muster up. "I love you Bella," I whispered. Before I could pull away I forced myself to open my mouth and I sank my teeth into her neck.

Her blood quickly filled my mouth and I never tasted anything so sweet in all of my life. It was like a beacon calling to me; telling me this was what my body craved and needed to survive. I sucked harder enjoying the taste. There were no words to describe how good this tasted, I started to lose control and quickly I forgot my mission. I sucked harder and was basking in the enjoyment of the taste.

"Ed….ward," I heard faintly and then I felt a hand on my arm.

I let go of my hold on Bella and quickly realized what had happened. I lost control, but Bella brought me back. Just hearing my name come out of her mouth brought me out of the crazed state. I gently laid her back down on the concrete and looked at her. Her eyes were heavy but they still stared back at me.

"I lo..love you," she whispered before her eyes closed again.

I quickly picked up her arm and brought her wrist to my mouth. I can only hope that this isn't in vain. I hope I didn't do too much damage when I drank from her neck. I bit her wrist very softly and only held on long enough to let the venom into her blood stream. I then moved to her ankles and back to her other wrist.

Once I was done, I picked Bella up bridal style and set her in my lap. I held on to her with everything I had, because I was only praying I didn't do more damage than good. I would never forgive myself if I inadvertently ended her life by trying to save it because I lost control of my blood lust.

I sat with Bella in my arms for what felt like eternity.

"Edward, oh my God. Is she? Did you?" Alex was standing at my side.

"Thank God you're here. I did what Alice told me but I don't know if I did it right, Alex," I was rocking her back and forth.

"Lay her flat, let me see," Alex said as he got down on his knees. I laid Bella flat on the concrete again and stood up to give Alex room. I started pacing back and forth waiting for him to tell me something, anything.

"Edward, you did fine from what I can tell. But we need to move her from here and get her home," he stood up and walked over to me.

"Thank you Alex. I can't believe that this is happening," I started shaking again. This was not how I had hoped this would go. We were supposed to just go shopping for a couch. I wasn't supposed to be the one changing her…on the side of the road.

"I know Edward, but you did fine. I'm proud of you." Alex was beaming with pride and sorrow mixed together.

-----

We got Bella back to the cabin and set up in the spare room that we used to share before we moved into our home. Rosalie and Alice left as soon as we arrived, they took Nessie back to our house so that she wouldn't have to be here during this time. They agreed to watch Nessie until tomorrow when her parents would arrive to take Nessie back to Forks until Bella was better.

I knew Bella didn't want to be away from Nessie for that long, but we all needed to concentrate on Bella and that would be difficult to do with Nessie around. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself and neither would Bella if something happened to Nessie. Needless to say due to the extreme nature of Bella's change we were all on the edge.

Emmett and Jasper went back to the accident site to make sure that there were no traces of us being there. We had no clue how that would turn out, obviously there was a wreck that involved a semi and a car, but we were hoping that it wouldn't come back to us.

I spent most of the first 24 hours simply pacing back and forth in front of Bella's bed just waiting for anything to let me know that she would be ok. I was almost hoping that she would scream out in pain, because at least then I would know something. She didn't make a sound, didn't whimper, and her face showed no signs of anything.

"Alex, why isn't she screaming or something?" I said in frustration.

"Edward, I don't know. But she's still alive you can tell that from her heart beat. Everything will be alright," he sighed heavily.

"The waiting is killing me."

"I know, but Edward we still have at least 48 hours before she should wake up. Maybe you should go hunt or something."

"NO…I promised Bella I would be right here the whole time she was changed. I will not back out on my word," I yelled.

"Ok, I'm sorry," he quickly retreated from the room.

I sat down next to Bella's bed and held her hands in mine. That was the first moment that I felt any hope. I heard her heart rate accelerate, and I knew she was still with me. Bella's heart rate would increase whenever I touched her, so I knew she knew I was here.

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I were on our way home from purchasing the new couch. I really fell in love with it the minute I saw it. I cannot believe we got lucky enough to find a couch so quickly, when the first one took months. I fell asleep on the way back.

I remember hearing Edward's phone ringing and him answering it. He sounded confused and so I opened my eyes, and that's when I saw the semi heading straight for us.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD….WATCH OUT!" I screamed.

I heard the tires screeching as Edward slammed on the breaks but it was too late, and then everything went black.

I don't know how long I was out but I finally started to come too and I felt like my entire body was broken, it hurt so much. I heard Edward but I couldn't understand what was being said. I felt like I was in deep water and was fighting to come back, but I kept meeting resistance.

Finally the words started to make since and I realized that Edward was screaming for me to wake up.

"BELLA PLEASE BABY…WAKE UP…..I KNOW ALICE IS WRONG. PLEASE WAKE UP," he was shaking me gently.

"Ed…Edward?" I struggled to say his name. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me. I was never so glad to see his beautiful face.

"Baby, oh baby, please stay with me. Alex is on his way. Everything will be ok," he was saying hysterically.

"Edward. Wh…what happ..ened?" I choked out the words.

"Baby, we were in an accident. But everything is going to be fine. Alex will be here soon, I promise. Just stay with me." I was in so much pain, I had no clue how I was going to get through this.

"It…it hurts Edward." I winced as I moved my head. The pain was unbearable.

"Bella, don't move. Just stay still. I have you, I won't let you go," he leaned down and kissed my forehead and said "I love you so much Bella."

"I lo…love…you…too." I said hoarsely and my eye lids started getting heavy.

'Bella, love, please keep your eyes open, just keep them on me ok?" he pleaded.

"I'm so…ti..tired."

"I know baby. I know. But I need you to keep your eyes open."

"Ed…Edward. Sing to me." I pleaded with her eyes. His voice was always so soothing and I need him to help me forget the pain.

"Ok, what do you want me to sing?" he asked.

"I ..don…don't care," I smiled.

"Ok, how about our song?" he asked and I nodded slightly, and then I heard the most beautiful voice.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are __sleeping__  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to _fall asleep__  
Cause I'd miss you __baby__  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you __baby__  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

My eye lids started getting heavy again, and I felt like I was fading back into the dark. The pain was getting unbearable. I heard Edward screaming for me to open my eyes but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. I struggled to tell him that I loved him and to take care of Nessie. I just hope that he wouldn't let the sadness affect him; I needed him to be strong and take care of our daughter.

I felt him lay me down flat on the ground, and I immediately felt the loose of his contact. _Edward don't leave, come back hold me! _I screamed in my head. I just couldn't vocalize the words.

It felt like forever until I felt Edward lift me back into his arms. He leaned in and kissed my neck and whispered "I love you Bella." I wanted to scream _I love you too_ but I couldn't. Then I felt Edward's teeth sink into my neck and that's when I realized what he was doing.

The love of my life was trying to save me. He was going to change me himself, just liked I always hoped and prayed for but never expected. I felt his grip on me tighten and I felt the blood draining from me. I immediately realized what was happening, he was loosing control. I had to stop him, not only for myself but for him as well. I knew he would never forgive himself if he killed me.

"Ed…Edward," I whispered as I brought my hand to his arm. I felt him release me and he stared down into my eyes. I fought to keep them open but I knew I had to if I was going to bring him back to me. "I love you," was all I could say before my eyes closed again.

In a quickened state I felt Edward bite my wrists and my ankles. This must be the process for the change. Immediately I felt the fire start to build up in my limbs. The pain was unbearable and extremely intense. I wanted to scream out in pain but I wouldn't do that. I would have to fight this pain internally because I wasn't going to vocalize the pain. I couldn't do that to Edward.

I tried to keep my mind on anything else, to avoid thinking about the pain. I kept Edward front and center in my mind, going over the millions of different moments that we shared. The first time we met, the first kiss, our first date, the moment he told me he loved me, our wedding, the birth of Nessie, and of course the most beautiful wedding I could dream of. The words that he spoke to me on our wedding day. That memory was the clearest to me. I could actually picture that day and the way he held my hands while he professed his love.

_Flashback_

_The day of the wedding, _

"_Bella, ever since the day I meet you, I have loved you. We have experienced so much happiness and sorrow together. I know that no matter what we face, we can face it together. _

"_You make me a better man and I look forward to a long and happy life with you. I never thought I would be so lucky to find my other half so early in life, but I couldn't be happier that you are that person. You complete me in ways no one else could. You are my best friend, my lover, and my soul mate, and also the mother of my child. I feel like she is our little miracle, not only in the fact we are blessed with her presence, but also because she brought us together again. _

"_You have always been my life, and today I take you as my wife and you take me as your husband. When I tell you I love you forever and always, I mean that with everything I am. I promise to love you throughout eternity. Nothing will stand in the way of my love for you Bella. _

"_I promise to be there in good times and in bad times. I promise to be open and honest with you and give you all that I am. I love you Bella Cullen, and I look forward to spending the rest of time showering you with my love. I love you forever and always."_

_End Flashback_

The next thing I realized was that I was being carried, because the wind was blowing past me very fast. The cool breeze felt good against my skin that felt like it was on fire.

I was then laid down on a bed and I felt my hands being held, which I assumed was Edward only he didn't speak a word. Every so often I would feel him squeeze my hand.

Time seemed to stop at that point because I no longer recognized anything at all. It could have been moments, hours, or days at that point. I couldn't decipher anything besides the fire that was burning me alive. I would almost welcome death over this torture.

_Please God, just take this pain away. Make it stop already I can't handle it. It's too much. I don't know how anyone handles this kind of torture. _I was praying to God, heck I would pray to anyone that could possibly make this pain go away. I have no clue how the others handled this. They had told me how much it hurt but their descriptions did not do it any justice.

----

I started to hear people talking but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I know I felt the presence of several different people in the room but I couldn't tell who they were.

_How long has it been? How much longer will this fire continue to burn me from the inside out?_

Then the first voice broke through and I could finally hear.

"Bella, love, it's not going to last much longer. Alice said it should only be a couple of more hours. You are being so brave. I love you Bella." I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

_Ok I can hold on Edward. I will do this for you and our daughter. A couple of more hours doesn't seem that hard to do. _If it was only a couple of more hours that meant it was almost 3 days.

-----

I could start to feel a difference in the fire burning me. It was starting to retreat from my limbs slowly. The fire was now concentrating on my heart which felt like it was about to explode inside my chest. I remember Edward and Alex talking about how at the very end the burning would center in on your chest and that's when the pain would be the most unbearable, but that also meant it was almost over.

My heart started beating so hard, almost as if it was going to pop right out of my chest. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, that's when I felt my heart beat one last time. I was waiting to hear my heart beating again but it never did.

I finally started to realize that everything was so much more intense. The smells, my hearing, it was amplified. I could distinguish that there were 6 people in the room with me. I could here all of them gasp for air and they almost turned into stone trying to not move.

I felt someone pick up my hand.

"Bella, love, open your eyes," Edward said. His voice was like liquid velvet. I never noticed how intense his voice was before.

I was nervous to open my eyes and look at him. Slowly I began to open my eyes and when they were fully open I looked into the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen.

"Bella, love, there you are," he smiled at me and squeezed my hands. "I love you," he continued.

"Edward, I love you too." I smiled back.

**Ok guys. I think that wraps up Forever Love. But don't worry. I will start the sequel very soon, I Promise. I will post the Prologue here so you guys will know the title and when it's posted. **

**I truly hate to end Forever Love…it was my very first fanfic and it will hold sentimental value to me forever. **

**For the sequel, I promise to make it even better. I am so excited for the things that will happen, and I'm hoping that you will be happy with it to!!!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to every single person that read my story and reviewed. I know I've said it before but you guys have been absolutely amazing throughout this whole thing, and I love you all. **

**I hope that you will stay with me and read the sequel. **

**AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Until Next Time!!!!!!!**


	44. Author's NotePLEASE READ :

Hey guys…. I know this is an A/N but I wanted to give you guys an update…

I know it has been like 3 weeks since the last chapter of Forever Love…and you are probably giving up on the sequel…..PLEASE DON"T….I promise it is coming soon.

I found out my surgery date, which is today in a couple of hours actually, and I have been busting my butt…to make sure and get everything in order at home and work before I left for 2 weeks. I am having surgery away from home….so I've been making sure everything is good to go while I'm away….so I hope you can forgive me.

As I said above my surgery is in a couple of hours….at 1:00pm today to be exact….NERVOUS doesn't completely describe the emotions going through me right now.

I promise that you guys will enjoy the sequel very much…..i have so many things that are going to happen….and there will be PLENTY OF DRAMA…… but also a lot of good times…. I PROMISE…..

I will have the first chapter posted by Friday of NEXT WEEK. THAT IS A PROMISE!!!!!!! So I hope you will hold on for me…..

AND as always….thank you so MUCH for reading Forever Love and sticking with me through everything….I love you guys so much….and believe me….If I had my choice I would be busy writing this story instead of having surgery…..

OH yeah….The sequels title is:……………………………….Full Circle……

Ok, see you guys in a week!!!!!!


	45. Full Circle Chapter 1

12 years later (December, Nessie's Junior Year)

**Edwards POV**

The night of the accident changed my life forever. I had never in a million years thought I would actually have to face the possibility she would die in my arms. My entire way of thinking that night forever changed me. Bella had always said that she wanted me to change her, but I was so afraid I would kill her in the process. That night proved to me the only thing I was truly afraid of was living without her. That was the only motivation I needed to get through it. Of course I remember the initial reaction to her blood and it wasn't one of my finer moments but when she whispered my name I snapped out of it.

I was never more grateful for that one moment of clarity on Bella's part. The only thing harder than drinking from Bella was waiting for her to wake up. The old saying is true, when you need time to fly by it goes by at a snail's pace. Those three days were the worst torture that I could ever go through. I sat there and memorized the beating of her heart just willing it to keep beating long enough for the change to be successful.

When she opened her eyes and looked at me and told me she loved me, I don't think sweeter words were spoken. I told her forever because truthfully at that moment I knew nothing would stand in our way ever again. The only thing left to take care of was to get her back to herself. We were all worried with the way she was brought over that she would be aggressive and angry. But she surprised us all. She took the change very well. Within a month Nessie was back with us. The love she felt for her daughter was a strong incentive to keep herself in check.

She handled it all with grace. And I never thought it was possible for her to be more loving after the change but it was like her heart grew bigger during the change. The new Bella was so full of love and compassion for everyone, we quickly named it her "gift".

The years that passed were filled with joy and happiness for the whole family. We were finally together with nothing standing in our way. Of course we had our troubles just like everyone else. Getting used to all of our gifts together was definitely a challenge.

Alice spent most of her time checking the future because she said it was "cool" and so pretty much any chance of surprising anyone was out. Jasper finally gave up on trying to surprise her with a proposal and popped the question when they were out hunting. It was completely spur of the moment so it actually turned out she was surprised. She started planning their wedding and finally stopped watching all of our futures. This gave Emmett the perfect opportunity to surprise Rosie.

He planned a vacation to Italy to "get away" and popped the question while they were there. There was no doubt she would say yes. Who knew that Emmett had a romantic bone in his body.

My mom and dad spent several years traveling the world, but they always made sure to be home for holidays and birthdays. They enjoyed bringing different treasures home from their trips. When they got back dad went back to work at a small clinic close to home. Mom spent years helping Alice and Rosalie decorate their new homes. We realized that Alex owned over 50 acres of land that the small cabin was on so we all were really close to each other but in our own homes. That was a huge relief.

Rosie went through a sort of depression a few years back, she realized that she would never be a mother and it finally hit her that that's what she wanted more than anything in the world apart from Emmett of course. Emmett being willing to do anything for her starting the process for adoption. In the small town in Alaska we were sure it would be years before they would have a baby. Luck must have been on their side though because within six months they had a beautiful healthy baby girl. They named her Mackenzie Paige. She is 10 years old now. She has blonde ringlet curls that are all natural, and pretty sky blue eyes. She is such a sweet and innocent child.

**Nessie's POV**

There is only one thing that I want for Christmas this year. I want this more than I want clothes, a vacation, new car, or anything that extravagant. I want to spend next semester abroad. I have the opportunity to study in Paris for the semester. I mean its PARIS!!! The one place I have always wanted to visit, and the one place that I haven't been to yet. I speak French pretty fluently. I started taking French in middle school when it became available and now I just might have the opportunity to use it.

Now the only problem is convincing my parent's to let me go. This is not going to be the easiest task, have you met my parents, well really my entire family? They have been more than over protective of me my entire life. I know, I know. That's just parents in general, but this is not the case. Try having a mind reading father, an empathic uncle, a future seeing aunt, and a very observant mother. Ok, I know the observant mother thing is pretty general, but truthfully she is probably the worst of them all.

So between all of their many "talents" I haven't had much of a social life, well I have, but not necessarily the things I want. I am very active at school. I am on the student council, president of the French club (I told you, I love Paris!), I'm a varsity cheerleader and in a singing group through school. Truthfully if I wanted to have a social life beyond that, i.e. dating I truthfully wouldn't have a whole lot of time to devote to it. I think that was my parent's plan when the allowed me to sign up for so many things.

It may seem like I really hate my life, but in reality I love my life. I have great family, great friends, and  
love school for more than one reason. I do have a pretty blessed life, but I'm missing something. I'm not sure what it is, but lately I feel like I'm more determined than ever to figure out what that is. That's why I'm more determined than ever to go to Paris for the semester. I feel some kind of pull that wants me there. Don't ask me, I really can't explain it. Before you ask, no I don't have any special talents of my own.

"Why do I see you in Paris, without me?" Alice burst into my room, effectively ending my only alone time for the rest of the day.

"Morning Alice" I grumbled while I tossed the blanket off of me. Really, is it so hard to knock?

"Don't morning me. Why are you in Paris without me?' she asked again.

"I really don't know what you are talking about" It is really better to play dumb.

"Ok" she looked at my skeptically, which is basic translation for she wants to me to tell her the truth.

"Alright, promise not to say anything. Keep your thoughts to yourself" I told her sternly.

"Ok" she jumped on my bed. I swear for someone who should be roughly forty years old, she still acts my age.

"Well, I found out about this opportunity, and I really want to do it. But I know it's a long shot. I want to spend next semester studying in Paris" I stopped talking. It's better to gauge her reaction before continuing.

"Really" she paused. Her face expression went blank, which means she's checking out my future.

"What do you see Alice?" I asked.

"Well, I see you in Paris that's a guarantee. But I don't know how that's possible. It would be impossible to convince your parent's of this" she patted me on the leg.

"Ugh…why" I grumbled.

"You know how they are sweetie. They just want to protect you" she said it was like it was rehearsed. Sometimes I wish Alice was my mother, just because she was more laid back than my parents.

"That's a load of crap. I never do anything wrong. Not like I would actually get the chance to, but seriously shouldn't I be allowed the opportunity to make a mistake once in a while:" I jumped out of bed and started pacing.

"I know it's hard for you to understand them sometimes, but they do it because they love you" she pulled me back to the bed and forced me to sit down.

"Ugh" I through myself back down on my bed, and covered my face with a pillow to scream. It was a wasted effort. With my parent's superior hearing they would be in here in 4….3….2…1

"What's wrong Nessie" my dad burst through the door.

"Nothing dad. Just need to get ready for school I guess" I got up and went for the bathroom just as my mother walked in.

"Everything ok in here?" my mom asked.

"Yep, peachy!" I said sarcastically as I closed the bathroom door. This is unfortunately the only room in the house I'm guaranteed they won't barge into.

I took my time getting ready for school. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, blow dried my hair and made loose curls at the end. I put on just a little foundation and lip gloss and was ready to pick out an outfit. This is the one part of my morning that can always cheer me up. Due to my aunts huge shopping addiction I have a walk in closet full of the best clothes.

I walked back into my room after I tied my robe, and headed for the closet. As I opened the door, I just about had a heart attack.

Right inside the door set a new set of Louis Vuitton luggage with ballons attached to the side. Each balloon said "Bon Yoyage". Sitting on top of the luggage was a card. I opened it up and inside read.

"Sweetie,

Have a great time in Paris!

Love mom and dad"

"OH MY GOD!!!!" I screamed. Is this real? This had to be a dream. Just as I turned around I say my entire family besides my Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett was standing in the door way. I ran to my mother and practically pounced on her.

"Oh my god, thank you thank you thank you" I chanted over and over again. Everyone was cracking up laughing.

"So I take it your happy" my dad smiled at me.

"I'm so happy dad, thank you thank you thank you thank you" I leaned up and kissed him on the check and threw my arms around him and squeezed as tight as I could.

"You deserve it sweetie. This is truly a great opportunity for you" my mom said as she squeezed my hand.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, Mr. Henderson called from the language department and told me about it. He said that he thought that you would really benefit from it. I talked to your dad, and Aunt Alice "checked your future" and we couldn't think of a reason to say no. Well besides we would miss you horribly"

"Oh thank you guys so much. Really this is amazing. I never thought you would let me do this?" I turned to look at Alice. Then it hit me, she played me this morning.

"You!!" I pointed at her and she darted form the bedroom. I ran after her, pretty pointless really if she wanted to get away from me she could in a heartbeat.

"Don't be mad at me Nessie, I couldn't resist" she giggled and darted behind my mother who walked in the room.

"Don't expect me to protect you. I told you it was a bad idea" mom said as she shrugged to the side.

"You knew what she was going to do?" I asked my mom.

"For the record, I told her it was a bad idea. However, you know your aunt. If she wants to do something there is no stopping her" mom patted me on the shoulder as she walked passed me to the kitchen.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, what do you have in mind?" I asked

"Shopping trip!!!!" she squealed.

"Oohhh, I like the sound of that" I giggled.

"So, am I forgiven?" she gave me the cute puppy dog face.

"Yes, your forgiven" she ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm so excited Nessie. We have so much to do. You leave right after Christmas which is like 7 days!" she started looking anxious.

"You mean I get to spend New Year's Eve in PARIS!!" I screamed.

"Yep" Alice started bouncing up and down.

"Oh my GOD….i've always wanted to do that"

"You are going to have so much fun Nessie" my dad said.

"I just can't believe this. I mean AHHH!! This is so great"

I went back to my room and finished getting ready. I decided on a basic pair of jeans and pink cashmere sweater.

Today is the last day of the semester, only 2 finals and then I will be home free. Of course, now that I know I'm going to Paris for the semester I will definitely be busy trying to get everything ready for that.

I always drive to school with my best friend Alexis. Alexis is a little shorter than me about 5'5. She has strawberry blonde hair (all natural) that falls just below her shoulders and green eyes. She is like me in so many ways; she too wants to study abroad for the semester. I hope that she could convince her parent's to let her go. Paris wouldn't be the same without her. She pulled up to the house and honked the horn. That's my cue.

I ran downstairs, kissed my parent's goodbye and headed out to Alexis's car. She has a Bettle convertible, pink of course. Alexis is a pink freak. Anything and everything that she can get in pink she does.

"Hey chickie" she yelled.

"Hey" I got in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, you're going to Paris huh?" she said while pulling out of the drive way.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Oh, Alice called me last week" she shrugged.

"Humph" I leaned back in the seat.

"Oh, don't be like that" she rolled her eyes at me.

"I just wish I was the first one to find things out every once in a while"

"Sorry girlie"

"So, did you talk to your parents?"

"Yep"

"And?"

"They said that I could go!! Can you believe it, you and me in PARIS!!!!"

"I'm so happy!!!!!"

We spent the rest of the drive to school singing along to different songs on the radio. It always got me pumped for the day ahead. We got in the parking lot and immediately Chad headed over to the car.

Chad is Alexis's boyfriend. He's a really great guy. He is on the football team, and on student council with Alexis and me. He stands at 6'1, perfect build for a football player. He has brownish hair and blue eyes that you can get lost in. They have been together since freshman year. They are great together, whenever Alexis tries to go over the top he brings her in, and when Chad gets a big head about something she puts him in his place.

"Hey beautiful" he opened the door for her. Always such a gentleman.

"Hey baby" she reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

We all headed into school. Alexis and Chad walking hand and hand, and me feeling like the third wheel. But in all fairness they never make me feel that way. They can't help the way they feel about each other, it's really all in my head.

"I'll see you in Biology Nessie" Alexis waved by and headed to Chad's locker with him.

"Yeah, bye" I headed to the library. My first period was a free period so I was more than happy to use this time to study for my calculus final that I have next class. I have never been more nervous about a test in my entire life. It's not like it will make or break me but I always strive to do the best I can.

"Hey Nessie, whatcha doing"

I looked up to see Jacob standing in front of my table. He is a great guy friend, but that's it. I think he wants more because he is always flirting with me but unfortunately Jacob has always just been a friend.

"Studying for the test in calculus next period. What's up?" I asked.

"Not much. How's the studying going?" he asked as he flopped down in the chair. Help yourself to a chair Jacob.

"Ugh. I hate Calculus. Why did I sign up for it?" I asked out of frustration.

"Um…Core 40?" he asked.

"Oh yea. Thanks for reminding me" I said sarcastically.

"No problem. Hey you need any help. Calculus is pretty easy for me" he shrugged his jacket off and got out his book.

"Um. Sure, thanks"

We spent the rest of the period going over our notes and different problems. I have to admit it but Jacob is right about calculus, he has this down to a science. He could probably do it in his sleep. When we were done we headed to calculus together. I was still dreading it but not to the extent I was before.

As we set down in our seats, I leaned forward and whispered "Thanks Jacob". He turned around and smiled. "No problem Nessie"

---

The final was hard. I walked out of class feeling like my brain was mush. I truly hope that I did well on it.

"How'd you do" Jacob said from behind me.

"2 plus 2 equals 7, right?" I asked.

"Um..yea!" he rolled his eyes at me before heading down the hall.

I headed off to my English class. Now this is the class I could handle in my sleep. I loved reading; Shakespeare has been among my favorites since I was in elementary school. I enjoy writing poetry although I would never let anyone read any of my work that wasn't a required assignment. It was something private and personal about what I wrote and I just never wanted to let anyone see something that personal.

Next was biology with Alexis. We were lab partners, even though Chad was in the class with us. I had assumed she would want him to be her partner but she surprised me by partnering up with me. Chad never minded, he partnered up with his friend Brad. Now Brad was absolutely gorgeous. He was like 6'5, built like a god, brown sex hair, and gorgeous green eyes. It took me almost a month to remember how to talk around him when he transferred here last year.

He did take me out on a date once when my parents were out of town. I was more than thrilled when he asked me out, but let's just say that it wasn't meant to be our time. Or at least that's what my Aunt Alice said when she rushed into the little Italian bistro we were at that night. I was never more furious with her and I didn't talk to her for almost 2 months afterwards. She kept trying to explain things to me but I refused to let her explain even after I was talking to her.

Brad never asked me out again. We stayed friends and of course he didn't stay single for long after that.

---

When I got home from school that afternoon, I was surprised to see my Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett back from their vacation. I figured I wouldn't see them until Christmas Eve. Rose and Emmett have been traveling around the world a lot in the last few years. Now that Kenzie (my personal nickname ) is older they are taking her around the world. Of course, now that she is in school, they take advantage of every possible vacation she gets.

"Hey Rose, whatcha doing back so early?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Oh, well I heard my favorite niece is heading off to Paris in a week so I thought I better be here to see her off"

"Awe….I'm so glad your back. Where's Emmett?"

"Oh, he's out with Jasper"

"So are you going to go shopping with Alice and me tomorrow?"

"Of course, is the sky blue?"

"Point taken"

After I ate dinner I went to my favorite place in the whole world. It was out in the woods just a little out back of our house. There is a little cove that looks out over the lake. It is always so peaceful and quiet. I come here a lot with my journal and write. I could spend hours just sitting here and thinking.

"Nessie?"

I turned around and there was Alex.

"Hey Alex, what brings you out here?"

"Not much, I was just passing by and I heard you. Thought I would say hey"

"Hey! Want to join me?"

"Sure, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all"

"So you're off to Paris huh?"

"Yep, I'm so excited"

"I bet"

"I'm going to miss it here, but I can't wait to get over there"

"We will miss you too Nessie" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him.

"Awe!!" I giggled.

"Nessie, you are a force to be reckoned with, you know that?"

"That's what you tell me"

"Well, I'm going to get going. I'll see you later?"

"Of course" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright"

After he left, I spent another two hours just staring out on the lake. This is the one place I wish I could take with me to Paris. I hope I can find some place as equally as peaceful over there.

---

The next few days went by in a blur. As promised Rose and Alice took me shopping and I think I had enough clothes that I would never have to worry about washing them. Alice insisted that I needed a completely new wardrobe because Paris was different from anywhere else. Of course I knew that Paris was the fashion capital of the world and I was thrilled to be able to experience it.

I could only hope that I would have time while there. I would be there for 4 ½ months and most of the time I would be studying. Just because I was going to be in Paris didn't mean that I was going to let my grades drop. I have always taken my grades very seriously.

Before I knew it Christmas was upon us, and I was curious to see what I got. Not because I'm into material possessions but because I already had the one thing I wanted more than anything. My trip to Paris was the best gift I could ever get, and I was content if that's all I received this year.

I bought my mom a new case for her camera equipment. For my dad I got him a old fashioned doctor's bag, because he wants to start practicing medicine with grandpa Carlisle. For my aunt Alice I got her a new carry on bag from Louis Vuitton. For Rose, I gave her a new pair of Versace sunglasses. For Jasper I was able to find rare 1st edition book on the Civil War. For Emmett I got him GPS for his Jeep, since he always gets lost even with his vampire senses. Rose says he only uses that as an excuse because he doesn't know how to show up anywhere on time. I guess we will see how helpful the GPS is.

For my grandma Renee I got her a new cookbook because she doesn't like anything flashy, and for grandma Esme I got her a gift certificate to get a manicure/pedicure. For Carlisle I got him a new stethoscope with his name engraved, and grandpa Charlie I got him a new gadget for his fishing boat. I really don't know what it does but the salesman told me it was the newest must have. I got Alex a leather bound journal. Alex and I share that in common, we both like to spend time by ourselves and write down our thoughts and our dreams. And for Kenzie I got her a new travel bag since that kid travels more than anyone I have ever met. Everyone loved their gifts.

I received many gifts, most of them geared to my trip to Paris. I was getting more excited about this trip than before. My parent's also got me a new cell phone that would have reception so I would be able to call home often, as well as so they could call me. They did promise they wouldn't go overboard with their calls, they just felt more comfortable knowing that if they needed to get a hold of me they could.

Even with Alice being able to see the future, nothing is set in stone, the future could change in a heartbeat and they wanted to be able to let me know. I agreed with them on that front.

Alice pulled me aside once the gifts were over and told me that if she seen anything that wasn't life threatening that she wouldn't tell anyone. She wanted me to be able to enjoy my freedom because I did deserve it. That was better than any gift they could have given me.

The more I thought about the trip the more I realized. I would be across the globe, my father wouldn't be able to hear my thoughts, my uncle couldn't feel my emotions and my mother would have to trust what I was telling her since she wouldn't be able to gauge my facial reactions. I was thrilled.

I was busy watching my family interact with each other and I finally noticed that Alex was MIA. I excused myself from the festivities and went out to look for him. It's not like him to skip out on the Christmas festivities. I had a pretty good idea where he would be so I went to the cove overlooking the lake and I found him staring out into space.

"Hey, you ok?" I set down beside him.

"Hmm..yeah I'm fine" he straightened himself up and looked over at me.

"Are you sure, you usually don't leave the festivities until way after I go to bed"

"I was just thinking about stuff. Nothing major. Don't worry" he leaned over and bumped his shoulder to mine.

"Ok, but you know you can talk to me if you want"

"I know Nessie, thanks but I'm really ok" he was staring out at the lake.

"You know what sounds like fun?"

"What" he smirked.

"A run through the woods!" I clapped my hands together

Alex simply rolled his eyes at me. He got up off the ground and leaned down so I could jump on his back, and then before I even realized it we were running through the woods. This was my favorite activity with Alex, as far back as I can remember he used to do this for me.

**Bella's POV**

The last 10 plus years have been the best of my life in so many ways. Nothing is perfect and it never will be but I truly love the life Edward and I have made, and that I get to share it with my family. I have the greatest friends, and the most gorgeous daughter in the entire world. She is smart, funny, sarcastic, and a definite firecracker. I blame that on Alice. But she truly has a wonderful heart and I'm so thrilled I have gotten to watch her grow into this strong amazing young women.

I know that she thinks that we are all overprotective but what parent isn't. She tries to say it's because of our powers and although sometimes it is, mostly it's just the natural parental instincts. When her teacher called me and suggested the study abroad program, I knew right away that this is something that Nessie should do. Truthfully it didn't take a whole lot of convincing to get Edward to agree. He agrees that our daughter deserves to step out into the world and pave her own path.

When I asked Alice to check in on Nessie's future, which is something I never do, I just wanted to make sure that she would be safe. I told Alice I didn't want to know anything besides that. Alice was very insistent that everything was going to be fine, although she seemed more excited after checking things out. But I refused to ask, I decided to stick to a don't ask, don't tell policy.

We have always told her that when she was fully matured if she wanted to become one of us that we would honor her wishes. In some ways I want her to become one of us, but in other ways I hope she decides to stay human. The selfish side of me hopes that she will want to become like us because I would hate to watch my daughter grow old and die, but at the same time if she chose to become like us she wouldn't be able to have kids, but that is just an example. Yes being a vampire has some advantages of course, but there are far more disadvantages.

Now all I have to do is miss my daughter like crazy when she leaves in two days. I'm going to miss her so much, but I know that this is something that she needs to do. It's a great opportunity for her to see the real world and to be able to make an informed decision on whether or not she wants to be changed. I just hope the time flies by quickly.

Tomorrow is Nessie and Alexis's goodbye party. We are holding it at our house because of the great view over the lake. After some serious persuading on both Alice and my parts, we convinced Edward that we would not be home for the party. He really didn't like the idea but finally relented when Alice shared her vision of the party. Nothing bad was going to happen, so there was no need for us to be hovering over her. We have to start letting her make her own decisions, because one day she will eventually have to right?


End file.
